


瓦尔兰 (Vædland)

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, 王子！史蒂夫, 雇佣兵！巴基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>胡乱写的没有设定也没有什么奇幻元素的奇幻AU（搬文）a.k.a.儿童冒险故事~<br/>(2016.06.19完结)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

奥拉镇上，两个小身影飞快地穿过市集，深色头发的男孩子在前面跑得飞快，金发男孩在后面气喘吁吁地追赶。   
  
“你站住！”金发男孩喊道。   
  
“凭什么！？”巴基回头朝身后的追兵吐了吐舌头，继续跑着。这个金发小子跑得实在不怎么快，巴基每次都能轻易甩掉他。但当他站在小巷里打算歇歇脚的时候，后面的金发小个子总是喘着粗气地跟上来，让他不得不再次转身迈步。   
  
巴基终于厌倦了这种你追我赶的游戏，他确信那个小个子无法制服他，于是便停下脚步，站在巷子里等着。   
  
金发男孩果然再次跟了上来，见巴基不跑了，他也慢下来，停在巴基面前，双手撑在膝盖上，抵着头，肩膀一起一伏，半天也说不出话。   
  
“你到底想怎样？”巴基拉长脸，抱着手臂。   
  
“你偷东西……是不对的。”金发男孩儿抬起头，呼吸仍旧急促，他擦了一把额头上的汗水，大声说道。   
  
巴基想了想，从兜里掏出刚刚偷来的那瓶饮用水，拧开瓶盖，喝了一大口，然后抹抹嘴，趾高气扬地看着面前的小个子，“我已经喝了，这瓶水是我的了，难道你要来打我不成？”   
  
“我只是想说，我替你付了钱，”金发男孩说着耸耸肩，从兜里掏出另一瓶水。“还有这一瓶也给你。但偷东西是不对的。”   
  
巴基惊讶得说不出话，他觉得自己大概碰到了一个染疯病的家伙。想着巴基立刻后退了半步，他可不知道疯病是否传染。   
   
“别害怕，我只是追上来送水给你。”金发男孩突然放低声音说道，“母亲说你是瓦尔兰人，又带着斯蒂尔手环，现在已经一个月没下过雨了，你一定很需要洁净的饮用水，她让我去街边买两瓶水送给你。我知道你大概很渴，但也不该偷东西。”   
  
母亲？巴基依稀回想起眼前这个男孩，他是镇上药剂师的儿子。那个卖药的女人独身一人带着这个金发的小不点住在已经干涸的河床边缘，巴基只见过女人两三次。   
  
巴基揉揉头上脏兮兮的卷发，他还以为自己已经把它们染得足够黑了，几乎看不出原本的木棕色，应该没人能察觉他的瓦尔兰血统才对。他又下意识的搓了搓左手上带着的黑色手环，打从记事起他就带着它，无法摘除，也无法打碎，就是这玩意让他在旱季总是格外干渴。   
  
“谁会害怕你！？我才不是瓦尔兰人！”巴基一边否认，一边上前一步，夺过金发男孩手中的另一瓶水，转身跑开了。这次金发男孩并没有追上来，只是在他身后喊道，“不客气！顺便说一句，我叫罗杰斯。”   
  
巴基·巴恩斯拐了两个弯，从屠夫葛利特的肉店后面窜上屋顶，他带着两瓶水，在姜黄色的瓦片上奔跑跳跃，一会儿便跨过半个镇子。饮用水并非什么价格高昂的奢侈品，只不过在这个干旱的国家，王国控制着所有的水源，以确保节约和公平交易。但这就意味着，没有不受管制的溪流湖泊，雨水又少得可怜，只要口渴就需要花钱。巴基可没有足够的钱来购买他所需要的饮用水。既然那个叫罗杰斯的小子愿意给他买水，巴基自然乐于收下。   
  
奥拉小镇并不大，但建筑密集，房子挨着房子。巴基几乎见过镇上所有人，但并不是每个人都认识他，大多数时间巴基穿梭于小镇的屋顶上，或者躲在市集的阴影中。巴基是个孤儿，他在专门培养仆役的费雷拉孤儿院长到七岁，因为不服管教被踢了出来，成为一个小流浪汉。对于巴基来讲，卑躬屈膝地度过一生，还不如饥一顿饱一顿的流浪生涯，起码不用受人约束。巴基总是幻想着，逃离了仆役教育，他没准可以干出一番大事业，甚至成为骑士。但那只是小孩子不切实际的幻想而已，自从曦兰王国吞并了瓦尔兰以来，瓦尔兰人不再有机会做任何体面的工作，更别说当骑士了。他们不是奴仆，就是小偷、雇佣兵或流浪者，地位低下，遭人鄙视，所以巴基不得不染黑瓦尔兰人标志性的木棕色头发，隐瞒他的瓦尔兰血统，不然他在流浪小孩中都会抬不起头来。但巴基也为自己感到骄傲，传说中凡是带着斯蒂尔手环的人，都天生具有操控元素的法力，魔法在曦兰王国被禁止之后，才有了佩戴斯蒂尔手环的法令，这是为了屏蔽有天赋的人与他们所能操纵的元素进行不必要的接触。手环的屏蔽作用会带来不小的副作用，越是法力强的人，这种隔绝越会带来身体不适。巴基在干旱的季节总是比别人需要更多的水分，不然便会头昏眼花，中暑昏迷。他觉得自己一定有着瓦尔兰人属水的法力，可惜目前为止他还没能挣脱那该死的黑色手环带来的束缚，以验证他的想法。   
  
巴基在两年前辗转来到奥拉镇，遇到了镇上的老哑巴，普路·奥斯。奥斯住在一座废弃的砖瓦房顶层，房子的屋顶完全破损，几乎露天，好在整个伏斯特兰大陆一年四季都干旱炎热，缺乏降雨，露天居住也不算太坏。巴基第一次在此地借住的时候完全没有意识到老哑巴的存在，直到第二天清晨他被一只肮脏的手指捅醒，巴基才吓得跳了起来。但这个其貌不扬的老哑巴并没有为巴基的擅自闯入而恼怒，反倒分给巴基半块干面包，以及一小碗清水，巴基就此成为了奥斯的“房客”。巴基在小镇上过得逍遥，他经常在市集上乞讨，给前来购买首饰的妇人唱首歌便能换来几奥尔的硬币，有时候他也在市集上顺手牵羊。为了感激他的房东，巴基每次都会与奥斯平分所得，而奥斯也总能神奇地带回足够的食物和水，与巴基分享。   
  
最让巴基感到震惊的是，老哑巴竟然会读书写字。奥斯不仅仅会曦兰王国的各种方言，甚至懂得标准的瓦尔兰语，即使他是个哑巴，仍然教会了巴基不少词汇。奥斯经常会带回一些旧书籍，巴基虽然很喜欢读那些故事，可他真心希望这些旧书不是奥斯花钱买来的东西，他们不多的生活经费最好还是花在食物和饮水上为妙。但即使是巴基自己没能讨到钱的时候，老哑巴也从没让他们缺过一顿饱饭，巴基没什么可抱怨的。   
  
自从巴基在市集上偷水被那个叫罗杰斯的小孩撞见，他便总能看到那小子。罗杰斯经常独自来镇上的市集替母亲购买物品，偶尔他会在回家的路上遭到其他流浪孩子的抢劫，每次罗杰斯都会拼命保护自己所购的物品，但如果最后对方主动放弃殴打他，他都会从地上爬起来，拍拍弄脏的衣服，主动把一些食物送给来抢劫的人。巴基觉得他傻得可怜，出于某种莫名其妙的同情心，他救了罗杰斯一次，打跑了来抢劫的两个流浪男孩。巴基把罗杰斯从地上拉起来，皱着眉头对他说道，“有时候我真觉得你喜欢挨打。”罗杰斯只是笑笑，递给巴基一瓶水。   
  
然后巴基救了罗杰斯第二次，第三次。   
  
最后奥拉镇上所有的流浪小孩都了解到，罗杰斯是巴恩斯的小弟，向巴恩斯交保护费。他们谁也打不过巴基，于是谁也不敢再对罗杰斯下手。巴基对此引以为豪，而金发男孩也确实会向他交“保护费”，经常送他食物和水。巴基曾因为好奇去探访过罗杰斯和他母亲的住所。那是栋不错的房子，一层是罗杰斯母亲经营的店面，里面摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，二层则是他们的居所。有一次巴基偷偷看到罗杰斯的母亲在清晨无人的时候，坐在后院里，用一种巴基从没见过的白色药粉，把自己的头发漂染成更浅的金黄色。   
  
巴基从来没与罗杰斯的母亲说过话，他对女人知晓他的瓦尔兰血统耿耿于怀。  
  
直到某一天，罗杰斯母子俩突然从镇上消失了。那天巴基从市集上回到住处，奥斯用手语告诉他：“你的朋友被带走了。”   
  
巴基一时没反应上来奥斯所指何人，除了奥斯之外，巴基在镇上没有朋友。也许贩卖首饰的劳拉算是半个，但巴基刚刚还在镇上见过她。“谁被带走了？”巴基疑惑地问道。   
  
奥斯在地上画了两只药瓶。   
  
“罗杰斯？他不是我朋友，但他被谁带走了？”巴基又问。   
  
老奥斯在地上画了皇冠和狮子的图案，巴基知道那代表皇宫。他飞快地跑到罗杰斯与其母亲居住的房子，发现那里已经空无一人，一层的瓶瓶罐罐仍然留在橱窗里，但二层已经人去楼空。   
  
自那以后巴基再也没在奥拉镇上见过罗杰斯母子，他突然觉得有点怅然若失，就好像罗杰斯真的已经成为了他的朋友一样。但那淡淡的失落感，也仅是他生命中微不足道的一个小插曲而已，过了几个月便被他遗忘脑后。   
  
那一年巴基·巴恩斯刚满十二岁。距离老哑巴普路·奥斯因病去世、男孩独自离开奥拉镇，也还有整整两年时间。 


	2. 第一章

**[1]**    
   
我们的土地丰腴富饶   
生出遍地腾蔓和枝桠   
鲜花馥郁，浆果鲜美   
美丽的姑娘   
绿裙摇曳   
为你，我亲爱的客人   
敬上一杯美酒芬芳   
   
**——瓦尔兰敬酒歌**  
   
史蒂夫已经在颠簸的马车上度过五日，木灰才知道他在此之前已经昏迷了多久，这下史蒂夫很可能会错过皇宫里，为妹妹娜塔莎比武招亲设下的擂台和之后的庆典。娜塔莎会杀了他的，史蒂夫心想，这一切都要怪朗姆洛和他那该死的提议。   
   
史蒂夫•罗杰斯•罗曼是曦兰国王的长子，去年年末正式成为皇位继承人，而他这位王子殿下刚刚在一次狩猎中遭人暗算，被人绑架了！  
  
事情还得从老国王的宝贝女儿——娜塔莎•罗曼诺•罗曼公主的庆典说起。别管娜塔莎对这次擂台和庆典有多么不屑一顾，甚至心存厌恶，作为兄长的史蒂夫还是想送给妹妹一件最好的贺礼。   
   
史蒂夫并不擅长选礼物。有一次娜塔莎最喜欢的红色长裙，因为女仆把束胸的带子系得太紧而撑脱了线，导致娜塔莎在仆役面前出了丑，她就此郁郁寡欢了三周时间。作为一个关怀妹妹的好兄长，史蒂夫偷偷把坏掉的长裙拿走，托人从首都最好的裁缝那里，定做了一条一模一样的裙子，但却大上一码。史蒂夫为自己的体贴沾沾自喜，亲自把裙子送到娜塔莎手上，娜塔莎立刻察觉了裙子尺寸的变化。最后妹妹确实消了气，但那也是在众目睽睽之下、把兄长在校场胖揍一顿之后了。   
   
事后，骑士团的山姆•威尔逊把史蒂夫王子狠狠嘲笑了一通，他告诉史蒂夫说，女人对自己的身材最为敏感，嘲笑她们身材不好，就好比在主教面前亵渎红神。但红神作证、史蒂夫完全无意嘲笑娜塔莎的身材，他觉得很是委屈。所以在这回送礼之前，为了保证万无一失，史蒂夫向很多亲友征求意见。主教护卫布洛克•朗姆洛让史蒂夫送给娜塔莎一顶羽毛发冠。并告诉他发饰羽毛的几种等级：“最漂亮的金色羽毛来自稀有的班鸟，但我打赌殿下你找不到；次一等是金橙相间的羽毛……”   
   
“慢着，等等！”史蒂夫打断了朗姆洛。“怎么就找不到？据我所知班鸟并没有绝迹。”   
   
“这种鸟确实没有绝迹，但是他们灵活迅捷，射箭最准的猎手也无法打到。可以带上克林特•巴顿去试一试，但我还是愿意押宝你们办不到。所以次一等的橙色羽毛……”   
   
“我打赌不用克林特，我自己就能把鸟儿捉回来！”史蒂夫再次打断朗姆洛，信誓旦旦地说道。娜塔莎贵为一国公主，自然需要最好的发饰。   
   
“如果殿下真能找到班鸟的羽毛，在下就把自己的克洛迪匕首也送给公主作为贺礼，你知道娜塔莎公主她一直最想要那把匕首，可在下一直舍不得给。”朗姆洛笑道。   
   
“好吧，我们打赌。如果真像你说的那样找不到，我就把——”   
   
“什么都不用赏赐给我，王子殿下，”这次朗姆洛打断了史蒂夫，又挑衅一般地笑了笑，“我可以确信殿下不会成功。我会把橙色的莹鸟羽毛发饰做好，省得殿下最后两手空空。”   
   
史蒂夫极不服气，他立刻研究起班鸟的生活习性，第二天便不带任何侍从，背着弓箭独自奔出了皇宫。但史蒂夫在野外露宿的第二天，便遭人一记闷棍，打在后脑勺上，被绑出了城。好吧，这也不能全怪朗姆洛，大部分责任还在于史蒂夫自己的愚蠢和自负。等到史蒂夫在一辆破旧的马车里悠悠转醒，他已经认不得车外的风景了。   
   
开始的时候史蒂夫并不特别慌张，他曾经也有过被绑架的经历，而那时他的身手还不像现在这般出色，却也得以安全逃离。更何况皇宫里发现他失踪，立刻便会派出士兵来寻找。此次的绑架者只有一人而已，不是皇家护卫的对手。史蒂夫的绑架者身着白袍，并不高大，白色头巾遮盖着面孔，看不出样貌。   
   
几天来史蒂夫一直在想办法自救，他先是假意要求解手，出其不意发起攻击。但他的小诡计一早就被看穿，白袍人把史蒂夫五花大绑地扔回马车上。自此之后史蒂夫的整个上半身都被绳子绑得不能动弹。他也曾尝试在经过城镇时高呼引起路人的注意，但是不成功的行动只换来了一块堵嘴的破布。   
   
史蒂夫尝试与绑架者交流，打探对方的用意，但绑架者拒绝与他谈话，五日来他从没有听过白袍人的声音。对方只是每天清晨揪掉那块破布，往史蒂夫的嘴里灌半瓶清水，喂几片干面包，再把破布塞回去。他们不分白天黑夜地赶路，白袍人好像精力无限，他们五日来已更换三次马匹。史蒂夫可以通过太阳的方向依稀分辨出，他们正一路向东奔驰，再这样下去，史蒂夫马上就要被带往曦兰国的边境海港，绑架他的人没准会把他扔上一艘货船，送出王国，这样史蒂夫对骑士团救兵所抱有的微小希望也就破灭了，只能干等着自己成为别人用以要挟曦兰王国的筹码。他必须赶快想办法逃脱才行。   
   
可惜绑架者全无破绽，而史蒂夫却一天比一天身体僵硬虚弱。   
   
第七日的时候，白袍人把马车停在了一家酒馆门口，他一反常态并没把史蒂夫留在车内，而是来到马车上。他把史蒂夫脚腕上的绳索解开，重新绑在膝盖处，让史蒂夫两脚可以活动。他又给史蒂夫罩上一件厚重的白袍，把史蒂夫的头发和脸用白色头巾遮住，让人看不出他的嘴被塞住。随后白袍人带史蒂夫下了马车。   
   
虽然没有看到码头，但史蒂夫已经能够闻到海水的腥味和腐朽的木头，他不由得皱了皱鼻子，这也许是他上船前最后的机会了。   
   
史蒂夫双腿被绑，只能小步小步地在白袍人的拖拽之下跟着走进酒馆。小酒馆里臭气熏天，坐满了身着盔甲腰挂宝剑的男人，史蒂夫猜测他们是在附近游荡的游侠和雇佣兵，这其中不乏一些长相奇特的海民，也有好几个棕发棕眼的瓦尔兰水手。酒馆中间有一块方台子，一个纤腰丰臀的女子站在台上一边跳着舞一边唱着歌。女人有着棕色的头发以及琥珀色的眼睛，面貌娇媚，声音甜美。她对客人们搔首弄姿，笑意满盈地向男人们敬酒。雇佣兵们用不同的方言讲着下流的笑话，时不时有人在女人的屁股上掐一把。史蒂夫看不过眼，在曦兰国的首都拉尔特，即使是歌女也不会遭受如此不尊重的对待。可惜史蒂夫目前自身难保，也无暇顾及唱歌的女人。必须想办法脱离白袍人的控制才行，史蒂夫寻思着，不知道酒馆里是否有人愿意助他脱险。毕竟史蒂夫是皇位继承人，按说只要听到他的命令，全国上下的子民都应该为他效忠，包括酒馆里这些雇佣兵们。   
   
正想着，另一个女人走到他们桌前，用娇俏的声音说道，“老爷们，今天要喝点什么？我们有这一带最清爽的黄梅酒，不像别处的那些稠得像浆糊一样的垃圾货。”   
   
史蒂夫没心思听老板娘介绍酒馆特色，他突然注意到女人腰间挂钥匙串的金属钩子，这简直机不可失。史蒂夫没做他想，猛地低下头，把被布条塞住的嘴巴按在老板娘腰间。女人受惊，大叫一声“流氓！”像远处跳开，她腰间的小钩子一下把史蒂夫口中的布条拽了出来。   
   
史蒂夫立刻站起身，拱开身后的椅子，向远处跳了两下，绑架者立刻站了起来，几乎掀翻了桌子。酒馆里一下变得鸦雀无声，所有人都停止了交谈，歌女停止了歌唱，二三十双眼睛齐刷刷地看着两个穿白袍的外乡人。   
   
史蒂夫大声喝道：“听着！我是曦兰王国的王子，王位继承人，史蒂夫•罗杰斯•罗曼！这个家伙把我从王城绑架至此，曦兰的子民，现在我以王子的身份命令你们把他抓起来！”   
   
酒馆里又安静了一刻，随即爆发出震耳的笑声，有人吹了声口哨，有人朝史蒂夫丢了一颗红色的果子，把他的白色披风染红了一片。跟着酒馆里又恢复了喧闹，从周围人的表情来看，史蒂夫知道他被所有人当成疯子。绑架者见状也放松了下来，不急着把史蒂夫按回椅子上。   
   
这下史蒂夫有些着慌，如果荣誉无法打动他们，使他们做出善意之举，那么史蒂夫只能想到用金钱收买，他继续喊道，“我可以付钱！如果你们有任何人可以认出我的长相，便会相信我刚才所言全部属实！”史蒂夫说着使劲摇了摇自己的脑袋，让头巾从肩膀上滑落下来，“我以我的身份向大家保证，红神在上，今天谁救了我，护我回王城，我会赏他三千金币作为报偿。”   
   
仍然无人响应让史蒂夫感到绝望，绑架者的白袍颤了颤，史蒂夫觉得对方也在嘲笑自己的愚蠢。   
   
突然有人在史蒂夫背后开了口，“五千金币。”那声音并不洪亮，却穿透了酒馆里嘈杂的噪声。绑架者再次警惕起来，盯着史蒂夫身后。   
   
史蒂夫连忙点头答道，“五千金币！”   
   
这时候一个身着黑色披风，带着兜帽的男人从史蒂夫身旁走了出来，男人与史蒂夫身材相当，一张脸全藏在兜帽的阴影下，看不清长相，即使天气炎热，仍然带着肥大的皮手套。只听男人对白袍人说道，“这位王子殿下是我的了，你可以滚了。”小酒馆里再次安静下来。   
   
“臭小子，不要多管闲事。”白袍人第一次在史蒂夫面前开口，那声音完全陌生，沙哑尖锐，听不出口音。史蒂夫暗自揣度着绑架者的身份。   
   
黑袍人不再说话，他右手一把拽住史蒂夫的领口，把他向酒馆大门拖去。白袍人迅速从腰间抽出一柄短剑，向史蒂夫的救星刺来。   
   
“小心！”史蒂大声提醒，黑袍人却不急不慌的抬起左臂去格挡。史蒂夫没有听到想象当中利刃划破皮肉的声音，反倒听到金属相碰的脆响。白袍人手上的短剑被震得飞了出去，黑袍男人又甩手打在白袍人左侧的脖颈处，白袍人整个身体都向右侧飞了出去，杂碎了两张椅子，摔在酒馆的地板上。史蒂夫刚想去看白袍人露出的面孔，却又被自己的救星拽了一个趔趄。黑袍男人抓着史蒂夫的领口直把他脱出酒馆，跨上一匹携带着两个大包裹的棕色骏马。史蒂夫刚想要求对方替他松绑，只见黑袍男人把另一匹白色马儿从马车上解了下来，左手突然拽住史蒂夫后颈的衣物，把他整个人提起来，扔到了马背上。   
   
史蒂夫的肚子刚一贴到马鞍上，两匹马儿便在黑袍人鞭策下，飞奔而出。  
  
  
  
**[2]**  
  
并非所有流浪者皆因失去方向。 [注1]  
**—— 游侠谚语**  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己从白袍人手里逃脱一点也不像得救，他的救命恩人和白袍人一样拼命赶路。午后离开酒馆，他们的马儿不停不歇，一直奔跑到午夜。直到天色全黑，二人从平原地带进入一片石林，黑袍人才拉拉缰绳，让两匹马停下来。史蒂夫趴在马背上，被颠得七荤八素，黑袍男人跳下马，来到史蒂夫身后，史蒂夫听到利刃出鞘的声音，绑在他膝盖上的绳子应声被割断。史蒂夫被人拉下马背，他的双腿几乎麻木得无法站立。  
  
“嘿，谢谢你救了我，”史蒂夫说道，“但你不介意把我身上的绳子也割断吧？”  
  
黑袍男人的大半面孔仍然藏在兜帽里，月光昏暗，史蒂夫完全看不清楚，但他仿佛能感觉到男人正从头到脚地大量着他。最终从兜帽下传来一声叹息，黑衣人摇摇头，把两匹马拴在地上的矮石柱上，说道：“跟我走。”随即便转身朝高大石笋的阴影中走去，一身黑衣立刻融入黑暗当中。  
  
史蒂夫急忙跟上，他这才开始注意周遭的环境，这里巨石林立，马儿自然无法穿行。他曾经听说过很多关于石林的传说，这里通常无人居住，也少有人经行，皇宫里的老仆人说石林里栖息着一些食人的怪物，它们也穿衣服会扮作人形，诱骗行人上钩。史蒂夫心下盘算着男人带他来此的目的，想着要不要直接转身逃跑，别等到被带往石林深处，自己变成“救命恩人”的下酒菜，后悔可就来不及了。史蒂夫摇摇头，心里嘲笑自己竟然轻信老仆人吓唬小孩子的故事。而且男人好歹从绑架者手里救了他，总该对其多一分信任，于是他快走了几部，跟上了黑色的斗篷。  
  
“你到底是什么人？”走了一刻钟，前面领路的男人突然问道。  
  
史蒂夫不由得笑了笑，“我不是说了，我是——”  
  
“我又没有绑架你，你用不着骗人。”  
  
史蒂夫张大了嘴巴，不知该如何作答，原来男人从来就没有相信过史蒂夫自己所说的身份。  
  
“我见过那个蠢货王子的画像，还没有你看起来一半蠢，所以……”说着，他们突然从两处巨石中间穿过，来到了一片开阔地，史蒂夫惊讶地发现这里地面柔软，四周还郁郁葱葱地生长着一些膝盖高的植物。被植物包围的地方，是一个小池塘，在月光下反射出柔和的光芒，水面光滑得像面镜子。史蒂夫嘴巴张得更大了。他听见男人轻轻笑了一声，径直走向水边。“所以你最好别装蒜了。先提醒你一句，这里是我的水塘，你要是胆敢告诉别人，我就拗断你的脖子。”最后这句警告声音不大，但充满威胁，史蒂夫不由得合上嘴，咽了口吐沫。  
  
“可是……水源都是——”史蒂夫还没说完，男人突然摘下了自己的兜帽，猛地回过头，一双和池水颜色相近的眼睛凶狠地盯着史蒂夫的脸。“这是我的水池，别让我再说一遍。”男人一字一顿地说道。史蒂夫再次咽了一下口水，好吧，控制和管理水源确实是国家法令，但史蒂夫也并非完全认同。他从十五岁以来一直在皇宫里学习文法和历史，比起限水令，史蒂夫一直觉得更好的方式，应该是试图改善环境。他听说在三百年前，这片大陆也曾丰硕富饶，湖泊遍地。虽然他的历史老师认为这只是谣传，并无依据，但史蒂夫却对此深信不疑。史蒂夫记得他在书里读到过“森林”一词，传说中森林里长满城墙般高大的植物。史蒂夫从未亲眼见过“森林”，但有一种莫名的熟悉感让他觉得自己可以想象出“森林”的样貌。  
  
“嘿，吓傻了吗？”史蒂夫突然感觉自己的腹部被捅了一下，他回过神来，发现自己的救命恩人正用带着剑鞘的长剑戳着他的身体。史蒂夫摇摇头。对方突然拔出宝剑，向史蒂夫挥来。史蒂夫愣了一下，但却没有闪避，他从男人身上感觉不到杀意，甚至还有一种微妙的亲切感。剑尖划破史蒂夫身上仍然罩着的白色长袍，袍子下面捆的绳索也纷纷散落到地上，但利刃完全没有伤及绳索下的衣物，男人把宝剑收回腰间。  
  
“快点喝饱，再上路可要等到两日之后才有水源，水瓶太重不能多带。”男人说着转身走到池塘边，蹲下身子。  
  
史蒂夫这才小心翼翼跟着来到水边，月光下，他终于近距离地观察了一下男人的侧脸，他的救命恩人年轻又英俊，留着墨色的短发，但一双蓝眼睛却不像他自己的蓝眼睛一样色泽宛若天空，对方的双瞳仿佛流水般透明，随着观察角度的不同反射出深浅不同的光，他是个瓦尔兰人，史蒂夫几乎可以肯定。“你叫什么名字？我总得有个办法称呼你。”  
  
“巴基•巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”男人正拆掉左手腕上绑的绳子。“我该怎么称呼你呢？王子殿下？”巴基语气中的嘲讽显而易见。  
  
“呃……在这里你没必要称我为殿下，可以叫我史蒂夫。我从不撒谎，如果你看过我的……”史蒂夫说着扭头看向自己在水中的倒影，没说完的话便噎在了嘴里。连他自己也认不出自己的样子，被绑架的这几日让他长出了一脸络腮胡子，他的头发也已经长到应该修剪的地步了，而且乱成一团，他的脸颊上覆满黑灰，看起来就像个脏兮兮的流浪汉。“我……我能借用你的池塘，洗个澡吗？”史蒂夫心虚地问道。  
  
巴基终于摘掉了牢牢困在他左手腕上的皮手套，露出了五个金属手指。“你先等等，野人先生，你最好先喝饱肚子再来洗澡，不然之后两天，咱们只能喝你的洗澡水度日了。自然水源虽然可以净化自身，但那也得花上一段时间。”巴基说着，把自己的金属手泡进了池塘里。  
  
史蒂夫听话地捧起池水喝了两口，抬头时发现巴基仍然只是把左手浸在水里，一动不动。过了好一会儿，他才捧起水喝了两口，又灌满两个水瓶。史蒂夫注意到他的金属手指有着鳞片一般的结构，灵活得好像真手一般，当他捧起池水时，水会渗进金属手掌中，却不会从下方的缝隙里漏出来。他回想起早先巴基用手臂挡开白袍人的剑刃，当时史蒂夫还以为他衣服下面暗藏了铠甲，但现在想来，恐怕他的整条手臂全是金属义肢。但如此灵活的义肢史蒂夫从未见过。  
  
“难道不会生锈吗？”史蒂夫好奇地问道。  
  
“喝你的水吧，别多管闲事。”巴基冷笑着回答道。  
  
终于，巴基灌满了腰间挂的两个水瓶，示意史蒂夫可以到池塘里洗澡了。史蒂夫向巴基借一把匕首，巴基犹豫片刻，才递了过去。史蒂夫迅速地脱光衣服，拿着匕首走进水中，池水很浅，最深的地方也只到达史蒂夫腰部，池底是光滑的卵石，史蒂夫弯下腰，借着水面的反光刮掉自己脸上的胡须，清洗了脸颊和身体。他感觉一切都很神奇，在这乱石林的腹地，竟然有这样一处隐蔽水源，还有他那位拥有一条金属手臂的救星也充满神秘感。史蒂夫几乎以为自己在做梦。  
  
史蒂夫清理完毕，回到岸上穿好衣服，发现巴基正坐在地上，手里捏着一块硬面包，沉默地吃着。感到史蒂夫走到近前，他便抬头去看。  
  
“还你匕首，谢了。”史蒂夫把匕首的刀柄朝向巴基递过去，但巴基并没有立刻去接。他站起身，仔细打量了一下史蒂夫的面孔，然后围着他传了一圈，前前后后上上下下看了个遍。  
  
“居然是个人样……”史蒂夫听见巴基小声嘟哝道，“难不成，你真是那个王子？”  
  
“我当然是！”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基回到史蒂夫面前，右手托着下巴，仍然是一副狐疑的表情。  
  
“如果你压根就不相信我是王子，为什么还要救我？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我欠那家酒馆老板娘不少酒钱，当时急着离开，她知道我这回要出远门，不会轻易把我放走。所以我自然趁乱溜走喽。”  
  
“可是，你仍然带着我，”史蒂夫不甘心地说道，“你至少有一点点相信我所言属实。”  
  
“我本打算把你带到雷斯市的矿场，把你卖给采矿工头。”巴基说着戳了戳史蒂夫手臂上的肌肉，又敲了敲史蒂夫的胸口。“你这样的，嗯……大概能卖个不好价钱，连同那匹白马一起。虽然那种好马送去拉矿有些可惜……”  
  
史蒂夫的嘴巴开合数次，不知道该答些什么。  
  
“嘿，听着，我可不是什么龌龊的人口贩子。”巴基双手叉腰辩解道，“你一不是女人，二不是小孩；我一没把你卖给窑子，二没把你扔进孤儿院。把你送到矿场，我管这叫介绍工作，我自己顺便收点中介费也是理所应当的。我巴基•巴恩斯可是顶天立地的正派人。”  
  
史蒂夫听他这一通解释，没脾气地点点头，甚至还感觉他说得有几分道理。“不过，你现在总该相信我是王子，送我回皇宫了吧？”  
  
“信你一半，不过你可别指望我管你叫王子殿下，若万一你只是个疯子，那我的好名声就都毁了。人们会以为冬日战士只是个容易受骗的蠢货。”巴基神气地报出自己的名号。  
  
但史蒂夫更好奇的是那个他从没听过的名词，“什么是冬日？”  
  
“水凝结成冰的季节。”  
  
“什么是冰？”史蒂夫对此闻所未闻。  
  
“岩石一样坚硬的水，冰和火正相反。”巴基有点不耐烦地解释道。  
  
“水和火正相反。”史蒂夫皱着眉头纠正道。  
  
“如果你见过冰，就知道我说的才是对的。走吧，史蒂夫。让我姑且带你回到皇宫，来看看你是不是真王子。”巴基一副不想再做争辩的样子。  
  
“其实你不用带我赶那么远的路，只要带我去最近的城镇，让我发一封书信回城，侍卫兵七日内便会赶来接我，我可以让他们携带你的五千金……”  
  
“我等不了七天，而且我也正巧要去皇城。”巴基回头对史蒂夫笑道，“我要在六天之内赶到王宫，去参加娜塔莎公主设下的招亲擂台。”  
  
  
  
**[3]**  
  
土木相生，水流其下，亦可守，亦可攻。  
——  **《战》瓦尔兰兵法典籍**  
  
史蒂夫跟着巴基离开乱石林，心里五味杂陈。他小翼翼地开口问道：“你真想迎娶我妹妹娜塔莎公主吗？”  
  
巴基表情奇怪地看着他，反问道：“你当真是那个史蒂夫王子？”   
  
史蒂夫再次坚定地点点头，“我从不说谎。”   
  
巴基又盯着他看了好一会儿，最后不情愿地说道，“我听说娜塔莎公主聪明貌美，她设的擂台不限制平民参加，若能拔得头筹，便会受封皇家骑士。”   
  
史蒂夫心中暗想，娜塔莎确实聪明貌美，而且还武艺高强，“听着巴基，你是我的救命恩人，所以我对你如实相告，即使你打赢了擂台，娜塔莎也没想过在今年嫁人，最后她会像往常一样选择与你决斗，而你又不可能伤她，所以必败无疑。再说即使娜塔莎当真倾心于你，承认你为她的桂冠骑士，议会也不会应允娜塔莎下嫁的……你是瓦尔兰人不是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫来不及防备的时候，已经有一把匕首抵在他的喉咙上，黑暗中巴基的脸贴到史蒂夫近前，双眼直瞪着史蒂夫的双眼，现在巴基的瞳孔已经是和史蒂夫一样的天蓝色。史蒂夫受到压迫，后退半步。“我是不是应该现在杀了你，以免后顾之忧？”巴基的语调里带着几分怒气。  
  
史蒂夫感到杀意，觉得这回对方确实有可能割破自己的喉咙，但他仍然正色说道，“这十年来父王做了很多努力，推行新政，让瓦尔兰人可以在曦兰王国更好地生活，允许所有瓦尔兰人经商营生，提倡公平，消除歧视。你没必要再隐瞒自己的身份……但通婚是令一回事，王室通婚更是不可能。”   
  
史蒂夫感觉脖子上的压力消失了，巴基重新站直身体，但仍然面对着史蒂夫，“我才不稀罕你们的公主，一个娇生惯养的丫头而已。说什么公平平等，都是谎言！哪里有什么瓦尔兰人在王城当差，我的族人在皇宫里连仆役都算不上，恐怕只能称为奴隶。而我一点也不比你下贱，凭什么不能做骑士？！”   
  
“所以说你并非想娶公主，而是想当骑士？” 史蒂夫问道。  
  
这回反倒是巴基退开一步，突然别过头去，史蒂夫竟觉得他是不好意思了。沉默一阵，巴基才开口说道，“去年边境区区几个海岛人来犯，曦兰国就死了数万兵士，包括皇家军队和雇佣兵在内，带头的贵族简直愚蠢，不然抵挡海民不需花费一兵一卒。我不比你们皇家卫队任何一人能力低下，凭什么我不能做骑士？！别管这个国家叫什么名字，这片土地也是我的故乡。每每战争爆发，也有我的同胞流血牺牲。”   
  
史蒂夫为巴基的话感到震惊，他自己在十八岁那年也参加过战争，那时他认为保家卫国是王子与兵士的共同责任，于是不顾父皇反对上了战场。但打起仗来他才知道自己有多么的愚蠢天真，他的存在更像是战场上那面不中用的旗帜，为确保他的安全，更多兵士丧命于敌人的刀剑之下。那个时候他已经花费七年时间练得一手好剑法，皇宫上下无人能及，但到了战场上，因为他至高无上的身份，仍然只能成为大家的阻碍，没人愿意冒险让敌人靠近他一步，他们宁可牺牲自己，那并非出于忠诚，只不过谁也承担不了未能保护王子的重罪。最终战争胜利了，史蒂夫也被贴上英雄名号，但无论是皇宫大臣还是市民百姓都知道，王子只是坐着他的黄金战车去战场上迅游了一圈而已。去年海岸再次开战，史蒂夫因为正式受封皇位继承人的仪式而被禁止上前线，他自己心里也明白，虽然又隔三年，但他的身份只变得更为尊贵。他参与战争，并不能给己方军队带来任何助力。如今从一个萍水相逢的雇佣兵口中听到自己长时间以来的信仰，史蒂夫觉得既亲切又感动。别管史蒂夫是不是王子，这片土地也是他的故乡，他没有理由留在皇宫里任凭前线的战士们流血牺牲。  
  
“那么你应该当的不是骑士，而是边境总领或封臣。骑士的职务是保卫皇室，你当了骑士，只能天天跟在我这种‘蠢王子’身后乱转。真要带兵打仗，需要受封领土和爵位，这样才能组织或统领士兵。但是你说的没错，瓦尔兰人是不可能受封的，也不可能当骑士，暂时还不可以。不过，父皇说他毕生的心愿，便是让在曦兰国生活的两个民族过上平等的生活。我想再等十年，一切都会变得更好，你需要有点耐心。”史蒂夫说着很自然地伸手拍了拍巴基的肩膀。  
  
巴基却一脸不可置信地瞪着他，又隔了半晌，巴基摇摇头，转身继续向他们的马儿前进。史蒂夫快速跟上去。他们回到栓马的地点，巴基把腰间的一瓶水喂给马儿，便跨上自己的棕马。  
  
史蒂夫也解开缰绳，巴基牵着马儿在原地绕了一圈，马儿发出一声嘶鸣。“所以说，你真的是王子。”   
  
“而且我从不骗人。”史蒂夫笑着答道。  
  
“走吧，王子殿下，让在下巴基•巴恩斯护送你回皇宫。至少也让我尝试一下当骑士的滋味。”他的口气里仍然带着桀骜不驯，但是却少了三分嘲讽。史蒂夫知道对方终于开始相信他了，他为此感到欣喜。  
  
史蒂夫跟着巴基一直赶路到天明，在正午之前巴基把史蒂夫带到另一片石林。二人把马匹牵到巨石的阴影下，巴基打开自己的行李，取出毡子铺在地上，就地躺下，史蒂夫跟着靠坐在岩石旁。“我们正午休息避暑，夜间赶路，明日便可到达雷斯，我们就可以住进旅店了。到时我们在镇上更换马匹，继续赶路——”巴基还没说完，便住了嘴，蹭地坐起身，侧耳倾听。  
  
史蒂夫不知他听到什么，也跟着四下张望，巴基缓缓地从腰间抽出匕首，又听了一会儿，突然把匕首掷了出去，史蒂夫听见一声闷叫，然后是匕首落地的哐当响声，一只土黄色的小动物从岩石缝隙里一瘸一拐地跳了出来。史蒂夫顺手抄起地上一块石头，也用力掷出去，小石头正砸在那只沙兔脑袋上，兔子受到撞击，晕死在地上。巴基兴冲冲地跑上前，捡回自己的匕首。“谢了伙计，我不想毁掉这张皮毛，只能用匕首把去打，所以差了点准头。”他说罢便把沙兔绞死，放干血液，退掉皮毛，把兔皮展开挂在马鞍侧面，又清理了兔子的内脏。他从行李里取出两幅金属支架，用火石碳点火，烤起了兔子肉。史蒂夫皱着眉头全程旁观。  
  
“怎么了，王子殿下没见过食物是怎么来的吗？”巴基不屑一顾地问道。  
  
史蒂夫确实不喜欢血腥，但也并非不参加狩猎。他只是许久未见如此原始的取食方式了。史蒂夫站起身，在石笋中间走了两圈，寻找岩石缝隙里生长的草叶，终于看到他要找香草和盐叶，他采下有些干枯泛黄的小叶片，回到他们落脚的岩石下，把两种草叶在手中碾碎，均匀地洒在兔肉上。巴基挑起一边眉毛，瞪着史蒂夫，“王子殿下也亲自下厨煮饭？”   
  
史蒂夫笑笑，“王子从不下厨煮饭，我连皇宫的厨房在哪里都不太清楚。但是我并非生来便是王子……”   
  
整个曦兰国都知道史蒂夫只是国王的私生子，只有娜塔莎一人是已故皇后的亲生骨肉，但所有人都以为国王的情妇是皇宫里某位宫女，直到皇后去世，史蒂夫年满十二岁，才被封为王子。实际上，史蒂夫的母亲只是王国某个小镇上一位普通的买药女子，他十一岁以后才随着母亲进皇宫。在此之前他一直以普通人的身份居住在皇宫之外。但那已经是许久之前的事情了，曾几何时史蒂夫觉着自己永远也不会适应皇宫里繁复的规矩和奢侈的生活，但现在他已经几乎遗忘了宫外人们如何生活。史蒂夫庆幸自己还记得那些小调料的样子，史蒂夫的药剂师生母曾教过他识别各种植物。  
  
巴基看了史蒂夫两眼，又开始旋转架着烤兔的支架，“想必木炭变真金的感觉一定不错嘛。”   
  
史蒂夫苦笑着说：“有好有坏吧。”史蒂夫的母亲进皇宫没到半年便因病去世，他自己变成了王子，每天背诵历史文法，练习武艺剑术，被繁重的功课压得喘不过气来。他也不再有朋友，凡是接近他的人要么居心叵测，要么小心敬畏。小他三岁的异母妹妹娜塔莎倒是和他没有罅隙，待他亲热友爱，但娜塔莎毕竟是个女孩子，兄妹两人永远无法相互理解。与史蒂夫最要好的是骑士团的山姆，山姆偶尔会与他调侃，但更多场合中都不会对史蒂夫顶撞半分，他是誓死效忠王子殿下的骑士，不是史蒂夫的朋友。想着史蒂夫抬头看看巴基，巴基既不怕他，又对他没有企图（当然那五千金币是他应得的报酬不算在内），史蒂夫觉得他们没准能成为真正的好友。  
  
二人享用了一顿丰盛的午餐，稍作休息，继续赶路，中间巴基甚至把他的毛毡垫用剑一分为二，分给史蒂夫一半。史蒂夫对此很是感动，他的确是皇位继承人，但巴基毕竟不是他的骑士。  
  
他们在次日正午时分赶到雷斯，巴基把他的兔皮，以及包袱里一些其他杂七杂八的物品卖给市集的摊贩，又把换来的现钱和两匹马儿一起换了两匹体力充足的新马，毛色仍为一白一棕。傍晚，巴基带着史蒂夫来到雷斯城外的一处小酒馆，租了最便宜的双人房间。史蒂夫和巴基在酒馆喝了一杯，巴基变得活泼起来，他和酒馆里其他几个客人赌起了骰子。史蒂夫只是在旁观看，巴基运气好得人神共愤，很快就赢回了他们的住店钱。最后巴基把一些铜板拍在桌上，给其他的赌客买了一轮饮料，便拖着史蒂夫回房休息。  
  
“快睡，我们明日清晨启程。”   
  
“你还要赶擂台吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“当然了。”巴基回答。  
  
“还不死心？”   
  
“别人要不要我是别人的事情，我能不能打下擂台是我的事情。”巴基食指戳着史蒂夫的胸口说道。史蒂夫觉得自己喜欢他的固执。  
  
第二天清晨二人再次踏上旅途，太阳刚刚升到半空的时候，马车道前方突然传来一阵马蹄声。巴基立刻示意史蒂夫停下。史蒂夫随着巴基跳下马，跟着把马儿牵到路旁的岩石后面，他们刚刚藏好，就能看见远处一片尘土飞扬。史蒂夫眯起眼睛，隐约看到正往他们方向赶来的一队人马举着一面天蓝色角旗，上面绘着王冠和狮子。是皇宫的人！史蒂夫激动之下立刻从岩石后面跑了出去，巴基跟在他身后叫他的名字，但史蒂夫并没理会，他急着拦下皇家卫队，这也许是正在寻找王子的救兵。  
  
“嘿！停下！”史蒂夫在路边大喊。骑兵们果然慢慢减速，他们身着铠甲头戴铁盔，骑着马，把史蒂夫团团围在中间，巴基在马队的包围闭合之前也挤了进去，站在史蒂夫旁边。  
  
“我是曦兰国王子史蒂夫，你们应该已经听说王子失踪的新闻，现在我命令你们其中一人回城传书报信，说我三日之内……”史蒂夫话还没说完，其中一名骑兵举起手中的长矛，指向史蒂夫和巴基。  
  
史蒂夫刚想继续开口，却被巴基一脚踩在脚上把话咽了回去，他听到巴基在他身边，以讨好的声调说道，“嘿，老爷们，这个人是我兄弟，他脑子有点毛病。他和王子殿下同名，总是分不清自己是谁，希望老爷们该赶路的赶路，别因为一个傻子耽误了时间。”史蒂夫还没来得及瞪巴基，周围七名骑兵纷纷举起了手中的长矛。史蒂夫条件反射地举起一只手臂，把自己的同伴挡在身后。  
  
“你们可是皇家骑兵？”史蒂夫觉得势头不对，咬牙问道。与此同时，他已经听到身旁刀剑出鞘的声音。  
  
  
  
**[4]**  
  
荒原之下暗藏仙境。  
**——《土木经》瓦尔兰古书**  
  
混乱当中史蒂夫没有武器，只能矮身闪避，巴基则飞身跃起，踩在一柄长矛把上，把对方的矛尖压向地面，顺手掷出两枚黑色的马丁，打在马腿上，骑兵的马儿受惊嘶叫着撞开了左右的同伴，打散了包围圈。史蒂夫趁乱冲向最近的马匹，双手夺过一柄长矛，抡圆手臂打在马屁股上，更多的马受到惊吓，开始不受控制地乱撞。  
  
巴基和史蒂夫从乱跑的马儿缝隙里钻了出来，“快跑！去骑马！”巴基大叫着冲向岩石背后，史蒂夫扔掉沉重的铁长矛追了上去，二人跨上马儿跑回马车道，沿着道路向前狂奔。在他们身后，七名骑兵安抚了惊马，开始在二人身后追赶。  
  
“你这个蠢货，我早晚被你害死！”巴基大声骂道。  
  
“我离开皇宫这数日，皇宫总该派人来找我，我怎么知道他们认不出我！？我们这么逃跑，好像逃犯一样，也许我们可以回头再跟他们讲讲道理……”史蒂夫辩解道。  
  
“他们认不出你，也许因为他们根本不是皇家骑兵！”巴基气得连连叹气。  
  
“他们明明举着蓝色的金冠旗……”  
  
“那破旗子谁不会画！？我问你，皇家骑兵一年在外省迅游几次？”  
  
“一年七次，每次分三队发往不同的省，再由当地领主安排省内迅游，每年每个城镇乡村保证经行一次。”  
  
“但是我每月都能见到皇家骑兵举着你们的破旗子在市镇上收敛财物！我常年周游在外，但那些混蛋可是无处不在！”  
  
“这不可能……皇宫管理严明……”  
  
“自然不可能，哪有那么多皇家士兵有可能每月在距离皇城千里之外的村子里游荡？！那些都是受到领主或贵族指示，假借皇家名号，公然敛财的土霸王。”  
  
“怎么会有这种事？”  
  
“这种事多了去了王子殿下！你们这些皇室，每年派出点人马看看那些虚假的民情，以为国家繁盛，便居功自喜，简直愚不可及。”  
  
“如果他们真的是冒牌货，只不过是抢劫民财的强盗，那他们为什么追着我们俩不放！？”  
  
“我怎么知道！也许是因为某个傻子自称是王子？”  
  
“可是这还是说不通！”史蒂夫叫到。  
  
后面的七匹马仍然对他们穷追不舍，而且追兵与二人之间的距离正在慢慢缩短。史蒂夫和巴基沿着马车道穿过乱石岗，终于来到了一片荒草地，巴基立刻调整马头，转下了马车道，史蒂夫随着他一起向荒野中奔去。突然间一支箭羽擦着史蒂夫的耳边飞过。他迅速压低身体伏在马背上回头去看。身后的骑兵已经赶到足够近的距离，先锋的二人开始在马背上朝他们放箭。史蒂夫左躲右闪，身下的马儿脚步有些打飘。又跑了几里地，四周仍然是看不到边际的荒野，他们身后的追兵完全没有放弃的意思。突然间史蒂夫看见一支箭从他身侧飞过，直接扎中了巴基左边的肩膀。巴基受到冲击身体往前倾了倾，但并没有减慢速度。史蒂夫一咬牙，双腿夹紧马腹，让马儿与巴基的棕马并排。“我没关系……你要干嘛？”巴基警惕地问道，但史蒂夫并没答话。又向前跑了一段，待到两匹马贴得足够近，史蒂夫猛地抓住巴基腰间的剑柄，狠命踢了一下白马的肚皮，借着白马超出棕马的一瞬拔出了巴基腰间的长剑，他随即调转马头向回跑去。史蒂夫听见巴基在他身后咒骂，但他并没打算理会，如果敌人真想要二人性命，史蒂夫可不想坐以待毙。  
  
白马向着骑兵的方向迎面跑去，史蒂夫用长剑挡开了两支向他射来的弓箭，立刻便冲到敌人近前，他挥起手中的剑，与铁长矛相交，两方金属撞击发出铮铮响声。史蒂夫双手攥住剑柄，用尽全身力气把铁长矛顶开，把长剑迅速刺入骑兵头盔与开间没有连接的缝隙中。史蒂夫抽出长剑，鲜红的血立刻从敌人脖颈的伤口喷了出来，一个骑兵的尸体掉在地上。他右手握剑，甩了一下剑身，调整马头，面对剩余的六名敌人，六人调整着坐骑与史蒂夫对峙。突然间六人中的一人身体一歪，掉下马背。史蒂夫定睛去看，发现那人脖子侧面插着巴基的匕首，巴基从远处骑马赶来。接下来五人一起冲向史蒂夫，史蒂夫提剑接招，虽然以少敌多不占优势，但他也没落下风。巴基很快赶了过来，用左手抄起地上的一根铁长矛，加入了战局。巴基的金属义肢挥舞起长矛好像不费吹灰之力，他一个冲刺便让矛尖穿透了骑兵的铠甲。  
  
二人最终在混战当中杀死了所有骑兵，史蒂夫的手臂被浅浅地划伤了两处，巴基全身上下都罩着黑色的斗篷，看不出是否受伤，但是那只弓箭仍然插在他左边的肩膀上。  
  
“你受伤了吗？”史蒂夫指了指巴基肩膀上的箭。  
  
巴基扭头去看，好像已经把那支箭彻底遗忘了一般，他身手抓住箭羽，把弓箭拔了出来扔到地上。史蒂夫看到箭尖上光溜溜的，不带血迹。“跟你说了我没事。”巴基说着敲了敲自己的金属手臂，隔着斗篷的布料发出两声闷响。  
  
“你为什么不逃到安全的地方去？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我还以为我才是骑士？”巴基不满地瘪瘪嘴，骑马到史蒂夫近前，一把夺回自己的长剑，“而且你抢了我的东西！”  
  
史蒂夫跳下马，把地上的蓝色角旗捡起来，捧在手里仔细查看。皇宫的旗帜并没有什么特殊之处，只要找到上好的材料便可仿制，史蒂夫无法确定其真伪。而且如果像巴基所说那样，是领主或贵族在指使这些骑兵来收敛民财，那些贵族甚至有可能私藏一些真货。  
  
史蒂夫翻了翻七名骑兵身上携带的物品，并无任何公文，也许他们确实是冒牌货，但这解释不了他们为何对史蒂夫和巴基两个流浪汉一般打扮的人穷追不舍。史蒂夫收起那面小蓝旗，揣进怀里，等到回宫之后，他要好好向尼克•弗瑞反应一下皇家骑兵的问题。  
  
巴基也跳下马，在几个死人身上随便翻着，收起任何值钱的东西。  
  
“你明知道我们二人可以打败他们，为何还要带我逃跑？”史蒂夫突然想起这个问题。以巴基的身手，即使对史蒂夫的情况不了解，也能独自解决这些敌人，但他确带着史蒂夫一路狂奔。  
  
“因为我忘了你是王子。”  
  
“这和我是不是王子有什么关系？”  
  
“我不想犯法，这些家伙有真有假，我怎知谁真谁假？如果我贸然杀死了皇宫里的人，后患无穷。但你是王子，犯法也无妨。”巴基不屑一顾地说道。  
  
“王子犯法庶民同罪，”史蒂夫不满地说道。“但我们只是自卫。”  
  
“王子可以杀人自卫，我可不知道自己行不行。”巴基抱着手臂绕着史蒂夫走了两圈，“看你年纪也不小了，还如此天真。我敢说整个皇宫就你不知道有这等冒牌货的存在。你们下放权力给贵族和领主，让他们捞到足够的好处，才能保证王国内无人谋反。这些，恐怕都是你那国王老子默许的，以平衡皇宫对地方的管制。若真断了贵族们的财路，不知道各地会闹成什么样子。向你这样什么都不懂的愣头青，等你继承了王位，不知道这个国家得乱套成什么样子。”  
  
“所以说放任他们为非作歹更好？！你真觉得自己懂得比任何人都多？能够把国家治理的比任何人都好？”史蒂夫并不服气，他不满地大声质问道。  
  
巴基叉着腰叹气道：“你完全搞错了重点。”  
  
“那么大博学家，你来告诉我，重点到底是什么？”  
  
巴基看了一眼远处的荒野，他的浅蓝色眸子此时染上了一点绿，“重点是，在其位者是否可担其职。我又不是王子，甚至当不了朝臣骑士，我能与不能有什么区别？”  
  
史蒂夫被噎得说不出话来。他突然觉得巴基确实懂得很多，远远超过一个雇佣兵的知识和见地。两人尴尬的沉默了一段，史蒂夫不自然地清了清嗓子，说道，“走吧，我们已经耽误了半天时间，你要赶不上擂台了。”巴基只是点点头。  
  
史蒂夫来到自己的白马旁，刚想翻身上马，却突然间发现脚下发不上力气，脚底的干草硬土突然变得柔软起来，他以为是自己的错觉，回头去看巴基，发现巴基也正皱着眉头看着自己脚下。二人环顾了一下周围，发现几具躺在地上的尸体也在地面上压出了人形的印子，一匹马开始慌张地原地踏步，但每抬一下腿，便多陷进地力几分。  
  
“这是什么情况！？”史蒂夫喊道。  
  
“我也不知道！”巴基抓住缰绳，想要上马，但只把自己的棕马又往地下带了一些，他自己也开始陷下去。没过一会儿他们周围的尸体已经半没入干草中，史蒂夫和巴基拼命挣扎，但无法离开，没过一会儿他们的身体已经有一半陷入地下。“我就说早晚得被你害死，但还真么想到竟然这么早！”巴基用力抓着马鞍，但只能与马儿一起往下沉。  
  
“……虽然知道这说没用，但我真的很抱歉。”此时史蒂夫确实心怀歉意，如果不是遇到他，巴基也不会惹上这等麻烦。地面上的尸体已经消失不见了，他们的整个身体都沉入地下，直到黄土没过口鼻，史蒂夫开始感觉呼吸苦难，双眼发黑，不一会儿他便完全沉入了黑暗当中，逐渐失去了知觉。  
  
  
  
**[5]  
**  
千年枯木逢血气可化为人形，会施法。  
**——《瓦尔兰奇物志》**  
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫悠悠转醒，眼前的景象让他一瞬间睁大了眼镜。现在史蒂夫平躺在柔软的地面上仰面向上，却完全看不见天空，他的眼前被层层深浅不一的绿色充满，藤条枝叶彼此缠绕着，长得老高，空中充满了潮湿的水汽。史蒂夫迅速坐起身，环视周围，现在他坐在一片柔软的草垫上，四周鲜花盛开，长满高大的植物，森林这个词语立刻蹦进了史蒂夫的脑袋里，但这里和史蒂夫想象的森林好像又有所不同。  
  
巴基就躺在离史蒂夫三杖远的地方，他趴在地面上一动不动。史蒂夫赶忙冲过去，把巴基翻过来，看到对方没有受伤，才安下心来，他拍拍巴基的脸颊，“喂，醒醒，巴基。”  
  
巴基的棕色睫毛颤了颤，缓缓睁了眼，他的双瞳变成了和周遭一般的草叶色。“这是哪里？”巴基闷声问道。  
  
“我也不知道，一醒来就在这里了，我从来没见过这么多绿色的植物。”  
  
“我记得我们沉到了荒原的地下。”  
  
“是的没错，我们的马和那些骑兵的尸体都消失不见了，只剩下了我们俩。”史蒂夫解释道。巴基坐起身，在史蒂夫的搀扶之下站了起来。史蒂夫想象着也许他们是从哪里摔下来的，而巴基摔得要比他更狠，因为巴基看起来变得有些虚弱。  
  
“伙计你还好吗？”  
  
“我没事。”巴基挣开史蒂夫的搀扶，但他明显有些脚步不稳，史蒂夫跟在他身后。  
  
巴基走到草地边缘，扒开遮挡的枝叶，走进了植物当中。史蒂夫立刻跟了上去。巴基一路向前走，还时不时的变换方向，就好像在寻找什么。一路上他们经过各种不同的树木和藤蔓，有些盛开鲜花，有些长满诱人的浆果，史蒂夫这才感觉肚子有些饿，他很想顺手摘一颗果子吃，但是对于这些完全陌生的植物，他又害怕误食中毒。“我们去哪里？”又跟着巴基走了一段，史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
“找水。”巴基头也不回地继续扒开眼前的枝叶，向前走着。  
  
“难道我们不应该想办法快点从这里离开吗？”  
  
“你知道我们在哪里？”  
  
“当然不知道。”  
  
“那我们要如何离开？连离开哪里都不知道。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得巴基说得也对，只好耐心跟上。没一会儿的时间，巴基剥开两片相交的巨大叶片，史蒂夫看到了蓝色泛着金光的湖面。史蒂夫疑惑地抬头看了看，头顶上既看不到天空也不见日光，为何会有波光粼粼的水面？他心下怀疑起来。但巴基仍然径直向湖边走去，直走到湖边的一颗参天大树下，他才停下脚步，和这里的其他植物相比，这棵树树干粗壮，上面布满了粗糙的纹路。  
  
史蒂夫见巴基停下脚，向湖中望着，他自己的视线也扫向水中，随即便看得呆住了。湖心站着一位赤身裸体的女子，正背对着他们，梳洗自己浅棕色的长发。女子肤色宛如珍珠，光润柔和。二人就那样站了一会儿，看着女子优雅的背影，过了一会儿，巴基转过头来，看到史蒂夫，突然生气地踩了他一脚，史蒂夫吃痛连忙抬起脚，叫了一声“哎呦”。湖中女子立刻回过头看向岸边，发现两名陌生男子一下便矮身躲进了水里。女子回头的一瞬间，史蒂夫看到对方的面孔，史蒂夫敢发誓那绝对是他这辈子见过的，最美丽动人的女子。  
  
“都赖你！吓到了人家姑娘。”巴基生气地说道。  
  
“明明是你踩了我！”史蒂夫不服气的说道，他觉得自从他们掉落到这不知名的地方，巴基突然变得态度奇怪，虽然吧唧一直说不上待人友善，但现在却变得充满敌意。突然间史蒂夫听得到他的身后传来一阵少女的轻笑，他连忙回过头，发现刚刚还在湖中的那名女子已经穿好了衣服，站在了岸边。史蒂夫完全看不出女子的年龄年龄，她的笑声如少女般清爽，面庞精致妩媚，身材曼妙，女人挽起仍然滴水的长发，但她的衣衫却并没被打湿，注意到这点的史蒂夫不由得皱起了眉头。  
  
“姑娘，请问这是哪里？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
女子再次用衣袖捂着嘴笑起来，“这里是我家呀。”她轻声细语的回答道。  
  
一直站着没动的巴基突然从史蒂夫身边走上前，在女子面前单膝跪下，“在下巴基•巴恩斯，敢问姑娘芳名？”  
  
姑娘朝巴基伸出一只手，任凭巴基在她的手背上轻轻亲吻了一下，然后笑着回答道，“莉莉•乌凡多特，你可以叫我莉莉。”  
  
史蒂夫不由得翻了个白眼，心中一阵烦躁，潜意识里，他似乎盼望这位美丽动人的女子与自己亲近，而不是爱慕巴基。此时女子突然扭头看向史蒂夫，“那你呢？”史蒂夫发现自己无法与莉莉对视，他不好意思地红了脸，说道，“我叫史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”  
  
女子朝他点点头，“你们着急赶路？还是想来我家坐坐？我家里有上好的美酒和新鲜的食物可以招待二位。”  
  
巴基站起身，连忙说道，“我们不急，但不好劳烦莉莉姑娘……”  
  
“并不麻烦，来吧二位，我总是招待路过我家的客人。”说着莉莉回过头，史蒂夫敢保证她在回头之前给自己抛了个媚眼，史蒂夫几乎在莉莉的目光下失了神，等他清醒过来的时候，发现巴基正边走边不爽地瞪着他。  
  
“我们真的不着急赶路吗？我还以为你要急着赶擂台，迎娶公主。”史蒂夫小声地说道，现在莉莉走在二人身前带路，史蒂夫和巴基并肩跟在后面。  
  
“我干什么不关你的事情，罗杰斯，如果你想走，可以一个人走。”巴基气哼哼地说着，便超过了史蒂夫，跟上了莉莉，把史蒂夫一个人落在了后面。看到二人的背影，史蒂夫感到一阵没来由的嫉妒。他拼命摇了摇头，难道他真的对这位莉莉姑娘一见倾心，嫉妒巴基与她交好？这简直莫名其妙，史蒂夫从来不会对第一次见面的姑娘动情。他可不是个轻浮的家伙，如果巴基喜欢莉莉，就让他去追求那姑娘好了，这样想着，史蒂夫突然闻到空气中飘过一股轻微的异味，他左右嗅着，想要找到味道的来源，就在这时，莉莉和巴基突然停住了脚步，他们面前出现了一座漂亮的木屋。这栋木屋由原木搭建，门窗皆为木板。史蒂夫从没见过如此奢侈使用木料的房子，毕竟在曦兰国树木并非随处可见，史蒂夫愈发怀疑起他们身处的地点。  
  
二人在莉莉的带领下进了屋，她敞开屋内的木窗，邀请二人就坐。木屋内的装饰舒适温馨，史蒂夫和巴基坐在饭桌旁，等着莉莉从厨房内端出玻璃瓶盛的绛紫色梅子酒以及一大篮鲜果。他们坐在桌边，一边闲谈一边享受鲜果和美酒，没过一会儿，莉莉突然说道，“今天已经很晚了，你们可以在我家住下，明日在赶路。”史蒂夫看了一眼木窗外，惊讶地发现天色果然已经暗下来。  
  
不等史蒂夫说话，巴基已经点头答应了莉莉的邀请。于是莉莉起身去为他们准备客房，史蒂夫这才发现，在屋子的转角处有一座木制楼梯通往二层。这个房子有两层吗？史蒂夫突然觉得自己的记忆有些模糊，于是他开口问出了声。但坐在他身旁的巴基好像完全没有听见一样，他只是目不转睛地盯着莉莉离开的背影。  
  
“嘿，巴基，你在听我说话吗？”  
  
巴基迅速回过头，对史蒂夫怒目而视，甚至带着三分杀意，“你最好别打莉莉的主意，王子殿下，你应该看得出，她是个瓦尔兰姑娘，你们是不可能的。”  
  
史蒂夫讪笑道，“我可没打莉莉的注意。”巴基瞪了史蒂夫一眼，才低头饮了一口杯中酒。  
  
莉莉是瓦尔兰人吗？史蒂夫心下暗自琢磨，她确实有着木棕色的长发，和介于蓝绿之间的一双漂亮眼眸，鼻子小巧，嘴唇红润。但是与史蒂夫一下就能看出巴基是瓦尔兰人不同，他对莉莉的血统有些许怀疑，但如果巴基说她是同族，大概就是吧。史蒂夫这样想着，莉莉从二楼走了下来。史蒂夫和巴基被安排在了不同房间，晚间史蒂夫感到异常疲劳，但辗转反侧，总是无法入眠，不知过了多久，他才混混沌沌地失去了意识。睡着没一会儿，史蒂夫又悠悠转醒，他在半梦半醒中，感觉屋子里有个人影在移动。  
  
“谁！”史蒂夫小声叫道。  
  
“嘘……是我。”史蒂夫听到少女的声音。  
  
他连忙坐起身，皱着眉头，“莉莉？有什么事情吗？难道已经到了早晨？”史蒂夫的屋子里没有窗子，他无法知道时间，但莉莉却从黑暗中走了出来，身上只穿着一件轻薄的短袍，娇媚的身段在近乎透明的织物之下一览无余，史蒂夫立刻羞红了脸，别过头。“这……这样不太妥当吧……”史蒂夫说着，莉莉已经欺身上前，跪倒了史蒂夫的床上，史蒂夫连忙坐起身，向后退了退。莉莉的眼睛里闪着莹莹的光芒，格外动人。但史蒂夫突然意识到情况不对，他的房间甚至没有窗子，哪里来的光线，明明刚才还是漆黑一片，现在他确对眼前的女子一览无余。就在史蒂夫怀疑的同时，他再次闻到了白天穿行林间的那股异味，而且越来越重。  
  
莉莉已经伏在了史蒂夫的胸口上。“史蒂夫，……我对你……”史蒂夫不等她说完，连忙把莉莉推开，爬下床，站在床边对床上的女子说道，“你到底是什么人？这到底是什么地方？”他的疑心越来越重，眼前的景象也逐渐起了变化，莉莉不再是一位楚楚动人的美女，她的皮肤开始变得黯哑干枯，甚至起了皱褶，就像他们早先在湖边看见的树干一样。史蒂夫受惊的又向后跳了一步，大声喝道：“你到底是什么东西！？”  
  
莉莉的表情突然变得狰狞，她突然大叫了两声“救命”，声音仍然宛若少女般动人，但配着她已经变了形状的面孔，只让史蒂夫觉得恐惧。这时候巴基突然提着长剑从门外冲了进来，这次他没穿斗篷，身上只有一件黑色无袖的短衣，史蒂夫第一次看到他的整条金属义肢，金属一直包裹到巴基的肩膀上。  
  
“你对莉莉做了什么！？”巴基大声质问道。  
  
史蒂夫犹豫地看看巴基，又看看自己床上全身已经变成枯木状的人形怪物，突然意识到在巴基眼里，莉莉恐怕还是那个面容娇媚的少女，正衣衫不整的趴在自己床上喊着救命。  
  
“听着巴基，莉莉是个会魔法的怪物，这里，这栋房子，都不是真的。她也不是真的。”史蒂夫语气诚恳的对巴基说道，他希望巴基能像自己一样清醒过来，“想想吧，巴基，为什么我们喝了那么多饮料还觉得渴，为什么吃了那么多水果仍然饿，这里根本没有太阳，哪来的亮光？”巴基显得有几分动摇，他突然表情怪异地看看史蒂夫，又看了看床上的怪物，吸了吸鼻子。这时，莉莉缓缓离开了床，来到巴基身边，史蒂夫看到那个人形的枯枝攀附在巴基的金属手臂上。巴基低头望着自己的左臂。“我……我不知道。”巴基小声嘟哝道。  
  
“哦，亲爱的，你知道。”莉莉用少女的声调说道，史蒂夫眼看着枯枝变成一只利爪，牢牢卡住巴基的金属手臂，生生把一片铁皮剥了开来，那铁皮之下，竟然也包裹着木头材质。莉莉把自己的爪子，一下扎进了巴基破损的义肢内，巴基发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他的眼眸逐渐变成了和莉莉一般的蓝绿色，不再随着环境而改变。现在他盯着史蒂夫，就好像完全不认识他一样。  
  
“杀了他。”少女的声音再次响起，巴基把剑尖对准了史蒂夫。  
  
  
  
**[6]**  
  
水乃草木之源，合则生之；分则断其源，草木殆。  
**——《源理》瓦尔兰古籍**  
  
“巴基，快醒过来，看看周围——这里没有什么森林草地，甚至没有任何活物。即使在荒野里也有虫鸣，可这里什么都没有……”史蒂夫仍然试图和巴基讲着道理，但对方却像是没听见一样，手握长剑，摇摇摆摆地向史蒂夫走过来。史蒂夫注意到巴基的动作并不灵活，莉莉的爪子仍然扎在巴基的手臂里，她的上肢随着巴基的移动而伸长，就像植物无休止地抽出枝桠一般。她控制着巴基的身体，史蒂夫必须想办法把他们分开才行。  
  
巴基一步一步走向史蒂夫，举起长剑向他挥来，但是巴基的剑法显然比他清醒的时候要差得远，史蒂夫侧身避过。他小心地迈着步子，躲闪着巴基的进攻，但不一会儿就被巴基逼到了墙角。  
  
“伙计，快点醒醒。”史蒂夫绝望地继续说着，他叫巴基的名字，但没有得到一丝回应。巴基的眼睛完全变成墨绿色，已经看不见瞳仁，仿佛一潭死水。  
  
“杀了他！杀了他！杀了他！”莉莉用尖锐的声音不断重复着。史蒂夫注意到周围已经变得一片焦黑，不在是漂亮的原木垒成的墙壁，而他自己曾经睡过的床铺，也已经变成了一堆暗红的枯枝夹杂着白骨，真是难怪他要失眠呢。  
  
史蒂夫背靠墙壁，已经无处可退，他咬了咬牙，在巴基的长剑再次砍来的时候向右侧身，抓住了巴基握剑的手腕，他右手顶着巴基的右手肘，左手握紧巴基的右手腕，用力一推。巴基的手腕随即发出骨节错位的声音，他手中的长剑应声掉落，摔在他们脚下。  
  
但巴基好像根本感觉不到疼痛，不顾脱臼的手腕仍然被史蒂夫攥在手里，巴基挥起金属左拳，用力打在了史蒂夫的小腹上。史蒂夫先是感觉腹部一阵钝痛，紧接着是一阵剧烈的撕裂皮肉的疼痛。史蒂夫震惊地低下头，发现从巴基的金属拳头贴在他的小腹上，但金属的缝隙当中，五跟细长尖利的枯枝伸展出来，插入了他的身体里，而那些树枝就像是活物一般，旋转着钻进史蒂夫的身体里。鲜血从史蒂夫的伤口处溢了出来，他痛苦地弯下腰，但巴基并没有收回拳头。史蒂夫感到伤处的疼痛突然带上了一种令人难以忍受的灼烧感，并发出滋滋的响声。  
  
但史蒂夫并没有忘记巴基，他需要让巴基脱离莉莉的控制。史蒂夫双手攥住巴基的金属手腕，缓慢地跪倒在地上，而巴基也被他拖拽着与他面对面跪下，殷红的血液已经染满了史蒂夫的双手，而一阵一阵白色的蒸汽正从他自己的伤口里钻出来。  
  
“快醒醒！好伙计。”史蒂夫仍旧不放弃，只留一只手仍然攥着巴基的手腕，另一只手突然抬起来抓住莉莉连在巴基手肘处的枝桠，史蒂夫手掌与莉莉的枝条接触的地方也冒出滋滋的响声，莉莉随即发出尖叫。史蒂夫的手掌像烧着了一样痛苦，与莉莉的枝条相接触的地方仿佛正在融化粘连在史蒂夫的手上，史蒂夫的手掌陷进莉莉的枝条里。但是他仍然用力握住，用尽全身力气向下掰去，枝条缓缓弯曲。  
  
莉莉的枝条弯折到了极限，终于啪的一声折断了。巴基的身体一阵痉挛，从他的金属拳头中伸出的枝条猛地收缩了回去，鲜血喷射出来，染红了巴基的手背。史蒂夫痛得蜷起身体。但此时不止史蒂夫自己痛苦的闷哼出声，巴基也好像十分痛苦地攥紧了自己的手臂，全身颤抖，发出低吼声。莉莉刺耳的尖叫也从未停歇，她的断枝在地面上狂乱地甩着，正在生长出新的爪子，重新向巴基的手臂扎了过来，史蒂夫顾不上疼痛，抓起掉在地上的长剑，对着莉莉的断枝再次砍去，防止她接近巴基的手臂，莉莉的断肢缠住剑刃，双方僵持不下。  
  
而在史蒂夫的身边，巴基不断发出呻吟声，史蒂夫扭头看时，发现巴基跪坐在地上，他的右手仍然牢牢攥着自己的左手腕，痛苦地弯着腰，而他的周身正逐渐形成了一圈淡蓝色的光晕。  
  
史蒂夫惊讶无比，即使从未亲眼见过，但他也知道那是魔法。该死的，这下史蒂夫已经不知道该如何向父王介绍自己的新朋友而不导致他被斩首示众了。  
  
巴基周身的蓝色光晕越来越明亮，范围也越来越大。他仍旧发出动物一般痛苦的呻吟声，但其中还夹杂着一些史蒂夫无法理解的言语。莉莉抵抗史蒂夫的力量却越来越弱了，她的枝条逐渐放开了被绞住的长剑。史蒂夫脚下的地面摇晃了起来，周围所有的东西都在风化破裂，稀稀疏疏地落下来，他们周围的房屋四壁消失了，脚下的地板也碎成了粉末。但二人并未从高处落下，他们并不在二层，周围的一切只是幻象。房子坍塌后，房外原本的植物也枯萎弯曲，史蒂夫看到他们身处的环境充满了枯木与白骨。被他们杀死的七名骑兵都躺在不远的地方，所有人都像被抽干了血液一样变得干瘪，唯一的活物是他们的马匹，正平躺在地上挣扎着，仿佛有什么看不见的力量正把它们束缚在地上。  
  
莉莉终于停止了对巴基的企图，她的断肢垂落在地上，不再动弹，而她全身变得更加干枯，并开始龟裂脱落完全失去了人形，怪木发出凄厉的惨叫，史蒂夫丢下长剑，再次跪倒在地上，双手堵住耳朵。巴基周身的蓝色光圈仍然在扩散，光芒穿过史蒂夫的身体，把史蒂夫纳入光芒的环绕之内，又逼向曾化为美女的怪木。  
  
周围的枯骨开始破碎，化成粉末，白色的气体从枯骨断枝中蒸腾出来，汇聚成纯净透明的水滴在蓝色光芒所及的范围之内来回流转跳跃，光圈继续扩散穿透莉莉的身体，怪木在哭号声中也逐渐化为灰烬，更多的水分蒸发又凝结，灰烬和水被渐渐的分离开来，流水神奇地飘荡在四周，天空逐渐显现出来。  
  
周围的幻象彻底破碎了，阳光洒在二人身上，史蒂夫再次看到了荒原的景致。黑色的粉末正在随风消散，周围四散飘荡的水流反射着天空的蓝色，它们绕着巴基旋转，逐渐向巴基聚拢，最终从四面八方冲向巴基的手掌，全部扎了进去。当最后一滴水也钻进巴基的手掌心里，笼罩着他们的蓝色光芒也啪的一声破碎，变成蓝色的雾气，飞散在空中，在太阳光的映照下泛起金黄，缓缓落向地面。  
  
巴基面朝下脱力地倒了下去，史蒂夫赶忙接住巴基倒下的身体，把他翻转过来。他探了探巴基的脉搏，发现巴基脉相平稳，呼吸均匀，虽然脸色苍白，但似乎只是睡着了。史蒂夫长长地出了一口气，又看向巴基的义肢金属外皮破损的地方，发现其下包裹着一段木头，那材质几乎和变成莉莉的怪木如出一辙，文理深邃扭曲，而且似是活物。史蒂夫吓得一怔，他的小腹又是一阵剧痛，这才想起自己貌似受了更严重的伤，他放开巴基，用双手压住自己腹部的伤口，发现出血并未停止。史蒂夫脱下上衣撕成布条，缠绕在自己腹部的伤口上，但血液很快渗透了布料。渐渐地史蒂夫感觉头晕眼花全身发冷，又过了一会儿，他疲惫不堪地趴倒在巴基身上。  
  
在昏迷之前，史蒂夫看见他们的马儿挣扎着从地上站了起来，他暗自想，如果二人快些清醒过来，也许他们仍然能赶上娜塔莎的擂台。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：[Not all those who wander are lost]，出自《指环王•护戒使者》  
> 


	3. 第二章

**[7]**  
  
一只蓝蝴蝶，落在窗棂上；  
两只蓝蝴蝶，落在花篮上；  
三只蓝蝴蝶，落在藤蔓上；  
四只蓝蝴蝶，飞进梦乡里。  
——瓦尔兰摇篮曲  
  
巴基缓缓地眨了眨眼，他觉得头痛欲裂、疲惫不堪，身体沉重得无法动弹。慢慢适应了好一阵子，才完全清醒过来。他尝试举起手臂，发现自己无法活动并非完全因为乏力，有一具沉重的身体正整个压在自己的肚子上。  
  
巴基摇晃了两下趴在他身上的史蒂夫，而对方却一动也不动。巴基突然记起他的左手给史蒂夫的肚子穿了五个洞。  
  
“渊神保佑！史蒂夫！”他忍不住大叫史蒂夫的名字，连忙坐起身，把史蒂夫的身体翻转平放在地上。史蒂夫的手臂上有两道伤口，而腹部的五个血窟窿用破布条裹着，布料已经全部被血水浸透，巴基的身上也全是史蒂夫的血。巴基看了一眼太阳倾斜的角度，暗自算了一下时间，史蒂夫已经在这里躺了几个小时。他连忙把右手食指探到史蒂夫的鼻子下方，王子呼吸十分微弱，但却没有完全停止。  
  
“别这么衰弱，我亲爱的王子殿下，如果你还算有良心，就别给我死在这里。别让我变成那个害死你的人。”巴基皱着眉头小声嘟哝着，他把左手伸展，伏到史蒂夫腹部的伤口之上，集中心念，默念咒语。他感到从左手手掌传来温热，包裹着史蒂夫伤口的布条好像逐渐被浸染得更加潮湿，暗红的颜色由五处伤口开始逐渐变浅，仿佛史蒂夫流出的血液正在被灌回他的身体里。这样持续了一段时间，待到布条变回原本的颜色，巴基解开简陋的包扎，再次把左手移到史蒂夫伤口上方，从他的手掌中心逐渐探出丝线一般的嫩芽，它们长长伸展，刺透史蒂夫腹部的皮肤，把他的五处伤口分别缝合起来。缝合结束之后，巴基又俯下身听了听史蒂夫胸口的心跳，他的心跳很急，额头又有些发热。  
  
该死，巴基暗自咒骂，他埋怨自己居然轻易就中了妖木的陷阱。若不是他这该死的手臂，也不会发生这种事情，史蒂夫也就不会身受重伤。  
  
巴基环视四周，幸亏史蒂夫及时识破幻术，帮他摆脱妖木的控制，使巴基能够施展魔法，打破幻象。二人被困于幻象当中还不足半日，所以马儿并没有被饿死。他小心翼翼地把史蒂夫扶上他的棕马马背，自己也跨到史蒂夫背后，双手固定住史蒂夫的身体，甩了一下缰绳，架着马儿向返回雷斯的方向奔去。巴基不断催促马儿快走，好带史蒂夫去真正的医师那里服药养伤。  
  
巴基带着史蒂夫来到雷斯郊外一座砖房门口，把史蒂夫抱下马，背在背上。他走到门边“嘭嘭嘭”的用力拍着门。过了好一会儿，大门才慢条斯理地拉开一条缝。一位头发雪白，满脸褶子的老头探出脑袋，老头双眼眯缝着，露出怀疑的神色。他和巴基上次见他的样子一点也没变。  
  
“阿格林！我需要你帮忙，快让我进去！”巴基急促地说道。  
  
但是老者仍然不紧不慢地打量了巴基一眼，又看了看他肩上背着的史蒂夫，缓缓说道：“我为什么要让你进来，你看起来像是个危险的穷光蛋，背上还背着一个大麻烦。”  
  
“嘿，死老头，我肩上背得可不是大麻烦，而是我的五千金币！快把门给我打开，等我发了财，一定会记得把药钱统统双倍还你。你要是不肯帮我，断我财路，我非砸了你的药铺不可！”  
  
“你当我是傻子吗？小混蛋！这货怎么看也不值五千金币。”阿格林说着伸出一根干枯的手指，就要戳史蒂夫耷拉在巴基肩膀上的脑袋。  
  
巴基连忙后退一步，“他伤得不轻，需要预防伤口感染的药，人家尊贵得很，五千金币，货真价实，你最好别动手动脚。”  
  
“你这个信口开河的小混蛋说什么五千金币，别指望我会相信。让我治他也行，再让我剁你一根手指。”老头说着扫向巴基的左手。  
  
“随便你！快让我进去！”巴基硬是拿脚挤开老头的大门，冲进门里。他轻车熟路地找到阿格林药铺内的病号房，把史蒂夫平放在床铺上。阿格林在后面拖着步子跟上来，瞟了一眼闭着眼睛一动不动的史蒂夫。巴基包开裹着史蒂夫伤口的布条，侧身让阿格林检查，老头哼了一声，说道：“这都没死了，真是个虾爬子。”  
  
巴基听到史蒂夫伤得如此之重，不由得又自责起来。这位金发的王子殿下失血过多，脸色惨白，他赤裸着上身，但是脖子上还系着一条金属链子。阿格林走到床边，用一根手指头勾起金属链，巴基才刚发现史蒂夫脖子上挂着一块黑色宝石，是巴基从未见过的材质。他立刻推开阿格林，心里暗骂这个见钱眼开的老头，“嘿，这是人家的东西，你别乱动！”  
  
阿格林不屑一顾地瞟了巴基一眼，说道，“又不是什么值钱的东西，谁稀罕。”说着抽回手，径自走出了房间。巴基见阿格林知道那石头的价值，好奇想问，但又强迫自己闭嘴，他可不想让那个自以为是的老头以为他见识不及。  
  
阿格林依照约定给史蒂夫处理伤口，他用刀划开巴基之前为史蒂夫缝合的木芽，抱怨着巴基粗陋的手法。老头用钩针和细蚕丝再次为史蒂夫缝合伤口，之后又在他肚子上涂满黑色的药膏，给他喂下两颗红色的药丸。阿格林动作之粗暴让巴基几次想站起来抗议。但最终他只是坐在旁边，卸下自己的金属义肢外壳，露出下面由枯木构成的手臂。巴基的这只左手几乎没有手掌，枯木的末端直接开出五条枝杈，他尽可能使枯木生长成正常人手臂的样貌，只在手肘处弯曲，但只要五指可以操控金属外壳，手掌也起不到什么切实的作用，巴基懒得花费心力。他从阿格林的工具台上拿来一把小刀，削下左手小指的一节，装进阿格林给他的布口袋里。被切断的小枝条在袋子里扭曲蠕动着，阿格林接过小袋子，好像如获至宝一般嬉皮笑脸地离开了病房。巴基则看着自己左手手指从切断的地方从新冒出一颗小芽。巴基把自己的左臂暂时用黑布整个缠起来。用不了一周时间，他的手指便会恢复柔韧，在此之前，他要修好手臂的金属外壳。当这只手臂完全在巴基的掌控之下时，即使切断也不会带来痛感，一定时间之后总会恢复原形。但若是巴基被手臂控制住，可就不是闹着玩了……他不由得看向躺在床上的史蒂夫。  
  
如果巴基坦白，他第一次救下这个傻乎乎的王子时，也并非全然只为逃出欠钱的酒馆，史蒂夫被白袍人推搡进门的时候，坐在角落里的巴基就注意到这对奇怪的旅人，他能看出其中一人全身被绑，嘴巴被塞，无法自由行动也无法讲话。巴基只当绑架史蒂夫的白袍人是个人口贩子，本不想多管闲事。但是史蒂夫从头巾的缝隙里露出一双蓝眼睛，显得敏锐又执着，他不断地打量四周，好像是要寻找逃跑的机会。在巴基看来，以他全身被缚的情况，几乎不可能逃脱，而且巴基也看得出，绑架史蒂夫的白袍人是进酒馆来等待接头的，这个可怜的家伙马上就要被人转手卖掉了。巴基愿意用一枚金币打赌这个可怜虫是逃不掉了。  
  
但是史蒂夫却做出了意想不到的行动，让巴基为他的果决大为吃惊。最后他决定让自己输掉那个假想的赌局，他以最快的速度救下这个金色头发，蠢得够呛的家伙，从小酒馆逃了出去。那个时候，巴基可压根没想到，史蒂夫在小酒馆所表明的身份便是实情。根据史蒂夫后来的谈吐和他金发蓝眼的英俊相貌，巴基已经几乎相信他的王子身份所言非虚，但他心中总还留有那么一根神经，总是无法把史蒂夫和高贵傲慢的皇室联系在一起。也许是他破烂的衣着，也许是他与巴基相处的方式，总让巴基觉得史蒂夫不过是个大大咧咧，但待人友善的普通青年。  
  
巴基是个善于扮演各种角色的好演员，他在曦兰国各地的街头巷尾混得如鱼得水。巴基可以假意对人卑躬屈膝，在市集上讨好女商贩，把所有需要出手的物品卖上最好的价格；他善于在酒馆里和老板娘打情骂俏，混口免费饮料；又或者他会一边赢着赌客的钱，一边用一些小恩小惠把那些输钱的蠢货们哄得服服帖帖。让他伺候一位王子两天，以换来五千金币的报酬，这种事情对巴基简直小菜一碟，他大可以装作对史蒂夫谄媚，只在心里骂他的愚蠢，抨击皇室。但是面对史蒂夫，巴基总是忍不住把心里话都说出来，有时候他几乎想把史蒂夫就地解决掉，省的这位王子殿下为他的顶撞和不恭怀恨在心，一到王城便让侍卫抓了他斩首示众，渊神知道巴基这几天对王子的冒犯估计足够被砍头七次了。但是史蒂夫好像一副完全不介意的样子，总是友善待他，现在反倒还是巴基欠了史蒂夫一命。  
  
巴基在他经常途经的小镇结交了无数朋友，比如他认识雷斯城内卖首饰的女商贩蕾娜•奥西斯，肉铺老板欧米罗和他的三个小闺女，他认识街边行乞的流浪汉，城门口住的铁匠。他能叫上城里半数姑娘的名字，他把头发染黑之后，任何姑娘都愿意和他在酒馆里跳舞。当然，巴基和这位药剂师阿格林也是多年的老交情，最早他的手臂也是经由阿格林的帮助，才变成了现在这种稳定共存的局面。  
  
但是巴基从来没有过同伴。他从一个城镇辗转到另一个城镇，总是只身一人到达，又独自离开。如今他和史蒂夫一起赶路三日，九死一生，巴基不得不承认，他还算享受与这位王子相处的过程。史蒂夫天真率直，待人爽快，身手也不错。  
  
巴基坐在史蒂夫的病床边突然变得苦闷起来，他自然希望自己的判断没错，史蒂夫便是曦兰国王子，会兑现他五千金币的承诺。但是潜意识里，他又希望史蒂夫只是个奇怪的普通人，他们可以交个朋友，甚至可以结伴同行一段时间，总之他这次赶擂台是没什么希望了。  
  
正想着，床上的人突然动了动，巴基赶忙凑过去，发现史蒂夫正轻轻摇着头，表情扭曲痛苦，嘴里还念念有词。他急忙摇摇史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫平静下来，他的金色睫毛颤了颤，睁开眼睛，一滴泪水从史蒂夫眼角滑落下来。他神情恍惚地看巴基好久，才说道，“巴基•巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基不由得笑了一下，“没错是我，王子殿下。您做噩梦了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫抬起手臂，摸向自己的脖子，他攥住戴在脖子上的那块黑色宝石，用拇指轻轻摩挲。“我梦到了母亲。”史蒂夫淡淡地说道。  
  
巴基不知如何作答，史蒂夫盯着天花板发了会儿呆，才又转过脸看向巴基。  
  
“你，巴基，你是个 **会魔法的** 瓦尔兰人。”  
  
  
  
 **[8]**  
  
斯蒂尔矿由天石坠落沉陷地表，同化砂石而成，色泽乌黑，可隔绝元素之力。  
——《矿》  
  
“你倒是恢复得倒挺快嘛。”巴基尝试转移话题，他不想谈论自己。  
  
但史蒂夫的一双蓝眼睛却目不转睛地盯着他。“我亲眼看到你使用魔法。”史蒂夫根本不理会巴基的话，继续说道。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“是又怎样？你想把我带回皇宫烧死吗？现在我确实欠你一条命倒是没错。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，好像认真在考虑巴基的话一样，巴基摇了摇头，别过脸，看着床脚。他暗自捉摸着要不要把史蒂夫就这样扔在阿格林这里，自己明天偷偷溜走。但天知道如果巴基不留下来照看史蒂夫，阿格林这个邪魔外道的老头会怎样把王子殿下抽血扒皮来入药呢。  
  
“你不欠我性命，你救了我。又救了我们俩。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基再次看向史蒂夫，对方继续说，“但我看到你用魔法，还有你的手臂……”史蒂夫的眼睛瞟向巴基的左手，“你的手臂跟那个莉莉一模一样……噢，那家伙到底是什么东西？”  
  
“那家伙是枯木染血变成的魔物，在荒原游荡，依靠幻术困住动物和行人，靠饮死物血液为生。”  
  
“我之前从未听说过，这种东西在荒原很常见吗？”  
  
“并不常见，但我跟它们特别有缘，莉莉是我见过的第二个……”巴基说着，一点点拆开自己刚刚包裹好的左手，露出下面的枯木文理，伸向史蒂夫，“这是我遇到的第一个。”  
  
史蒂夫吃惊的张大了嘴，盯着巴基的四根枝杈手指，说不出话来。  
  
“我打从一出生起就带着斯蒂尔手环，所以我猜测自己一出生就会魔法，现在手环不在了。”巴基用右手摸了摸自己的左手腕，他还记得那该死的手环总是让他感觉病怏怏的，巴基虽然常常怀念自己的左手，但是他可一点也不怀念那只乌黑的手环。“我十六岁那年加入了雇佣兵，随军去北方边境清理当年泛滥成灾的荒原野兽。一天夜里我们一行五人在外夜巡，便碰到了妖木。当时我们所产生的幻觉并非是陷入沼泽，而是大地开裂直接坠入深渊。当我们五人醒来，也是身处仙境般的山林，妖木同样化身女子，挑拨离间，致使大家自相残杀……我……”巴基看了看自己的左手，厌恶地撇了撇嘴，他从来没有向别人讲述过这段经历，但他仍然为杀死同伴而懊恼不已。  
  
史蒂夫只是安静地听着，巴基继续讲述他的故事，“我勉强才活到最后，不得不杀死了一个同伴……，他……他砍断了我的左手……我对那一段的记忆十分模糊。总之妖木是控制水土的魔物，它被大量血气吸引，吸附在我的断肢上，想要抽干我的血……但是它们好像不能饮活物的鲜血……我当时并没有死，而手环也随着我的左手一起脱落了，我是天生可以控制水土的瓦尔兰人，那种能力被隔绝了十六年，猛然释放，随着血液被妖木吸入体内，我的血和它的魔力发生了冲撞……总之当我再次醒来的时候，所有死物都消失不见了，我一个人躺在荒原上，一截木头附着在我断掉的左臂上。开始的时候我的手臂只截断到手肘，但是这断该死的木头不断与我的手臂同化，仿佛在和我抢身体一般，我不得不离开边境，一路求医，但是人人见我都害怕得逃跑，没有一个医者愿意收我这种病人……我走了一个月，终于到了这里。阿格林……就是替你疗伤的这个老头子，他收留了我。那时候这截木头已经长到了我的左肩上。”巴基说着把白布条全扯下来，给史蒂夫看他肩膀与枯木链接的地方，他的左肩上并非全是木质，看起来像是树木根系扎进了皮肤中一般。“阿格林找到法子，暂时限制了妖木的生长。他给我找到一本瓦尔兰古籍，教我如何控制自己的手臂，而不是被它侵蚀，现在我能让他多少看起来有人类手臂的形状，而不是一截木头了。即使不用药物，我的身体也不会继续木化。”巴基自豪地弯曲了一下他还健在的四根手指。  
  
史蒂夫盯着巴基的手指，躺在床上，听得入神。他突然抬起右手，轻轻碰了碰巴基的左手掌心。“你能感觉到吗？”史蒂夫小声问道。  
  
巴基点了点头，他突然意识到史蒂夫并没有在看他的脸，于是他蜷起枯木手指，轻轻攥了攥史蒂夫的手，虽然和他的右手触感完全不同，但是巴基能够通过自己的左手感觉到一切微小的细节，他的左手甚至能感觉到空气中变化的湿度，比他的人类右手更加敏锐。  
  
“我说过了，不想干任何违法的事情。但是我若不学习魔法，便会被长在我身上的这家伙吞噬掉，如果想要活命也是犯法，我可不会为此感到自责。而且我总也想不明白，曦兰国也有一出生就会魔法的婴儿，为什么我们一出生就是犯法的？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，就在巴基以为他不打算回答的时候，史蒂夫却说道，“并不是你们犯法，而是为了公平，为了避免一些人天生就带着强大的力量。这对普通人来讲是个威胁。早年王国分裂就是因为魔法，强大的魔法师联盟试图奴役人民，所以战争之后才会有禁止魔法的法令颁布，当时曦兰国也有许多魔法师，他们自愿放弃能力，以保证立法可以实行……”  
  
“这简直是笑话！有人天生富贵，生下来就吃得起山珍海味，也没见你们为了公平起见，把那些只有皇宫里才吃得上的食物通通禁掉。这是恐惧，不是公平，恃强凌弱的事情到处都有，和魔法根本没有任何关系……”巴基发现自己抬高的音量，便闭了嘴，真该死，他总是不自觉便忘掉史蒂夫的身份，出言顶撞，“对不起，王子殿下，如果冒犯到你，我很抱歉，总之希望您大人大量，不要和我计较，也不要把我抓进皇宫烧死。我使用魔法，也是不得已而为之。”巴基嘟起嘴，抱着手臂。  
  
“哈哈！”史蒂夫听他这么说，突然笑了两声，随即因为腹部疼痛而缩了一下身子，皱起眉头，待疼痛过去，他才说道，“你现在才关心起是不是冒犯到我，是不是晚了点？父王的坏话你也说过了，娜塔莎公主的坏话你也说过了……我就更别提了，天天被你骂成蠢货。这个国家的法律对你来讲都蛮不讲理。你真的在意我怎么想吗？”史蒂夫扭过头看向巴基，一双蓝眼睛里带着笑意，巴基突然觉得脸上烧得慌，悻悻低下头。  
  
“我并没有……”  
  
“别担心巴基，我并不觉得被冒犯。你说过这里也是你的家乡，我信你对它的热爱，一个人有权利指出家乡的不足……你也有权利指出我的不足，除了会努力学习以外我没办法保证什么。但是，等到父王退位……我只希望，到那个时候，自己可以不负期望。”  
  
巴基抬起头看史蒂夫，金发青年已经不再看向床边，而是看着天花板，好像那里并没有阻隔，史蒂夫可以看到屋外的夜空，可以穿过星辰看到未来。一个更好的未来。巴基突然意识到，人们所能指望的，最好的王子，也就是像史蒂夫这样了。他待人平等，听取异议，有一颗热忱的心。而他自己居然一直轻视史蒂夫，还差点让他送掉性命……  
  
“听着，史蒂……呃，我是说王子殿下，如果我之前说过什么傻话，只是因为我不了解你。我……我们才认识几天，你又是个……”巴基想说“被我从人贩子手里救下来的鸡仔”，但却咬着舌头咽了回去，继续说道，“总之，很多事情不是外表看起来的样子，我得承认自己看错了。你不在乎我的身世，也不告发我会魔法的事实，也不介意我言语不当……还救了我的性命……”  
  
“嘿，”史蒂夫打断了他，“我干了这么多好事，咱们总算是朋友了吧？”  
  
巴基惊讶地张了张嘴巴，说不出话来。  
  
“而且你还是继续叫我史蒂夫好了，你突然装得太有礼貌，我不习惯。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“混蛋……”巴基用瓦尔兰语小声嘟哝道。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“没什么！已经很晚了，你肚子饿吗？想不想吃些东西？”  
  
“我只是有点累……”  
  
“确实不早了，那就先休息吧。”巴基站起身，替史蒂夫拽了拽身上盖的被单，用左手碰了碰史蒂夫的额头，他的体温已经因为药效而恢复了正常。  
  
“那你呢？”史蒂夫问道。“现在我们彻底耽误了行程，恐怕要害你错过擂台了。不过你可以把我留在这里，自己先前往皇宫，我只要给家里写封信，自然会有人来护送我回城。”  
  
“哦，没关系史蒂夫，我可不敢把你自己放在阿格林家太久，那个老家伙比妖木还可怕，他会把你连皮带骨头一起熬成药汤，送给城主夫人美容养颜的！再者说了，反正公主也不会嫁给我，我还不如跟在你身边，多当两天‘骑士’呢。”  
  
巴基说着站起身走到墙边拆开自己的包裹，取出毡垫铺在史蒂夫床边的地下。  
  
“你睡这里？”  
  
巴基点点头，“这里只有这一间房间，阿格林不许外人去二层。”  
  
“也许床上可以睡下我们两个。”史蒂夫说着向里面移了移身体，拉扯到伤口，痛得他倒抽了一口气，巴基赶忙拽住他的手臂。  
  
他吹灭了台子上的蜡烛，在史蒂夫床边的地上坐下，背靠着墙壁，肩膀正好高出床铺。“这样就挺好。”巴基把左手搭在床边上，伸展双腿。  
  
“好吧，如果你不介意的话……”  
  
“你真的是王子？”巴基并非怀疑，但他很难想象一个如此平易近人的王子。  
  
史蒂夫并没回答，过了一会儿，他突然在黑暗中说道，“巴基，给我讲讲你的事情吧。”  
  
“你想听什么？”  
  
“随便……”  
  
“比如呢？”  
  
“小时候的事情？”  
  
“孤儿院？”  
  
“好啊……”  
  
巴基开始讲述他小时候在孤儿院的经历，他回想起那些管教严厉的老妈子，以及他自己的恶作剧。现在想来，巴基仍然为自己那时的经历感到自豪，他讲得津津有味，史蒂夫开始时饶有兴致地听着，过了一会儿便不再打断提问，呼吸逐渐平稳，巴基又讲了一会儿，感觉史蒂夫已经睡着了，便也合上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
 **[9]**  
  
与我血者，同袍同矛。  
——《先王传》  
  
第二天清晨，巴基离开阿格林的药铺，去街上找铁匠修补自己的金属手臂外壳。那并非所有铁匠都有手艺完成的工作，巴基的金属手臂做工精细，所使用的材料也与众不同，他总怕被黑心的商人偷梁换柱捡了便宜，所以从来都是一刻不离地亲自监工。  
  
此时巴基一边百无聊赖地坐在温度过高的铁匠铺里冒着汗，一边想着接下来的打算。但无论怎么计划，一切都要等到史蒂夫身体康复为止。说实话史蒂夫能在昨晚清醒过来已经大大出乎巴基的意料，也许他的治疗魔法有所精进也说不定。但即使史蒂夫恢复得再快，这样的伤势至少也会让他们停留一周时间，擂台肯定是错过了。但如果他们能尽快再次启程，等到他们赶到王宫，大概正好能看到打擂的结果，也许他可以让史蒂夫帮他设置一场加赛，毕竟只要打过最强的一人就很能说明问题了，也许他应该再从铁匠铺买一柄好剑。巴基站起身，随便取下房梁上挂的一些样品，挥了挥，没有什么趁手的，于是他又坐回到凳子上。  
  
巴基用布条包裹严实的左手藏在斗篷下面，右手抛着一个小石头解闷。……等等！巴基突然想到，现在他已经可以确信史蒂夫就是曦兰国的王子殿下，如果王子遭人绑架出宫，难道为公主举办的比武擂台还会照常进行吗？  
  
巴基立刻丢掉石头，再次猛地站起身，脑袋狠狠撞在铁匠铺里的木梁上，吃痛又弯下腰抱住头。胖铁匠奇怪地朝他看了一眼，他正在把拆下的金属部件烧打成形，抛光，再拼接回金属手臂上。  
  
“喂！老板！”  
  
“干什么！？小子，一惊一乍的。”铁匠摘掉打铁的面具扔在一边，擦着已经拼接完毕的手臂，金属外壳光亮如新。  
  
“最近皇宫有没有什么新闻？娜塔莎公主的擂台仍然如期举行吗？”  
  
“你昨天是不是去了‘小山猪酒馆’？”  
  
巴基对老板的不答反问摸不到头脑，他只摇摇头。  
  
铁匠挑起眉毛，“难道你从王宫来？”  
  
“如果我从王宫来，哪里用得着问你？我从海城来，昨夜刚到雷斯……”  
  
“原来是这样……总之我的表哥昨日从兰登堡来，他正在四处散播谣言，说什么国王抱恙，所以娜塔莎公主的擂台已经延后，马上就会取消了。”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“你确定他说的是国王抱恙而不是王子抱恙？”  
  
铁匠抓了抓头，左右想了半天，咕哝道，“我表哥通常连自己都不知道自己在说什么，所以我怎么知道他说得到底是什么？”  
  
“那么你确定他说的是生病而不是其他什么吗？”  
  
“喂！你小子听不懂话吗？我说了他大概说的是‘国王抱恙’，但是他也经常满嘴胡言，只为了在酒馆讨口酒喝。总之我是不会太当真的。如果年轻人你还想赶上那个擂台，最好还是立马出发的好，不要相信什么延后的传闻。”铁匠把装好的金属手臂递给巴基，“不装上试试吗？说句老实话，我不知道一个空心的义肢有什么用，这金属再结实，也容易弯折受损。”  
  
“哦，不了，我得拿到医师那里去装。”巴基接过手臂，单手用布包好，付了钱，便急急忙忙带着手臂便走出了铁匠铺。在大街上穿行的时候他又看到远处的蓝色角旗，这些人真是死了一波又来一波，无穷无尽。最后巴基干脆从一家民宅后身跳上屋顶，以免碰到不必要的麻烦。他不知道该不该把听到的传闻告诉史蒂夫，毕竟擂台延后很可能是因为史蒂夫被绑出宫的关系。但如果史蒂夫的父亲真的身体不适，以至于必须取消女儿的擂台……史蒂夫大概会觉得担心吧？巴基是个孤儿，他从小并无这方面体会，但巴基也曾经和一个老哑巴一起生活过几年，老人抱病去世的时候，巴基也曾趴在他的尸体上痛哭失声。他这样想着，又加快了脚步，飞跑着回到阿格林的药铺。  
  
“史蒂夫！——”巴基走进屋里的时候简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
史蒂夫坐在病床上，赤裸着上身，而阿格林就坐在他的床边上，给他上药，二人竟然有说有笑！无论见过阿格林多少次，在巴基眼里，这个老家伙从来和“慈祥”都沾不上半个铜钱的关系，昨天他还对昏迷不醒的史蒂夫异常怠慢！而现在他竟然坐在史蒂夫的床上，笑眼眯眯的好像在看自己的亲孙子！呃……巴基甚至不知道阿格林是不是有孩子。  
  
“嘿，巴基！你去哪里了？是去修金属手臂了吗”史蒂夫看到巴基进门便问道，他听起来精神很好，根本不像受过伤的样子，而他腹部用线缝合的伤口好像也比前一天好了许多。  
  
“你们是什么时候交上朋友的？还是说他是你失散多年的孙侄子？”巴基斜眼瞪着阿格林。  
  
阿格林回头瞪了巴基一眼，咕哝了一句“没礼貌的臭小子”，便站起身，朝史蒂夫鞠了个躬，转身出去了。  
  
巴基的下巴几乎掉到地上，阿格林那竟然会对别人鞠躬……“你给阿格林吃了什么迷魂药？还是说你真是他失散多年的孙侄子？我不可能相信阿格林是现任国王的表叔……”  
  
“我们只是聊了一会儿而已。”史蒂夫朝巴基笑了笑，“还聊到了你。”  
  
“那个老狐狸说了我什么坏话？我敢担保那都不是真的！”  
  
“没有坏话，都是好话。”  
  
巴基撇了撇嘴，不再答话。他摘下斗篷，拆下包裹手臂和金属外壳的布包，把金属手臂从手臂内侧翻开，并把长在身上的木制手臂塞进去。脱离了金属手臂半天，他的左臂已经不再合乎金属外壳的形状，巴基闭上眼睛控制手臂调整了一下外形，让木手臂严丝合缝地挤进金属外壳里，扣上金属外壳，活动了两下。抬起头来的时候，史蒂夫一脸目瞪口呆的表情。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“我知道不怎么好看，想问什么尽管问吧。”  
  
但是史蒂夫却赶忙别开了视线，小声嘀咕了一句“对不起”。  
  
巴基再次叹气，做到了床边上。低头看着自己的金属左手，他说道，“我并不在乎，也不一定带着这个金属外壳。妖木本身比金属还坚硬，你大概也应该知道它能抵挡刀剑，但是如果不用金属包裹……我的左手是会伤人的。别管它是不是我身体的一部分，它的本性就是嗜血如命。阿格林说，这截妖木以我的血液为生，所以它不会死，点不燃砍不断，也不能被魔法净化，起码我现在还没有学到能把它彻底消灭的魔法。如果有一天我死了，那么它就会占据我的身体，回到荒原制造幻像，取人性命。据我目前所知，它唯一的弱点是海水。我已经想好了，等到我将死的时候，我会独自乘船离开大陆……到一个没有经船的海域……”巴基低下头，“我不想杀死无辜的人，即使死后也不想。”  
  
沉默了一阵，巴基感到一只温暖的手掌按在他的肩膀上，“别太担心，会有办法的，等我回到王宫，就去找主教大人询问有没有可以治愈的方式。”  
  
“皮尔斯主教？那个家伙最恨瓦尔兰人……”  
  
史蒂夫并没有把手从巴基的肩膀上挪开，“我当然不会告诉他是谁需要治疗。听着，问题是，没人应该独自死去，无论生死，总应该呆在亲人和伙伴身边。我知道你是孤儿没有亲人，但是朋友总会陪你到最后。”  
  
“我甚至不知道谁算得上是朋友。”  
  
“起码你知道一个人。”史蒂夫直视巴基的双眼，脸上写满了真诚，巴基受不了这种一根筋的家伙，他先别开了视线。  
  
“别说笑了史蒂夫，你可是王子。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了好一阵，让巴基不得不重新抬头看他，不知怎么，他觉得史蒂夫脸上的表情有些悲伤。  
  
“我确实是王子，国王是我的父亲，娜塔莎是我的妹妹，但我也是个孤儿。我有骑士，有护卫，有佣人，但也不知道谁算得上朋友。”  
  
史蒂夫的表情看起来就像一条无家可归的流浪狗，巴基甚至想给眼前的人一个拥抱。他突然觉得自己好像也不是日子过得最惨的那个，眼前这位王子殿下，在皇宫里想必是锦衣玉食，众星捧月，但是他看起来那么寂寞又伤感。巴基觉得自己脑袋坏掉了，但是他身手捏了捏史蒂夫放在他肩膀上的手。  
  
“好吧……朋友。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫下垂的嘴角再次翘起来，笑容简直像五岁的孩子一样天真烂漫。天啊，巴基想，自己到底是中了什么邪，给自己招惹这种天大的麻烦。但是史蒂夫就坐在那里，笑得像个傻瓜，巴基觉得心里暖暖的。  
  
“我害你赶不上擂台，但别担心巴基，我会亲自把你介绍给我妹妹的……”  
  
“啊！”巴基这才想起来他急着跑回来的事情，“听我说史蒂夫，我忘了一件重要的事情，刚才在铁匠铺的时候，我听说有从兰登堡传来的消息，说国王抱恙，擂台已经被延后，可能会被取消了……”  
  
“父亲他……”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛一下子充满了忧虑。  
  
“先别着急，消息还没有传到雷斯来，没准只是一个满嘴木灰的家伙想讲讲故，事在酒馆吸引别人的注意而已，不一定是真的。也没准擂台延后是因为你被绑出宫的原因。”  
  
“但是……”史蒂夫仍然犹豫，他咬了咬下嘴唇，说道，“我的伤并无大碍，让我们尽快赶路好了，明天，最迟后天。”  
  
巴基低头看向史蒂夫腹部的伤口，确实已大为好转，他皱了皱眉头，回忆了一下前一天的场景。也许史蒂夫伤重只是他的幻觉？可昨天阿根林明明也说他伤势不轻，巴基有意无意地想着，这位王子殿下，怎么看都不像皇宫里的名贵品种，到蛮像路边的野草呢。  
  
  
  
 **[10]**  
  
建屋选址宜近水而居。  
——《设宅》  
  
史蒂夫果然在受伤之后的第三天清晨就可以下地走动了，他开始催促巴基上路。巴基依言照办，收拾好行李，重新给史蒂夫买了匹马儿。临行时阿格林对史蒂夫鞠躬道别，让巴基再次看得掉了下巴。当阿格林没好气地对他说“小子别怠慢了王子殿下”的时候，巴基都没顾上反驳。  
  
“阿格林这个势利小人，你就告诉他你是王子，他就开始对你卑躬屈膝？还是你也承诺给他五千金币？”在路上巴基这样问史蒂夫。  
  
“当然不是，我对他说自己是曦兰国的王子，他像你一样不愿轻信。”史蒂夫回答说，“我对他说我懂药理，他才相信我说的话。”  
  
“你懂药理？”巴基挑起眉毛。  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，“待到休息的时候，我再告诉你。”  
  
巴基不明白史蒂夫懂药理为何听起来好像事关重大，但是他并没继续追问。二人午后启程，下午一直赶路，虽然史蒂夫不说，但巴基知道他伤未痊愈，一路颠在马背上非常辛苦。到了傍晚时分，巴基便叫史蒂夫停下来，绕道在一个小名为伏尔的小镇停留。  
  
小镇上只有一家可以投诉的酒馆，巴基身上的现钱已经不多，他决定先去赌上两把骰子，再去租房间。  
  
史蒂夫有点忧心忡忡地跟在巴基身后，巴基小声对史蒂夫说道，“别担心，总能把房钱赢回来。”  
  
“出老千可不太好……”史蒂夫也低声说道。  
  
“为什么不能是单纯因为我运气好？”巴基朝他眨眨眼睛。史蒂夫一边摇头一边叹气，显然并不买账。巴基突然停下转身，史蒂夫差点没撞在他怀里，巴基右手托住史蒂夫的脸颊，贴在他耳边说道，“别说得那么难听，我不知道怎么控制骰子。但是我左手就是扔得比右手准，而且还非常走运，仅此而已。”史蒂夫往后缩了缩脖子，巴基最后拍了拍他的肩膀朝他笑了一下，继续向玩骰子的那张桌子走去。  
  
“嘿，伙计们，加我一个怎么样？”巴基把坐在长凳上的男人往左边推了推，在他旁边坐下。他掏出兜里所有的铜板，递给史蒂夫，“嘿，伙计，帮我和我的新朋友们买点喝的吧。”坐在巴基对面的两人面前各堆放了一摞钱币，他们笑了笑，乐得有人请客。而坐在侧面的大汉显然今晚手气不佳，桌上已经没剩什么。他皱着眉头瞪着巴基。巴基把史蒂夫打发去买酒，便和原先在桌旁的五人玩起来，他从不往桌上放任何筹码，但是一轮下来便赢了不少钱。史蒂夫一手攥着三只杯子走了回来，把六杯饮料放在桌子上。  
  
先前赢钱的二人虽然这轮输了点，但却不怎么介意，权当买了酒，但是坐在巴基右手边的大汉却输光了所有的钱，再也耐不住脾气，一拍桌子站了起来。  
  
“你这个出老千骗钱的混蛋！”他说着就去抓巴基的领子。巴基赶忙举起双手，嬉皮笑脸地说道，“我哪里出老千？这一桌子人作证呢。”  
  
“范森，别这么输不起，上轮我也赢了一个银币呢。”坐在巴基身边的小个子男人笑着帮巴基解围。  
  
“嘿，范森，算了吧。”另一个赌骰子的男人也跟着劝道。  
  
但是大汉不死心地盯着巴基，突然他的眉头皱得更紧，“你是个瓦尔兰人！卑鄙下贱只配吸人老二的东西……”巴基见阵势不对，不再佯装笑容，他立刻伸手把刚刚赢来的钱从桌上抓起来，往衣兜里塞，将将在大汉把他拽离桌边的时候装好了所有的钱，那些总也超过一轮酒钱，不算是赔本买卖。  
  
“嘿！放开他！”巴基听见史蒂夫厉声喝道。史蒂夫硬挤到巴基身前，一手把他向后推，另一只手掐住大汉的手腕把他拽开。  
  
现在红发大汉对史蒂夫怒目而视，“你又是哪里飘来的灰渣子？”  
  
“你应该向我朋友道歉。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“哈，朋友？我看你们进门的时候亲密得很，外加上你身后那块烂泥胚，估计你们俩是……”大汉笑着发出一串咂嘴的声音，周围传来一阵窃笑，“大家都知道瓦尔兰没有‘男人’，他们都好那一口。”这回酒馆里大部分人都笑了起来。  
  
现在巴基也觉得心里的火气往上窜，他不是没听过更难听的侮辱，而且他也早该重新染染自己的棕色头发。可是今晚他甚至还没占多大便宜，用不着听这等污言秽语。巴基正想开口，史蒂夫却比他反应还快，他抡起拳头，直朝大汉脸上打去。红发大汉仰面摔在地上，捂着脸痛苦呻吟，周围的人都发出一阵惊呼。  
  
“你得道歉。”史蒂夫攥着拳头说道，这时候周围桌子的几个男人纷纷站起身，对两个外乡人怒目而视。巴基觉得这样下去他们非得摆平这个镇上所有男人不可，那倒并非不可行，但毕竟多一事不如少一事。他连忙走上去拽住史蒂夫的手臂，不由分说用力把他往外拉。虽然酒馆里包括老板娘在内的所有人都瞪着他们，有人小声咒骂，但没人阻止他们离开。  
  
最终史蒂夫放弃了抵抗，跟着巴基来到酒馆外，沉默地跨上马，随巴基离开了小镇。午夜过后巴基找到了另一片石林，可惜这次并没有神秘水塘。他们下了马，在一块巨石旁边休息。巴基把新买的毡垫拿给史蒂夫，但史蒂夫只是背靠着石壁坐下，单手捂着腹部。于是巴基把自己断成两半的毡垫叠在一起，坐到史蒂夫身边。  
  
“还很痛吗？”  
  
“坐得太久，躺下会痛。但是没什么大事。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“我们应该多休息一天的。”巴基说。  
  
“谢谢你为我着想。”但史蒂夫的语气一点也不像在道谢，他仿佛在生气。  
  
“谢谢你为我出头。”巴基耸了耸肩回答道。  
  
“你为什么不还击？那个混蛋家伙……”史蒂夫一双蓝眼睛瞪着巴基。  
  
“这里没你想象得那么好，人人都歧视我们。我应该染染头发，那样不会被人认出来。”  
  
“你的头发那么漂亮，为什么要染？”  
  
巴基张大了嘴巴，不知如何作答，他为了这样的褒奖觉得不好意思，又为史蒂夫的认真劲感到好笑，“如果我像你一样遇到恶言便生气，十五岁大概就气死了……”他突然意识到刚刚酒馆的那个家伙不止辱骂了自己，还顺便骂到了史蒂夫，于是补充道，“你也别介意了，那家伙只不过输了钱，口不择言。”  
  
“我有什么可在意的，他又没说我任何坏话。只是你……我读过关于瓦尔兰的古书，不是那些主教编撰的历史书，是真正的古书，虽然只有很薄的一本，很难读懂，但书上说瓦尔兰人的性子都像流水一样温和，博学好问，见识广博。皇宫里并没有瓦尔兰人，首都却有，他们大部分只是贵族的仆役，根本没见过世面，除了服从和服侍什么也不懂。可你什么都懂，因为你从孤儿院逃出来……我们没有权利，没有权利那么对待他人。”  
  
“那没什么。”巴基别过脸，他不经常听别人替自己鸣不平，也不经常听到赞美，在街头巷尾生活惯了，他从不在乎那些歧视。“嘿，你说你会让这个国家好起来，不是吗？”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，笑着说道。  
  
“……那也只是说说罢了，我以为自己什么都懂，但其实无知透顶。”  
  
“别那么说，我相信你。”巴基内心模糊地意识到自己正在鼓励这个国家的王子，将要成为国王的男人，他突然觉的自己有点滑稽，脸上烧烧的。但是史蒂夫却一副真诚又感动的样子，巴基笑着叹了口气。  
  
二人肩并肩坐着，都不再开口，安静了很长一段时间，巴基以为史蒂夫睡着了，但他身旁的人却突然说道，“我之前告诉你我懂得药理，因为我母亲原本是个药剂师。”  
  
巴基扭头看向史蒂夫，但史蒂夫只是单手搭在一边蜷起的膝盖上，另一只手搓着脖子上挂的项链坠，眼睛盯着自己的脚尖。  
  
“这可确实出乎意料，坊间传闻说你母亲只是宫女，我想他们大概不知道宫内除了宫女和仆役还有什么职位吧。”  
  
“我并不是指皇宫里的药师或医生……我并非出生在皇宫里，我在宫外生活了十二年，那些坊间传闻，都是皇宫内部流传出去的，好让大家相信，我从小便在皇宫长大接受教育，碍于母亲的身份才没被公开身份，等到皇后去世之后才昭告全国。但实际上在那之前我只是个普通的乡下孩子而已。”  
  
“这……这可是个大新闻。”巴基惊讶得说不出话来。  
  
“不止是大新闻，这可是国家机密，知道真相的不过十人。父王和母亲告诉我说他们是在国王一次出巡时相遇，但没人给我讲过细节。在我和母亲被接往皇宫之前，母亲从来没有提过我的身世。十二岁以前我一直与母亲一起住在奥拉镇，温特堡附近的一个小地方……”  
  
“你说奥拉！？”巴基瞪大眼睛，大叫着跳了起来。  
  
史蒂夫看向他，刚才还带着感伤的眼神现在充满疑惑。巴基赶快蹲下去，仔细打量着史蒂夫的面孔，他变了许多，但是巴基依稀记得在奥拉小镇上，他曾经认识一个药剂师的儿子，和眼前的史蒂夫有几分相似。“史蒂夫，你还记得我吗？我也在奥拉镇住过，你还给我送过水。”  
  
史蒂夫也盯着巴基的面孔看了很久，终于微笑起来，“噢，神啊，我总觉得你看着熟悉，但你从来没告诉过我你的名字……那已经是十年前了不是吗？”  
  
“嗯，我记得你那时候还是个瘦吧吧的小个子，总是被人打。”  
  
“你救过我不止一次。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
巴基开心地把手臂环过史蒂夫的肩膀，“啊，我已经八年都没去过奥拉镇了，我很喜欢那里，遇到故人真让人高兴。”他说完才感觉到史蒂夫不自然地拧了拧身体，巴基立刻放开手，“对不起！我忘了你的伤……”  
  
史蒂夫虽然皱着眉头，但是他也在微笑，他们聊起小时候的事情，一直聊到天明。  
  
  
  
 **[11]**  
  
命无常。如流水，朝来夕往；如浮云，少聚即散。  
——《樱草书》  
  
彻夜聊天让巴基觉得愉快但也有些疲倦，他在清晨才小睡了一会儿。再次睁开眼睛的时候史蒂夫靠在他的肩膀上，睡得正香。巴基静静地看着史蒂夫的金色睫毛和鼻尖，呆坐了不知多久。他突然不由自主地缓缓地低下头，嘴唇贴到史蒂夫的头发上。史蒂夫的金色头发乱糟糟的，扎得他微微有些痒。他们在野外呆了一天，史蒂夫身上只有尘土的味道，但那让巴基想起奥拉镇。突然间，巴基意识到自己在做什么，吓得他一下从地上跳了起来。史蒂夫被巴基的肩膀撞到太阳穴，猛地惊醒。他不明所以地一手捂着头，一手用力揉着眼睛，坐在地上抬头看向巴基，蓝眼睛仍然带着睡意。  
  
巴基听见自己的心脏在胸腔里砸出巨大的声响，他敢肯定现在连史蒂夫都能听到自己的心跳声，不用摸也知道自己脸上已经烫得冒烟。神啊，他简直不敢相信自己干了什么，一定是因为前一天晚上在酒馆被别人认作一对的缘故。那个该死的木渣子，巴基明明喜欢温柔乖巧的女孩子！即使瓦尔兰人确实有交往不忌性别的习俗，可巴基从没对男人有过任何兴趣，开什么玩笑！？更何况对方可是他刚刚结交的新朋友，没准还是他唯一的朋友，一个曦兰人，还是曦兰国的王子！不不不，他不可能会突然喜欢上这个金发家伙，他巴基•巴恩斯可是要去打擂台迎娶公主的男人。但其实王子和公主……这好像离他的初衷也不是太遥远……喂！巴基真想给脑内的自己两巴掌，他懊恼地攥着拳头站在那里，脑子已经跑了十万八千里，直到他听见史蒂夫在叫自己的名字。  
  
“巴基！”  
  
“嗯？”巴基心虚地小声答道。  
  
“你的左手在冒烟……”  
  
巴基低头看向自己的左手，白色蒸汽正缓缓地从他左手金属外壳的缝隙里溢出来，他赶快甩甩手，心下暗念“冷静冷静”，压力太大、心不在焉的时候，他总会不自觉地误用魔法。  
  
“你怎么了巴基？哪里不舒服吗？你的脸红得要命。”史蒂夫一本正经地指出来，巴基知道自己的脸颊一定已经红得不能再红，他的左手又开始冒气了。  
  
巴基嘴里含糊地说着“没事”，拼命安慰自己史蒂夫并不知道他之前做了什么。  
  
史蒂夫从地上站起来，突然伸出手掌贴在巴基的脸颊上，那只手掌粗糙凉爽，贴在巴基滚烫的脸颊上非常舒服，他不自觉地歪头……操！巴基猛地扒开史蒂夫的手，向后退了退。史蒂夫皱起眉头，“也许你中暑了。”他说着便环顾四周，“这里也不可能有什么可以缓解暑热的草药。”史蒂夫说着走到马儿旁边取下水袋，递到巴基眼前，“先喝两口水吧，需要再休息一会儿吗？”  
  
巴基勉强接过水袋，往嘴里灌了一口。他并没有中暑，饮水自然对冲淡他的脸色没什么效果。也许一个人呆得太久，总会觉得孤单，史蒂夫又是个好相处的人，他才会突然想要亲近他。巴基只不过没睡醒而已，他大力摇了摇头，自己把水袋塞回行囊里。一声不响地从地上卷起毡垫，收拾好物品，径自跨上马。  
  
“走吧，别磨蹭了，后天就可以赶到首都界内了。”他坐在马上对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫狐疑地盯着巴基，但是他没再说什么，也翻身上马。  
  
之后的两天巴基尽量和史蒂夫保持距离，史蒂夫说些什么，巴基只是用“嗯啊”含糊地应答，停下休息的时候巴基便埋头做自己的事情，试图不动声色地忽略掉身边的人，他还不顾史蒂夫的劝阻，重新染黑了头发。但是史蒂夫的存在感完全不可忽略，他一心觉得巴基身体不适，对他小心照料，完全忘记了他自己才是伤员。第二天傍晚他们在离首都不远的小镇过夜，二人听投宿的旅店老板娘说起“国王抱恙，公主擂台延后”的公告，史蒂夫显得忧虑，但他也没有忘记关心巴基的情况。巴基为了避免和史蒂夫独处，租好房间之后便一直在酒馆与其他住客玩骰子，他甚至和老板娘的女儿——一个有着姜黄色头发的漂亮姑娘跳了两只舞。可惜即使跳舞的时候，巴基也心烦意乱。他想着“喜欢上史蒂夫”这个荒唐又可笑的想法，不小心踩到了姑娘的脚，姑娘立刻跳开，巴基自己差点绊了个跟头，惹得周围的人大笑起来。“你也有今天！”巴基心中懊恼地嘲笑自己。  
  
第三天清晨，他们离开旅店准备继续上路的时候，史蒂夫突然在他上马之前拽住他。  
  
巴基受惊地回过头，甩开史蒂夫的手，双手叉腰瞪着史蒂夫。  
  
“开始我觉得你生病了，但看起来好像也没有。我做错什么事情，惹你生气了吗？”史蒂夫的表情认真又诚恳，巴基看着他，一时之间编不出任何理由搪塞，他小声说着“没有”，觉得自己的脸肯定又红了起来。两天以来他一直试图把自己之前的行为忘掉，而且他几乎快要成功了。可一旦和史蒂夫面对面，他又不由自主地去摸自己的下嘴唇。噢，别管是红神还是渊神，谁来救救他吧。  
  
史蒂夫显然发现巴基又在走神了，他继续说道，“听着，咱们马上就要到首都了，我们之后要怎么办？”  
  
“当然是你到皇宫，取五千金币给我，这一路上的费用就算作友情折扣，不用单算了。”巴基立刻回答道。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“那再之后呢？”  
  
巴基想着五千金币可是一大笔钱，他不能把所有现钱带在身边，也许应该先取走一小部分，剩下的钱留作欠款先存在史蒂夫那里，毕竟把金币存在皇宫里比任何其他私人银行要保险得多，现在巴基已经不再担心史蒂夫赖账。于是他开口说道，“也许我可以先取走三百金币，剩下的钱你先欠着我……”  
  
“再之后呢？你接下来去哪里？”史蒂夫打断他，又一次问道。  
  
这次巴基低下头，他还没有任何计划。他终于意识到，无论如何打算，如果不留在首都，那么他就要和史蒂夫分开了，一阵失落感钻进巴基心里，他又立马摇摇头。这不是正好吗？正好可以忘掉他这几天奇怪又荒唐的想法，他才不喜欢史蒂夫。朋友？也许。他会想念和史蒂夫一起经历的这段莫名其妙的旅程，而且他总还会回首都把他剩余的赏钱支取干净……  
  
“巴基！”  
  
巴基再次回过神，抬起头。  
  
这回史蒂夫看起来是真的有些气恼，又有点伤感，巴基皱起眉头，史蒂夫不适合这种表情，他暗暗地想，巴基想看他爽朗的笑容……巴基又在心里骂了自己一顿，他有点想跟自己打一架。史蒂夫还在说着什么，巴基心不在焉地想着心事。  
  
“……我还以为你喜欢我。”他突然听到史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基吓得退了一步，撞到马上，马儿没有退开，只是不满地踩了踩前蹄。接着巴基才意识到史蒂夫说的喜欢和自己的感受完全是两码事。他镇静下来，也觉得伤感。他确实喜欢史蒂夫，不介意和他再呆几天，不过史蒂夫马上就要回王宫了，巴基可不想冒着被砍头的危险和史蒂夫一起回宫里。平民和王子，朋友只是个美好的头衔而已。做朋友都不可能，就更别提……停！瓦尔兰和曦兰不得通婚，停停停！巴基打断了自己的想法，“我当然不讨厌你，但毕竟不可能和你一起进皇宫，别忘了我是个会魔法的瓦尔兰人。”  
  
“你可以在威利酒馆先落脚，我回去以后先要查看父亲的病情，然后立刻会去送钱给你。但是你不想在首都留宿一段时间吗？我可以经常出来找你，我不像公主，没有门禁，只需要摆脱护卫就可以了。”  
  
“嘿听着，也许你父亲的身体康复之后，擂台还会照常举行，我可以在那里等几天。我从来没在首都住过，以往都只是途经，也许这次可以在城里转转。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫终于笑起来，“到时候我会溜出来给你做向导！”  
  
巴基点点头，留宿几天而已。如果最终擂台取消，巴基想去其他地方转转，毕竟他突然变成了富人，不用回海城继续当他的雇佣兵。也许他会去鲁格福斯，听说那里的峡谷中有瀑布。如果史蒂夫可以和他同行……但这大概是不可能的事情了。巴基必须把史蒂夫从他的脑子里踢出去。  
  
二人在正午时分赶到了首都界，远处入城的马车道两侧却设了临时关卡，帐篷上还插着蓝色角旗，史蒂夫向关卡的方向眺望，扭头对巴基说道，“这回终于是真货了。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“看到了熟人。”史蒂夫指着一个骑在马上的黑发男人说道，“朗姆洛，虽然是主教的骑士，但是我们很熟。”  
  
巴基顺着史蒂夫手指的方向看去，那个一身铠甲骑马巡视的家伙看起来一点也不友善，巴基看到关卡旁边还排着一队平民，不知为何被扣押，几个骑兵正轮流看守那群人。即使不走近，巴基也能看到一些显眼的木棕色头发。  
  
史蒂夫刚要策马去找他的骑士朋友，巴基赶忙拉住他，“史蒂夫，我不和你一起进城了，我不知道这里设关卡在查什么，多一事不如少一事，我从其他小路绕行，咱们城里酒馆再见，你看如何？”  
  
“不必吧，你自己进城反倒可能碰到麻烦。咱们一起，他们不会为难你……”  
  
“你还是自己先去吧，我会准时赴约的。别跟其他人提起我。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫仍然有些犹豫，但是巴基坚持让史蒂夫自己去找他的同伴。最终史蒂夫在马上给了巴基一个拥抱，用力拍了拍他的后背，半天都没放手。巴基下巴抵在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他又听见了自己的心跳声，赶快推开史蒂夫，伸手拍了拍史蒂夫骑的马。马儿带着史蒂夫向前走去，史蒂夫最后回头看了巴基一眼，夹了夹马腹，逐渐骑远了。巴基远远地看到史蒂夫和那个叫朗姆洛的骑士打了招呼，对方看到史蒂夫十分惊讶，跳下马，周围立刻有一群人围了上来。大家都下马向史蒂夫行礼，史蒂夫坐在马背上腰背挺直，即使他仍然穿着破旧的平民服饰，也一眼便能看出身份高贵。巴基暗暗叹了口气，他和他的“新朋友”毕竟生活在两个世界，即使十年前他们姑且可以算作朋友，现在也不太可能了。让他们再顶着这个虚假的关系相处两天吧，一旦回到皇宫，史蒂夫马上就会被人群簇拥，很快便会忘了他。巴基心里有点不是滋味，他想起史蒂夫说他在皇宫里也总是很孤单，巴基有些希望那是真话，但他马上又自我厌恶起来。巴基看到朗姆洛重新上马，跟着史蒂夫向城里的方向骑去，临走的时候黑发男人回头扫视四周，有那么一瞬间巴基似乎感觉男人和他目光相接，他不由地在太阳底下打了个寒战。  
  
皇宫里的人果然和巴基以往想象得差不多，大多蛮横无理。史蒂夫只是个例外而已。  
  
巴基调转马头，寻找他每次进城的隐蔽小路，穿过乱石岗，终于看到了首都郊区的民宅。再向城里走，街道逐渐热闹了起来。但不知怎地，穿行在大街上，巴基总有一种奇怪的感觉，好像今日城里的警卫比他印象中要严格许多。每每转过街角，都有皇宫士兵在巡逻。也许这一切都和史蒂夫被绑架有关系，巴基没做他想，打听到了威利旅店的所在地，便直接前去投宿了。  
  
巴基租好房间，先美美地睡了一觉，休息到傍晚。他来到旅店的酒馆，买了一杯饮料，一边喝着酒等着史蒂夫来送钱，一边心不在焉地听邻桌住客谈论两周以来城外设置的检查关卡。“他们似乎在抓瓦尔兰人。”其中一个男人小声说道。巴基暗自庆幸自己染了头发。  
  
突然，酒馆大门被人一下撞开了，一个小男孩慌慌张张地跑进来，撞翻了一把椅子，他气喘嘘嘘地双手撑着膝盖，所有的客人都转头看向他。过了几秒，男孩终于喘着粗气大声说道，“号外！国、国王……驾崩！”  
  
巴基猛地站起身，他身下的椅子倒在地上，“怎么会……”  
  
正在这时，外面又冲进来一个披着兜帽斗篷的大个子，他走到男孩旁边摘下兜帽，露出暗色的皮肤。男人先看了男孩一眼，又看了看酒馆里唯一站立的巴基。  
  
“巴基•巴恩斯？”男人问道。  
  
“你是谁？”巴基警惕地反问。  
  
男人走上前，一把抓住巴基的手臂，贴在他耳旁说道，“王子遇到麻烦了，你得立刻出城。”  
  
男人不顾巴基的抗议，把他向门口拽去。  
  



	4. 第三章

**[12]**  
  
白石似玉，奸佞似贤。[注1]  
——瓦尔兰谚语  
  
终于回到了熟悉的地界让史蒂夫感到安心，但是不得不和巴基分开也让他觉得懊恼，他甚至不能把他的新朋友介绍给别人，只因为他有着漂亮的棕色头发。史蒂夫骑马来到关卡，朗姆洛第一个看到他，惊讶地张大了嘴。  
  
“嘿，你们还在设关卡找我吗？我六天前就已经被人带到海城去了呢，等你们来救我，早死十次了。”史蒂夫笑着对朗姆洛说道。  
  
“呃……殿下……”朗姆洛没有直接答话，这让史蒂夫感到有些意外，但周围的骑士们围过来，下马向他行礼，史蒂夫发现他们都是主教的手下。  
  
“听说父王身体不适？立刻带我回宫见他。”史蒂夫这样吩咐道。  
  
“王子殿下，事情是这样的，主教大人说找到你之后要立刻把你带去见他。”  
  
“有什么事情比国王的健康更重要？”  
  
“殿下，国王陛下那里你帮不上忙，我们马上派人回城通告，殿下你最好先和我回宫见主教。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，虽然朗姆洛一向不服他的管制，但这样命令式的传话还是第一回。他想也许主教确有要事，父王也并非病重，便点头同意了。回城的路上，史蒂夫计划打发了主教、探望国王之后，就去找霍华德•史塔克给巴基领赏钱，史塔克本是艾伦城的领主，十年前史蒂夫随母亲入宫时，他才刚被招回皇宫负责国家财务。史蒂夫也计划在晚餐后借口出宫，他可以带上山姆，把巴基介绍给他，起码史蒂夫信得过山姆不会向任何人报告王子结交了一个瓦尔兰朋友。也许他应该送巴基点别的，赏钱是他的承诺，但现在他们是朋友了，史蒂夫更想送他一点礼物。  
  
史蒂夫一路琢磨着可能的礼物，随主教骑士们进了宫门。把马儿交给仆役带走，史蒂夫注意到整个皇宫里的奇怪氛围，宫殿外廊中走动的仆人们全都抵着头，神色惊恐，步履匆匆甚至小跑。而娜塔莎甚至没有出来迎接他，事实上史蒂夫看到许多陌生的面孔，但却连一个身披金色斗篷的皇家骑士都不见踪影。史蒂夫要求先沐浴更衣，再去见主教，以示礼貌，但朗姆洛坚持阻止。史蒂夫狐疑地随着朗姆洛走进主教厅，穿过幽长阴暗的走廊，来到正厅里，主教皮尔斯正背着手站在红神像前。  
  
“主教大人，王子殿下带到了。”  
  
史蒂夫向皮尔斯行礼，对方并没有转过身。  
  
“史蒂夫殿下，听说你安然无恙地返回皇宫了，可否说说你这些天的去向？”  
  
“我外出打猎的时候不慎被人绑架了，幸好得人相助逃脱，逃脱之后便立刻回来了。”  
  
“绑架你的是何人？”  
  
“我不知道……”史蒂夫挠挠头，难道就真的没人担心一下他的安危吗？  
  
皮尔斯转过身来，面对史蒂夫。  
  
“我在回来的路上听说父王病了，娜塔莎的擂台延后……我想我应该先去看望一下父王。”史蒂夫小声说道。他一直觉得主教严厉苛刻，在他面前史蒂夫总有三分忌惮。  
  
“王子殿下，在你离宫的那天，宫里发生了大事。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，注意到皮尔斯用了“离宫”而并非被绑架，就好像史蒂夫自己偷逃出宫去郊游了两周一样。“什么大事……？父王他身体如何？我想我应该立刻去看看。”  
  
“国王陛下并非身患疾病，而是遇刺重伤。”  
  
“什么！？怎么会！？是什么人干的？我要立刻去见他。”史蒂夫立刻焦虑了起来，他转身要走，但是朗姆洛却站在他面前，挡住了他的去路。  
  
“听着，史蒂夫王子，国王不止遇刺，还身中剧毒，虽然几日来希尔医生一直在试图延续国王的生命，但是陛下他已经……”  
  
史蒂夫瞬间感觉千斤巨石压在胸口，自从他十二岁进皇宫以来，老国王对他虽然严厉，但也照顾有加，他从小没有父亲，很快便接受了老国王作为父亲的身份。两周前他离开去打猎的时候，父亲明明还身体健康……“我不信，朗姆洛，别拦着我！”  
  
“事实上王子殿下，我们已经抓到了谋反的凶手。”  
  
“是什么人！？”史蒂夫愤怒地转身直视皮尔斯。  
  
“皇家骑士团的总领尼克•弗瑞勾结瓦尔兰起义军——”  
  
“不可能！”史蒂夫立刻打断了皮尔斯，尼克•弗瑞是国王的亲信，娜塔莎的叔叔，他怎么可能被判？这其中一定有什么误解，更何况瓦尔兰起义军已经是几年前的事情了，现在和平条款已经签订，他们对近三年来曦兰国的改善一直十分认同……“娜塔莎呢？！娜塔莎怎么样？她有没有受伤！？”史蒂夫突然想到了妹妹，“主教大人，你为什么不让我去见我的家人？”  
  
“因为我们必须把事实搞清楚，史蒂夫王子。”皮尔斯说道。史蒂夫觉得他似乎看到皮尔斯在冷笑，但这里灯光阴暗，他看得并不真切。“公主只是受到了打击精神崩溃，她在国王身边寸步不离。但她是安全的，王子殿下，你更应该为自己的处境担忧。”  
  
“我的处境？我的什么处境？”  
  
“王子殿下，你在国王遇刺的同一天失踪了，现在皇宫里的传言是，你和弗瑞同属叛党……”  
  
“荒唐！我是被人绑架的，也许刺伤了国王的人也是抓了我的人！”现在史蒂夫真后悔逃跑时没有看清绑架者的面孔，但是当务之急，他要去见父亲。史蒂夫不在听皮尔斯的话，他推开朗姆洛，向外走去，然后小跑起来。他跑着穿过长廊，皇宫的前厅，中庭，来到寝宫，仍然没碰到一个熟人。  
  
史蒂夫冲进国王的寝室，发现老国王正躺在床上，面色黑红，嘴唇青紫，已经不像是活人的面孔，而红发的娜塔莎伏在床边，面容憔悴，双眼肿成核桃，公主握着国王干枯的手掌，嘴里轻轻念着祷告。  
  
一瞬间史蒂夫的眼泪也顺着眼角滑下来，他想起母亲病逝的场景，暗自咒骂自己没有在父亲身边守护。“红神啊，娜塔莎……父王他……”史蒂夫单膝跪到妹妹身边，娜塔莎这才注意到他，已经干涩的眼睛再次蒙上了水汽。“史蒂夫！你去哪了该死的！”娜塔莎的语气中带着责备也带着释然，她扑到史蒂夫怀里，史蒂夫搂住妹妹，轻轻抚摸她的头发。“我的事说来话长，我被人一路绑到了海城，皮尔斯说尼克叔叔……”  
  
“史蒂夫，听着，我不知道发生了什么，父亲被人刺伤，那是个瓦尔兰人，在被捕之前便服毒自尽了。”娜塔莎嗓音沙哑，她急促地低声说道“他们在尼克叔叔的房间里发现了不知什么证据，便把他抓了起来，所有的皇家骑士全部都被禁足了……我不知道怎么办好，我偷偷潜入地牢去看望尼克叔叔，他说他是无辜的，我相信他。克林特偷偷来探望过我一次，他说对他们的看守并不严格，他们搜查了所有骑士的私人物品，据说已经斩首了六人，但山姆和克林特是安全的。”  
  
“主教说——”  
  
“皮尔斯有鬼！”娜塔莎小声地打断了史蒂夫的话，“不要相信他告诉你的任何事情，但更重要的是，史蒂夫，你要小心了，皮尔斯说在你的房间里也发现了什么。我不信你会勾结外人刺杀父亲，我知道你不会。”  
  
“他们发现了什么？”  
  
“我没有问。”娜塔莎双手托住史蒂夫的脸颊，“史蒂夫，我不知道他们要对你做什么，如果国王去世，你便要继位，无论幕后主使是谁，如果你不服从，他们恐怕也会对你使用同样的手段。父亲他已经……希尔医生说父亲三天前就已经去世了。”娜塔莎的眼泪流下来，“但玛利亚用药物维持他心跳的假象，我们想尽可能等到你回来，我就知道你会回来……这几日我都呆在这里，假装精神崩溃，所以他们并没找我麻烦。噢，我觉得自己确实要崩溃了，如果你不回来，我只有自己一个人，什么也做不了……”  
  
史蒂夫抬头看了一眼床上的父亲，他亲吻老国王的手背告别。看着自己的异母妹妹，史蒂夫说道：“别怕娜塔莎，我才不怕他们！我现在立刻让他们把尼克叔叔放出来。”史蒂夫说着就要转身，娜塔莎刚想阻止，房间的大门被打开了，六个黑衣骑士冲了进来，他们手握长剑，剑尖对着手无寸铁的王子。  
  
皮尔斯从两名骑士身后走出来，手里捏着一沓信件，他把那些信件递到史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫拆开信封，里面是以史蒂夫自己口吻写成的与瓦尔兰反抗军首领的书信往来，他从未写过这些信，但他们看起来确实和自己的笔迹相似，最后还有自己的署名和印章。  
  
“史蒂夫王子，如果你不能解释这些在你床下发现的信件，我们恐怕……”  
  
“这不是我写的！”史蒂夫说道，他气得双手颤抖。  
  
“我想这其中也有什么误会，毕竟国王陛下器重你，过不了十年你便能继位。你怎么会如此急躁，连这几年光景都等不了？但在弄清真相之前，我们不得不委屈你在牢里先住些时日，等我们审过弗瑞之后，一切自然会有结论。抓住他！”  
  
六名骑士一拥而上，用链条困住史蒂夫的双手。史蒂夫回头看了一眼跪坐在地上的妹妹，她表现得像床上的死人一般，好像对一切视而不见。史蒂夫别无他法，只好被拖拽着离开了父亲的房间。最终他连父王的最后一面都未见到，如果母亲知道了，还不知会怎样责备他呢。  
  
史蒂夫双手绑在身后，被丢进了一间牢房，他愤恨地看着皮尔斯和他的骑士转身离去，咬牙不发一言。史蒂夫在阴暗的地牢里站了许久，想着去世的父王和没有依靠的妹妹，他必须设法逃脱才行，史蒂夫试图挣脱手铐，但铁链只勒得他手腕剧痛。  
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫突然听见旁边的牢房中有人叹了口气。  
  
史蒂夫借着阴暗的烛光看过去，发现关在自己隔壁的不是别人，正式骑士团的总领尼克•弗瑞。  
  
“尼克叔叔！”  
  
“娜塔莎还说你会回来救我们，我就说你小子一直不怎么聪明，指望不上。”  
  
史蒂夫贴在牢房的栏杆上，小声说道：“对不起。”  
  
“哎，这并不赖你，小子。”弗瑞私下里总是把娜塔莎称为丫头，管史蒂夫叫小子，从来不会称他们为公主王子，熟悉的称呼让史蒂夫感觉稍稍安心。他的眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗，看到弗瑞坐在牢房的角落里，全身带伤，显然被人用过刑。  
  
“你……你受伤了。”史蒂夫觉得自己蠢透了，他不能帮助弗瑞，也不能帮助娜塔莎。  
  
“没大碍，不要自责，史蒂夫，我早该看出皮尔斯意图谋反，五年前你父亲解除瓦尔兰人的限工条例的时候，皮尔斯已经不满，这回他行刺国王，找了一个瓦尔兰替死鬼，是想篡夺皇位，顺便把他们斩尽杀绝……他不会放过你我的。史蒂夫，你必须想办法逃出——”  
  
弗瑞正说着，突然有一支响箭撕破空气直接从监狱栅栏间穿了进来，史蒂夫眼睁睁地看到短箭直接插进弗瑞的胸口，直没到箭羽。他来不及思考，忙俯下身躲闪朝自己射来的第二只短箭，地牢里骚动起来，看守们纷纷冲进地牢内，拔出剑寻找神秘的刺客，但即使身在牢房中，他连刺客的影子也没看到。  
  
“快救救他！他被射中了！”史蒂夫大声叫喊，但是地牢守卫忙着抓人，没人理会弗瑞的伤情。史蒂夫眼看着弗瑞倒在角落里，身体一动也不动了。  
  
噢，红神在上，史蒂夫已经被接二连三发生的事情搞得不知所措，他被人绑架离开皇宫了两周，回家发现父亲遭人杀害，自己被指为叛党，弑父叛国。父亲的亲信也被当成罪犯逮捕，现在还在狱中遭人暗杀。他颓然地跪在地上，心中又难过又气愤。  
  
  
  
**[13]**  
  
战士背对家园。  
——《先王传》  
  
骚乱过去了，皮尔斯再次出现在地牢中，他显得满脸怒容，但史蒂夫怀疑刺客就是皮尔斯亲自派来的。黑衣主教令人去查看弗瑞的情况，他的手下摇摇头。史蒂夫沉痛地看着弗瑞的尸体被抬出地牢。  
  
“王子殿下……现在我们不得不怀疑是你勾结他人杀死了弗瑞，以免他把你的罪行全部供认出来。”  
  
史蒂夫瞪着皮尔斯，不再争辩，欲加之罪何患无辞。他的心中已经只剩下了怒火。史蒂夫不在乎自己头上还要被加上多少罪名，他现在只想杀了皮尔斯为父亲报仇，为弗瑞报仇。  
  
“鉴于你的身份，我们不会将你斩首。你将有一次活命的机会，明日清晨在露伊斯竞技场，你将与巨人韦斯特决斗。如果你胜了，那么便可以在地牢中活过余生，如果你败了……”  
  
如果决斗失败，自然是死路一条。比起被斩首，无论是失败受辱，还是在地牢中虚度余生，都是更加残忍的刑罚，看来皮尔斯是一心想要羞辱他。史蒂夫和娜塔莎一直对这位主教尊敬有礼，父王更是把他奉为长辈，凡事必参考他的意见，史蒂夫还以为弗瑞和皮尔斯年轻时曾是好友。他不明白皮尔斯怎能如此残忍，要把他们赶尽杀绝，现在史蒂夫只能祈祷娜塔莎可以保全性命。  
  
皮尔斯再次离开，地牢中只剩下史蒂夫独自一人。  
  
他觉得疲惫不堪，腹部明明已经痊愈的伤口又开始隐隐作痛……史蒂夫突然想起巴基来。他自嘲地笑了笑，不知道自己的好朋友听到王子被发配竞技场决斗的新闻会作何感想……他突然意识到，皮尔斯除了篡位，还要对瓦尔兰人斩尽杀绝，他今日在入城关卡处，就看到被扣押的一群瓦尔兰人！巴基在城里并不安全。  
  
史蒂夫猛地从地上站起来，但又因为双手被绑，他失去了平衡再次跌倒。史蒂夫又开始尝试挣脱手上的束缚，他不能坐以待毙，他得想办法警告巴基，让他尽快离开首都。  
  
地牢中不见日光，史蒂夫不知道时间过了多久，但无论他怎么努力，手上的链条就是无法挣脱。突然间地牢里出现了细微地声响，史蒂夫坐在黑暗中竖起耳朵仔细倾听。又过了一会儿，声音再次传来，这回他抬起头，看到牢门旁边出现了一个黑色人影。  
  
“谁？”史蒂夫小声问道。  
  
“是我，山姆。”来人用极小地声音说道。  
  
史蒂夫赶忙凑了上去，现在看到山姆，他几乎激动得落泪。  
  
“王子殿下……你还好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫连忙点点头。“我没事，山姆，你听我说，如果你能自由活动话，一定要想办法帮我一个——”  
  
“殿下！”山姆立刻打断他，“现在你必须听我说！我们得救你出……”地牢门口突然传来一阵响动，山姆立刻闭嘴息声，他们等了好一阵，直到门口不再有动静。  
  
“我们时间不多，王子殿下，但我会想办——”  
  
“山姆！你必须得帮我，拿上你能找到的所有钱，尽快去城里的威利酒馆，找一个叫巴基•巴恩斯的人，黑发蓝眼，和我一般年纪，把钱给他，带他离开首都。”  
  
“可我得留下来救你……”  
  
“山姆，他们让我与巨人决斗，而不是直接斩首，这将是皮尔斯犯下的最大的错误。等到我重新回到地牢，咱们再从长计议，你现在需要帮我把我的朋友送出城，他在城里很危险。他是个瓦尔兰人……”  
  
“瓦尔兰人……可是殿下，他们说刺杀国王的就是——”山姆显得有些犹豫。  
  
“我不相信弗瑞叛变，所以皮尔斯说的任何话我都不会相信，叛变的是皮尔斯。他要找借口镇压瓦尔兰人，把他们赶尽杀绝。巴基在海城救了我的性命，我不能让他留在城里冒险。”  
  
“可是殿下……没人能在决斗中战胜韦斯特，他已经赢了25场决斗，他们不会让你获胜的……”  
  
史蒂夫打断山姆，“我想皮尔斯并不想杀死我，他想留我一条命，从而操控娜塔莎。我还不能死，如果连我也死了，他一定会想办法把娜塔莎也除掉。答应我先去找巴基。对了，我的匕首，我两周前出门打猎时并没有带，它原本在我的房间里……”  
  
“它现在已经被送到地牢里，你房间里的东西全部在这，无人看守，我可以在离开的时候把它带上，那是史塔克大人送你的生日礼物，我知道你最喜欢它。”  
  
“是的，是的，把我的匕首带上，把它送给巴基……”  
  
“殿下！他们对你做了什么？你脑子不清醒了吗？”  
  
“听着，巴基是我的朋友，他护送我回首都。我答应给他五千金币。但是现在看来是不可能了，我本想送他点礼物，但现在这把匕首也只能算是贴补他应得的赏金了。”  
  
“噢，殿下……我觉得……”  
  
“山姆，你还是我的骑士吗？”  
  
“当然了。”山姆单手按在胸前。  
  
“那就按照我的吩咐去做。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
山姆最终点点头，“我得走了，殿下。”  
  
“别再叫我殿下了，我现在已经不是王子了，山姆，送巴基出城，那是我最后的命令。你是的好朋友，你可以叫我史蒂夫。”  
  
“可……我会想办法救你出去的殿下，我们会想办法摆平皮尔斯，你应该是国王了……”  
  
“但在那之前，叫史蒂夫就可以了，记住了吗？”  
  
“好吧，史蒂夫，如你所愿。”山姆说着站起身，悄无声息地消失在黑暗中。  
  
史蒂夫靠在地牢的栅栏门上，放弃了挣扎。他想着如何能在第二天的决斗中胜出，他需要活下来，这样一切还有一线生机。正在这时，从远处传来了模糊的号声，史蒂夫只能依稀听到，但他知道那是通告国王驾崩的哀鸣，眼泪又顺着他的眼角滑下来。  
  
史蒂夫咬紧牙，勉强在自己的肩膀上蹭干脸，现在不是为父亲悲伤的时候，他需要更坚强。妹妹还需要他，国家也需要他。他不愿想象皮尔斯会对瓦尔兰人下达怎样的杀令，但这势必会引起战争，他想阻止那些无谓的流血牺牲。他承诺给朋友一个美好的未来，但首先必须要守住这个现在。  
  
史蒂夫倾斜身体，躺倒在坚硬的地面上，强迫自己合上眼睛。他暗暗祈祷此时山姆已经找到巴基，顺利带他出城了。  
  
第二天清晨，被地牢的看守叫醒，史蒂夫被黑衣的主教骑士带上囚车，一路押往竞技场。天刚蒙蒙亮，但大街上已经站满了围观的人。大家都看着被压在囚车里的王子，相互议论，幸好并没有任何人对他大声辱骂或向他丢弃杂物。也许他们中间大部分人还不知道史蒂夫受到了怎样的指控。  
  
史蒂夫被送进竞技场，关进圆场旁边的一个小小隔间，他手上的锁链被取下，史蒂夫把双手举到眼前，发现手腕上已经被勒出了深深的血口子，他勉强活动着手臂，双手僵硬得不听使唤。  
  
竞技场中越来越嘈杂，人群开始在看台上聚集，又过了一阵，人群开始发出欢呼声。以过往的经验，史蒂夫知道这是对皇室的欢迎，他不知道娜塔莎是否会出现在看台上，但皮尔斯肯定回来亲自观战。又过了一会儿，场边鸣号，史蒂夫听见皮尔斯的声音，虽然听不清他确切的宣讲，但史蒂夫知道被加诸在自己头上的罪名正被一一诵读，人群发出此起彼伏的惊呼声。  
  
最终宣判仪式结束，史蒂夫被从隔间里放了出来，他走到场地中间，捡起地上的一柄长剑，那不是什么好武器，却是他唯一的选择。史蒂夫尝试挥剑，手腕的疼痛让他皱眉。他仰头看向看台，皮尔斯旁边的坐位空空如也。娜塔莎毕竟还是没有到场，史蒂夫为此感到安慰，他佩服娜塔莎的应变能力，希望她继续装成刚刚丧父、精神崩溃的可怜公主。  
  
人群再次发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，史蒂夫听到场地一边的铁栅门吱呀呀打开，身高超过史蒂夫两头的彪形大汉走了出来，双手各拎着一根长铁棒。  
  
随着号角再次鸣响，巨大的身体朝史蒂夫冲了过来，挥舞着手中的铁棒。史蒂夫比韦斯特身体灵活迅捷，他左右跳跃闪避巨人的进攻。但巨人也并不蠢笨，他总在史蒂夫腰部的高度挥舞铁棒，让史蒂夫只能节节后退，有时候将将避开。  
  
史蒂夫试图用手中的长剑抵挡攻击，但只是与巨人手中的武器轻擦便震得他手臂发麻。他在竞技场中左躲右闪，人群不断发出不满的嘘声，巨人变得越来越急躁。终于，韦斯特左手朝史蒂夫的头上打去，史蒂夫看准时机矮身从他的腋下穿过，长剑划过巨人的腰侧，鲜血溅出来。  
  
但史蒂夫还没来得及高兴，愤怒的巨人抡起右手的铁棒，借着转身的力道，直接向史蒂夫打来。史蒂夫来不及躲闪，只好双手握住剑柄用长剑抵挡。巨人的力气让史蒂夫的身体整个飞了出去，摔在竞技场边缘，几乎撞到围墙上。史蒂夫觉得他的手腕痛得不行，长剑也已经脱手而出。人群发出的欢呼声，带着杀气。  
  
混蛋……史蒂夫暗想，他勉强爬起身，身后再也无路可退。受伤暴怒的巨人正挥舞着铁棒朝他冲来。正在史蒂夫感到绝望的时候，突然一个身影从他身边的看台上跳了下来，朝着巨人的方向冲了过去。  
  
史蒂夫只看到人影挥舞长剑，直接与巨人的铁棒对撞，武器相接的时候发出蓝色的闪光，史蒂夫看到两人各自被弹开，他从天而降的帮手正朝他砸过来，史蒂夫试图伸展手臂去接，但是巨大的冲击力让飞来的人和他一起撞在竞技场的围墙上，双双跌在地上。史蒂夫被撞得一阵头晕眼花，他用力摇摇头，压在他身上的人也慢慢爬起来。  
  
“巴基……？”  
  
“噢，你这个蠢货史蒂夫！”巴基一边拍着斗篷上的土一边指向竞技场的另一边，“快跑！山姆在门口接应我们。”  
  
“可是……”史蒂夫虽然嘴上犹豫，但是他也立刻爬起身，跟着巴基一起向圆场另一边跑去，巨人倒在圆场中央，呻吟着不能动弹。人群骚动，主教座下方的铁门打开，士兵们冲了进来，大喊着抓人。史蒂夫一边跟着巴基跑一边回头看，他又突然担心起娜塔莎的安全，如果他就这样逃出皇宫，不知道妹妹会受到怎样的待遇，他必须在逃脱之后立刻回到宫内把娜塔莎也接出来。正想着，追兵已经接近。紧急关头，不知从看台的哪个方向突然飞来一只箭，径直射中领头士兵的胸口，士兵直挺挺地倒在地上。  
  
“你还有心思遛弯吗！？史蒂夫！快跑！”巴基朝史蒂夫大喊，他已经冲到了竞技场的一扇栅栏门边，伸出左手，用力扯断了门上的锁链。巴基推开大门。史蒂夫全力快跑跟了上去。还有箭不断从看台上射下来，对前来捉人的士兵百发百中，掩护二人逃跑。史蒂夫跟着巴基钻出门，一辆马车正停在大门口。坐在马车前的黑袍人正是山姆。  
  
巴基和史蒂夫飞快地跳上马车，山姆赶着马车带二人逃离了竞技场。   
  
  
  
**[14]**   
  
近心尽信之交，可与为始，可与为终。  
——《费伊斯书信》  
  
马车沿着小路前进，从竞技场逃脱的史蒂夫和巴基并排躺在马车里喘着粗气。  
  
“我让山姆带你出城。”史蒂夫说道，他抬起右手擦汗，确蹭到更多粘稠的血液，史蒂夫手腕上的伤口一阵刺痛。“混蛋……”他小声咒骂了一句。  
  
巴基身手在腰上摸了摸，拽出一只布袋，对着史蒂夫摇了摇，里面发出哗哗啦啦的响声。“别想用这点钱打发我。”  
  
“山姆没把我的匕首给你吗？那值……”  
  
“山姆说这是你送我的礼物。” 巴基打断他，又从腰间抽出史蒂夫的匕首，“不算数。”  
  
“巴基，对不起。我……”  
  
巴基歪头看着史蒂夫，他们对视的时候巴基的眼睛会变成和史蒂夫一样的天蓝色，他抬起右手，轻轻握住史蒂夫还在渗血的一只手腕，停了一会儿，史蒂夫并没感觉到什么。几秒之后巴基悻悻地抽回手，对史蒂夫说道，“治疗魔法不总是管用。”  
  
“不碍事的。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
“不必道歉，我从山姆那里听说了事情经过，我会帮你的。”  
  
马车突然减慢速度，停了下来，他们被拉进了一个马车房，车内暗下来。史蒂夫和巴基都坐起身，山姆打开车门。“殿下！你还好吗？”  
  
“你又忘了，山姆，叫我史蒂夫。我很好。谢谢。”史蒂夫一边说着一边爬下马车。实际上他不怎么好，眼睛酸涩，疲惫不堪，胸口也很痛。  
  
巴基也从马车里爬下来，史蒂夫看着他的朋友，咬了咬嘴唇，“我没办法报答你。”  
  
“也许等你夺回王位，可以再给我五千金币？”巴基笑着说道。  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基留下来救他，为他冒险，完全不是因为贪图钱财。他想回给好友一个笑容，却实在笑不出来。“也许我应该封你为骑士。”史蒂夫勉强说道。  
  
山姆插嘴道，“嘿，这不公平，你连我都不要了！”  
  
“你们都是我的朋友。等我得以揭穿皮尔斯的阴谋，报仇雪恨，重回皇宫，你们都是我的骑士。”  
  
巴基听了却皱了皱眉头，他转变了话题： “我们下一步怎么办？”  
  
史蒂夫回答道，“现在我没有资格要求你们冒险，你们已经救了我。但我需要你们的帮助，把娜塔莎救出皇宫。”  
  
“哦，殿……史蒂夫，其实并不止我们两个救了你。你以为是谁在看台上替你们逃脱掩护？”  
  
“娜塔莎她……？”  
  
“那是公主和克林特。昨晚我按照你的吩咐去找巴基，告诉他你被捕入狱，要被带到竞技场决斗。我说要带他出城，但他却说要去救你出来……我能怎么办？这家伙自称是王子的朋友，他骂你的话我只听娜塔莎公主那样骂过你。”山姆看向巴基，巴基扭头看向车前的马儿，装作没听见的样子。山姆继续说道：“总之我只好跑回皇宫找克林特商量，克林特便去找公主殿下商议。最后公主决定在明日皮尔斯出宫去竞技场之后从宫中逃走，大家一起去竞技场救你。说真的史蒂夫，我不知道你和公主殿下谁更像公主。”  
  
史蒂夫羞愧地低下头，“我……这一切发生的太突然……我，对不起。”他必须打起精神才行，史蒂夫想着。  
  
突然间马车房的大门再次打开一条缝，两个背着弓箭的黑色人影从门缝里钻进来，其中矮小的一个摘下黑色兜帽跑了过来，史蒂夫迎上去一把把妹妹抱起来。娜塔莎双臂环过他的脖子，勒得他喘不过气来，但他一点也不介意。“你这个笨蛋！笨蛋！”娜塔莎不断骂着史蒂夫，但仍然抱着他不肯撒手。站在娜塔莎身后，克林特•巴顿向史蒂夫点头致意。等到娜塔莎终于平静下来，史蒂夫才小声说道，“尼克叔叔也死了，我很抱歉……”  
  
娜塔莎退开半步，擦了擦眼睛，“我一定要杀了皮尔斯那个混蛋！……也许我应该留在皇宫里，想办法杀了他。我和克林特杀了看守我的警卫，但是没人知道我偷跑出宫，也许我可以在皮尔斯发现我之前回……”  
  
“不行。”史蒂夫立刻说道，“听着，你好不容易逃出来，一旦回去，皮尔斯立刻便会察觉你的计划，让你回去行不通。”  
  
“你们必须出城，公主殿下。”克林特说道。  
  
娜塔莎转过头，史蒂夫也看向克林特，“你说‘我们’必须出城……”  
  
“嗯，因为我得回到宫里，也好给你们留个内应。”  
  
“不行！这太危险了！要是他们发现你帮我逃跑——”娜塔莎立刻说道。  
  
“不会的，大家都知道山姆对王子殿下忠心耿耿，山姆的身份肯定隐藏不住。但是我跟皮尔斯的几个手下交情不错，只要快点赶回去应该不会暴露。你们先在这马厩里躲到今晚，我争取在傍晚时回来向你们回报皮尔斯的动向……”  
  
“克林特，如果你顺利回到宫中，就不要再来找我们了。”史蒂夫说道，“这样一去一回太危险，我们会小心行事，趁夜离开首都。我们会去——”  
  
“别告诉我你们要去哪里！”克林特连忙打断，“史蒂夫王子，我最好不知道你们的去向。他们马上就会发现娜塔莎失踪，也会发现山姆失踪，你们所有人都会被通缉，我不觉得你们自己去街上打探情报是个好主意。”  
  
“我可以出去，没人看清楚我的长相。”巴基突然插嘴道。  
  
其他四人都转头看向巴基。巴基耸耸肩，“我现在可以出去找一条出城的路，事实上我知道好几条出城的路，首都不像皇宫，又没有围墙，他们不可能把守每一个角落。天一黑我们就一起动身。”  
  
“你就是巴恩斯？”克林特抱着手臂问道。  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
“听着，山姆是个傻蛋，王子殿下蠢得像跟木头，娜塔莎公主……公主她行事冲动。只有你我不了解，我不在乎你是不是瓦尔兰人，我看过你击倒韦斯特。虽然不知你是如何办到的，但我只能相信你。他们三人现在也就能指望你了。”克林特不理会山姆的抱怨，他说罢单膝落地，左手握拳贴在胸口，向巴基行礼。  
  
巴基显然不习惯别人如此对他，只是含糊地点点头，嘀咕道：“我知道，我会的。”  
  
克林特站起身，准备离开，娜塔莎上前给了他一个拥抱，在他的脸颊上吻了一下。克林特不好意思地别过头。  
  
“小心保重。”史蒂夫对克林特说道。  
  
“有缘再见。”克林特最后看了众人一眼，转身离开了马车房。  
  
等到克林特离开，娜塔莎问道，“接下去怎么办？”  
  
“我们去史塔克的城堡。也许首都周围的领主都会听从皮尔斯，但史塔克一直与他不和，史塔克家有钱也有足够的军队，艾伦城堡又远离首都，他不会立刻服从皮尔斯的指示。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“你确定吗？托尼•史塔克确实不听皮尔斯的指示，但他也同样不听父王的指示。你觉得他会帮助我们？”  
  
“我们必须说服他。”史蒂夫回答道，“我想不出还有什么其他出路可循。如果我们能在皮尔斯之前说服托尼，也许他会决定帮我们夺回首都。”  
  
“史蒂夫，你在谈论开战……”  
  
“是的，我在谈论开战。皮尔斯谋反篡位，害死父亲，杀了尼克叔叔。他的阴谋应当被揭穿，他没有资格管理这个国家。”  
  
“我不觉得皮尔斯是想管理国家。”山姆说道，“从这两周来看，皮尔斯是想统治这个国家。”  
  
“那我们就更需要把皇宫夺回来。”史蒂夫握紧拳头。  
  
“艾伦城在西南方向，骑马赶路也需要两周时间才能到达。我们出城的路可能只能步行，出城后必须找到马匹才行。但你们被通缉的消息一定很快就会传到周边城市，我们到哪里都行动不便……”巴基托着下巴说道。  
  
“我们先去鹿山的风神庙。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“你确定吗……？”山姆犹豫地问道。  
  
史蒂夫理解山姆的质疑，信仰风神的维恩教作为曦兰王国的旁系宗教非常封闭。维恩教徒全部居于高山之巅的庙宇中，他们不入城市，不参国事，与整个曦兰国主信红神的大多数人并无往来。老国王承认维恩教的独立性，同意他们居于山地，自立自治，每年派人前往鹿山主庙一次，除此之外则与维恩教徒再无往来。他们一众异教徒，如此逃往风神庙，不知会受到怎样的待遇。不过史蒂夫的考量在于：多年来皮尔斯一直对风神庙的存在此颇为不满，他作为祭拜红神的布恩主教，认为元素之神以司掌烈火的红神为首，其余教派应该服从红神主教的统领，但维恩教徒从不服从。如果要说还有谁不会受到皮尔斯的影响，那必然是风神庙里的和尚们。史蒂夫在逃跑之后第一个想到的便是逃往鹿山，可惜那里毕竟只是庙宇，维恩教徒与世无争，他们没有城墙可以抵御入侵，也没有军队能够帮助史蒂夫夺回王位。  
  
“他们也许不会帮助我们，但也不会顺从于皮尔斯的统治。现在我们没有任何援助，我想也只能先去鹿山，借用四匹马的希望还是有的。”  
  
“噢史蒂夫，你确定那些住在山顶上的维恩和尚真的有马吗？”巴基语气不善地抱怨道。  
  
“当然，他们什么都有……你不愿意去鹿山吗？”史蒂夫疑惑地看着巴基。  
  
“没有没有。”巴基小声说道，“好了，现在我先出去确认出城的路，晚些时候在回来。”他说着便朝大门口走去。  
  
史蒂夫连忙抓住巴基的左手手腕，他感觉袖子下面的光滑金属表面。“巴基……小心点。”  
  
巴基抽回手，朝史蒂夫点了点头。  
  
“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎等到巴基离开才看向兄长，“有时候我真是羡慕你的好运气。”  
  
“我想现在咱们两人谁也谈不上运气好吧。”史蒂夫叹了口气，看向妹妹。  
  
“如果你没被绑架，没被你的瓦尔兰朋友救下，也许现在咱们两个人都要和父王一起火化成灰了。”  
  
“也许这是你带来的好运气，娜塔莎。巴基本是来首都打擂台的。”史蒂夫说道，他想了想，又问妹妹，“如果他能胜出，你愿意下嫁吗？”  
  
娜塔莎挑起眉毛，盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，才说道：“如果他能帮我们夺回王位，我嫁他十次。”  
  
史蒂夫想把妹妹的话转告巴基，巴基大概会很高兴，史蒂夫知道比起他总挂在嘴边的金币，巴基更看重荣誉。骑士们总是说，没什么荣誉比公主的青睐更高贵了。但不知怎地，史蒂夫自己却不能为巴基感到高兴。他仍然皱着眉头，表情严肃。  
  
娜塔莎突然叹了口气，对史蒂夫笑了笑，补充道：“但他刚才都没正眼瞧我，我想哥哥你拿我当奖赏激励他的计划大概不太可行。而且即使没有奖赏，他也已经愿意冒险帮你了不是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“等我们重返皇宫，他会得到他应得的封赏。”他暗自许诺，到时候瓦尔兰人和曦兰人会平等的生活在这个国家里。无论血统，巴基永远都会是他的好朋友。  
  
  
  
**[15]**  
  
曦国好战，风火角力；吾国好和，地载水而为渊。   
——瓦尔兰古籍   
  
巴基许久都没有回到马车房。开始的时候，史蒂夫靠在墙边站着，后来他便在阴暗的房里踱步子。偌大的砖房只有屋顶角落里的一扇小小天窗，随着日光偏移，史蒂夫开始变得焦躁不安。最后小窗里已经不在投下明显的光束了，窗外的天空染上了紫红色。   
   
“多长时间了？巴基应该回来了吧？这里离皇宫并不远，向西南方到城市边境往返不应该花费这么长时间……”史蒂夫已经不下十次询问时间。   
   
“放轻松，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎用她特有的漫不经心的腔调对史蒂夫说道。   
   
“如果他遇到危险……”史蒂夫握紧拳头。   
   
“如果他被抓了，我们便暴露了，反正是死路一条，你还是留点体力准备突围吧。如果他日落时还不回来，那我们就只能靠我们自己——”   
   
“巴基不会把我们供出去的！”史蒂夫说道，“正因如此，如果他遇到危险，我必须去救他。他救过我两次——”   
   
“你是王子，史蒂夫，你早该意识到自己的命比别人金贵，别管你高兴不高兴，这就是现实。说句实在话，除了你之外，我还没见过有人为此特别不高兴的呢。”娜塔莎闷闷地说道。   
   
史蒂夫快速向娜塔莎坐的角落里走了两步，仍然攥着拳头，娜塔莎并不在意，保持放松的姿势靠坐在墙角。山姆立刻上前，摆出要拉架的姿势，就好像史蒂夫真会揍自己的好妹妹一顿。史蒂夫知道自己不会动手，娜塔莎通常都是更有道理的一方，但有时候他这个十二岁才认亲的妹妹总能一句话勾起他对现实全部的不满。   
   
史蒂夫低下头，只有这次他不会妥协，因为不用妥协，所以他也不会生气，史蒂夫站住脚，强迫自己的手掌摊平，贴在身体两侧，他说道：“如果到晚上巴基没有回来，山姆你带娜塔莎先走，前往鹿山，我自己去找巴基，然后再与你们会合。”   
   
“史蒂夫！”山姆和娜塔莎异口同声地叫了起来，山姆看到公主起身，立刻闭嘴退到一边，给娜塔莎让出空间。娜塔莎经过山姆身旁，走到史蒂夫近前，“听着，我们必须保全你的性命，如果你死了，我们就不用再挣扎了！直接闭眼等死就好了！什么报仇，什么王位，没有储君我们以什么名义去跟皮尔斯抢王座？”娜塔莎的一根食指戳在史蒂夫的胸口，她很用力，薄指甲隔着他残旧的上衣刺到他的皮肤。“你的命比你的瓦尔兰朋友重要太多了。你得试着记住这一点。”   
  
史蒂夫无法接受娜塔莎的说法，但这一次他表现得异常平静。   
   
“我不会冲动行事，但是我必须去救他，这几乎和王位一样重要。”史蒂夫看着娜塔莎，妹妹的眼睛在黑暗中发着光，“而且……即使我死了，也还有你。”   
   
“我？”娜塔莎无奈地展开双臂，就好像听到了整个大陆三百年里最荒唐的话。   
   
“也许曦兰国没有女王的先例，但是为什么不行呢？你是国王正室的女儿，比我的血统纯正多了，你聪明能干，为什么就不能是你呢？”   
  
娜塔莎抿着嘴，表情阴沉。有史以来第一次，史蒂夫得以让妹妹无言以对。他不知道娜塔莎沉默的原因是她终于看到史蒂夫的逻辑，还是她认为史蒂夫的话荒谬到没有去纠正的必要。   
  
史蒂夫的肩膀垂下来，“听着，娜塔莎，我会尽量照顾你，不会丢下你一个人。但是我也不能丢下巴基一个人……”   
  
正说着，史蒂夫身后的大门被推开了。一个黑色的人影从门缝里钻进来，大门瞬间再次关闭。   
   
“好了，没有讨论的必要了。”娜塔莎退回到墙边上，史蒂夫一直悬着的心终于落回肚子里。   
  
“巴基，你可算回来了！”史蒂夫笑着迎上去，但很快他就发现情况不妙，借着极为微弱的光线，他感觉巴基身上的斗篷厚重潮湿，他一只手摘掉兜帽，史蒂夫看到巴基的脸上全是污迹。深色的，并非黑色，血。“神啊，你受伤了吗？”   
  
娜塔莎和山姆也立刻紧张起来，“后面还有追兵吗？我们是不是需要马上离开？”   
  
“放松。”巴基说道，史蒂夫觉得他说话的语气就和娜塔莎说这个词的语气一模一样，完全达不到让人放松的作用。“我甩掉了那些家伙，没能杀死的那些。”史蒂夫离巴基很近，他能听见巴基咬紧牙齿的声音。   
  
“你受伤了吗？”史蒂夫双手按住巴基的肩膀，他感到潮湿黏腻。   
  
巴基突然甩开史蒂夫的手后退了两步，他用暗色的蓝眼睛瞪着史蒂夫，眼中充满了仇恨，史蒂夫心中的不解、疑惑、和担忧卷成一团，又重新把他的心脏拽了起来。   
  
“他们在主教广场上烧死了三十个瓦尔兰人！史蒂夫！”巴基低声咆哮道。   
   
还不等史蒂夫开口，娜塔莎立刻答道，“你跟我们生气有什么用？又不是我们杀的人。”   
  
“你们都一样，见鬼的曦客骗子！我应该连你们一起杀掉！”巴基挥着右手，史蒂夫可以看到他眼中有泪光。   
   
“巴基……”史蒂夫试图安抚他，但是巴基肩膀颤抖。   
   
“我想救他们，可是看到的时候已经太晚了，我杀死了五名士兵，他们一边向燃烧的尸体上喷火油，一边说笑……有一大群人在围观，没有任何人觉得不妥。他们被定为叛国罪……叛国罪！？这根本就不是他们的国家，不是我们的国家，我们从来没被当做子民看待过，你们凭什么要求我们效忠？”巴基的声音越来越小，史蒂夫感觉他像泄了气的皮球，慢慢地整个人都缩小了一般，史蒂夫再次向巴基走过去，他在余光里看到山姆右手按到腰间的剑柄上，娜塔莎以警告的口吻叫他的名字。史蒂夫没有理会，他知道巴基不会伤害他。但巴基向后退了一步，他把手伸到腰间，史蒂夫听到山姆拔出了剑，史蒂夫只能抬起一只手臂，阻在巴基身前。但是巴基只从腰间抽出一块破布，扔到史蒂夫脚边，“你们的角旗不再是狮子旗了，他们变成了黑色的焰火旗帜，骑士团的鹰旗也换成了古怪的九头蛇图案。想想你们的红神，这比你们原先的蓝色角旗合适多了不是吗？”   
  
当然不是，史蒂夫想要回答，蓝色代表天空，他们信仰崇拜的并非火焰，而是光明。但是史蒂夫知道现在不是说这个的时候，“巴基……我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”史蒂夫缓缓地说道，他摊开双手。“我……我不知道……如果我有办法补偿你……无论什么事情，我都会去做。可是……”史蒂夫痛恨自己的无能为力，他小心翼翼地把巴基拉近，拥抱他，巴基并没有攻击，这次他也没有抗拒。史蒂夫闻到血与火的味道，代表着这个国家的色彩和神灵，不该是这样的，这一切都大错特错。   
   
房内安静了片刻，史蒂夫感觉巴基抽了抽鼻子，单手推开了他。史蒂夫忧心忡忡地望着巴基，但是巴基仰头站了一会儿，盯着房顶，然后再次看向史蒂夫三人。他把左手提着的包裹扔到地上。   
   
娜塔莎走上前，“这是什么？”她一边问一边打开包裹，里面露出一些衣物和斗篷。   
   
“我们仍然要尽快离开，向西南方向出城的路已经确认过了，我们需要穿过一片石林，进入奥音萨河道，河道已经干涸多年，地势很深，可以起到隐蔽作用，沿着河道一直能到达鹿山脚下。”巴基的声音有些沙哑，“我弄到了些衣服，还有食物，我们要走七天，然后上山，一路上我们只会经过两处水源，所以我还找了一些水。”说话间，娜塔莎已经把衣物从包裹里取了出来，拿给山姆。史蒂夫只是低头看着没有动，他想说一些感激的话，但是言语总显得单薄。巴基抬起手臂，食指指向史蒂夫，等到史蒂夫抬头看他时才说道：“没错，王子殿下！这是偷来的！也许你十年前就说过这是不对的，但有些时候必须例外。”   
  
史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，他不知道对方所指为何，但听起来巴基好像又恢复了往常，他总是对史蒂夫的言行不甚满意。直到四人都换好了干净的衣服（娜塔莎在马车里更衣），史蒂夫才突然回想起来——十年前在奥拉小镇的市集上，他追着那个因为口渴偷水的少年穿过半个镇子。当时尚且年幼的史蒂夫告诉那个有着水蓝色眼睛的少年，偷东西是不对的，而对方确实把他的话听在心里。   
   
史蒂夫意识到只要巴基•巴恩斯这个瓦尔兰人是真实存在的，那么那些关于瓦尔兰人的、毫无根据的偏见和评断，便全部是谎言。现在史蒂夫有了一个瓦尔兰人朋友，他比任何人都更有发言权。   
  
史蒂夫知道他必须做点什么，这是他的责任。他要为他的国家负责，为与他出生入死的朋友负责，为巴基所付出的一切负责；今日在广场上烧死的三十个瓦尔兰人，史蒂夫默默把他们记在心上。他也知道从今往后还会有数不尽的生命因为他此前的无能而终结。   
  
他得振作起来才行。待到太阳完全落山，一行人借着夜色分别带着行囊离开马车房。史蒂夫三人随着巴基爬上屋顶，开始向西南方向移动。他们逐渐进入守备森严的城市腹地，小心躲避巡逻的哨兵，只有屋顶间距过大的时候才会下到地面，很快又重新爬回相对安全的高点。一行人就此穿过城市，再次来到了郊区，巴基所描述的石林已经近在眼前，史蒂夫回头望向远处耸立在夜色当中的皇宫。   
  
史蒂夫从不喜欢逃跑，他发誓一定会回到这里，揭穿皮尔斯的阴谋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：实际语出《抱朴子•祛惑》，道教经典。


	5. 第四章

**[16]**  
  
科曼薇儿公主乃先王异母长姊，下嫁阿兰德平民斯坦斯兰，旧历加王四十五年病逝，后随阿兰德当地风俗水葬，被后人称为平民公主。  
——《加王古史书》  
  
巴基长长叹了一口气，这已经是他天亮以后第三十七次叹气了，太阳才刚刚从河谷边缘探出头。  
  
头脑发热让巴基现在正带着落难的公主、王子和一位骑士赶往临时避难所——王国的异教徒集中地。作为一个瓦尔兰人，巴基对曦兰国的旁支异教没有任何了解，但史蒂夫显然觉得去拜访那些高山和尚是个好注意。  
  
“哎……”巴基再次摇摇头。  
  
“你得知道总是叹气只能让你损失更多的水分。”  
  
巴基斜眼看到走在他旁边的公主殿下，这是他第一次在阳光下好好打量她。红色的长发从兜帽里铺下来，在阳光下闪闪发光，碧绿的眼睛虽然略显憔悴，但仍然掩盖不住狡黠聪慧。她和史蒂夫长得一点也不像，性格也大相径庭。巴基用鼻子哼了一声，“你也得知道不说话没人拿你当哑巴。”  
  
“嘿，伙计，这位可是公主，你最好放尊重些。”还没等娜塔莎回嘴，山姆便不满地维护起他的公主殿下。  
  
巴基挑起嘴角，“真是抱歉，总之你不说话没人拿你当哑巴，殿下。”他怪声怪调地把刚才的话重复了一遍。  
  
“你——！”山姆想要发作，却被娜塔莎拦了下来，公主目光冷淡地直视前方，并没正眼看巴基，她面无愠色，只是用一种高高在上的、像主子对奴才的语气轻松说道，“亲爱的，我是对你没什么意见。不过像你这张嘴吧，以后要让我哥带回皇宫，说一句话至少要被砍八次头，史蒂夫会很难过的。”  
  
巴基也不怒反笑，“所以说皇宫内大乱的原因其实是，会说人话的倒霉蛋们，都已经被你们砍了吗？”  
  
娜塔莎这才扫了一眼巴基，“也许吧。”随后她也叹了口气。  
  
“浪费水分。”巴基指了指娜塔莎。  
  
“哈。”娜塔莎笑了一下，但她并不显得快活。  
  
是啊，这可不是什么郊游。经过一整晚的跋涉，公主殿下仍然亲自背着自己的行囊，山姆几次提出帮忙，都被娜塔莎拒绝了，这点在巴基看来确实值得敬佩。毕竟娜塔莎身材娇小，只到三个男人的肩膀。巴基回头看看落在他们身后的史蒂夫，王子殿下的状况就没那么乐观了，他不仅显得失魂落魄，而且憔悴不堪，想来自从他们分开以后，史蒂夫不仅遭受了各种打击，而且已经连续两日没有真正休息过了。巴基抬起头看了看逐渐爬升的太阳，皱了皱眉头。  
  
“让我们休息一会儿吧。我们已经离开首都一段距离了，应该暂时不会有追兵沿这条路找来。”四个人聚到一起，在浅河谷的石壁边缘排着一排席地而坐。巴基在口袋里掏了掏，拿出一块透明米纸包裹的白色糖果条，他把它递给史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫伸手接过来，不由得笑了笑。娜塔莎从旁边探过头，“嘿，这不公平，为什么只有史蒂夫的。”  
  
“如果你知道这叫什么我就给你一块。”巴基满不在乎地回答道。  
  
娜塔莎狐疑地看着白色糖果，显然从没见过这么简陋的零食，史蒂夫则把透明的米纸拨开，将糖果块掰成两半，其中一半递给娜塔莎，随后他把剩下的一半从中掰开，分给山姆。  
  
最后史蒂夫看了看巴基，他把手里的最后一小截糖果分成两半，递给糖果的主人。  
  
“你知道我还有对吧？”巴基说道。但是史蒂夫执意把那一小块糖放到巴基手上，巴基只好把自己的糖果拿回来，塞进嘴里。这不是什么新鲜的零食，只有甜味而已，实际上它是奥拉镇上你能买到的最便宜的一种糖果，但也只有在奥拉镇上，你才能买到它。巴基已经很久都没回到童年生活过的小镇了，这块糖果是一个月前他还在海城的时候，偶然从一个小女孩手里换到的，也就只有这么一块而已。巴基很少感时伤怀，他不知道自己是出于怎样的心态，才拿更好的糖果跟小女孩交换了这一块。硬糖不会变质，他一直留着它。  
  
现在他把它送给史蒂夫，希望这能让他打起点精神。两天前他们彻夜聊天的时候，史蒂夫似乎也很怀念他童年的故乡。  
  
“只是很甜而已……我还以为是什么好东西。”娜塔莎评论道。  
  
“有时候你需要的就是一点甜味而已。”史蒂夫转向巴基很认真地说道，“谢谢你。”  
  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“好了，巴基•巴恩斯，我封你作骑士！史蒂夫，从现在开始，山姆是我的了！那边那个嘴巴很欠的家伙，他是你的了。”  
  
“好啊！果然还是要搭配，有礼貌的骑士正好搭配嘴欠的主子。”巴基探头说道。  
  
一直在旁边沉默的山姆低声叹道，“我还以为我们是在逃命，一点逃命的样子都没有。”  
  
史蒂夫笑了起来，这个笑容有几分真诚，所以巴基也跟着笑了笑。巴基不在乎逃命的生活，他曾经因为胖揍领主的儿子而被哈法特的领主通缉了两年，最后某个赏金猎人杀了一个被误认为巴基的倒霉蛋，送给领主，领走了赏钱。巴基为此后悔不已，早知领主儿子并未记清他的长相，他就该自己去解决一个和自己长相相近的地痞流氓，亲自去领赏。重点在于，他不在乎流浪或逃命。  
  
巴基喜欢史蒂夫，他得承认这点，但并不是那种一天不见食不下咽的喜欢，只是有一点点喜欢罢了，一点点，类似于见到可以会心一笑的喜欢。如果史蒂夫真能重新做回王子，那么帮助他也能让巴基微不足道的人生变得意义重大，这不是他自打逃离孤儿院以来的愿望吗？——干一番大事业。  
  
噢对了……国王已经死了，如果史蒂夫真能抢回皇宫，他就会从储君变成国王。巴基盯着史蒂夫的侧脸，想象不出这个傻乎乎的年轻人皇冠加冕的样子。想着他又叹了一口气，抬头看的时候娜塔莎正隔着史蒂夫盯着他看。巴基朝公主做了个鬼脸。公主殿下翻了个大大的白眼，史蒂夫坐在两人中间，靠着石壁睡着了。  
  
四个人休息了一段时间，午后日照不再强烈之后才继续赶路。娜塔莎终于走累了，三个男人分担了她的行李。史蒂夫牵着娜塔莎的手，汗水让娜塔莎的红色头发粘在一起，她不再戴兜帽。现在二人看起来又有些像兄妹了，巴基这样想着，他说不好两个人如何看起来像亲人，如何看起来就不像，那只是一种感觉而已。  
  
这一路上跋涉艰辛，但是四人并没有遇到真正的危险，巴基两次带大家找到水源，娜塔莎得以适当清洁，自那之后她对巴基的态度似乎有了质的转变。二人仍然会在路上恶言相向，但那只是为了打发时间而已。  
  
“你妹妹一直这样吗？”巴基故意当着娜塔莎的面问史蒂夫，“现在想来之前那个擂台一定没有人报名参加吧？也就能骗骗我这种没见过世面的乡巴佬。”  
  
“噢，得了吧，真希望这一切都没发生。如果你来参加擂台，侥幸获胜的话，我就可以亲自踢你的屁股了！”娜塔莎说道。  
  
“相信我，被娜塔莎踢屁股是你能从她那获得的最高殊荣。”史蒂夫装作一本正经地说道。  
  
娜塔莎捶了哥哥一拳，“你这个胳膊肘向外的混蛋！”然后娜塔莎指向巴基，“你还是等到史蒂夫比武招亲的时候再去参加吧！他看起来很喜欢你的样子。”  
  
巴基没能立即想到任何聪明的应答，因为他光忙着脸红了。娜塔莎的表情变得疑惑，然后她挑起眉毛，变得饶有兴趣。巴基瞪着她，还是没想到答话。  
  
“娜塔莎，你这样是嫁不出去的。”史蒂夫不以为意地说道，“你谁都不喜欢。”  
  
娜塔莎噘着嘴别过头。走在旁边的山姆故意咳嗽了一声，娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，史蒂夫怀疑地挑起眉毛，看着山姆。但是娜塔莎看山姆眼光足以杀人，巴基知道史蒂夫是无法让山姆开口的。哈，原来这位公主殿下是有心上人的，而她深色皮肤的骑士知道此人的身份，有时间他可以从山姆那里套套话，山姆看上去像个好欺负的老实人。  
  
他们尽可能的赶路，河谷内日光照射的时间较短，干涸的河道蜿蜒，并非最近的直线道路。但河谷清凉隐蔽，确是最佳路线。他们步行几日，已经能够遥望鹿山了。每接近一点，巴基就感觉周围的环境更加清凉一些，他为此感到诧异，因为太阳仍然照常升起，而周围的环境也并没有改变，他们脚下仍然只有黄土和低矮的干草，他的左手还能微妙地感觉到空气变得越来越干燥。  
  
水是稀缺资源，但自从巴基摆脱了手上的陨石环，他就变得不再过分依赖于水分，他本身的水系特质，让他可以轻易辨别水源方向。他令人厌烦的枯木手臂有时候还有积极作用，巴基一直怀疑他的手臂可以从周围的环境中吸收水分，这是他能感到微妙的湿度变化的原因。  
  
娜塔莎和山姆第一次看到巴基的金属手臂时都很震惊，对于巴基会使用魔法的事情也十分忌惮。但是史蒂夫为巴基担保，让其余二人发誓保密。  
  
让巴基感到高兴的是，每每他与娜塔莎发生争执，史蒂夫总是站在巴基一边，帮他应付自己的妹妹。他们就要到达鹿山脚下的那一天，娜塔莎特意走到巴基身边，主动挽住了他的手臂，巴基立刻警觉起来，“你要干嘛？”他没好气地问道。  
  
“想闹明白一件事。”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“你喜欢我哥？”  
  
巴基内心震惊地盯着娜塔莎，他自认为表现得很冷静，很自然地回答道，“当然，不然谁会总跟着那个傻了吧唧的家伙。”他希望可以把开玩笑和不在乎的口气转达给娜塔莎，但是娜塔莎只是眨着碧绿的眼睛盯着他，如果不是靠巴基小心看路，他们俩一定会撞上墙。  
  
“喂，你到底想干嘛？”巴基再次问道。  
  
“哇，居然是真的！”娜塔莎用只有巴基能听到的声音感叹道。  
  
“我不知道你在胡说八道什么。”巴基开始否认。  
  
“你知道你和我哥是不可能的对吧？”娜塔莎笑容满面地问道。  
  
巴基想要掐死她，他当然知道什么可能什么不可能，但巴基仍然感到自己心里突然空落落的，他咬牙切齿地重复道，“我不知道你在胡说八道什么。”  
  
但娜塔莎接下去说出的话却让巴基大感震惊，“不过我会帮你的，如果你无可救药的恋情还有那么一点可能性的话。”娜塔莎说着放开巴基的手臂，耸了耸肩，“毕竟你比所有其他爱慕我哥的人要有趣多了。而且你知道，爱慕我哥约等于爱慕皇位，那很低级。”  
  
“如果你想从我这得到什么好处，那想都不要想了。”  
  
“那可不行，巴恩斯。我们来交换条件。别让史蒂夫把我嫁给托尼•史塔克换他的士兵，这样我就帮你搞定史蒂夫。”娜塔莎说道。  
  
巴基不知道她是认真的还是在开玩笑。娜塔莎总是让巴基感到不确定。  
  
“你了解史蒂夫，那就一定知道他不会那么做的，他不会牺牲任何人，特别是他的小妹妹。”巴基唯一可以确信的是这位公主殿下确实有个心上人。  
  
“相互了解是个好开端，巴恩斯。我们就这么说定了。”娜塔莎说道。  
  
  
  
 **[17]**  
  
风水无色。水映万物，风过无痕。  
——《元素》瓦尔兰古籍  
  
山姆是第一个感到异常的，他用力吸了吸鼻子，“你们有没有闻到空气中有一种腥臊味。”   
   
娜塔莎和史蒂夫学着他的样子嗅了嗅，兄妹俩相视一眼，都摇摇头。巴基也并没有闻到什么，但他觉得自己听到了不寻常的响动，随着风声送进耳朵里。   
   
这天他们才刚刚离开了河道，进入了山区，除了一条上山的栈道一路攀沿，周围都是黄土坡，四人沿着栈道一路盘山。远处地势起伏更加显著，黄色的山峰高耸，与湛蓝的天空形成鲜明对比。此时他们仍在低处，山间庙宇仍然无迹可寻。   
   
山姆感到异常，四个人都停下了脚步，聚在一起，打量四周。“现在我也听到了什么动静。”娜塔莎低声说道。史蒂夫皱起眉头，抽出了腰间的长剑，把娜塔莎护在身后。山姆和巴基也纷纷抽出武器。  
   
他们终于看到了异动的来源，一头齐腰高的四足野兽从黄色土坡后走了出来，巴基从来也没见过这种动物，它有棕褐色的皮毛，头部如狼，咧着的尖嘴里排满利齿，犬齿突出。但这种动物的身体比狼壮硕许多，四肢粗如碗口，四个爪子更似熊掌。野兽弓着后背，被毛竖起，小心翼翼地靠近他们，发出警告似的低吼。   
   
“哦，神啊，这是什么见鬼的东西？”山姆抱怨道。   
   
巴基迅速回头，发现另外三只相同的野兽从四面向他们逼近。   
   
“我也不知道，从来没见过。”史蒂夫回答说。   
   
“虽然我也没见过，但它们看起来好像吃肉。”公主殿下评价道，巴基感觉一只手拽住了他的斗篷，回头看的时候娜塔莎并没有她的语气听起来那样悠闲自得。她显得和其他人一样紧张，一只手抓着史蒂夫的衣角，一只手抓着巴基。   
   
“我觉得你说得对，公主殿下，现在我们应该尽可能的向这些毛茸茸的小可爱们证明咱们一点也不好吃。”巴基笑着说道，这并非自信，只不过他在任何情况下都不想成为别人的盘中餐。   
   
“听着，咱们一起继续向山上移动，背靠着背，慢慢走。注意观察四周。”史蒂夫指挥着，于是三个男人背对彼此，把娜塔莎围在中间，开始缓慢地向山上移动。   
   
“我觉得这不是个好主意，史蒂夫。”山姆抱怨起来，四头野兽均发出低吼，“我们上了山，那就真的无处可逃了。”   
   
“如果我们下山，仍然不会比四条腿的动物跑得快。”巴基说道。   
   
“所以我们死定了。”娜塔莎接口。好像要印证娜塔莎的说法一样，第五只野兽出现在他们来时的栈道上，堵住了他们下山的唯一通路。   
   
“不一定。”史蒂夫说，“山下方圆十几里都是荒地，我们来的路上未碰到任何行客，冲下山是死路一条。但这条山路通往风神庙，也许路上我们会遇到帮手。”   
   
“噢，史蒂夫，我觉得你作为一个异教徒，实在太信得过那些和尚了。”巴基说道，“我觉得咱们能遇到帮手的机会比成功说服这些家伙吃了我们会消化不良的机会大不了多少。”   
   
四个人你一句我一句地说着，仍然听从史蒂夫的指示继续向山上移动，因为谁也想不出更好的办法。不知名的野兽逐渐向他们靠拢，它们的包围圈在缩小。最终巴基眯起眼睛，他注意到自己面前的野兽把头压得更低，脊背更加耸起，全身的棕色皮毛都竖了起来，让它看起来又变大了一圈。   
   
野兽后腿发力的一瞬间，巴基心想，去他妈的，他挥起长剑迎了上去。   
   
巴基双手握剑，向野兽张开的大嘴中砍去，牙齿与利刃碰撞的声音听起来更像是单纯的金属碰撞，巴基的手臂被震得发麻，野兽挥起的前爪划过他的腰侧，巴基的衣服撕了一条大口子，但他得以闪身错到野兽侧面，砍中一刀，动物的皮毛绽开，鲜血溢出来。受伤的野兽发出凄厉的惨叫，向远离巴基的地方撤了撤。巴基身后另一声惨叫传来，其他人也分别遭到了攻击，山姆被逼到山体边缘，挥着他的长剑与不知名的动物奋战。只有史蒂夫没怎么挪过地方，他仍然站在娜塔莎身前。娜塔莎从背后拔出弓箭，搭在弦上，从史蒂夫身侧一箭射出，却被野兽宽大的前爪轻易拍开了。远处的另一头野兽注意到它受伤的同伴，向巴基扑了过来，它开始时离得很远，巴基以为它跃起后会在近身之前着地，但野兽却直接扑到了他的眼前，巴基赶忙用剑去格挡，却被沉重的爪子按倒在地上。   
   
“见鬼，这些玩意怎么可能跳得那么远！？”巴基咬牙吼道。他右手握着剑柄，左手抵着刀背，用长剑顶住野兽的利齿，他一只脚揣着野兽的肚子，避免被它的爪子撕碎。   
   
“难道它们会飞！？”山姆在远处大声叫道。然后巴基看到了不可思议的景象，体型巨大的野兽奔向不远处的山坡，反身俯冲下来，后腿用力跃起，仿佛真的隔空滑翔了一段。   
   
巴基看得呆住，以至于手上松了力，野兽猛地压下来，他感觉动物的唾液滴在他的脸上。正在这时，一只短箭从侧面飞来，正中野兽的左眼，野兽吃痛猛地直起身体，巴基趁机后撤站了起来。   
   
“这些家伙可比土狼大多了！”巴基气喘吁吁地吼道。   
   
“可他们一点都不像狼，简直像是棕熊！”山姆捂着受伤的腹部，说道。   
   
现在独眼的野兽注意力全被吸引到娜塔莎和史蒂夫那边，而史蒂夫还在与另一头野兽搏斗。受伤的动物放弃巴基，朝兄妹俩扑了过去。   
   
“娜塔莎小心！”巴基大声叫道。   
   
只见史蒂夫用力挥舞长剑戳进了野兽口中，然后回身把妹妹推了出去，飞扑上去的另一头野兽一口咬在了史蒂夫肩头。巴基冲了上去趁着野兽攻击史蒂夫的机会把剑捅进了它的肚子，野兽嚎叫着松了口。史蒂夫的肩膀上呼呼地冒着血。   
   
用魔法，巴基想着，他从野兽的身体中把长剑抽出来，紧跟着把自己的左手从伤口处硬戳了进去，野兽发出吃痛的嚎叫。但奇怪的事情是，他的左手感受不到湿润。巴基看着从野兽的伤口绽出的殷红，正感觉奇怪的时候，被野兽挥起的爪子拍了出去。 他的胸口钝痛，砸在地面上。  
   
山姆终于把一头野兽击倒在地，“我希望它们不再有增员了。”山姆气喘吁吁地还没说完，山头上便又出现了棕色的影子。   
   
“该死！山姆你这个乌鸦嘴。”娜塔莎绝望地叫道。  
  
山姆好像也一下就失去了斗志。“我们这下死定了！”   
   
“不，听着。”史蒂夫捂住自己受伤的肩膀大声喊道，“它们不是真的！”   
   
“什么意思？”巴基一边挥着刀剑防止野兽近身，一边看向史蒂夫，他看起来不怎么好，脸色惨白，失血过多。   
   
“我不觉得这些动物长得像狼，也不觉得它们像熊，你们刚说它会飞，它们就可以跳跃十几米。它们体型巨大，却不会在地上留下爪印，我们伤了它们多处，明明有伤口，地上却只有我们的血。”   
   
巴基扫向地面，发现他用左手戳穿的野兽就站在他面前不远处，即使从正面也能看到伤口狰狞，然而黄土地上却只有几滴血印，低落在野兽的下颚下方。那是它咬伤史蒂夫时粘在口中的血迹。 他抬起左手摸摸自己感觉湿乎乎的脸颊，但他的左手告诉他他的皮肤干燥粗糙。  
   
这个怪物身上没有水。巴基想到，史蒂夫是对的，它们只是幻影，是魔法。   
   
巴基垂下手中的长剑，集中精力，瞪着野兽，现在他可以看到这些动物并不真实存在，它们只是透明的影子， 野兽朝巴基跃起，他听见史蒂夫喊他的名字叫他小心。巴基抬起左手，集中心念，温热的从他周身汇聚到左臂上，野兽的獠牙撞上巴基的指尖，淡蓝色的光芒迸发出来，穿透幻影，野兽的幻影在空中一晃便消失不见了。一阵强风由巴基的手掌被劈开，从他身侧冲了过去，斗篷飞舞，但是巴基站定没动。山姆和娜塔莎目瞪口呆地站在原地，史蒂夫则松了口气。他的左手按着右肩，指缝里还在淌血。史蒂夫受伤的次数实在是太多了，巴基沮丧地想。  
  
其他几头野兽也都变得越来越透明，他们的影像在空气中颤动，突然之间一个接一个地消失了。从栈道望不到的尽头传来脚步声，四人的目光汇集了过去。那是人类的脚步，缓慢从容。一位体态臃肿的中年人逐渐出现在他们的视线里，他带着斗笠，披着和黄土地面颜色相近的的长衫和斗篷。远处看去就像一个移动的人形沙丘。  
  
山姆再次握紧手中的剑，但是黄袍的和尚仍然不紧不慢地向他们走来。他的双手隐藏在衣袖当中，面孔蜡黄，眼睛小得眯成一道缝，鼻子扁平，嘴唇宽大。  
  
巴基四人再次凑到一起，他们仍然把娜塔莎护在中间。  
  
“一个瓦尔兰魔法师……”这是黄袍和尚开口说的第一句话，“这可真是新鲜极了。”他的声音干枯沙哑，仿佛大风卷过砂砾，但语气却平淡不带攻击性。  
  
“臭和尚，你的法术已经不好使了。我还以为维恩教是些在自家山头吃斋诵经的老实人，没想到你们一点待客的礼仪都没有。”巴基上前一步说道。  
  
“不请自来也算是客人？”和尚慢条斯理地反问，他的语气仍然平淡，却让巴基怒火上扬，他刚想发作，史蒂夫却从后面按住巴基的肩膀，走上前。  
  
“这位维恩的教士朋友，”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，他显然不知道该如何称呼眼前的和尚，“我是曦兰王国的王子史蒂夫•罗曼，这位是我的妹妹，公主娜塔莎。七日之前王宫出现变故，我们被红神主教皮尔斯陷害……不得不请求风神庙的帮助……”  
  
黄袍和尚上下打量着四人，不声不响地转过身，向他来的方向走去，四个年轻人站定没动，不知道是否应该跟上去。直到黄袍人停住脚回头说道，“史蒂夫王子殿下、娜塔莎公主，厄斯金主教已经在山上等你们了。”  
  
四人面面相觑，黄袍人再次迈开脚步，娜塔莎扶着受伤的史蒂夫跟了上去，山姆和巴基跟在兄妹二人身后。  
  
  
  
 **[18]**  
  
怒不越法以加虐，喜不逾矩以厚赏，廉明公正，是以淵蟠者仰赴，山棲者俯集。[注1]  
——《国君》  
  
山姆的伤势并不严重，巴基边走边帮他用布条把腹部的伤口扎紧。巴基的治疗魔法似乎对山姆起效，无论是为了安慰巴基还是为了安慰自己，山姆说他的确感到疼痛减轻了。但是巴基的魔法似乎对史蒂夫没什么帮助，他仍然需要用衣物压紧肩膀上的伤口来止血。上行的山路慢慢变得陡峭，前方带路的和尚脚不减速，四个人勉强才能跟上，娜塔莎不得不背起史蒂夫的行李，巴基换到史蒂夫身边去搀扶他继续上山。史蒂夫的手臂绕在他的肩膀上，他抓着史蒂夫搭在他肩膀上的手腕，另一只手环过史蒂夫的腰。在巴基看来，他们的姿势有点太过亲近了。  
  
“你知道这可能是个陷阱对吧？”巴基看着前面的领路人，小声在史蒂夫耳边说道。  
  
“但我们别无选择。”史蒂夫苦笑着回答，他皱着眉头思索了一会儿，又补充道，“我想只有我别无选择。巴基，如果在山上出了什么变故，我会尽量保护你和娜塔莎逃走，山姆曾经发过誓会——”  
  
“我也可以发誓，”巴基不耐烦地打断了史蒂夫，“除非你看不起我的血统。”  
  
“当然不是，我怎么会？我……巴基……”史蒂夫慌忙要辩解，巴基无奈地摇了摇头。  
  
“我可以发誓。”巴基叹了口气重复道，他是认真的，自打十二岁起他学会了骑士这个词，就开始用树枝装作宝剑来回挥舞，自称为巴恩斯骑士。然而现实和十二岁的理想总有差距，很快巴基便了解到他是不可能成为骑士的。冬日战士是个好称号，巴基心想。  
  
史蒂夫皱着眉，显得忧虑，“可我不想。”  
  
“不想什么？”  
  
“让你发誓。”  
  
巴基疑惑地扭头看那张近在咫尺的侧脸，“为什么？”他问道。  
  
“就是不想。”史蒂夫迅速回答，他看着脚下，试图回避问题。  
  
“随你。”巴基气呼呼地说道，他觉得自己这么拼命，至少应该换得一点信任，可是史蒂夫显然觉得他还配不上做王子的骑士。……又或者不是配不上，巴基想，也许史蒂夫仍然认为巴基应该在适当的时机一走了之，离开他们这个大麻烦，保全自己。巴基不知道这两种情况那种更令人恼火。巴基简直不明白他喜欢这个又傻又惹人生气的麻烦王子哪一点，他几乎就要决定自己已经不再喜欢史蒂夫了。  
  
“你已经没有米糕糖了对吗？”史蒂夫突然说道。  
  
巴基眨眨眼睛，对突然倒流的话题走向摸不着头脑，他挑起眉毛，“也许是因为你把我惹恼了，史蒂夫，我不想再分糖果给你了。”  
  
“也许你只是不想告诉我你只有一块。”  
  
巴基不明白这和他们刚刚谈论的话题有什么关系，他也这样向史蒂夫发问，“如果你只是想转移话题技术实在差了点。”  
  
现在轮到史蒂夫摇头叹气了，巴基不耐烦地再次问道，“我说罗杰斯，你到底想说什么？难道我因为一块糖果撒了谎，不够诚实，不够资格当骑士吗？”  
  
史蒂夫露出惊讶的表情，随即笑了起来，“你到底在想什么呀，我真是永远也跟不上你的思路。”  
  
“是我跟不上你的思路才对吧？”巴基嘟着嘴。  
  
史蒂夫收敛了笑容，正色说道，“我是想说，你对我太好了。你只有唯一一块糖果，也要把它送给我。”  
  
巴基脸上烧了起来，他连忙别开头，现在史蒂夫贴在他身侧的感觉变得格外明显，巴基想把自己的右手从史蒂夫的腰上抽回来，但是又不希望史蒂夫察觉到异常。“不要自作多情了。”巴基小声嘟哝道，他偷偷瞟了一眼史蒂夫，发现对方的脸颊上也挂上了点颜色。  
  
“我只是觉得，你太好了，巴基，你不应该成为任何人的附属品……”听起来史蒂夫还想继续说什么，但是他终究没有说下去。  
  
巴基感谢渊神史蒂夫终于住口，没再说出些更让他难为情的话了。  
  
“嘿，你们两个，请注意一下场合，不要在这种危机四伏的时候谈情说爱。”娜塔莎的脑袋突然从巴基旁边钻出来，巴基吓了一跳，面红耳赤地转过头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫却好像对娜塔莎的调笑有免疫，并没有太大的反应。  
  
“你瞎说些什么！？”巴基小声反驳道。  
  
娜塔莎只是看着他笑，随后公主转向史蒂夫，却皱起了眉头，“别担心，巴恩斯，如果史蒂夫没有受伤的话他大概脸比你红得快。他流了太多血。”  
  
巴基再次看向史蒂夫惨淡的脸色，“难道这不更令人担心吗？”他轻轻捏了捏史蒂夫的手腕，“你还好吗？”  
  
“能坚持。”史蒂夫对巴基笑笑。  
  
巴基低下头，望向地面，该死的，他仍然喜欢他。  
  
“伙计们，我们得快点，前面那个家伙要看不见了。”山姆也从史蒂夫旁边探出头。  
  
巴基看到远处黄色的身影确实越来越小，他们已经这样走了许久，虽然周围仍然全是黄土坡，也看不到山崖，远处总有更高的山峰，但是从周围起风的程度，巴基猜测他们已经爬得很高了。  
  
“喂！我说和尚！我们有一个伤员在这，你能不能稍微走慢一点？”巴基朝远处喊道。但是随着他的喊声，土黄色的身影终于溶在山路尽头，再也看不见了。  
  
“我猜他大概不怎么喜欢和尚这个称呼。”娜塔莎评论道。  
  
四个人加快了脚步，追上去，但始终不见前方有人影，正在大家忧心的时候，他们终于登上了最后一个陡坡，展现在他们眼前的是一片巨大的平台，显然是经过人工修葺而成的。平台一侧是山崖，另一侧则是耸起的岩壁。巴基不可思议地张大了嘴，仰头看向高耸近天的岩壁顶端，那只有一条平凡无奇的边缘线条，短短地分割黄土和天空，再也看不到其他。黄袍和尚站在岩壁旁边，安静地垂手而立。巴基刚想开口询问，却被娜塔莎拽了拽袖子，公主指向岩壁顶端。巴基看到一个升降篮慢慢从上空降下来，说是篮子，因为降下来的四方形盒子显得轻飘飘的，仿佛乘着风，但仔细看去，巴基却觉得它更像由石头垒成。  
  
“吊篮”终于落到了地面，与黄土接触，烟雾腾起，果然是沉重的岩石所制。“是魔法。”巴基说道，“我们得小心点。”  
  
山姆犹豫地点点头，等待史蒂夫的指示，史蒂夫向石篮走去，巴基仍然扶着他。走到黄袍和尚近前，黄炮人面无表情地做了一个邀请的手势。  
  
“主教正在上面等您，王子殿下。”  
  
史蒂夫是唯一一个向和尚点头致谢的人，“谢谢您，修士。”巴基可还记得山姆和史蒂夫受伤的原因，他哼了一声，扶着史蒂夫爬进石篮中，山姆也跃了进来，巴基放开史蒂夫，伸手去抱娜塔莎，却被公主拍开了手，娜塔莎只把肩上的包袱扔到巴基怀里，自己跳进石篮，史蒂夫轻轻笑了两声。待到四人在篮中站定，石篮腾空而起。他们虽然贴着高耸的岩壁上升，但是逐渐腾空还是让四个人都感到害怕。娜塔莎挤在史蒂夫身边，巴基挤在另一边，三个人贴着石篮，一动不动。山姆是看起来最轻松的一个，他虽然也平明抓着石块，但偶尔还能探头看看下边。  
  
“哦，伙计们，这简直太奇妙了。”山姆有些兴奋地评论道。  
  
“只是魔法而已。”巴基说道。  
  
“你能让这个大家伙在水里浮起来吗？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“我想应该有办法，可我不行。我可不是个魔法师，学了点皮毛，只是为了保命。你们应该最清楚不过了，在曦兰国没人能教你魔法，你们把所有的魔法师都杀了，让但凡有可能使用魔法的人都带上了那该死的手环……没想到你们这群曦兰人却在山里养了这一群和尚法师。”  
  
“我不确定父王知道此事。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“哦，别傻了，史蒂夫，父王一定知道。”娜塔莎说道，“他每年派人来拜访一次，如果每次上山都必须走这条路，傻子也知道这里的人会使用魔法。”  
  
“但父王为何不告诉我们？”  
  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“在皇宫里没人告诉你任何事情，史蒂夫，你得自己去打探。”  
  
“可我不明白……如果可以使用魔法，为什么……”  
  
“我也不知道！”娜塔莎不耐烦地大声说道，“史蒂夫，不要什么事情都问我，我也不知道。皇宫里有很多秘密，你以为皮尔斯意图谋反是两周之前才开始的吗？他肯定已经筹划了很久，我们不知道他还有什么别的目的，还想做些什么。其实他跟尼克叔叔早就暗中针锋相对，主教几年来的行动都十分可疑。”  
  
“怎么会……”  
  
“因为你什么都不知道！你就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货！”娜塔莎爆发了起来，“包括你自己的身世，你难道不觉得可疑吗？”  
  
“我的身世？”史蒂夫一脸疑惑。  
  
“父亲他说你是他的儿子，十年前才把你从一个小镇子里找回皇宫，他是怎么找到你的？凭什么他要让一个私生子继承皇位？说实话你的血统可能还比不上咱们那讨厌的表兄！我可是调查过你的身世的，虽然我不是男人，但也总不能平白无故接受一个从天上掉下来的兄长压在自己头上继承王位吧……”  
  
“娜塔莎，你调查我的身世……？”现在史蒂夫露出一脸受伤的表情。“我并没有撒谎，母亲说……”  
  
“是呀，现在我总算对你深信不疑了。父王和你母亲告诉你什么，你就照单全收，你简直愚蠢到不可思议！”娜塔莎气馁地说道，“为什么现在你到变成了我唯一的指望了……”  
  
山姆似乎对公主咒骂兄长见怪不怪，双手抱胸站在原地。巴基实在听不下去了，“喂，够了，娜塔莎。史蒂夫他是个傻瓜这件事情人人都知道，你不用再举例说明了。起码他诚实。现在来说点证明你自己有多聪明的话吧。史蒂夫的身世到底哪点可疑？”  
  
娜塔莎瞪着巴基，“我不知道，我又不是什么都知道！我只是很难想象父王对母后有所隐瞒。一个他从一开始就想接入皇宫作为继承人的私生子，这太奇怪了。”  
  
“也就是说你只是感觉，并没有什么证据证明史蒂夫不是王子。再者说了，如果你有这种怀疑，你们的红神主教难道没有这种怀疑？他一早就应该在史蒂夫的身世上大做文章，宣布史蒂夫无法作为皇位继承人才对。”  
  
娜塔莎眯起眼睛，“我说巴恩斯，希望你别是跟山姆一样的乌鸦嘴。”  
  
“嘿！”山姆出声抱怨。  
  
“好了，都别说了，母亲是不会骗我的。”史蒂夫笃定地说道，“如果皮尔斯认为我不应继承皇位，他不必做出这些歹毒的事情来。只要检举我的身份即可。总之现在不是谈论这些的时候。”史蒂夫指指已经近在眼前的岩壁顶端，“让我们先来应付眼前的事情吧。”  
  
  
  
 **[19]**    
  
黍子，耐寒耐旱耐贫瘠；籽实名 **黍** ，淡黄色；磨米去皮后称 **黍米** 。[注2]  
——《五谷》  
  
未受伤的巴基先跳出升降篮，山崖的顶端并没有巴基想象中那种令人震惊的规模，这里仅仅只是一个黄土平台，尽头有土黄色的院墙，院内是显得有些破败的平顶房屋，院落背后还有更高的山崖，穿过左手边的小路依稀可以看到另一条栈道，两端分别向山下和山上延展。看来这里是可以由步行到达的。   
  
“嘿，巴基，上面情况如何？”还在篮子里的娜塔莎小声问道。   
  
“没有情况，公主殿下。”巴基蹲下身，朝公主伸出手臂，这次娜塔莎接受了他的好意，顺着他的手臂借力也跳出了篮子。然后是史蒂夫，他只有一只好手臂，于是巴基把身体探得更低，让史蒂夫环住他的脖子，手臂穿过对方的腋下，把他整个人拉上来，等史蒂夫在地上站稳，巴基才放开手，笑道，“二公主殿下。”   
  
史蒂夫有些脸红，娜塔莎则笑着过来搀扶兄长。   
  
最后巴基把山姆也从篮子里拽了上来。平台上空无一人，显得很是荒凉，这里风很大，吹得四人斗篷飞扬，他们一起朝院落的大门走去。这个石墙垒砌的院子并不封门，他们从院墙豁开的地方走进院中。   
  
“这还真不是一般的简陋呢，和我想象中完全不一样。你觉得咱们真能在这里找到马车吗史蒂夫？”娜塔莎问道。   
  
巴基用力吸了吸鼻子，“嗯，我觉得这有牲口是可以保证的，是牛是马是骆驼就不得而知了。”   
  
“可这跟我想象中也完全不一样。”史蒂夫悄声说道，“每年出使风神庙的使者回来都一副心满意足的样子，不像是去了这么苦兮兮的地方。”   
  
几个人站在院内的空场上环视了一圈，发现穿过一排排房屋，院落的后门外，有依稀的绿色，还有人影晃动。   
  
“田地？”娜塔莎疑惑地问道。   
  
巴基攥了攥左手，空气格外干燥，他不觉得什么东西能在这山顶生长。幻觉……巴基想着。   
  
“史蒂夫王子殿下。”一个声音在四人身后响起，大家纷纷转身。   
  
一个头发灰白穿着黄袍的人站在四人身后，他面貌和蔼，蓄着胡须，背着手站着。史蒂夫走出来站在其他三个人身前，向来人欠身鞠躬，“教士您好，我们是来见厄斯金主教的，可否请您……”   
  
老人笑起来，“我就是亚伯拉罕•厄斯金，皇宫有人来访的时候拉伯总是称我为主教，但实际上这里的人都称我为教授。”   
  
四个人面面相觑，“你教给他们什么？”巴基问道。   
  
老人眯起眼睛把四人打量了一遍，最后目光停在巴基脸上，巴基被看得有些不自在。   
  
“魔法。我教他们魔法。”厄斯金说道。   
  
巴基瞪大了眼睛瞪着老人，史蒂夫却一下子迈到巴基身前，挡住了他。“厄斯金教授，如果我可以这么称呼您的话，我必须得向您说明……”   
  
老人突然朝史蒂夫摆了摆手打断了他，“哦哦，我知道你为什么来，皇宫里发生了不得了的事情，我为你们的父王感到抱歉，他是个好国王。我还以为你们会更早赶来，我听说你失踪了王子殿下。”   
  
史蒂夫的肩膀明显僵了一下，娜塔莎则迅速问道：“你们这些住在山里的和尚是如何得知这些事情的？”   
  
“风无处不在。”厄斯金神秘地眨了眨眼睛，对娜塔莎语气中带的敌意毫不介意。“好了，没有那么多时间了，这山里也并不安全，让我带你们去吃顿饱饭，安顿下来，等你们休息好便送你们下山去。”   
  
“我们怎么知道你和皮尔斯那个老狐狸不是一伙的？也许你只是想把我们抓起来送回皇宫领赏。”娜塔莎没有让步。   
  
“正因为你们觉得我与皮尔斯并非同党，所以才来这里投奔的不是吗？别那么急着否定自己的猜测。”厄斯金仍然语气温和。   
  
“只有史蒂夫觉得来投奔你是个好主意。”   
  
“哦，我亲爱的公主殿下，那也许证明你哥哥他是个聪明人。”   
  
娜塔莎长大了嘴说不出话来，巴基觉得也许这是娜塔莎有生以来第一次听人夸奖史蒂夫比她自己更英明，不知怎地，他突然对这位主教产生了些许好感，他从史蒂夫身后探出头来，“你也能教我吗？我是说魔法……”   
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫和娜塔莎异口同声地叫了他的名字。   
  
厄斯金笑道，“哦呵呵，我的孩子，尽管我很愿意教你一些东西，但却没办法教你魔法。你是个瓦尔兰人，我们属性不同。”   
  
巴基失望地垂下头，但史蒂夫和娜塔莎好像都松了一口气。   
  
“来吧来吧。我们有新鲜的蔬菜和水果……”厄斯金说着代领四个年轻人穿过院子里的小巷，巴基边走边四下观察，但这个地方看起来实在不像庙宇，他如此询问。   
  
“风神庙？”厄斯金大笑了两声，“那只是我们用来应付来访使者的招牌而已。”   
  
“那是什么意思？”   
  
“我们管这里叫做毕尔村。我们生活在这里，大部分是农户。”   
  
“怎么可能……每次来访的……”史蒂夫话音还未落，四周的景色突然产生了变化，平顶矮房拔地而起，从地面长出高大的石柱，四面围墙组成宏伟的神庙，一座房屋幻化成巨大的风神雕塑。厄斯金肩膀上突然垂下天鹅绒缎面的金色长袍，他好像变得比刚刚更高大。巴基努力甩了甩头，幻影只持续了片刻，便消失不见了，破旧的平顶房屋静悄悄地趴在地面上。   
  
“哇哦。”山姆震惊得合不拢嘴。娜塔莎和史蒂夫也都四处张望着。   
  
“所以说……那都是幻觉。”巴基说道。   
  
厄斯金扭头朝巴基挤了挤眼睛，“水能支配身体的行为，气能影响人的心智。”   
  
巴基咬着下唇，史蒂夫突然抓住巴基的手肘，巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫只是对他摇摇头。   
  
“王子殿下，魔法并非什么妖魔。”   
  
“哦，是吗？但为什么我和巴基两次遇险都因为魔法，而你们的魔法，不过是为了欺骗我们的眼睛。”   
  
“哦？那你这位会魔法的朋友又怎么说？他也是恶人？”   
  
史蒂夫住了口，看上去无言以对。   
  
“所有魔法都可以促进创造或毁灭，关键在于控制魔法的人。”厄斯金说道，“让我先带你们去看看这里的田地吧，你们就会明白。”   
  
巴基四人被带到了院子的后门，那里果然有一片平原，上面分块种植着不同的作物，有许多穿着黄袍的教士在田里耕作，其中有男有女，他们看起来确实不像和尚，只像普通的农户。“这一定是幻觉，我感觉不到水。”巴基抬起左手。   
  
厄斯金挥动手臂，巴基感觉一阵凉风穿过身体，一瞬间他便被湿润的空气包围住了。巴基张大了嘴巴说不出话，即使不需要他的左手，任何正常人都能感觉到湿度陡然增大。   
  
“我们花了不少时间研究如何使用魔法制作气墙以保持水土，我们无法控制那些元素，所以只能想别的办法。很久很久以前，一个瓦尔兰人给了我们一点灵感。如今我们依靠魔法围起气墙，得以种植更多的作物。以前就没那么多东西可以吃了。”厄斯金看向巴基。“好了，现在让我们去吃饭吧。”说这厄斯金把他们带回了他口中的毕尔村。   
  
两个盘着长发、深色皮肤的女人替史蒂夫和山姆重新包扎了伤口，二人的伤口都已经开始恢复，巴基对自己的治疗魔法到底有没有效果仍然一头雾水。厄斯金说水可以操控人的身体，意味着他确实应该拥有治疗的能力，巴基只要足够集中精力，就可以用左手感受到人体内血液的脉动，他能够用意念修补别人身体受到的损伤，只不过这种魔法时灵时不灵。   
  
艰苦跋涉数天之后，一行人终于坐到了饭桌旁，面对厄斯金为他们提供的一桌美味，年轻人不再有顾虑，都闷头吃起饭来，直到把一桌饭菜扫荡一空。到了晚间，天色暗下来，厄斯金叫来了代领四人上山的那个冷面和尚，让他带四人去“图书馆”休息。那个名叫拉伯的和尚显得有些犹豫，但并未反驳便带着四人离开了厄斯金的房子。   
  
四人跟着拉伯穿过院中的小街巷，七拐八弯地从院墙另一个出口离开了所谓的毕尔村，四人满腹狐疑地跟着拉伯绕过一些高耸的山石，转到了另一座山峰前。这里已无去路，更看不见什么图书馆。   
  
正在四人疑惑的时候，拉伯单手贴在山石壁上，地面开始轻微震动，石壁竟然从中间向两侧分开。石洞里略显阴暗，有微弱的橘红色光芒从洞内传出。   
  
“请进吧，布鲁斯会招待你们。”拉伯闷声说道，他的态度比早先接他们上山时还要糟糕。   
  
四人都犹豫着要不要进山洞，酒足饭饱之后，他们多少对厄斯金产生了信任，但是让他们走进一个黑黢黢的山洞，还是让所有人觉得可疑，正在娜塔莎想要说什么的时候，突然从山洞里走出一个中等身材的男人，男人比四人年长，看起来与为他们带路的拉伯年纪相当。   
  
“哦？拉伯，什么风把你吹来啦？”来人满面堆笑地说到。   
  
但拉伯却板着脸，往后退了一步，显得谨慎小心。“教授让这四人今夜住在你这里。”   
  
男人打量了一下四个年轻人，友善地伸出手，“我是布鲁斯•巴纳，欢迎你们来到毕尔村，我们不常有客人。”   
  
“好了，到此不送。”拉伯说罢便转身离开了，好像这洞里有什么东西让他极其反感一般。   
  
“真是个怪人。”巴基嘀咕道。   
  
“哦，他只是不太喜欢我。”布鲁斯把四人请进山洞，山门随即闭合，山洞里并不算特别黑，也不阴冷，几个人随着布鲁斯向里走去。   
  
“他为什么不喜欢你？”娜塔莎疑惑地问道。   
  
布鲁斯仍然眯着眼睛，他看起来就像这个大陆上最和善的老好人。“因为……因为我脾气不太好。”   
  
四个人你看看我我看看你，山姆大笑了两声，发现无人跟随，挑起眉毛，“他在讲笑话。难道不是吗？”   
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头。巴基和娜塔莎也没笑。   
  
“总之不是拉伯的错啦，请你们不要介意。”布鲁斯说着带他们来到了山洞腹地，这里点着长明灯，巴基四人仰头环视，全部被惊呆了，山洞内壁砌满了一排排的书架，史蒂夫说这里与皇宫的图书馆规模相当，大量的书籍看起来相当古老。史蒂夫伸手滑过一排书脊。   
  
“这是图书馆，虽然没什么人来。你们的房间还在里面。”布鲁斯小声叨叨着带他们穿过藏书房，下了几节台阶，来到一排房间门口。   
  
“我这只有两个空房，这位姑娘……哦，不知道剩下三位是否愿意挤一挤？其实不介意的话，我屋子里还有一张空床。”   
  
“我可以和你一起，布鲁斯伙计。”山姆立刻开口道，他看了巴基一眼，巴基点点头，他明白山姆的考虑。寄宿他人的底盘一定要提高警惕，山姆要盯着这个表面上的老好人布鲁斯，巴基就得负责照顾王子和公主。房间分配好后，大家便各自回房。巴基和史蒂夫进屋不久，娜塔莎也从隔壁钻了进来。   
  
“对不起伙计们，我要打搅你们的二人世界了。”娜塔莎说着便不客气的坐到屋里的一张床铺上。“你们两个可以挤那边。”娜塔莎笑嘻嘻地指了指另一张床铺。   
  
巴基觉得自己的脸又要烧起来，他得抽空和娜塔莎好好谈谈她那些不合时宜的玩笑。他拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，指指床铺。“你先休息吧，我来守夜。”   
  
“半夜叫醒我，让我来替你。”史蒂夫说道。昏暗的灯光下，他的脸色也红得不太自然。  
  
  
  
 **[20]**  
  
水到则渠成。  
——瓦尔兰古籍  
  
巴基本没打算在半夜叫醒史蒂夫，但他自己却也没能坚持整晚，不知什么时候，巴基靠在门边沉沉地睡了过去。事实上他们一夜平安，直到第二天早晨娜塔莎把巴基摇醒，让他睡到床铺上。当巴基再次睁开眼睛的时候，史蒂夫和娜塔莎都已不在屋内。他有些担心地出门去找，依稀听到山洞中有人交谈，他顺着声音寻去，来到了前一晚的图书馆，除了自己之外，布鲁斯、山姆、娜塔莎和史蒂夫都在阅览图书。  
  
“嘿，巴基，你睡好了吗？”史蒂夫笑着向他打招呼。  
  
巴基点点头，“怎么，突然间你们都养成了晨读的习惯吗？”  
  
“巴基？”娜塔莎一脸坏笑，“难道你不识字？”  
  
“怎么可能？”巴基翻了个白眼，从书架上随意取下一本硬皮书，书上并没有可见的尘土，但当他翻开书页的时候还是看到细小的灰尘腾起到空气中。巴基扫了一眼书页的内容，惊奇的发现他确实不认识书里的文字，书中所使用的字母与通用的曦兰语完全一样，没有任何特殊符号，但拼在一起的单词巴基一个也不认识，他挑起眉毛。“这不是曦兰语……”  
  
“你拿的那本并不是。”布鲁斯好心地解释道，“那是半火岛的文字，实际上完全基于曦兰语，但自从千年前半火岛从半岛断裂成岛屿，与大陆相隔越来越远，他们的语言也逐渐脱离了曦兰语，自己发展成了另一个样子。”  
  
“你认识这些字？”巴基捧着书问道。  
  
布鲁斯点了点头，“是呀，那本是关于海洋和海岸线的研究。”  
  
巴基吃惊地张大嘴巴，布鲁斯只是随意地耸耸肩，“我每天都在这里，通过同一本书不同语言的版本很快便能学会。”  
  
巴基仍然感到震惊，他还想开口询问，却见布鲁斯突然回过头动了动耳朵，“哦，是拉伯来叫门了。”  
  
但巴基什么也没听到，布鲁斯看着大家一脸疑惑，便解释道，“是这样的，拉伯可以控制气流的震动，即使是隔着山门也可以，我可以听到他的声音。”  
  
“你也会魔法？”巴基问道。  
  
布鲁斯挠了挠头发，有点不好意思地回答道“我不知道什么算是魔法啦……但是我确实能感觉到，空气。”  
  
“你也能像主教还有拉伯那样让我们看见幻觉吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
布鲁斯用力摇了摇头，“我完全不行呢。走吧，是厄斯金老师叫大家过去的。”他说罢便带着四人走到门口，石门缓缓移动，布鲁斯站在门后，也不主动向外走。  
  
“你不一起吗？”巴基回头问道。  
  
“我是要呆在这里的。”布鲁斯笑着说道。  
  
四人面面相觑，但也只能随着拉伯回到前一日用晚餐的房间，厄斯金正在那里等着他们。  
  
“哦，我亲爱的王子殿下，你的伤好点了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫活动了一下手臂，看起来似乎已经忘记了自己肩膀上的伤口，山姆也随着摸了摸自己的腹部。  
  
“我已经感觉不到痛了……”史蒂夫回答道，大家都觉得有些不可思议，但这终归是件好事。   
  
“这样就好。”厄斯金背着手点了点头，沉默了下来。  
  
巴基看到史蒂夫和娜塔莎对视了一眼，但谁也没开口，他们大概有太多的问题想问，却不知道从何处问起。既然如此，巴基可不想客气，他太想知道关于魔法的事情了。  
  
“这里所有的人都会魔法吗？”巴基忽略掉自己的三个同伴投来的警示的目光。  
  
“并非如此，有人天生并不具备控制元素的能力，但大多数人对气流的变化更为敏感，他们中间有一部分人可以展开风屏，让我们的庄稼得以成活，还有像我和拉伯一样的少数几人，除了能够控制气流，还可以控制人体内的气，让人看到幻觉。”  
  
巴基点点头，“我也可以，感觉到水……包括人身体里的。”  
  
“你可以成为一个很厉害的法师——”  
  
“不要随便引导他。”史蒂夫严厉地打断了厄斯金的话，巴基皱起眉头。  
  
厄斯金看起来并不生气，反到觉得有趣似的露出微笑，“元素属性是天生的，那并非是我能引导出来的东西。你们肯定注意到了，这里是个多风地带。那不仅仅是由于这里处于山地，也由于我们的住民能够吸引气流。我带领族人隐居山地，实际上是想借用山地多风作为掩护……”  
  
“的确没错，我亲近水源。”巴基说道。  
  
“是的，瓦尔兰人属水，他们的存在会使海洋中的水分剥离向我们居住的大陆聚拢，水汽会形成降雨，降雨汇聚成河流。根据古书记载，三百年以前，这里并非黄土遍布的干旱之地……”  
  
“这样说来他们会比较容易引来野火吗？”巴基挑起眉毛指向自己的同伴们。  
  
“当然不可能，红神并非火——”史蒂夫开口反驳的时候，他们所在的房屋却突然震了一下，紧接着外面传来巨响，有石块炸裂的声音。厄斯金一下变了脸色，老人急忙跑出屋子。巴基一行跟了出去，只见村落的院墙倒塌了一片，黄砖被烧成了灰色还在冒烟，有人从院子外面跑出来，几个身强体壮的男人提着铁长矛从屋内出现。  
  
“厄斯金教授！大事不好了，山下出现了几百名王国的士兵。”一个男人经过厄斯金身边停下来对他说道。  
  
“这不可能，怎么会这么突然？我们连一点信息都没有收到……”  
  
这时拉伯也气喘吁吁地跑了过来，“他们不是从皇城来的，红神主教看来已经收服了渡胡堡的领主，他们喊着捉拿叛党到山下了。”拉伯说着看了史蒂夫一行人一眼。  
  
“他们怎么会知道我们在这里？”娜塔莎怀疑地瞪着厄斯金。  
  
“他们并不知道。”厄斯金回答道，“他们不是来捉你们的，是来抓我的。听着，你们必须马上离开，不能让任何人知道你们在这里。”  
  
“但是拉伯不能让他们自己幻想出怪物来杀死他们吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“让人产生幻觉的同时攻击他们并不容易，对付几个人还可以操作，对付几百人我可没那么大能耐，我想连厄斯金教授也不行。”  
  
“可以让他们互相残杀。”娜塔莎觉得自己出了一个绝妙好点子，得以地抱起手臂。  
  
“我只能让他们看到幻觉，并不能真的操纵他们的心智。”拉伯反驳道。  
  
“因为我们操纵法术的本来目的也不是为了伤人。”厄斯金这样说，眼神却看向巴基。  
  
突然间，院子的墙壁又爆裂了一处，山体颤动，巴基看到红色的火光，“那是什么？他们已经打到山上了吗？”  
  
还不等人回答，他们已经看到一个人影从烟雾中走了出来，来人发出一阵尖锐的笑声，“原来王子殿下您是躲到这里了，真不枉费我亲自走一遭。”  
  
厄斯金的眉头紧皱，他上前一步，想把史蒂夫四人护在身后。突然间巨大的红色的火球向他们飞来，巴基反应不及，却见火球在到达厄斯金近前时从中间一分为二，夹带着热浪从两侧飞掠过去，砸在他们身后的建筑上，巴基听见身后的房屋轰隆隆地倾倒，有人尖叫着四散逃离。尘土和烟雾在他们身边散开。  
  
“好久不见了呀，主教大人。”  
  
厄斯金并没作答，站在他身边的拉伯显得格外紧张。  
  
巴基眯起眼睛想要看清向他们发起攻击的人，此人无疑是可以操纵火焰的法师，巨大的黑色兜帽遮着他的面孔，只露出一个红彤彤的下巴，看起来一点也不像正常人的皮肤，甚是可怖。在两天之前，巴基从来没有见到过任何一个可以使用魔法的人，而自从上山以来，一瞬间人人都变成了法师，如果这只是个噩梦的话，巴基希望自己能够快点清醒过来。  
  
虽然没有感觉到风，但是巴基看到左右腾起的烟雾突然间转起了圈，厄斯金张开手臂，疾风带着砖石碎片搅动起来，转着圈贴着地面撞向披着黑斗篷的法师，黑色的人影被撞了出去，从院墙破损的地方飞出院外。  
  
“快跑！”厄斯金大声叫道，“王子殿下，你必须逃出去，我不能让你死在这里，去找布鲁斯，石洞后有下山的秘密通路，让他带着你们下山！”  
  
“可是——”  
  
不等史蒂夫反驳，山姆抓住了王子殿下的手臂，开始向山洞方向跑去，巴基则推着娜塔莎的身体跟了上去。厄斯金和拉伯也随他们一起，一边跑一边回头观望。巴基听见金属碰撞的声音和呐喊声，有更多的男人从房子里提了武器跑出来。  
  
“刚刚那是什么人？”巴基大声问道。  
  
“他的名字叫施密特，一个走火入魔的魔法师。一个疯子。”厄斯金气喘吁吁地说道。  
  
“他为什么要来抓你？”  
  
“此事说来话长，恐怕我已经来不及告诉你们了，没想到他们来得这么快——”  
  
突然间他们身边的房子被炸开，巴基感到冲击，他护住娜塔莎的身体，两个人一起被热浪撞了出去。巴基跌在地上，脑袋装得嗡嗡作响，娜塔莎从他身上爬起来，焦急地摇着他的肩膀。  
  
巴基看到娜塔莎在对他讲话，但他什么都听不见，只觉得头晕眼花。娜塔莎抓住他的手臂，巴基试图借力站起来，但是他脚下不稳，即将摔倒的时候另一双手臂从他身后接住他。  
  
“史蒂夫。”巴基开口说道，但是他仍然耳鸣，也听不清自己的声音。史蒂夫把他从地上拽起来，扶着他继续向山洞的地方跑去，他们身后狂风卷着火焰一起飞舞，整个村庄陷入了一片混乱，已经有举着角旗的士兵冲了进来，一些穿黄袍的男人正提着长矛抵抗。有人倒下去。  
  
巴基又看到了黑袍法师，他的长袍在风中狂舞，兜帽被吹了起来，巴基看到他的整张脸都一片火红，那简直不是人类的面孔。  
  
一个穿铠甲的士兵冲了上来，史蒂夫只得放开巴基，抽出长剑去抵抗，巴基也抽出腰间的剑，虽然他的耳朵仍然不怎么好用，但是勉强可以战斗，他在士兵应对史蒂夫的空隙刺出一剑，直接插进士兵盔甲的缝隙中。士兵跌倒在地上，没再爬起来。  
  
巴基回头看到娜塔莎和山姆已经跑到了接近山洞门口的地方，他和史蒂夫相互搀扶着向他们跑去。可还没跑到近前，一个巨大的火球打在了山洞口的石壁上，巴基感觉整座山都在颤动，巨石哗啦啦地从山上滚下来，石壁后的洞穴显露出来，又一阵大风夹带着热浪卷了过来，这次史蒂夫搂住巴基的肩膀，想要保护他，但是两个人仍然是一起飞了出去。他们在空中分开，巴基再次重重摔到地上。他滚了两圈，突然觉得身下的地面在向下沉。巴基惊恐地环视周围，发现地面出现了裂缝，而离他身后不远的地方则是山崖。他连忙不顾身体疼痛向前爬，但没等他爬到裂缝的另一侧，身下的山岩已经沉了下去。就在巴基随着山石坠落的时候，有人拽住了他的手臂。巴基抬头望去，史蒂夫探出半个身体，死死抓住巴基的左手。  
  
巴基看到史蒂夫身下的石头仍然在继续碎裂开来，他低头看到脚下几米远的地方，仍有缓坡，也许他可以在缓坡处停止下滑……  
  
“快放手，你会跟我一起掉下去的！”巴基大声喊道。  
  
“抓紧！”史蒂夫大声地喊回来，他的目光坚定，完全不打算放手。巴基只能依稀分辨出他的话。  
  
“你会跟我一起掉下去的！”巴基又重复了一遍，但史蒂夫只是摇头，他开始用力拽着巴基的手臂向上提。巴基试图抬起左手抓住什么借力，但是突然间他的身体再次向下坠落，这次史蒂夫身下的石块也碎掉了，巴基来不及甩开史蒂夫，对方仍然死死抓着他，和他一起向下坠。  
  
完蛋了，巴基模糊地想着，这下他不止要丧命于此，还要连带害死王子，史蒂夫简直是个傻瓜……难道他不懂自己得性命要比巴基的性命金贵许多吗？  
  
山石碎屑砸在巴基脸上，他不得不闭上眼，他感觉自己还会下坠很长一段时间，这中间总能想到什么办法，他的左手，也许他可以救下他们两人。突然间一股巨大的力量撞在了巴基的肩背上，推着巴基撞进了史蒂夫怀里。  
  
操，地面已经这么近了吗？巴基瞬间失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：改自《抱朴子·外篇：君道》“怒不越法以加虐，喜不逾宪以厚遗。割情于所爱，而有犯者无赦；辨善于所憎，而有劳者不遗。...是以渊蟠者仰赴，山棲者俯集。”整篇都是讲君道的，把两个其实也挺好理解的字换得更现代文一点，以防不好懂。  
> 注2：来自维基百科。


	6. 第五章

**[21]**  
  
国王齐聚全国法力最为高强的四元素法师，共同铸造内特尔法器，以求长生不老之术。  
——《丽兰童话集•内特尔法器》  
  
坠落的一瞬间，史蒂夫只有一个念头——不能放手。   
  
这也许不是什么好主意，因为漂浮在半空中加速下坠的他什么忙都不上，他看到比他们更快下坠的石块划伤了巴基的脸颊，巴基闭上眼睛。史蒂夫奋力向下，双手去够巴基的肩膀，突然间一个巨大的绿色影子从史蒂夫身侧一晃而过，等史蒂夫回神的时候巴基已经结结实实地撞进他自己的怀抱里。而史蒂夫的脸颊隔着巴基的肩膀，贴在一片坚硬的绿色上，二人的身体不再下坠，反倒开始加速上升。没过几秒钟的时间，史蒂夫和巴基又一起飞了出去，史蒂夫双手圈住巴基的身体，两个人一起跌落在黄土地面上，滚了好几圈。   
  
史蒂夫晕头转向地从地上爬起来，看到的景象让他以为自己被撞出了幻觉。一个比民房还要高大的绿色巨人站在地面上，狂风在它周身旋转、咆哮，扬起黄土飞扬，巨人的面貌狰狞，发出咆哮。突然间一颗火球打在绿巨人的身体上，它的身体向后歪了一下，火球在他身上熄灭，黑烟很快被风吹散，巨人的身上一点痕迹都没有留下。另一边那个形似红骷髅的怪人施密特狂怒地站在巨人对面，厄斯金教授则倒在不远处，周围充斥着士兵交战、兵器碰撞的声音。   
  
山姆手握长剑，挡在公主身前，不知道该把武器对准红骷髅还是绿巨人。   
  
厄斯金博士爬了起来，突然一阵狂风掀起，气流形成依稀可见的利刃像施密特飘去，施密特身体弯曲向后飞了出去。“布鲁斯！快带王子殿下一行下山！”厄斯金博士大叫道。   
  
史蒂夫震惊地回头看向绿色巨人，他的腰间确实围着和昨日接待他们的图书管理员相似的黄布，但史蒂夫怎么也不敢相信眼前狂暴的巨人就是昨日和善接待他们的布鲁斯•班纳。   
  
“不——！”绿巨人发出怒吼，龙卷风向战场飞去，不分敌我地把正在交战的士兵们卷到空中，又重重的摔倒地上。   
  
“拉伯！”厄斯金大声指挥着，让拉伯接替他抵抗红骷髅施密特，而厄斯金自己则张开手掌，对着绿巨人，绿巨人好像感觉到了什么，他烦躁地双手抱头，又抓又挠，没过多久噗通一声跪倒在地上，震得地面上下颤动。“带他们四个下山！按我说的去做！”厄斯金再次叫道。   
  
绿巨人放开了抱住自己头颅的双手，眼神变得清明，他扫视四周，向史蒂夫和他身旁昏迷不醒的巴基走来。史蒂夫不确定地看向厄斯金，“可是——！”   
  
“王子殿下，等布鲁斯清醒过来，问他关于‘内特尔法器’的传说！现在跟他一起下山，去你该去的地方，找能帮助你的人！”   
  
“那你——”   
  
“我们不会有事的！”厄斯金说着，史蒂夫的身体已经被绿巨人抓了起来，巨人的另一只手抓起地上的巴基。史蒂夫忧心忡忡地回过头。   
  
“王子殿下，如若有缘，我们必再相会！”厄斯金朝他大喊道，但紧接着，老人的身体被一道火焰撞了出去。   
  
“教授——！”史蒂夫大喊，但绿巨人已经带着他和巴基跑向娜塔莎和山姆。巨人把巴基抛到史蒂夫所在的一边，史蒂夫连忙伸出手臂，用力抱紧巴基的身体。绿巨人用空出的手掌抓住山姆，山姆在离地之前抱起身边的公主。巨人带着他们向后山跑了起来史蒂夫只好集中精神抓紧巴基，巨人越跑越快，疾风吹得史蒂夫呼吸困难，他勉强睁开眼睛，眼看巨人正冲向悬崖，山姆和娜塔莎一同发出尖叫。   
  
绿色的巨人腾空而起，直接从山崖一跃而下，史蒂夫感到身体失重，心脏快要穿胸而出，他们下坠到一处缓坡时巨人双脚蹬地，再次向下跃去，它就那样带着四个人一路从山顶跳跃而下，打杀的声音逐渐离他们远去，现在史蒂夫的耳边只有风声。巨大的加速度让史蒂夫觉得头痛欲裂，等他终于逐渐适应的时候，巨人已经踩在了相对平缓的山道上，但它仍然路狂奔。史蒂夫发现另一边山姆怀里的娜塔莎也已经昏迷，山姆正在试图和巨人交流。   
  
他是布鲁斯•班纳，史蒂夫终于回想起来。   
  
“布鲁斯！听着，我们得向南边走……”   
  
“史蒂夫！我们确实在向南走！”山姆朝他大喊。史蒂夫也注意到太阳的方向，绿巨人并未理会二人的交谈，只是全神贯注地带着他们继续向前跑。   
  
不知过了多久，太阳已经开始向另一边倾斜，史蒂夫感觉自己腰上被抓着的力道逐渐减弱了，突然间他又感到失重，和怀里的巴基一起掉了下去，重重摔在荒草地上，另一边山姆和娜塔莎也掉了下来，史蒂夫看着绿巨人继续向前跑，但是他的身体逐渐在缩小，皮肤的颜色也在逐渐恢复正常，又跑出了几米远，绿巨人完全恢复了布鲁斯的形态，颓然地跪倒在地上，向前趴倒在草丛里，一动不动了。   
  
史蒂夫把巴基放平，自己跑过去查看，布鲁斯腰上盖着一厚团黄布，除此之外全身赤裸，史蒂夫摸了摸他脖子上的脉搏，平稳有力，他的呼吸也均匀平缓，就好像睡着了一样。史蒂夫和山姆用黄布把布鲁斯裹好，让他躺平，他们二人无法抬着三个昏迷不醒的伙伴继续前进，只能先在原地等着有人醒来。幸好布鲁斯带着他们跑了足够远的距离，想必不会有人追上来。他们仍然没有马匹，只能步行，这样下去不知几个月才能到达史塔克的城堡。   
  
史蒂夫感觉身边的巴基动了动，瓦尔兰人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，支起上半身，向四周环视。   
  
“你还好吗巴基？”   
  
“什么东西撞到了我的头……嘶……”巴基捂住后脑。   
  
史蒂夫伸手按抚在巴基手背上，“慢点，先别活动脑袋。”   
  
“我们？”巴基疑惑地问道。   
  
“布鲁斯救了我们，我们已经下山了。”   
  
巴基看了看躺在他旁边的男人，又看了看远处的山峰。“我记得我们掉下去了，他是怎么把我们救起来的？”   
  
“说来话长……”史蒂夫苦笑着摇摇头，看向山姆，山姆也是苦笑。   
  
随后娜塔莎悠悠转醒，四个人坐在一起，史蒂夫简单说明了布鲁斯变成绿色巨人，又变回本来样貌的过程。巴基惊讶地合不拢嘴，娜塔莎则目不转睛地盯着躺在地上的布鲁斯。   
  
“果然是个可怕的家伙，怪不得拉伯……”山姆评论道。   
  
“但他救了我们。”史蒂夫一本正经地反驳。   
  
太阳西斜的时候，布鲁斯才缓缓坐起身，一边低头打量着自己，一边抓着凌乱的卷发，“哦，该死……山洞炸开真是吓死我了。书架倒了，我的书……”   
  
史蒂夫把一只手按在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“嘿，伙计，谢谢你救了我们。”   
  
布鲁斯看看四人，好像想起了什么，“教授他……”   
  
“希望他们没事……”史蒂夫低下头，即使再天真，他也很难想象风神庙的人能够安全打退敌人或逃脱。但他仍然不愿意放弃一丝一毫的希望，他不想相信厄斯金教授已经遇害。   
  
布鲁斯点点头，“教授让我带你们下山去找牲口，然后送你们去……去你们要去的地方。他叫我照看你们，我想我得照办。要知道我在山上不怎么受欢迎，几乎要被赶下山了，要不是厄斯金帮助我……”男人摇了摇头，翻了个身从地上爬起来。“走吧，跟我走，我得把你们安全送达，随便你们打算去哪里。”   
  
“这么说你能找到牲口？”娜塔莎挑起眉毛。   
  
“是的，我想……让我们快点上路吧，不然在天黑之前无法赶到。”   
  
一行五人沉默地上了路，现在他们什么行李都没有了，但每个人都疲惫不堪，尤其是布鲁斯。有时候要山姆搀扶才能继续前进。史蒂夫注意到巴基一路上都黑着脸色，每次史蒂夫看他的时候，他都生气似的会别过头。最后巴基干脆走过去和山姆一左一右地搀扶布鲁斯，史蒂夫和娜塔莎兄妹俩跟在后面。   
  
史蒂夫看向自己的妹妹，娜塔莎长长叹了口气，“他生气了，我不知道为什么。”   
  
“你说什么？谁？”史蒂夫皱起眉头。   
  
娜塔莎用下巴指指前面不远处的巴基，“还能有谁，你现在还在乎谁？”   
  
“我在乎你们所有人。”史蒂夫不满地交叉双臂。   
  
“好吧，既然你非要我直说。”娜塔莎语气中带着愤怒，“你爱上了那个巴基•巴恩斯，对其他人都不管不顾了，连你自己也不要命了！”妹妹低声咆哮道。   
  
“我没有——”史蒂夫震惊地张大嘴巴。巴基只是他的好朋友，史蒂夫愿意为好友牺牲性命，这不是稀疏平常的事情吗？但是，巴基确实不一样……   
  
娜塔莎皱起眉头，一瞬间她好像稍稍犹豫，但随即再次板起脸，用轻微却分明的声音严厉地对史蒂夫说道：“不管你有没有，你知道的史蒂夫，你们两个是不可能的！”   
  
史蒂夫条件反射地想要反问为什么不可能，但他立刻意识到，且不说这个问题的答案他心中一清二楚，而且这几乎就是承认了娜塔莎之前的指控。难道他爱上了巴基？史蒂夫的脑子里一片混乱，他看向前方那个背影。史蒂夫一向不说谎，所以当娜塔莎第一次提起，他开口反驳，至少说明一些问题，巴基确实是他的好朋友，如果有可能的话，史蒂夫希望巴基永远都是他的好朋友。但有时候他就是忍不住想要去理顺巴基漂亮的棕色头发，他喜欢看巴基的眼睛，它们会在和自己对视时慢慢变成天空一般的蓝色，史蒂夫总感觉瓦尔兰人的眼睛很神奇，有时候他甚至移不开视线……   
  
娜塔莎再次叹了口气，“史蒂夫，别干傻事，我们朋友不多。巴恩斯那家伙虽然很烦人，但起码是个可靠的帮手，别乱想其他的，你会把他吓跑的。”   
  
“我怎么可能——”史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，他不想继续谈话，便闭嘴不答了，娜塔莎摇着头。史蒂夫看向脚下，想着关于巴基的事情。是啊，他怎么可能不喜欢他？巴基聪明风趣，待他又好，他们甚至在童年有过一段交集，如今以这种方式重聚，变成朋友，不是神明牵引又是什么？也许史蒂夫之前确实只关注过女孩子，对同性好友产生好感也许有些反传统，但这样的感情又并不犯法。退一万步讲，即使这确实被法律禁止，那么法律就真的正确无误吗？据史蒂夫所知，起码魔法被禁止这一项如今就已经变得有待商榷了。   
  
史蒂夫又抬头看了看巴基的背影，前面三人正在交谈着什么，巴基偶尔扭脸看向山姆的时候，史蒂夫便能看见巴基的侧影。也许他该向巴基坦白，听听对方的意见，如果巴基拒绝史蒂夫的好意，那也没什么大不了，他们还可以做朋友。而且巴基必然会拒绝吧……史蒂夫想起巴基和女孩子跳舞的情景，不禁觉得胸口难受起来，看来“没什么大不了”只不过是他大脑的一厢情愿，史蒂夫的心脏可不这么觉着。   
   
神啊……看来他真的爱上了巴基。   
   
   
   
**[22]**    
   
妙声若水文，诚应义理。  
——《讲声》  
  
不知不觉间，五人又绕到了鹿山另一侧干涸的河谷，布鲁斯带他们钻进了谷地不远处的乱石岗，没想到荒地中还隐藏着几栋低矮的小砖房。砖房旁边还有茅草搭起的马棚，史蒂夫可以闻到牲口的腥臊味。   
  
布鲁斯上前去敲门，一个身高只到布鲁斯大腿的小男孩拉开了门。他只看了布鲁斯一眼，便一言不发地把五个人引进屋内。屋里空间狭小，摆着床和两张桌子，旁边有另一扇门，通往偏房。正房的床板上，盘腿坐着一个皮肤乌黑，头发雪白的老太太，黑皮肤的小男孩一回到屋里也爬上床，坐在老人身边。史蒂夫注意到老太太的左手腕上，套着一个乌黑的手环。   
  
布鲁斯向老人鞠躬，并做了一个奇怪的手势，老人点点头，看向偏房的屋门。于是布鲁斯带着其他四人进了屋。屋内有两张床铺、一个小架，除此之外别无其他，几个男人让娜塔莎坐到其中一张床上，剩下的人一致认为布鲁斯也该好好休息，便让他占了另一张床铺，史蒂夫坐在妹妹的床尾，山姆靠墙而立，巴基却一屁股坐到了地上，他看起来仍然在和什么赌气。小男孩跟着五人进了屋，手里端着烛台，烛光映亮了整个房间。   
  
“萨古天生没有听力，所以只能用手语交流。她是教授的朋友，二十多年前教授帮助过她，所以她会帮助我们。我去给大家弄点吃的。”布鲁斯说罢便离开了房间，房间里一片沉默。史蒂夫盯着巴基看了许久，最终下定决心凑了过去，在巴基旁边坐下。   
  
“我想你妹妹还没小气到不让你坐她的床……”巴基说道。蜷着腿靠坐在床上的娜塔莎翻了个白眼。   
  
史蒂夫并未理会，“你的头怎么样？好点了吗？”   
  
巴基奇怪地看了他一眼，又扭过头，小声说道：“我没事。”   
  
史蒂夫不再说话，他能感觉到巴基烦躁的情绪，但史蒂夫一向不擅长讲什么安慰的话，通常只有把事情搞砸的份，所以此时他选择安静地坐在那里，他想等着巴基先开口。   
  
巴基叹了口气，他看起来犹豫不决，最终就要开口说话的时候，布鲁斯却和男孩端着两盘干面包和一点奶酪走了进来。   
  
五个人在沉寂中分掉了食物，决定尽快休息，第二天天亮以前上路。   
  
巴基没有再对史蒂夫说什么，但他们靠在一起坐着，巴基并没有要求史蒂夫离开，他自己也没有移到别的地方。蜡烛吹熄了，史蒂夫仍然在胡思乱想，黑暗中，他感觉巴基轻轻靠在了他的左肩上，好像已经睡着了。史蒂夫想要抬起手臂环过巴基的肩膀，但他最终没有动，心里却突然难过起来。   
   
史蒂夫讨厌这样，他讨厌无法坦诚自己对他人的感情。   
  
第二天清晨，小男孩进屋把熟睡的五人叫醒，他们谢过了老人，从马棚里迁走了仅有的五匹马。史蒂夫觉得心下过意不去，一直让布鲁斯向老人道谢。他自己也对着老太太深深鞠了个躬，老太太伸出干枯的手，托起史蒂夫的下巴，又拍了拍他的脸颊，做了一个手势。史蒂夫看向布鲁斯。   
  
“萨古表扬你的礼貌。”布鲁斯解释道。   
   
史蒂夫红了脸，他抬头的时候发现巴基也在看他，但很快移开了视线。   
  
有了交通工具行动总要方便一些，他们开始向西南方向前进，离开鹿山以后，布鲁斯也无法再辨识方向，几个人又开始依靠巴基常年游历的经验，继续前进。巴基的心情似乎逐渐好了起来，他带着其他四人穿过荒原，经过一些非常偏僻的村落时向人家讨要一些食物。而且巴基还能带他们发现水源。   
  
史蒂夫每天都在和娜塔莎计划如何说服史塔克借士兵给他们攻回首都，而且以皮尔斯的扩张速度，单单依靠史塔克可能已经不够了，史蒂夫为寻找其他增援而感到苦恼。他回想起那个恐怖的红脸法师施密特。   
  
“皮尔斯不止有士兵，有城堡，还有一个厉害的魔法师。”娜塔莎好像看穿了史蒂夫的心思。   
  
“是啊。那家伙真是可怕。”史蒂夫突然想起厄斯金在临分别前的交代，“对了，布鲁斯，厄斯金教授让我向你询问关于‘内特尔法器’的事情，你知道那是什么意思吗？”   
  
布鲁斯温和地笑了笑，“是个儿童故事而已，传说中有一个法器，需要四种元素的力量才能铸造，力量无穷。故事里说曾经有一个国王想要凑齐四个最强的法师，造出内特尔法器，以击败其他国家统治世界。”   
  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎相互对视了一眼。“那最后……”   
  
“最后国王找到了四个最强的法师，但却没能造出法器。至于原因是什么，我就不知道了。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“但那只是个故事而已，我不明白厄斯金老师让你问这个做什么。”   
  
“厄斯金说皮尔斯是来找他的。”娜塔莎严肃地说道，“也许这就是皮尔斯的目的？也许他从哪里听说了这个法器。”   
  
“但是这片大路上除了曦兰国已经没什么邻国了，他还想统治谁？”巴基轻蔑地说道。   
  
“而且也不太可能凑齐四个法师了。”布鲁斯说道，“三百年前所有的瓦尔兰法师全被处刑，当年下令行刑的人就是那时候的红神主教。”   
  
山姆、娜塔莎和史蒂夫全都看向巴基，巴基缩了缩脖子，“我？你们别开玩笑了，我那点三脚猫的功夫，能让我不被手臂吃掉就不错了。”   
  
“巴基是个瓦尔兰法师？”布鲁斯惊讶地问道。   
  
巴基抬起左手，平摊开来，过了一小会儿，他的手心中升起一团白色的烟雾。“我干不了什么的……除了能够发现水源是个好本领，偶尔还能治愈伤口，不过只是偶尔成功。”   
  
布鲁斯点点头，“即使现在还有瓦尔兰人能够控制元素，大部分也是水属的法师，地属的法师好像从前就很少的样子。”   
  
“还有一点，别人我不敢说，但我发誓不领皮尔斯的薪水不就好了！王子殿下，别忘了之后重赏你忠实的仆人巴基•巴恩斯。”巴基单手握拳贴在胸口，他看向史蒂夫，挑起嘴角朝他笑得张扬。史蒂夫只能盯着他嘴角的弧线，攥紧手中的缰绳。他太想知道亲吻那个笑容是怎样的感觉。   
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，勉强笑了笑，“会的会的。你不用一天邀功三次。”你的好我全部都记得，史蒂夫默默在心里补充道。   
  
娜塔莎拿胳膊肘捅了史蒂夫一下，史蒂夫瞪了妹妹一眼，并没说话。   
  
经过两周日夜兼程的赶路，艾伦城终于出现在地平线的方向。五个人正在为到达目的地欢欣鼓舞的时候，巴基突然变了脸色，一支箭从远处飞来，正擦着巴基身边飞过。所有人都紧张起来，抽出武器。没有武器的布鲁斯像个没头苍蝇一样牵着缰绳引着马儿四处乱走。   
  
一队骑马的弓箭手正朝着他们飞奔而来，他们看起来人数众多，队伍中飘着艾伦城堡的角旗。   
  
“怎么办？要不要跑？”山姆大声问道。   
  
“我不觉得我们能够打赢！”巴基说道，“除非布鲁斯能变成那个大家伙！”   
  
“我可不知道如何才能变成那个大家伙……而且我一点都不想变成那家伙。它……它除了教授以外谁的话都听不进去，我不觉得让它出现是个好主意。”布鲁斯碎碎叨叨地说着。   
  
“怎么办，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎大声问道。   
  
史蒂夫并不答话，他抽出长剑，策马向前，如果艾伦堡不接纳他们，那他们也是无处可去。   
  
“史蒂夫！”他听见巴基在身后大声喊他的名字。   
  
一只箭飞了过来，正插在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，布鲁斯吃痛地叫了一声，表情扭曲起来，但没过一会儿，他突然翻了个白眼，从马上掉下来，摔到了地上。   
   
史蒂夫惊惶地回头察看，箭像雨点一般朝他们射过来，娜塔莎和巴基来回闪避，最后两匹马儿撞在了一起，巴基跌下了马，娜塔莎则被射中了腰侧，没过两三秒钟，她也昏迷坠马。   
  
“箭上有毒！”史蒂夫大声喊着，他帮闪避不及的山姆挡下两箭，却感觉手臂一麻，自己也被射中了。史蒂夫惊讶地发现自己并未感觉到疼痛，只是脑袋突然变得轻飘飘的，眼皮沉重。他努力挣扎了一会儿，又中两箭，也失去重心，摔到地上。艾伦堡的弓箭手们已经到了近前，把他们纷纷包围。史蒂夫终于抵抗不住药力，昏了过去。   
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫悠悠转醒，他依稀听见有人交谈的声音。史蒂夫试坐起身，但又重重地摔倒下去，令史蒂夫感到惊讶的是，他身下仿佛并非坚硬的地面，相反却异常柔软。   
  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”   
  
史蒂夫听见有人叫他的名字，他努力睁开眼睛，“巴基……”   
  
“嘿！他醒了。”巴基回头对某人说道。   
  
“比我计算的时间要短不少。”史蒂夫听见另一个声音说道。   
  
“娜塔莎……娜塔莎呢？”史蒂夫扶着头坐了起来，巴基扶着他的后背。   
  
“他们都没事，是托尼•史塔克抓了我们。”   
  
史蒂夫抬起头，看见那个许久不见的史塔克朝他走过来，“你！”   
  
“别激动，王子殿下。你看我也是有难处的，皮尔斯押着我老爸不肯放人，我只好告诉他我会加强城堡周围的警戒，抓住所有可疑的过路人。于是我的士兵抓了你们。但我也有下达命令，如果他们中间有个金发蓝眼的傻大个，总是冲在前头，那一定别伤了他们。”托尼朝史蒂夫笑着。   
  
“所以说……你必须得听皮尔斯的命令了。”史蒂夫沮丧地把脸埋进手掌中。   
  
“只有你这个傻瓜才会觉得我只有接受条件和不接受条件两个选择。”   
  
“你是什么意思……”   
  
“你妹妹已经醒过来挺久了，你中了三箭，所以清醒过来花了点时间。你这位有趣的朋友只是乖乖被俘，所以他一直都是清醒的。”托尼絮絮叨叨地说着，史蒂夫这才意识到自己躺在一张柔软的床铺上，衣服也换了新的，他转身想下床，仍然感到头晕，巴基过来搀扶他。   
  
“我只不过还没有想到救出我父亲的办法。”托尼说道，“所以我姑且先服从那只老狐狸皮尔斯的条件。要是你能想到救出我父亲的办法，我立刻就会帮你们。哦，该死的，我现在就在帮你们，快来看看我这里的好玩意。你妹妹说你们需要士兵，但我们艾伦堡现在还不能去对付皮尔斯，所以你们先得想别的办法进攻王城。”   
  
“如果不是觉得你是我们最后的希望，我也不会来这里找你的。”史蒂夫闷声说道。   
  
“哦，真是不知感激。”托尼评价道，“而且还很蠢。”   
  
“什么意思？”   
  
“我还以为，你找了一个有趣的朋友来，是变聪明了，跟我想到了一起，史蒂夫。”托尼夸张地叹了口气，继续说道，“看来还是不能对你期望太高啊！”   
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基开口说道，“刚才托尼和娜塔莎商量过了我们目前可能找到的帮手。最后的结论是，我们可以去投奔瓦尔兰的反抗军。”   
  
史蒂夫睁大眼睛看着巴基。巴基没说话，只是看向托尼。   
  
“听着史蒂夫，皮尔斯开始杀瓦尔兰人了，说句实话你的朋友能逃出首都还挺幸运。”托尼•史塔克摊开双手继续说道，“据说他开始在周边的城市抓瓦尔兰人，然后公开处刑。近三十年来你父亲说的什么民族平等几天之内就崩溃了。我听说瓦尔兰人在西边结了营，也集中了不少士兵，不单单是瓦尔兰人，还有从海上来的雇佣兵，他们正准备声讨皇室单方面违反和平条款。你是正经的皇位继承人，事实上并非所有城市都愿意服从皮尔斯的指示，有不少曦兰人也对皮尔斯的决议存疑。但他们都认定了你是通敌杀父的叛国者，所以还没人质疑皮尔斯所作所为的正义性。”   
  
“我没有杀害父王。”史蒂夫低头说道，他感到巴基把一只手按在他的肩膀上，那多少给了他一点安慰。   
  
托尼耸耸肩，“我从来都不觉得你有那么聪明，通敌、叛国、篡位，我估计你真想干也一样都干不来——”   
  
“说重点吧。”巴基不耐烦地打断了托尼。   
  
托尼不屑一顾地挥了挥手，“我说你们应该去西边的蓝洛尔城看看，那里住着不少瓦尔兰人，气候要比首都好太多。据我所知，住民结构与水源分布真的存在密切联系。你们带来的那个朋友，布鲁斯，他真是个博学的家伙。和他聊天简直有趣极了。你身上还有什么优点我是看不出了，不过你倒是还挺能勾搭有趣的家伙的。”托尼笑着，巴基又瞪了他一眼，“好吧，重点，重点是如果你公开反抗皮尔斯，也许有曦兰人会相信你，如果你去和瓦尔兰人协商继续维持反歧视协议，他们没准会拥护你，毕竟我不觉得他们有能力在一个月之内搞出一个复国的大计划，支持你重登王位对他们来讲也许是个好选择。又或者你应该同意把他们的小地盘让出来归还给他们……”托尼悄悄瞟了史蒂夫一眼。   
  
史蒂夫低下头，“其实父王去年就已经开始起草建立自治区的法案，让西边的几个瓦尔兰人聚集的城市可以有自己的制度，放宽对瓦尔兰人的限制……可是我不能……如果我现在跑到反抗军那，以土地为条件换取他们的支持，那叛国罪几乎就是板上钉钉了。没人会相信我的。”史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，巴基一定也很期望他的决策，“对不起，巴基……”   
  
“干嘛道歉？”巴基别开头，“我明白你的立场。但无论如何，别管是说服瓦尔兰人在不送城市的情况下帮助你，还是说服曦兰人相信皮尔斯才是真正的叛徒。你都需要练练你的口才，史蒂夫。”   
  
“哈，说得一点都没错。”托尼说道，“还有你们需要武器，武器！在你睡大觉的时候我已经带你朋友看了一圈我自己设计的好东西！公主殿下和她的骑士还在试用。你的朋友替你挑了点东西，不过你也可以再看看别的，现在我要去招待一下我的贵宾，布鲁斯•班纳先生了。”托尼说着转身离开了屋子，屋里只剩下了史蒂夫和巴基。   
  
巴基仍然搀扶着史蒂夫，史蒂夫有些尴尬地咳嗽了两声，他抽回自己的手臂。   
  
“你还好吧？”   
  
史蒂夫点点头。   
  
“你知道这并非全无希望的，我是个瓦尔兰人，我可以……我可以替你担保。别管战争有多么邪恶，无论什么战争都好，但也正因如此，所有人都想找个正义的理由，不然好人是无法坚持去作战的。史蒂夫，我想这点你能做到，给别人一个正义的理由。”   
  
“谢谢你，巴基。我不知道自己除了去尝试还能做什么，但只要还有这条路，我就会去试试看。”史蒂夫攥紧拳头，但那些事情不是今天要做的，也许在再次出发上路之前，他应该放轻松一点。“托尼说你给我挑了武器？”   
  
巴基的脸颊上突然挂上了一点粉红色，史蒂夫不由得挑起眉毛，“你给我挑了什么东西？”   
  
“就那个喽……”巴基指指立在墙边的一个平凡无奇的圆形盾牌。   
  
史蒂夫走上前，拿起盾牌，挂在手臂上试了试。盾牌不知是用什么材料制成的，分量很轻。   
  
“托尼说这是一种特殊金属，我们用普通的长矛试过，这盾牌能挡住铁长矛，甚至能压劈刀刃……托尼说本来是想做成刀剑的，这种金属很稀有，但他说所有这些武器，都是根据他和他父亲这种并不擅长刀剑的人设计的，所以最后做成了盾牌。”   
  
“这个很好，我很喜欢，但你为什么选这个给我？我的剑法有那么差劲吗？”史蒂夫把盾牌放回地上，笑着问道。   
  
巴基摇摇头，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，过了两秒才说道，“你总是保护别人，史蒂夫，我希望有什么东西可以保护你。”   
  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，他的泪水一下子从眼角溢出来。   
  
“你总是保护别人，史蒂夫，我希望有什么东西可以保护你。”在史蒂夫遥远地记忆中，一个温柔的女声对还是个小孩子的他说过同样的话。   
  
史蒂夫情不自禁地把巴基拉进一个怀抱里，他用力拥抱他的好友。巴基显得有点窘迫，但他仍然以开玩笑的口吻说道，“你怎么感动成这样……”   
  
“小时候，母亲对我说过同样的话。你尽管笑话我吧，可是每次想起她我都……”史蒂夫没有说下去。  
  
巴基并没有嘲笑，史蒂夫感到一双手臂轻轻环在了他的后背上。  
  
  
  
  
**[23]**  
  
_一忧一虑一乱心神。_  
 _——《决断三则》_  
  
“我得先告诉你们一件事情。”托尼把所有的人聚集到一间有圆环形石桌的会议室内，“第一，这里，你们现在住的地方，是我家的监狱。”  
  
巴基吹了一声口哨，“这里比我住过的任何一个地方都豪华，如果这里是监狱，我自愿被判无期徒刑。”  
  
史蒂夫则对托尼吹嘘自家财富的行为无动于衷。  
  
“可惜王城给你们定下的罪行可是死刑，而且必须由大主教亲自执行。所以，第二件事情，我已经派人去通知王城，你们被我逮捕了。”  
  
“什么！？”史蒂夫立即站起来，“你怎么可以——”  
  
“等等，史蒂夫，我想这中间一定有什么误会。”布鲁斯好脾气地说道。  
  
“我已经告诉过你们了，我的父亲还在王城被当作人质，我这里也不是无人监视。”托尼抬高下巴说道，“所以我必须对你们采取行动，我已经确保安排皮尔斯安插在我身边的奸细回去报信了，那些家伙自以为隐藏得很好，但贾维斯的眼睛里可容不进半粒沙子。所以主教会信任我的忠诚，不仅如此，我还给了那个奸细最好的马匹，不到半路就会发癫的那匹……同时我还确保了他随身携带会激怒信鸽的香包，让他没办法送信……”托尼看着史蒂夫说道。  
  
“但最终，他会抵达王城——”史蒂夫接口道。  
  
“是的，带着我亲笔签名的书信，皮尔斯会派人来这里押你们回城受刑，他没准会亲自来，谁知道。不过在那之前，你们要从我这个守备森严的监狱中逃跑，最好还要打伤几个守卫。当然了，负责看守监狱外墙的，都是那个皮尔斯派来的人，所以你们不必保留。”托尼绕道史蒂夫身边，戳了戳史蒂夫结实的手臂，“我听说你还挺能打……”  
  
史蒂夫不耐烦地挥开他的手，弄懂了托尼的计划，他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，问道：“我们有几天时间？”  
  
“五天。”托尼抬起手掌，展开五根手指头，“在此之前，我会把这里详细的图纸告诉你们，你们自己计划就好。”托尼说着起身离开，走到门口时，又突然回头道，“嗯……如果有可能的话，这几天里我想借你们的班纳先生一用。”  
  
不等史蒂夫等人答话，布鲁斯立刻笑眯眯地回答道：“不用客气，在古籍方面如果有什么疑问，我很愿意提供帮助。”托尼兴奋地点点头，“太感谢了，老兄！”  
  
在史塔克城堡的几天是他们难得的休息时间，托尼时不时会以审问犯人为借口，来这个所谓的监狱内找布鲁斯交流。巴基、萨姆和史蒂夫三人则会在小庭院中练剑。娜塔莎不似以往那样活跃，她只是安静地坐在石阶上观看。  
  
史蒂夫与巴基的剑术相当，但巴基的优势在于，他的左右手同样灵活，而左手的力气远胜于史蒂夫和萨姆。史蒂夫开始使用巴基给他选择的那块盾牌，发现盾牌实在轻便好用，当他以自己的左手持盾的时候，几乎可以与巴基打个平手。  
  
“这个盾牌看起来可以抵消掉很大一部分力量，真是一件奇怪的东西，我已经后悔把它让给你了。”巴基对史蒂夫开玩笑地说道。史蒂夫看得出，他为史蒂夫能够拥有这样的防护而真心喜悦。  
  
几天之后，几个人都从先前的战斗中恢复过来。史蒂夫却发现直视巴基开始变得一天比一天更加困难，他难以不对着那双像湖水一般会变换颜色的眼睛看得入迷。  
  
“你不想把你的‘好朋友’吓跑，他是我们的希望。”娜塔莎又一次警告史蒂夫，史蒂夫知道娜塔莎是对的，如果他有朝一日必须向巴基坦白那超出常规的感情，他必须确保他们的友谊至少能够存活下来。  
  
不是现在。史蒂夫这样告诫自己。  
  
但不知为何，他觉得巴基对自己的态度也在逐渐转变，巴基变得更加坦率，所有的心情都开始显露在他的表情中。那家伙比以往笑得更多，他的笑容常常给史蒂夫带来一种充满希望的感觉，而在他对史蒂夫等人的计划表示质疑时，脸上的忧虑也写得一清二楚。  
  
好吧，客观来讲，巴基的态度转变不仅仅针对史蒂夫个人，他对萨姆、娜塔莎和布鲁斯也开始变得热情。在他们来到史塔克“监狱”的第二天，他甚至愿意当众出丑，作出个滑稽的动作，来逗娜塔莎开心。  
  
“我觉得你妹妹最近心情不太好。”他事后这样对史蒂夫说道，“你应该跟她聊聊。”  
  
那天傍晚，史蒂夫准备去找娜塔莎的时候，却远远看到巴基和娜塔莎并肩坐在小庭院里，不知道在说些什么。  
  
巴基本是要参加公主比武招亲擂台的……史蒂夫突然觉得嫉妒极了，也许他的好朋友终于爱上了他那个倔脾气的公主妹妹，他们站在一起的时候，显得如此般配……娜塔莎一直告诫他不要对巴基有所行动，却是因为她自己的原因——  
  
史蒂夫径自摇摇头，打断自己的思绪，娜塔莎是他唯一仅存的家人了，无论出于何种原因，史蒂夫不会嫉妒或憎恨自己的妹妹，他会保护她，只要娜塔莎可以活下去，可以幸福快乐，至少他还对得起自己的父亲，对得起自己身上的责任。  
  
如果巴基真心想要迎娶公主，那么史蒂夫作为他的好朋友，自然会帮他到底。他们刚认识不久的时候，史蒂夫似乎就已经这样保证过，但现在史蒂夫只要想想这件事，就觉得胸口疼。  
  
“我觉得布鲁斯应该留下来。”离开史塔克城堡的前一天傍晚，几个人再次核对逃跑的计划，史蒂夫突然开口道，“我不觉得皮尔斯知道布鲁斯的存在，他跟着我们，只是凭白犯险。”  
  
“这……可是……厄斯金老师他……”布鲁斯面露忧虑，史蒂夫知道他担心自己的师长，事实上，史蒂夫也不敢想象厄斯金主教现在的遭遇。  
  
“我们会去营救他，他帮助了我们，甚至算是救了我们的性命。无论如何，我会尽可能把他救回来。然而我们不知道你的状况，如果你保持这种普通人的形态，对我们即将要面对的战斗毫无帮助，如果你一旦变身成那个巨大的绿家伙，我们又完全无法控制你的行为……”史蒂夫严肃道，“所以你还是留在托尼这里比较安全，他会善待你，我知道你们一起在做的研究也还没有结束。”  
  
布鲁斯思考了一阵，最终点点头，“我去找贾维斯通知托尼。”  
  
“萨姆，如果有可能，我也希望你能留下来。”史蒂夫又说道。  
  
“什么——没门！”萨姆立刻反抗道。  
  
“听着，在这里，我们可以拜托托尼给你安排一个身份……我们马上要接洽的是瓦尔兰反抗军，如果只有我和一个瓦尔兰人，事情会变得简单许多——”  
  
“罗杰斯！你要是敢说把我也留在这里，我现在就和你决斗！”娜塔莎立即站起来，几乎要跳上桌子。巴基在她身后拦住她。  
  
“史蒂夫……我能理解你让萨姆留下，我们不想让反抗军对我们产生过分的警惕心，一个落难的王子和他的瓦尔兰朋友确实是个好主意，但是带上娜塔莎也未尝不可，毕竟没有外人会真的相信公主武艺非凡，对反抗军来说，她不会带来什么威胁。最终你要去说服那些曦兰国的领主对你开放领地，如果你不带着公主殿下，他们则会相信皮尔斯告诉他们的谎言。只有娜塔莎能够证明你没有杀父叛国，她能证明自己没有被你绑架。”  
  
史蒂夫看着巴基和娜塔莎，感到心情复杂，巴基大概是想让娜塔莎在身边，这样才能更好地保护她吧。萨姆站在一边，鼓着腮帮子，瞪圆眼睛。  
  
“好吧，娜塔莎与我们一起，但是萨姆你不能去。”  
  
“如果他们杀了你和公主殿下呢？”萨姆直接了当地问道。  
  
“我和巴基会保证娜塔莎，至少让她可以活下来。”  
  
“如何保证！？”萨姆再次质问。  
  
“我根本就不需要！你们这些男人的脑子都坏掉了吗？史蒂夫才是王位继承人！我们不是早就应该认识到，如果史蒂夫死了，我们不如现在就逃到海城然后永远从大陆上消失——”  
  
“不行，娜塔莎，我很抱歉，但我不能……我希望我可以让你——”  
  
娜塔莎愤怒地抓起桌上的杯子朝史蒂夫扔过去，“我再说最后一次，我、不、需、要。”  
  
史蒂夫没有躲开，杯子中的饮料泼了他一身，那是娜塔莎最喜欢的热甜酒，沾到皮肤上黏黏的。史蒂夫直视着娜塔莎，并不妥协，“萨姆留下，布鲁斯留下，剩下的三人一起上路，娜塔莎的安全优先级最高，这就是最后的决定了。如果你承认我是王位继承人，娜塔莎，那么也请你尊重并且听从我的指令。”  
  
娜塔莎气愤地冷哼一声，转身离开了屋子，巴基似乎责备地看了史蒂夫一眼，跟了上去，托尼和贾维斯正巧在此时到来。  
  
“怎么了？女士们先生们？你们的逃跑计划——”  
  
“我们需要让布鲁斯和萨姆留下来，希望你可以协助。”史蒂夫打断了托尼的话。  
  
托尼听到布鲁斯会留下，立刻变得眼前一亮，“啊！太好了，不愧我有先见之明，并没有透露给皮尔斯的亲信，你们到底有几人被捕。如果想改换身份留在我的城堡里，我自然会照应二位。”  
  
萨姆露出不信任的表情，布鲁斯仍然保持着好脾气的微笑。史蒂夫摸了摸自己黏糊糊的上衣， “我去清洗一下，今天大家都早点休息吧，我们明晚出发。”事实上屋子里的人，除了他自己，已经没有会在明日与他同行的人。史蒂夫觉得自己蠢透了，他气鼓鼓地朝门口走去。  
  
当史蒂夫在公用浴池清理完之后，发现巴基正在他的房门口等他。  
  
“娜塔莎呢？”史蒂夫犹豫地问道，他看向地面。  
  
“她在自己的房间里收拾东西。”巴基温和地回答道。  
  
“我——”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基叹了口气，史蒂夫做好接受批判的准备，“娜塔莎她……她不知道怎么办才好，她没有经历过这种事情，虽然你家的公主殿下总是显得很有主见，但实际上她大概很害怕吧，你是她全部的依靠了，所以别怪她。”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头，正对上巴基的双眼，那双眼睛在室内幽暗的环境中闪着光芒，“我会保护她。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“很好，我会保护你。”巴基回应。  
  
史蒂夫感到自己的心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳，喉咙里有什么胀得满满的，“巴基……如果，如果你们……我是指你和娜塔莎，如果你真心喜欢一个曦兰国的公主，我已经说过了，你完全有资格去争取，让民族作为感情的界限实在是太狭隘了，我知道我已经向你提出了太多空口无凭的承诺，但是如果我们最终成功击败皮尔斯，让这个国家、这片大陆恢复原本的秩序……我向你保证，曦兰人和瓦尔兰人不会再有婚姻的障碍，所有人都会被公证地对待，所有人。我会让这个国家变成一个自由平等的国家。”  
  
巴基安静地看着史蒂夫，这让史蒂夫略感慌乱，最终巴基开口道，“你会的，史蒂夫，你一定会的。”他对史蒂夫露出那种活泼顽皮的笑容，让他显得格外年轻，“所以说等你当国王的那一天，我们就可以通婚喽？”  
  
听到“我们”两个字，史蒂夫尴尬地咽了一口吐沫，随即反应过来“我们”只能是指代我们两个国家，他垂下头，“嗯，说到做到。”  
  
巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，然后出乎意料地，给了他一个拥抱。  
  
傍晚时分，娜塔莎、巴基以及史蒂夫三人按照约定好的时间在“监狱”内墙下碰头，他们放倒了墙外所有的守卫，在史塔克城堡的牲口棚偷走了托尼特意为他们选出的快马，奔出城外。那时候，布鲁斯和萨姆已经被贾维斯安置在城堡内的佣人居处，混在城堡新聘用的雇工当中。  
  
史蒂夫在黑暗中像红神祈祷——那是他们的光明之神——他希望再见面的时候，他的好友们全都安然无恙。  
  
  
  
**[24]  
**  
“传说自古，多有救世之言。”  
——《丽兰童话集·楔》  
  
“我们是来应征的。”巴基把自己的文书证件拍在征兵处的桌子上，那并不是他真正的身份，而是之前由托尼签发的一个毫无意义的新证件。上面除了巴基的名字，基本上没什么真实信息。  
  
史蒂夫与娜塔莎二人站在巴基背后，征兵处的瓦尔兰军官抬头看了一眼自己的瓦尔兰同胞，又瞟了一眼他身后两个披着斗篷戴着兜帽的可疑人士，他用自己的碳笔尖指了指史蒂夫的脸。  
  
“高个子的可以，这个矮个子的不要，摘下你们的兜帽。”军官命令道。  
  
巴基回过头看看二人，三人同时点了点头。史蒂夫摘下自己的兜帽，露出他那头金色的头发，娜塔莎也跟着照办，她火红的发色在国家的西南方更是少之又少。  
  
征兵处的几个瓦尔兰士兵有片刻震惊，他们随即抽出腰间的刀剑，齐刷刷地指向三人。领头的军官从桌子后面站起身，仔细地围着巴基看了一圈，然后又看看他带着的两个异乡人，满脸警觉。  
  
“来我们这报名的矮子是不少，女人当然也有，但是你们两个确实新鲜货色。”军官虽然在评价史蒂夫和娜塔莎，但视线却一直盯着巴基不放。  
  
“听着，这两个人对我们瓦尔兰人的命运至关重要，他们是跟我一起的，我不止要应征，还需要见你们的首领。”巴基举起双手，但腰杆挺得笔直，装出一副身份高贵的样子。如果现在没人拿刀指着他们，史蒂夫大概会觉得巴基这个强装贵族的样子很好笑。  
  
军官看着巴基轻蔑地笑了笑，往脚边吐了口吐沫。  
  
“冲突是没有必要的，我要见你们的首领。”巴基再次重复，盯着站在他面前的军官，目不斜视。  
  
军官与巴基目光相对片刻，似乎终于顶不住压力想要移开视线，巴基突然出手攥住军官的胳膊，把他的身体背身拧了半周，金属包裹的左手紧捏对方的手腕，右手中已经多了一把匕首抵在军官的喉咙上。史蒂夫和娜塔莎看到巴基行动，也纷纷抽出身上的武器，与周围的其他几个瓦尔兰士兵对峙。  
  
“放开我！你这个泥灰渣滓，你们不要命了吗！？”军官大声吼道。  
  
巴基则冷笑一声，“你想知道咱们谁会没命得比较快，姑且可以试试。”他又对其他的士兵说道，“我不会伤害你们的长官，只要你带我们去见你们首领。长官，你说怎样呀？”巴基手中的匕首，正是史蒂夫在王城时让萨姆送给巴基的那一把。匕首在日光下闪着青色的光芒，靠近手柄处烙着一个五角形的标志。  
  
双方就那么僵持了一阵，军官终于对他的下属点头。史蒂夫和娜塔莎开始收缴所有人的武器，又关闭了征兵处的大门。  
  
在三名士兵的带领下，巴基挟持着那名瓦尔兰军官，开始向瓦尔兰反抗军的营地进发，营地离征兵的场所并不远，他们通过漫长无人的地下隧道，进入了一片金黄色的开阔地，周围全是土黄色的帐篷，部队正在紧张操练，但史蒂夫可以看出，这里的大部分人还是新手，他们在瓦尔兰人中算是身高体建，然而和王城的守备军比起来，简直就像是沙狐对雄狮。娜塔莎显然也感到了他们所投靠部队的弱势，忧虑地看了兄长一眼，史蒂夫只能回以安慰的眼神。如果这就是他们唯一可以结盟的团体，那么他们便要善加利用。  
  
当一行人进入军营后，所有看到他们的人都停止了操练，愣愣地看着眼前的情景，不知所措。史蒂夫心下只能叹气。但这也方便了他们继续来到营地的首领帐篷前。一个年纪五十模样，头发花白的男人带头从帐篷走了出来，他身后跟着自己的手下，其中为首的，是一位相貌十分美丽，气质高雅的瓦尔兰女军官。女军官的视线先落到同为女性的娜塔莎身上，对她的一头红色长发饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛，随后她的目光转向史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫下意识地想要对一位尊贵的女士露出笑容，但他想起自己一行人的处境，咬紧了嘴唇，女军官似乎觉得好笑似的，侧头对着她的长官说了一句什么话。  
  
“听着，年轻人，我不知道你在做什么，又有什么目的，我只知道不论你有多大本事，如果我不想让你活着离开营地，那你就必死无疑。”瓦尔兰反抗军的首领看门见山地对巴基说道。  
  
巴基并没有答话，一切都按照先前计划好的步骤执行，史蒂夫先听到巴基身前传来嘶嘶的声响，紧接着他手上的人质发出一声惨叫，巴基随即放开左手，军官惊叫着向前跳了一步，捂着自己的手肘。  
  
众人的视线都投向军官的手肘，所有人都露出不可思议的视线。军官挽起的袖子下面，出现了五指形的一个深紫色的印子。巴基撤摘掉自己左手上戴着的手套，露出其下闪光的金属。这对围观的士兵们起到了强烈的震慑作用，然而瓦尔兰首领与他的女副手却露出了另一种惊讶的神色。  
  
巴基装作轻松地耸了耸肩，说道：“我想我们需要谈谈，首领大人。”  
  
“请问这位年轻人你怎么称呼？”瓦尔兰首领问道。  
  
“巴基·巴恩斯，我是瓦尔兰人，从海城来，曾经在洛浦雇佣军团中担任中士。有人管我叫冬日战士。”巴基报出了他那个十分荒唐的名号，连娜塔莎都不由挑起眉毛。  
  
“好吧，巴恩斯中士，在这里我被称为菲利普斯将军。我想我们确实需要谈谈，请进我的帐篷来吧。”  
  
菲利普斯回身给他的女副官一个意味不明的眼神，史蒂夫不喜欢他们这样的交流，但事到如今，他们也没办法再回头。  
  
巴基不再向史蒂夫和娜塔莎确认，他跟着菲利普斯一起进入帐篷，娜塔莎则凑到史蒂夫身边，在斗篷下面抓住兄长的手腕。  
  
“他们知道什么，我不喜欢这里。”娜塔莎小声说道。  
  
史蒂夫轻轻拍拍妹妹的手背，“别担心，我们随机应变。”  
  
二人跟在巴基身后进了营帐。  
  
营帐中挂满了曦兰国的地图以及军力部署，瓦尔兰反抗军似乎从某种渠道获得了曦兰国的守备兵力，但无论他们对敌人有多么了解，悬殊的实力差距仍然让人无法理解，为何反抗军在这种极端局势之下还要向王城发起挑战，飞蛾扑火。  
  
菲利普斯看了史蒂夫一眼，似乎读到了他的想法，将军在自己的椅子上坐下，他的女副官背手站在其身后，帐篷内只有四名守备的士兵，剩下的人员全部留在了帐外。  
  
“你可能觉得我们自不量力，外乡人。”菲利普斯突然开口对史蒂夫说道，史蒂夫沉默地咬着嘴唇，“但我们不得不背水一战，根据我们收到的情报，曦兰国已经更改了所有法律，我们的民族会被灭绝，别管我们是否一战，都是要死，为什么不放手一搏呢？”  
  
“但我们也许并非全无胜算。”巴基回答道，让菲利普斯的视线回到他的身上，“这场不必要的冲突，也许还有转机。”  
  
菲利普斯哼笑了一声，“哈，转机，别告诉我说你们是和平大使，我们已经听够了虚假的承诺——”  
  
“我们并非和平大使，因为和平条款早已签订，从未被打破过。”史蒂夫第一次开口，打断了菲利普斯的话。巴基面露忧色，他看了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫知道这与他们先前决定让巴基主导这次谈话的约定不同，但他无法就此默不作声。  
  
“哼——”菲利普斯和他的女副官同时发出不屑的声音，二人看向史蒂夫。  
  
“如果你们真正了解曦兰王国的变动，那么你们应该知道，老国王驾崩——”  
  
“王子勾结瓦尔兰人挟持公主，杀父叛国，是啊是啊，我们听说了，那又怎样？这只是皮尔斯那个老狐狸挑起灭族战争的借口——”  
  
“那是借口，但王子并没有谋反，谋反的人是红神主教亚历山大·皮尔斯自己，没有瓦尔兰人参与其中。现在，所有反抗王城的人才是正义的一方。”  
  
菲利普斯狐疑地看着史蒂夫，又看看娜塔莎，他与自己的女副官对视了一眼，说道：“那又怎样？你到底想说什么？”  
  
“你们在为正义的一方作战，并非反叛者，因为是正义的一方，所以会有更多人站在你们这一边，而不是你们的对立面。”史蒂夫走到巴基身边，直视菲利普斯，如此回答道。  
  
菲利普斯大笑，“那么你觉得有什么人会与我们结盟呢？”他挥起一只手臂，指了指周围的曦兰国属城，史蒂夫并没有错开视线。  
  
“之前不会有，但现在我在这里，除了皇城之外的所有城邦，都能成为我们的盟友。”史蒂夫一字一顿地对菲利普斯说道。这是一个乐观的假设，但史蒂夫此时必须如此强调。  
  
菲利普斯再次看向史蒂夫，又看向娜塔莎，他身后的女副官突然露出震惊的表情，“难道你就是那个劫持公主通敌叛国的王子！？”  
  
“正是，我是曦兰国的储君，合法的王位继承人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯·罗曼，而这位，”他指向娜塔莎，“是我的妹妹，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫公主。”  
  
史蒂夫向菲利普斯和他名为佩吉·卡特的女副官讲述了他在王城被挟持后的全部经历，娜塔莎则补充了她所了解的，王宫内发生的动乱。卡特偶尔露出思忖的神色，提出一些问题，而菲利普斯一直不动声色地坐在椅子上旁听，史蒂夫注意到，这位瓦尔兰首领偶尔还会多打量巴基两眼，并没有给史蒂夫和娜塔莎足够的关注。待二人讲述完毕。卡特与菲利普斯沉默地交换了一个眼色，菲利普斯突然开口，提出了一个完全不相干的问题。  
  
“巴恩斯中士，虽然你带来的两位客人与他们的故事令人震惊，但我们也无法忽视，你会使用魔法，不是吗？”  
  
旁听许久的巴基突然被叫到名字，似乎才恍然回过神来，史蒂夫有些忧虑地皱起眉头。  
  
“我的确会魔法，而且我们还知道，在皮尔斯的阵营中，也有一个十分强大的火系法师。”  
  
卡特和菲利普斯并未对此露出惊讶的表情，这反倒让史蒂夫感到吃惊，他们随即说出的话，则更令史蒂夫三人张大了嘴巴。  
  
“约翰·施密特，红骷髅。”菲利普斯犀利的目光直接盯在巴基的脸上。  
  
“你们……知道他？”这下巴基也不得不抛掉伪装出来的自信，反问道。  
  
菲利普斯点点头，“也许你的朋友能够说服某些曦兰国城邦，我们是友军而非敌人，但最关键的问题还在于，你是否能够击败敌方的法师。”  
  
巴基张大嘴巴，说不出话。史蒂夫完全不明白此时的状况，不知道菲利普斯口中的“你”，到底是特指还是泛指，他唯一知道的事情是，巴基不能单独去面对那个恐怖的红脸怪物，别管菲利普斯再打什么主意，巴基从来没有正式学习过魔法，他不会是红骷髅的对手。  
  
史蒂夫上前一步，挡在巴基与菲利普斯之间，“你什么意思？我们有军队，两军交战，依靠战略部署得胜，巴基不会去单独面对什么法师。”这回连娜塔莎也凑到巴基身边，史蒂夫回头看时，妹妹挽住巴基的手臂，表情警惕，似乎与他自己想要保护巴基的心情相同。  
  
菲利普斯挑起眉毛，“你们——我的意思是说，你们这对曦兰国的王子和公主，和我们瓦尔兰的这位雇佣军团中士，到底是什么关系？”  
  
“朋友，巴基是我们的好朋友。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
菲利普斯又看了三人一眼，最后说：“你们先去了征兵处，如果真是想加入我们的部队，就需要有编制，你们的公主殿下——”  
  
“我也能打仗！”娜塔莎立刻说道，“而且没有我的话，无法向他人证明皮尔斯谋反。”  
  
她看向菲利普斯，又看向卡特。  
  
菲利普斯也看向他的副官。  
  
“我想如果不是什么娇生惯养的小姑娘，取决于你的武艺，我大概能够给你找到职位，从士兵到厨子，我们总需要人手。”卡特有着史蒂夫从未听过的瓦尔兰人口音，她大概来自王国东部。  
  
娜塔莎咬紧牙道：“如果只按武艺排名，也许我在你们军营还能混个将军同等的军衔。”  
  
卡特与娜塔莎对视了一会儿，最终并没有动气，她反而笑道：“如果你说的是真话，那么我道不必发愁照顾你，只需要让你学会如何对长官尊敬，如何遵守纪律便可。”  
  
“你——”  
  
巴基一把拽住要上前打架的娜塔莎。  
  
“我们服从你们的分配，但如果瓦尔兰反抗军决定开始行军，我们想要有机会能够与曦兰国城邦先行交涉。”  
  
“这个我们可以日后再谈。”菲利普斯最后看了三人一眼，向卡特做了个手势，“带他们出去吧，卡特队长，这位公主跟着你的小队，而巴恩斯中士你知道应该怎么分配，至于我们的王子殿下——”  
  
“我与他们二人一起。”史蒂夫立即说道。  
  
卡特轻笑了一声，她的笑容并无恶意，似乎只是觉得有趣，“你可以与巴恩斯呆在一起，然而你妹妹要加入女兵小队，你也想一起来吗？”  
  
史蒂夫红了脸。  
  
卡特挥挥手，掀开帐篷的门帘，“各位请跟我来吧。”  
  
史蒂夫不愿意与娜塔莎分开，但是目前的状况不允许他们呆在一起，卡特先把娜塔莎带进了女兵小队的帐篷，随后才领着巴基和史蒂夫继续向营地的西南角前进。  
  
一路上卡特向他们介绍了营地的部署，随后带他们穿过一个栅栏门，栅栏阻隔的另一边有十几个帐篷，进入营区的时候，卡特吹了一声军哨，立刻有六个士兵从训练中出列，随三人一起进入最大的一个营帐。  
  
待到人员聚齐，史蒂夫环视身边这几个形貌各异、平凡无奇的士兵，而这六名士兵，也在打量史蒂夫和巴基。当然，他们的目光主要集中在史蒂夫这个拥有明显曦兰国特征的大个子。  
  
“听着，从今天起，突击队增加两名新成员。这位，”卡特指着巴基，“是海城雇佣军团的巴基·巴恩斯中士。而另一位，”卡特看向史蒂夫，“是曦兰国来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
六个人面面相觑，对此不置可否。史蒂夫和巴基都不愿打断卡特的介绍，想看她如何安置二人。  
  
“罗杰斯是巴恩斯中士带来的随从，”卡特对史蒂夫挤了挤眼，“而巴恩斯中士，从今天起作为杜根上士的副手，填补你们一直以来的空位。”  
  
这下六个人全都发出惊叹的声音，窃窃私语一阵，现在他们谁都不在乎史蒂夫是谁了，六双眼睛全都直勾勾地盯在巴基身上，别说巴基自己，史蒂夫都觉得尴尬起来。  
  
杜根看了卡特一眼，卡特回给他一个别有含义的眼神，他们明显对史蒂夫和巴基有所隐瞒，而这一切都与巴基相关，史蒂夫一点也不喜欢这种状况。  
  
巴基则咬紧嘴唇，并没有表达异议。  
  
“你们什么意思？”史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
卡特挑起眉毛，“什么什么意思？罗杰斯下士？”  
  
巴基拽住史蒂夫的手臂，说道：“没什么，杜根长官，我们从海城来，今后还请多关照。”  
  
杜根用奇怪地眼神看着巴基，沉默地点点头。  
  
“好了，带他们两个去帐篷吧。”卡特拍拍手，示意大家可以解散了。  
  
卡特离开后，杜根给史蒂夫和巴基安排了住处，并让把史蒂夫一人打发加入了团队训练，史蒂夫身上带着从史塔克那里得到的长剑和盾牌，突击队的成员们对此很是好奇，他们在下午比试武艺，史蒂夫在所有的打斗中胜出，  
  
士兵们忌惮于史蒂夫这个外乡人的身份，并没有人与他攀谈。这样的好处在于，史蒂夫不必自己编造关于身份的谎言，他毕竟不擅长这个，但同时，史蒂夫也感到格外孤单，这让他想起巴基乔装打扮混迹在曦兰国城市的生活。这片土地上的人民需要一个更好的家园，史蒂夫暗想。  
  
直到晚饭结束后，他才与巴基重新在帐篷中汇合。  
  
“他们有没有对你说什么？”史蒂夫立即对巴基发问。  
  
“没有。”巴基摇摇头，他看上去比上午二人分开之前要放松许多。  
  
“他们明显有什么事情隐瞒，不值得信任。”史蒂夫坚持道。  
  
巴基对史蒂夫露出奇怪的表情，史蒂夫突然意识到，这里所有的人，对他自己抱有陌生敌意的人，并不会对巴基怎样，巴基是他们的同胞，他在这里想必如鸟儿乘风。  
  
不论多么缺乏理性考虑，这不免让史蒂夫觉得有些受伤。  
  
“史蒂夫？”巴基叫了他的名字，史蒂夫回过神来，看到一张关切的脸。他别开视线。  
  
“我不知道……巴基，我觉得他们想要利用你去做一些什么——”  
  
“我们现在是士兵了，史蒂夫，这其中没有利用。士兵自愿参战，旅行自己的义务。”巴基打断了史蒂夫的话，“再者说，我也不是没去打听他们到底为何这样安置我们。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“我还不知道详情，杜根言辞闪烁，似乎是不被允许直接对我说什么，但是这一切都跟魔法有关系。你看到这里的人了吗？包括卡特在内，她的手腕上，有一条深红色的伤疤，我敢说，这里的人，不止有我一个会魔法。”  
  
“但我担心你——”史蒂夫低下头。  
  
“别担心我，史蒂夫。”巴基右手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，对他露出笑容，“这里还有两个从海城来的家伙，我在这里不是外人。反倒是你，还有娜塔莎，我不愿意放你一个人和他们呆在一起，但这两天我们总得多服从，少提意见。毕竟我们是新来的。”  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，他也放松了一点。两个人都坐到小帐篷中各自的窄床铺上。  
  
“说起来，那个卡特队长，倒是一直看着你呢。”巴基突然说道。  
  
史蒂夫想了想，才意识到巴基在说菲利普斯的女副官，他回忆起卡特漂亮的外表，以及干练的作风，不由得有些脸红。她有着和巴基同样颜色的漂亮卷发，以及琥珀色的双眼，但是巴基的眼睛，即使在瓦尔兰人中也十分特殊。史蒂夫抬起头时，发现那双水蓝色的眼睛正在看他，令他更加不好意思起来。  
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”史蒂夫小声嘀咕道。  
  
巴基笑着摇摇头，脱掉自己的斗篷和外衣，他的义肢完全漏了出来，金属表面上，似乎凝结了一层白色的结晶。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，碰了碰巴基的手肘，巴基吓了一跳，立即把手臂缩回来，“别乱动！”巴基责备道。  
  
史蒂夫立即收回手，“对不起。”  
  
巴基挥挥手臂，“没事，我只是怕不小心会伤到你，你知道它的来历。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我不信。”  
  
“不信什么？”  
  
“不信你会不小心，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“你总是那么在乎别人。”  
  
巴基突然露出奇怪的表情，他不再看史蒂夫，“说你自己吧。”他回到床边，躺到床铺上，几天来风餐露宿，即使在军营里，这也是他们几日来获得的最好的休息场所。  
  
史蒂夫还想走到巴基身边去，碰碰他的手臂，另一只，没有金属包裹的手臂。他脱掉自己的外衣，躺平在床上，安静地把心中所有的忧虑和感情都整理好，收到内心的角落里。  
  
现在战争在即，他可能失去自己的国家，可能失去所有的亲人，也可能失去自由或生命。他还有可能失去巴基。史蒂夫试图不去想那些，他安静地闭上眼睛。  
  
“晚安，巴基。”  
  
“晚安，史蒂夫。”  
  
  
  
**[25]**  
  
流水沉结处生砏石，石声清脆，黄砏可为乐陶，紫砏为缘戒。  
——《水石》  
  
生活在军营中，史蒂夫回到了少年时期刚到皇宫时的状态——那时的他每天除了学习和练武并没有其他活动，偌大的皇宫里，没有一个同龄人可以与他交谈。那个时候，就连小娜塔莎都并不喜欢他这个凭空蹦出来继承皇位的兄长。  
  
巴基每日很晚才回帐篷，他不总在突击队的营区，时常需要去别处。史蒂夫偶尔看他离开营地，总有一个叫做福斯沃斯的下士跟着，说是陪同，但实际上也可能是监视。有一天，巴基告诉史蒂夫他去探望了娜塔莎，公主殿下一切安好，让史蒂夫不必担心。  
  
史蒂夫不由得胡思乱想，巴基和娜塔莎之间到底会发展出怎样的关系。  
  
史蒂夫本以为自己会经常被菲利普斯传唤，了解曦兰国城邦领主的详情，然而后来他才得知，所有关于曦兰国的情况，都是又娜塔莎向卡特队长直接交代的。史蒂夫自己突然变成了一个被人遗忘的角色，想要做点什么，却无处发力，只能把力气全部消耗在营地的训练场上。史蒂夫已经赢得了太多次一对一的比试，他至少在突击队里获得了某种程度的尊重。  
  
有一天，卡特来找史蒂夫，史蒂夫听从指示出列。  
  
“跟我走吧，有一些你妹妹不了解的情况，我们需要你来解答。”卡特如此说道。  
  
史蒂夫心下怀疑有什么事情会是娜塔莎不知道而只有自己了解的。也许娜塔莎对瓦尔兰人仍然有所忌惮，隐瞒了部分真相，瓦尔兰人不得不对史蒂夫进行试探。他们在这军营里，虽然没有生命危险，但也许仍然是不被信任的角色。  
  
史蒂夫正在思考对策，他与卡特已经倒了营地偏僻无人的一处，女军官突然叫了一声，“出来吧。”  
  
娜塔莎从一个孤零零的帐篷中钻出来，向沙漠里的兔子一样跳到他身上，用力搂住他的脖子。  
  
史蒂夫被撞了一个趔趄，但没想到能与妹妹想见的他也同样喜出望外，搂着娜塔莎原地转了两圈。史蒂夫把娜塔莎放到地上，仔细看看她，娜塔莎的皮肤晒黑了一点，脸颊也瘦了，但她看起来气色不错，精神也好。  
  
“卡特队长说巴基可以自由活动，但是你不可以，所以我拜托她把你找出来。”娜塔莎说道。  
  
史蒂夫感激地对卡特笑了笑，女军官也同样对兄妹二人微笑，“好啦，你们可以聊一会儿，我过一会儿回来找你们，不要离开这里。”  
  
“谢谢！”史蒂夫对卡特认真致谢。  
  
兄妹二人小别重逢，聊了一些近日的生活，又开始猜测史塔克与萨姆的动向，娜塔莎把她从卡特那里听来的传闻讲给史蒂夫听，让史蒂夫对营地外的局势有所了解。如果他们从蓝洛尔城出发行军，率先到达的城堡中，有林肯·诺丁汉领主控制的一片区域，诺丁汉是娜塔莎母亲旁系的兄长之一，娜塔莎对他可能更具有说服力。这个信息娜塔莎已经透露给了卡特，但瓦尔兰反抗军具体的行动，史蒂夫和娜塔莎均插不上手。  
  
娜塔莎几次提起巴基来，她告诉史蒂夫巴基偶尔会来营地看她，给她带一些新鲜的水果，巴基似乎有办法能够从军营中离开进入蓝洛尔城。  
  
“巴基是个好心的瓦尔兰人，他愿意帮我们，他真的站在我们这一边，这里的其他人可不敢保证，他们与我们的目标并不相同。”娜塔莎突然对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫咬了咬下嘴唇，没来由地感到有些嫉妒，“当然了，巴基一直待我们很好。”他敷衍地回答道，想要岔开话题。  
  
“你觉得……”娜塔莎说道一半，又沉默下去。史蒂夫不知道她要问什么，但问题肯定与巴基有关。最终娜塔莎只是摇摇头，看着地面。  
  
也许恋情确实会让人改变，没准娜塔莎有什么不好意思向他开口。史蒂夫觉得自己也变得怪怪的，自从他发现自己喜欢上巴基以来。他并没有追问，也没有开口向娜塔莎承诺什么，现下不是最好的时机。  
  
过了一阵，卡特回来了，娜塔莎与史蒂夫拥抱告别，史蒂夫跟随卡特返回自己的营区。半路上，史蒂夫再次向卡特表示了感谢，卡特第一次与史蒂夫攀谈起来。  
  
“叫我佩吉吧，私下里我不喜欢被称作长官或队长，叫名字总是显得亲切些。”  
  
史蒂夫腼腆地对女军官笑了笑，他发现佩吉虽然表面上作风严厉，但实际上风趣幽默，这点与他刚认识巴基的时候有些相似，她不会因为史蒂夫的身份而对他有所介怀，只把他当做普通人对待，史蒂夫对她心怀好感。  
  
当他们回到营区时，正巧撞见巴基和杜根从帐篷里出来，巴基看到史蒂夫与佩吉交谈的样子，突然对史蒂夫挤挤眼，史蒂夫回想起几天前巴基向他提到佩吉·卡特的情景，立刻就脸红起来，即使巴基对此毫不在意，他也不希望对方因此误会。  
  
当天晚上，巴基提早回到帐篷里，向史蒂夫询问一天的动向，史蒂夫向巴基解释了佩吉的好意以及见到娜塔莎的情景。巴基没说什么，他看起来在想自己的心事。最近巴基与史蒂夫的交谈也变少了，史蒂夫总觉得，他们不再像到达军营之前那样亲近，这令史蒂夫心下感到十分失落，却无处诉说。  
  
他们照常熄灭油灯入睡，史蒂夫辗转难眠，到半夜的时候，他感到巴基突然从床上坐了起来，史蒂夫以为他起夜要去解手，便闭眼装睡。没想到巴基轻声走到他的床边，伸手推了推他的肩膀。  
  
“嘿，瞌睡虫，起来一下。”巴基在史蒂夫耳边轻声说道。  
  
史蒂夫装作转醒的样子，在黑暗中睁开眼睛看巴基。  
  
巴基的眼睛即使在黑暗中也显得有光芒。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“起来，我带你去个地方。”巴基推着史蒂夫催促他坐起身。  
  
史蒂夫好奇地下了床，巴基拽住他的手腕，拉着他出了帐篷。夜晚深蓝的天空中有星光，营地中每隔不远便有帐边点燃的火把照明。巴基带着史蒂夫，偷偷经过守夜士兵把守的营区大门，随后来到整个营地的边缘。  
  
巴基在一处围网边停下，摸索了一会儿，猛地一拽，拉开一大片网子，史蒂夫惊讶地跟着巴基穿网而出，就这样离开了瓦尔兰军营。  
  
“我们去哪里？”史蒂夫忍不住小声问道。  
  
“好地方。”巴基回头对史蒂夫坏笑，他的表情如此快活，史蒂夫情不自禁地回想起小时候的事情来。自从与巴基相认，他也想起了更多自己的幼年生活。眼前的年轻人还是当初那个活泼快乐、内心善良的流浪少年。史蒂夫难以不去喜欢他。  
  
巴基带着史蒂夫在平原上走了一阵，平地上突然刮起一阵风。史蒂夫借着星光看到不远处的地面上出现一条裂谷，黑黢黢的地面上呈现出颜色更深的蜿蜒痕迹。巴基带着史蒂夫从一处浅裂缝走下去，在石壁边缘七转八弯，竟然进入了一个岩洞。一片漆黑中，巴基牵起史蒂夫的手。  
  
“跟我走，我的左手能够带路。”巴基说道。  
  
“你来过这里？”史蒂夫问他，感到手掌相贴处来自对方的体温。  
  
“嗯哼。”巴基骄傲地回答。  
  
他们又走了没多远，完全的黑暗当中竟然有了橙色和淡紫色混合的光，他们向光源接近，史蒂夫开始能够听到水声，巴基想必是依靠水源的位置在黑暗中前进。二人最后绕过一块岩石，转过去之后，史蒂夫眼前豁然开朗，他不由得张大了嘴巴。  
  
在洞穴的深处，有一片橙色的池塘，岩洞四壁和洞顶都镶满了发出自然光线的彩色石头，那情景实在太美了，有几秒钟，史蒂夫完全呆在原地，失去了言语的能力。  
  
“这真是……太壮观了……”史蒂夫最终赞叹道，他的赞扬与岩洞中的景观相比，显得贫乏又平庸。  
  
回过头来的时候，史蒂夫看到巴基在对他笑，他的蓝眼睛中透出一点点反射的紫色光芒。。史蒂夫突然感到口干舌燥，他舔舔自己的嘴唇。  
  
“是吧，我也觉得这太不可思议了，从来都没见过这样的情景。我带娜塔莎来过一次，那时候是白天，光线没有夜晚这么亮。这些紫色的岩石很常见，在地面也有，那些橙色的石头才会发光，我也不知道那是什么，只知道它们不烫，无毒，这里的水都是干净的。”巴基停顿了一会儿，又说道，“我想一定要带你来看看。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他们安静地在水池边坐下。水汽蒸腾到洞顶，在岩壁上凝结，重新滴落回池水中，发出滴答的声响，由岩壁的回声放大。  
  
“这里可以洗澡，如果你愿意的话。娜塔莎也是不满营地里定时定量的洗澡水，所以我才带她出来找水源。”史蒂夫讶异地看向巴基，巴基连忙摆手，“不不不，你可别乱想，我是正人君子，娜塔莎洗澡的时候我只是在外面守着。”  
  
“当然了，我没有怀疑你的人品。”史蒂夫笑道，巴基当然是个正人君子，但也正是这点让他招人喜欢。  
  
巴基捅捅史蒂夫，“我看你也脏兮兮的，快点下去，这可是私人澡堂。皇宫级别的待遇，王子殿下。”  
  
史蒂夫不再争辩，几天来他也确实很想念充足的生活用水。  
  
脱掉身上的衣物，史蒂夫走进池中，让池水浸泡自己。他能看到自己在池水中的倒影，不由得想起与巴基带他返回皇城时也曾经过一片池塘，那时巴基对他还没这么友善，史蒂夫也没有那么多荒谬又无聊的顾虑，一切都很简单。  
  
如果说，史蒂夫不是王子，巴基也不是异族的雇佣兵，他们只是普普通的流浪者，两个好朋友，从奥拉小镇出发，一同去流浪探险，那又会是怎样的情景呢？这种妄想突然让史蒂夫感到十分向往。  
  
“你不来吗？”史蒂夫在水里问巴基。  
  
巴基笑着摇摇头，“嫌你太脏，泥坯子的曦兰人！”  
  
“说什么呢！”斯蒂夫拍了一下池子里的水，水花向巴基那边溅过去，把巴基的裤子全打湿了。巴基气恼地直接跳到水里，史蒂夫急忙闪躲，但巨大的水浪从头浇下来，不会闭气的史蒂夫呛了一大口自己的洗澡水。  
  
两个人在水里打闹了一会儿，史蒂夫感到身心放松下来。连他自己都不知道，自从来到瓦尔兰军营，他到底有多焦虑。现在史蒂夫感到精疲力竭。他清洗了皮肤上黏着的污迹，连奏带爬地回到岸边石堆上，也懒得穿衣服，就在那躺下来。巴基也从水中走出来，头发湿漉漉地滴着水。他在史蒂夫身边坐下来，把史蒂夫的衣服扔到他的小腹上好歹遮蔽一下身体。  
  
史蒂夫不由得伸手去碰巴基的棕色头发，现在他染上的黑色已经全部退去了，变回了发丝原本的木棕色。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基粘在前额的头发拨开。  
  
巴基坐在他身边，一动不动，安静地居高临下地看着他。他们对视良久，有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫几乎以为巴基会低下头来亲吻他，但最终巴基别开了视线。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼。  
  
他们在岩洞中休息了一阵，直到巴基不知如何弄干了自己的衣服，史蒂夫也穿戴整齐，他们捡了两块会发光的石头，两个人一前一后地向回走，这次巴基没必要再来牵史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫感到怅然若失。  
  
在那之后的一段时间里，卡特偶尔来找史蒂夫闲聊，这让突击队中其他士兵对史蒂夫多少有了一些好奇心，史蒂夫也变得不那么消沉了。卡特提到营地里偶尔会举办的派对，她问史蒂夫是否会跳舞。  
  
晚上史蒂夫对巴基提到了派对，第二天傍晚，巴基突然在衣兜内摸索，递给史蒂夫一个绳圈挂着的暗紫色小石环，看起来是一条项链的样子。  
  
“让我戴上吗？”史蒂夫莫名其妙地问道。  
  
“快带上。”巴基不由分说地把那个明显是自制的项链挂坠套到史蒂夫的脖子上，史蒂夫原本就带着母亲给他留下的一枚黑石吊坠，两块石头撞在一起，发出清脆的声响。  
  
“这……实在不太方便。”史蒂夫评价道。  
  
但巴基不允许他摘下来，史蒂夫拗不过他，便把那块深紫色的石环从巴基简易自制的麻绳上取下来，穿到黑石所在的金属链上，“那就这样吧。”史蒂夫把项链的两个石坠举起来给巴基看。  
  
巴基咬着嘴唇似乎有些犹豫，“那个毕竟是你母亲留给你的……”  
  
“没关系，我妈不会介意的。这个怎么说也是你送的礼物，我会好好爱护的。”  
  
巴基用奇怪的眼神看着史蒂夫，最后说道：“说起礼物，你似乎还欠我五千金币呢。”  
  
史蒂夫呵呵笑起来，弄得巴基也笑了。  
  
军营里的派对因为训练一推再推，最终也没能举办，有一天佩吉来找史蒂夫的时候，突然丧气地告诉他，派对被菲利普斯取消了。他们肩并肩坐在营区训练场边的土堆上，佩吉有些气愤地跺了跺脚，不小心扬起一阵尘土，两个人都开始咳嗽，并由于这种意料之外的发展而笑得上气不接下气。史蒂夫胸前的挂坠撞出叮铛的响声，佩吉奇怪地看向史蒂夫的胸口。于是史蒂夫从上衣内拽出自己的挂坠，告诉佩吉什么在响。  
  
佩吉看到挂坠时，突然露出奇怪的神色，“哪里来的？”  
  
史蒂夫对她的反应感到有些不满，这毕竟是母亲和巴基送给他的东西，别管价值如何，史蒂夫格外珍惜，“黑色的是我母亲送的，紫色的是巴基送的。”  
  
佩吉在两块石头间来回地看，似乎无法决定是哪个更令她感到惊讶。史蒂夫狐疑地挑起眉毛，佩吉却沉默不语。史蒂夫追问未果，佩吉反倒站起身，开始向营区大门走。  
  
“嘿！？到底怎么了？”史蒂夫在后面大声追问道，巴基正好迎面走过来，史蒂夫看到佩吉在巴基面前停下来。  
  
“中士。”  
  
“队长。”  
  
两个人在营区里以军衔相互问候，看起来似乎并不友善。史蒂夫纳闷地走过去。  
  
“你知道的，这点小聪明并不算数。”佩吉突然对巴基说道，“你甚至没告诉他那是什么意思。”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，回答道：“以后你会知道它到底算不算数。”  
  
史蒂夫微妙地感觉到他们似乎在谈论自己，但却完全无法理解对话的含义。  
  
卡特独自离开了，巴基揽了史蒂夫的肩膀，向帐篷那边走。  
  
“佩吉说什么不算数？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“没什么。”巴基敷衍地回答，随即压低声音，“我刚刚去看娜塔莎了，她想与史塔克通讯，但是我觉得尚且不妥，回来问问你的意思。”  
  
二人回到帐篷中，聊了一下近期的策略，如果瓦尔兰反抗军在十日之内仍然不行军，他们就给托尼发一封简讯，了解外界真实的状况。虽然接收托尼的回信比找机会发信要困难得多，但他们也相信托尼会想到安全传信的方法。  
  
当他们达成协定后，两个人安静下来，似乎再也无话可说了，史蒂夫突然说道：“巴基，其实，如果你喜欢娜塔莎的话……”  
  
巴基立即站了起来，双手叉腰，“怎么又说这个，没完没了，你怎样才能死心？你妹妹不喜欢我，你放心好啦。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“娜塔莎她通常只是嘴硬，我了解她——”  
  
“你一点都不了解她！”巴基突然抱怨道。  
  
“是，也许她现在愿意对你吐露心事，但是——”  
  
巴基挥了挥手，似乎很是恼火，“你真是个蠢货，史蒂夫，你不觉得佩吉·卡特很喜欢你吗？你要不要也考虑一下，这样你们王子公主二人，可以纷纷与瓦尔兰人联姻。”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，我和佩吉之间根本就没什么！”史蒂夫反驳道，“反倒是原本就想参加擂台的你，不去争取一下怎么知道行不通——”  
  
“那你呢？你和佩吉看起来真的很般配，你怎么不去争取一下！？”  
  
“你简直无理取闹，我喜欢的根本不是佩吉，而是——”史蒂夫的话音戛然而止，巴基似乎也突然尴尬地闭上了嘴，就好像，他知道史蒂夫要说什么一样。  
  
如果不去争取一下，怎么知道行不通呢？史蒂夫突然想。  
  
他已经受够了这种无法表露心迹的状况，受够了这种误解。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫没办法再控制自己的行为，他向巴基走了两步，一把拽住对方的衣领，合上了他们之间的距离。  
  
史蒂夫没什么亲吻的经验，他知道自己做得不够好，也许巴基还会嘲笑他，如果事后巴基还会再对他笑的话。但无论如何，他必须打破这种欲言又止的尴尬，他需要让巴基知道，他喜欢他，不管是作为朋友还是其他的什么，史蒂夫想要巴基常伴左右。  
  
他们的亲吻并没有持续很久，巴基愣愣地站在原地，一动也没有动，他没有对史蒂夫做出任何回应，但也没有做出任何反抗。至少这点令史蒂夫在绝望中感到一丝安慰。  
  
“现在你知道了……我只是……”史蒂夫低下头，等着巴基什么时候醒过梦来，给自己来上一拳。  
  
然而过了许久，巴基只是突然叹了口气。  
  
史蒂夫感到巴基的手掌轻轻拍在他的头上，揉了揉他的头发。史蒂夫抬起头，感到不可思议，巴基看着他，脸上不再有惊讶的表情，他没有生气，也没有其他任何的异常。  
  
“你……知道？”  
  
巴基又看了史蒂夫一眼，缓缓凑近，然后迅速地亲了史蒂夫的嘴角一下，又退开，他看上去几乎说得上腼腆，史蒂夫从未看过巴基这样的表情，在史蒂夫的记忆里，巴基虽然也有温和的时候，但他也总是充满自信。  
  
“娜塔莎对我说了。”巴基轻声回答道，“我不在乎这是不是个惊喜，娜塔莎说你喜欢我，她也知道我喜欢你，所以她说我们应该……再者说，我也不是像你这样的傻子，这么长时间，都看不出来……但是……但是我们不能怎样，起码现在不能。我和娜塔莎成为恋人是一回事，这可以被当做某种和亲的手段，但你是王位继承人，若我们的关系非同一般，没人会相信你不是投敌叛国。所以我告诉娜塔莎叫她什么都不要告诉你，这些事情，我们知道就好。”  
  
“你简直是个混蛋。”史蒂夫小声骂道，他甚至不知道此时此刻是应该欢喜还是应该生气，想来最近几次见到娜塔莎，她欲言又止的时候，原来是因为这样的缘由。  
  
史蒂夫大胆地伸出手臂，搂住巴基的肩膀，把他拉进怀里，巴基没有反抗，他也轻轻环住史蒂夫的腰，脸颊靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。拥抱的感觉太美妙了，就好像突然间穿越到了不同的世界，这里只有他们二人，不再有其他，枯木妖怪制造的幻象一般不真实。  
  
“也许我是个混蛋，但你还是喜欢我。”  
  
史蒂夫没好气地哼了一声，又吻了吻巴基的棕色卷发。  
  
“你还不知道我干了什么坏事呢……”巴基突然又说道。  
  
史蒂夫放开巴基，盯着他的脸看了一会儿，巴基露出他惯常的假装羞愧，实际上根本毫无悔意的表情。  
  
巴基指了指史蒂夫胸口的挂坠，“这是瓦尔兰的风俗，我原先只是从书上看到，后来才知道我们却有这种惯例，用紫砏石做的石环代表名花有主……”巴基对史蒂夫吐了吐舌头，“我就是想着如果卡特队长和你有什么进展，至少会——”  
  
史蒂夫又好气又好笑地瞪着巴基，“不会有什么进展，我喜欢你，巴基。与任何其他人都不会有什么进展。”  
  
他们又拥抱了一会儿，史蒂夫问道：“所以说，这是女孩子戴的东西？”  
  
巴基在史蒂夫的肩膀上点了点头。  
  
史蒂夫无奈地叹了口气，但他内心感到满足，进入反抗军以来第一次，他又觉得心中充满愿景和渴望。


	7. 第六章

**[26]**  
  
_出敌不意，亦出己不意，缘阵散，不可取。_  
_——《策》_  
  
  
巴基一直认为，娜塔莎公主虽然心地不坏，但她也绝不可能做出任何助人却不利己的事情，所以公主殿下在史塔克城堡把她所有的心事全盘托出，大大出乎巴基的意料。也许她真的太害怕了。  
  
在这种情况下，谁又能安心呢？  
  
短短时间之内失去一切，即使再坚强的人也会感到备受压力，而娜塔莎唯一可以依靠的对象——史蒂夫——并不善于察言观色、慰藉他人，娜塔莎必须强迫自己去信任巴基。几次出生入死之后，巴基毕竟在娜塔莎面前为自己赢得了一些尊重，而且他几乎承认了自己对史蒂夫的感情，娜塔莎对巴基的转变，并非全无先兆。  
  
事实上史蒂夫也面临与妹妹同样的考验，但他虽是王子，毕竟出身平凡，并非没有见识过残酷的世界，而且他大概也是全国最顽固抗压的家伙，史蒂夫抱有的平常心和坚定不移的正义感，让他根本难以察觉别人内心的挣扎。投降于皮尔斯或是委曲求全，在史蒂夫看来根本不是一个选择，但对于娜塔莎来讲，她至今所做出的判断，完全违背于她在皇宫中求生存的本能。  
  
娜塔莎向巴基坦白，她早就知道史蒂夫对巴基的心意，但因为无法全然信任巴基，所以甩给史蒂夫一个莫名其妙的理由，告诉他不要袒露心迹。娜塔莎本希望在这段关系中，兄长能够握有更多感情上的筹码。这样便不用担心他们唯一的同盟——巴基·巴恩斯——反过来利用他们。  
  
“但是谁知道明天会怎么样呢？史蒂夫不是个坏人，他值得更好恋情，而不是像这样被他的妹妹从中操作。”  
  
开始的时候巴基并不相信娜塔莎的话，即使娜塔莎承认她在试图摆布史蒂夫和巴基的行为，那也不代表她已经真正放弃了这样的手段。也许告诉巴基史蒂夫喜欢他，也只是娜塔莎计划中的一一部分。  
  
不过就像娜塔莎说得一样，史蒂夫的心思并不难懂。  
  
“史蒂夫喜欢你，即使我不告诉你，你也会知道的，但如果你什么都不做，他也不会在这种时间表白。我不希望……”娜塔莎的意思巴基完全理解，她在担心史蒂夫毕竟无法在这次叛乱中全身而退，从而连唯一一次恋爱的机会都失去。巴基开始小心翼翼地试探，观察史蒂夫的喜怒哀乐，有了探查的目标，判断真伪只需要一两天的时间，史蒂夫的心思全都写在脸上。  
  
巴基自觉幸运，同时也觉得难过，如果不是那个该死的红神主教，他与史蒂夫没准正在皇城首都享受假期，也许史蒂夫仍然会喜欢上他，巴基可以在半夜绕过守卫，潜进城堡，给他的王子殿下带去来自平民恋人的礼物，那该有多浪漫？  
  
在他们离开史塔克的城堡之前，巴基不得不停止这种永远不可能再实现的荒唐幻想。  
  
史蒂夫喜欢他，他也喜欢史蒂夫；他知道史蒂夫喜欢他，史蒂夫却并不了解巴基的感情。  
  
该死的皮尔斯！  
  
娜塔莎劝巴基去表白，她向巴基保证史蒂夫不会拒绝，然而巴基怎么想都觉得并不妥当。  
  
“还是等你们都安全下来吧，然后我会表白的。”巴基向娜塔莎保证道。  
  
娜塔莎叹了口气。  
  
巴基一行三人顺利加入了反抗军，回到同胞当中让他感到安心不少，自己被分配的小队中，队员们虽然性格古怪，但也都讨人喜欢。巴基很快便与大家熟络起来。但瓦尔兰反抗军的首领菲利普斯并没有对巴基说明全部的事实，就连史蒂夫也能看得出。  
  
巴基想方设法与菲利普斯交涉，最终才得知了他们的秘密。  
  
瓦尔兰人无法取胜，起码在菲利普斯的认知中，他们与曦兰国的军力相差过于悬殊，再加上魔法师的助阵，他们没有赢的可能。如果要团结大家，必须让所有人相信胜利的存在。在瓦尔兰和曦兰两国的古籍中，都记载着一段预言，国家会分裂，战争会爆发，善攻的一方会完全压制他们的对手持续百年之久，然而这样的状况不会永恒，在预言中，一个能够使用混合法术的领袖，会最终团结起所有的反抗者，推翻霸权，重建国家，这位领袖，有着瓦尔兰血统。瓦尔兰人正在等待这位领袖的出现。  
  
“这是真的吗？你们觉得我——”第一次听到这个故事的巴基嘴巴张得老大，他做梦也想不到自己会是某个狗屁典籍中出现的救世主。  
  
菲利普斯叹了口气，很爽快地摇头，“当然不觉得，你只是个海城来的臭小子，但是你当众使用了魔法，是最好不过的人选，军营中只需要传言，就能让战士们受到鼓舞。无论如何，我们会保证你活着。”  
  
巴基张大的嘴巴又闭上。  
  
“你是个明白事理的士兵对吧，巴恩斯中士。”菲利普斯最终强调道。  
  
巴基感到很气馁，一方面他不想充当菲利普斯手里的一面大军旗，一边摇晃着自己一边鼓励自己的同胞去送死。如果没有史蒂夫和娜塔莎在的话，巴基绝对不会继续做这种害人的角色。但另一方面，现在有了史蒂夫，一切都不一样了，他相信史蒂夫和娜塔莎可以团结起两国的兵士，给国家带来真正的和平。如果菲利普斯非要把史蒂夫本该获得的信任与期待，强加到巴基身上，那么巴基愿意代替史蒂夫做一阵这样的苦差事。  
  
不过，就像巴基的感情一样，史蒂夫没有必要知道这件事。  
  
军营中都在传言巴基会给他们带来胜利，巴基自己也鼓励这样的流言，他会亲自做一些鼓舞人心的发言，他要帮助菲利普斯，即使二人这样做的理由完全不同。  
  
巴基的理由，是对那个真正能够救世者的信仰。  
  
史蒂夫在瓦尔兰军中的日子并不开心，巴基偶尔可以看出来，但也无暇去顾及，无论史蒂夫开心与否，当他需要拿起刀剑战斗的时候，他仍然能够全力以赴。现在巴基有更多其他的事情要更为棘手，他在为他和史蒂夫之间虚无缥缈的可能性而奋斗。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎一致认为，像史蒂夫这样克制的人，永远也不会对他们之间存在的感情做出什么表示，所以娜塔莎总是担心卡特的存在，“你有情敌了，巴基，如果你再隐瞒下去，史蒂夫总是会看上一个瓦尔兰姑娘，然后你当初拒绝告白的理由也会完全付诸流水。”  
  
娜塔莎的话让巴基变得心神不宁，他偶尔会试探性地对史蒂夫提到佩吉·卡特——那位格外漂亮的女军官。如果不是巴基现在真的心有所属，放在过去，他大概也会使尽招数去追求佩吉吧……就连现在，为了让佩吉能和史蒂夫保持距离，巴基甚至考虑过要不要亲自出马去勾引女军官的注意力。  
  
但那办法实在是太下作了，如果史蒂夫真的知道了事实，绝对不会认同。  
  
他想让史蒂夫变得快活一点，这样他也就不会非要在别人身上寻求安慰，巴基在半夜偷偷离开军营去找水源，那并非是娜塔莎的要求，娜塔莎只是一个借口。  
  
巴基想要与史蒂夫独处。  
  
巴基想告诉这个大傻瓜自己爱上他了。  
  
难道史蒂夫看不出巴基每次与他对视太久，都会忍不住产生想要亲吻他的念头吗？巴基渐渐相信，史蒂夫大概真的看不出来。  
  
史蒂夫仍然会和佩吉·卡特在一起聊天谈话，巴基必须要做点什么。  
  
他送给史蒂夫那个石坠，也不告诉他意义何在，他觉得自己变成了书中读到过的某种小动物，会把自己的伴侣圈养起来，巴基恨不能把史蒂夫全身上下都做上“私人物品”的标记。  
  
他们又在吵架，但下一秒，史蒂夫毫无征兆的亲吻让巴基惊呆在原地。这对倒霉的兄妹总能让巴基意外。史蒂夫的嘴唇虽然也柔软温和，但和巴基所亲吻过的女孩子差得太远，有那么一瞬间，巴基几乎没有意识到，史蒂夫确实是在吻他，等他醒过来，史蒂夫已经退开了，羞愧地看着地面。  
  
事到如今，巴基根本没办法再去搪塞，让史蒂夫以为自己被拒绝，看到史蒂夫伤心实在让他自己也感到心痛。巴基忍不住伸手揉了揉史蒂夫的金色头发，他最喜欢的金色，像清晨阳光照进奥拉小镇的街巷内，亮闪闪的。有时候巴基觉得很神奇，人对一件事物的感受可以影响到他们对一类事物的感受。巴基曾经很讨厌大街小巷那些自以为是的曦兰人，他们之中的金发碧眼，又难看又俗气……再看看现在呢？  
  
巴基给了史蒂夫一个小小的亲吻，去证明自己全部的心意。然后呢？然后要怎么办？史蒂夫拥抱他，他枕着史蒂夫的宽肩膀，想象着他们能够获得怎样的生活。也许他们可以彻底逃跑，去流浪，他们可以回到海边，找最结实的船，离开这片大陆，也许他们能够发现新居所的机会不比他们现在幸存的机会更大，但总是有希望……  
  
那只是一时的想象罢了，别说史蒂夫，就连巴基也无法放弃自己的同胞，他不敢想象如果皮尔斯真正统治了全国，颁布诛杀瓦尔兰人的法令。那这片生养他的土地会变成什么样子。  
  
史蒂夫必须留下来，巴基也必须留下来。  
  
他们拥抱了许久，最后终于放开彼此，史蒂夫握住巴基的两只手，认真地看他的双眼，“我们会一起度过难关，然后我们会在一起，无论发生什么事。”  
  
巴基不知道史蒂夫如何能毫不脸红地说出如此正经的承诺，但他下意识地对史蒂夫的承诺坚信不疑，“所以说，别干傻事，史蒂夫，别总想着牺牲自己，照顾好你自己，别总是让人担心。”  
  
史蒂夫对巴基眨眨眼睛，“你没资格说我，你自己也要把傻事干光了。我不知道有什么人会傻到你这种程度，一直跟着我，帮助我。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，是啊，这一切都是为什么呢？  
  
“我还记得小时候认识一个臭小子，别人偷东西会去制止，被小偷揍了反而还要回赠礼物，从来不肯妥协放弃。我想跟着那样的家伙大概不会输。”  
  
“实际上，现在不是我跟着你吗？巴恩斯中士。”史蒂夫回道。  
  
巴基轻轻捶了史蒂夫胸口一拳。史蒂夫傻乎乎地笑起来。  
  
在他们相互表白之后，史蒂夫变得精神了许多，他们的关系还像从前一样，只是现在，史蒂夫与巴基独处的时候，总会对着巴基傻笑，最奇怪的一点是，巴基一点都不感到厌烦。  
  
巴基希望一切快点结束，这样他们能够尽快开始没有顾虑的生活。  
  
令他没想到的是，他的愿望，很快便实现了。  
  
在他们到达瓦尔兰军营的第三周，战役突然在蓝洛尔城北方的费列加德堡爆发了。  
  
“怎么回事！？”巴基和史蒂夫一起冲进菲利普斯的营帐，整个军营都开始收营准备行军。  
  
“不是我们的部队，反抗军不只有我们一支，想必你们也知道。”菲利普斯耸耸肩，“我无法控制所有的瓦尔兰部队，你知道的，我们可没有国王和王子。”  
  
“但我还以为只有这一支部队有能力对曦兰城邦开战。”  
  
“我听说在费列加德堡的那支部队得到了布雷加雇佣军的支援。”  
  
“雇佣兵需要大量财源，他们——”史蒂夫说道一半，突然住口不言了。  
  
菲利普斯盯着史蒂夫看了几秒，史蒂夫咬住嘴唇没再说话。  
  
“总之他们与雇佣军联手开始攻城，我们则必须前去支援。这虽然被动，但我们也不能坐视不理。”菲利普斯指着巴基说道，“中士，你的小队已经接到指令，作为先锋部队率先出发，剩下的人将于一天后上路。所以你们快回营地去准备吧。”  
  
巴基和史蒂夫再无话好说，他们迅速回到自己的帐篷，开始穿戴盔甲。  
  
“刚才是怎么回事？你想起什么了吗史蒂夫？”巴基想到刚刚史蒂夫没有完成的句子。  
  
“我觉得是托尼干的好事。”史蒂夫咬牙道。  
  
“他在很多地方都拥有土地和金库，如果他亲自给反抗军提供信息，并放松守备，很可能促成了反抗军抢劫他自己的财产，以这种方式对军队进行支援，这很像是他的作风。而且我知道他在费列加德堡西边不远的地方拥有一个开矿的小镇。”  
  
“真是富得流油啊，史塔克这家伙。”巴基笑了一下，史蒂夫的脸色却并不好看。  
  
“他以为自己在帮忙，实际上根本是在帮倒忙，这样倒是促使两方部队提前开战，然而我们不得不去增员，完全变成了被动的救援行动，费列加德堡是一个攻打起来效率极低的地方……无意冒犯，雇佣兵又少有忠诚可言，一旦局势不利，他们很可能撤军。我可以理解瓦尔兰人在战术上考虑，需要占领南方的堡垒作为基地，巩固后方，然而在那里我和娜塔莎都说不上话，只有战胜一个途径，全都是毫无意义的死伤。”  
  
巴基歪了歪头，把剑套围在腰间系好，史蒂夫正站在他身边笨手笨脚地绑着护腕。巴基走过去，拍开史蒂夫自己的左手，“王子殿下，被别人伺候惯了了吧？”他帮史蒂夫把一边护腕捆牢，拍拍他的手腕。  
  
史蒂夫伸出另一只手，两边护腕全部绑好。巴基抬头看史蒂夫，脸上还挂着先前埋汰史蒂夫的笑容，而他的王子却一脸认真严肃。  
  
史蒂夫突然捧住巴基的脸颊，低头亲吻他的嘴唇，巴基情不自禁地回应那个亲吻，片刻后才分开，巴基觉得自己心跳加速，呼吸也变得轻浅。  
  
他深深吸了一口气。  
  
史蒂夫从地上捡起巴基给他挑选的盾牌，背在身后，“走吧，你在前面，我跟着你。”他说道。  
  
巴基从未有过这种感觉，可以信任的同伴，可以放心把背后交给别人，主动付出全部的信任，而不是被迫与其他人合作，团结求生存。  
  
他单手扶着腰间的长剑剑柄，走出帐篷，马匹已经准备好，杜根在整顿马队。  
  
所有士兵列队完毕，大家齐声高喊口号，第一次出征。  
  
那是一场艰难的战役，史蒂夫先前的判断完全没错，当突击队到达费列加德堡的时候，瓦尔兰军队和雇佣军组成的联合部队已经处于劣势，要不是突击队及时赶到，很有可能会就此败阵。雇佣军有两个小队已经在长官的带领下撤离了战场，突击队的加入才使存活下来的瓦尔兰士兵有了新的希望。  
  
他们苦战了一整天，等到了更多增员，终于一举攻下了城堡。瓦尔兰人俘虏了所有的幸存的守军，关押进城堡地牢。当战役最后结束的时候，巴基在疲惫不堪的士兵中寻找史蒂夫的身影，史蒂夫从焦黑的尸体堆中站起来，摘掉自己的头盔，眼睛周围溅满了血迹。  
  
来自不同营地的瓦尔兰士兵狐疑地看着这个混在他们当中的曦兰人。  
  
巴基连忙走过去把史蒂夫拽到清净无人的角落里。  
  
史蒂夫显得有些茫然，他仍然抓着自己的剑和盾牌，“我曾经想象过真正作为一名士兵战斗，不是作为王子，但是我从没想过，自己第一次参战，竟然是面对自己的同胞。”  
  
巴基对此无法评论，“我很抱歉史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“不，这不是你的错。”他收起长剑，晃了晃左手上的盾牌，对巴基笑道，“这个真的很趁手。”  
  
巴基也对史蒂夫回以笑容。  
  
他们今后恐怕还要面对更多的战役，但巴基的生活本来就是这样，原先他为了金钱杀敌，而如今史蒂夫给了他一个更好的理由。他们并肩作战，这再好不过了。  
  
“我们去见菲利普斯吧。”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，对他说道。  
  
  
  
**[27]**  
  
 _宇间存四海隔九州，以风水为通，四相平衡。_  
 _——《自然》  
_  
  
史蒂夫正在与城堡首领费尔南德斯对话，娜塔莎就站在史蒂夫的身后，她与哥哥同样身着铠甲，公主脸颊上沾了污迹，身上也溅满了血污。巴基很想专心去听双方的辩论，然而他的全部心思都用在了观察兄妹二人的表情上。  
  
那两个家伙，只是在崩溃的边缘强打精神而已。  
  
“殿下，既然我已经成为了阶下囚，您为何还要做这些无用的劝说呢？”领主不卑不亢地站在那里，虽然手铐脚镣加身，却没有一丝妥协犹豫的意思。  
  
“即使只有一分希望，但只要能多让一个人了解事情的真相，我就不能放弃尝试。”  
  
旁边的菲利普斯几乎忍不住翻起白眼，他叹了口气，“领主，你最好和我们一起去安抚附近的村民，让他们不要负隅顽抗，听从我军指挥，以减少不必要的伤亡。”  
  
领主的目光看向娜塔莎，娜塔莎倔强地直视回去，“兄长并没有说谎，你曾发誓效忠罗曼诺夫家族，现在是你履行誓言的时候了。”  
  
“恕我直言，公主殿下，我发誓忠诚的对象是您的父亲，如今国王遭人暗杀身亡，真相不明，你们和敌国的士兵混在一起，屠杀同胞，我如何相信你们的话？我同意与你们同行安抚附近的村民，但那只是为了他们的安全，并不代表我相信你们。”  
  
史蒂夫看了菲利普斯一眼，相互点了点头。他们带着成为阶下囚的城堡首领一起抵达城堡附近的村落，对当地村民公布新秩序和战时宵禁。瓦尔兰士兵轮流把守村落。城堡领主遵守承诺，鼓励村民遵守新秩序，不要暴力反抗，以防受伤。  
  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎宣布了他们的皇室身份，并向民众告知国王遇害的真相，村民们将信将疑，有激进的人群却并不买账，甚至在史蒂夫讲话时向他扔杂物，那些不满的村民迅速被瓦尔兰士兵控制关押，史蒂夫的脸色变得越来越难看。  
  
史蒂夫与菲利普斯交涉，让瓦尔兰士兵暂时释放了那些在村落集会上向王子殿下投石掷物的村民，菲利普斯同意照办，但史蒂夫并没有获得任何的理解或感激。其中一个曦兰国村民在临走时还不忘对史蒂夫的方向吐了一口口水。  
  
史蒂夫没有理会，他转身向自己的坐骑走去。  
  
“罗杰斯下士，你去哪里？”菲利普斯以上级的口吻叫住史蒂夫，旁边被看押的费尔南德斯首领露出不屑的神情，他对史蒂夫的处境毫无同情，反倒又生出一些轻蔑。  
  
“这已经是最后一个村子了，我在附近走走，稍后回城堡。”史蒂夫答道。  
  
巴基看了娜塔莎一眼，立即跟上史蒂夫，“我也一起，宵禁前会回到城堡营地。”  
  
菲利普斯点了点头。  
  
史蒂夫骑上马，也不等巴基，巴基只能跟在后面，他不知道应该安慰些什么才好，这才仅仅是战争的开始，如果事件不能速战速决，巴基不知道史蒂夫和娜塔莎能够坚持到何时。  
  
“史蒂夫……”二人一前一后穿过村落，巴基尝试呼唤史蒂夫的名字。  
  
史蒂夫回头看了他一眼，回答道：“你不必跟着我，我晚些就会回去。”  
  
“史蒂夫，停下来，你在想什么？无论有什么话，你都可以对我说，我知道不被村民们接受很让人沮丧，但是——”  
  
“不是那些。”史蒂夫突然拉住了缰绳，马儿颠了两步，调转回头，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里充满悲伤。  
  
“那到底是怎么了？”巴基轻声问。  
  
“士兵们死掉了，巴基……”史蒂夫叹了口气，“他们不会复活……无论我是否相信自己在做正确的事，那些我亲手杀死的人，他们的性命都成了代价。这感觉就像是……这都是我的错。我明白，如果我什么都不做，会有很多人死去，只是我试图做正确的事情，仍然有很多人死去……压根没有正确的选择、没有好的方法。王位、我自己的名声……甚至是娜塔莎的声誉，那些都不重要，而杀父之仇，弗瑞叔叔的死……它们与一个普通士兵的死相比……从本质上讲，没有孰轻孰重。也许战争是唯一的解决途径，我抱着这样的想法和你们的人一起上战场……但战争不免带来死亡和仇恨，想要坚持实在是太困难了。为什么没有更好的办法呢？到底是为什么呢？”  
  
巴基夹了一下马腹，他的马向前上了两步，他的膝盖与史蒂夫的碰在一起，“我不知道，史蒂夫，但我理解，背负这些很艰难，我和你一起。我们做我们可以做的，尽己所能。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，眼中透出疲惫的笑意，他刚想说些什么，突然从远处传来一声叫喊，“救命——”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基立即拉紧马缰，朝声音的来源望去，远处农舍边的草地上，有一个小小的身影从一个干草垛上滚下来，拼命跑着，后面跟着三五个大个子。巴基立即跳下马，朝那个被追赶的孩子的方向冲过去。等他跑到附近，才看见那个小孩子，竟然有着和自己一样的木棕色头发。  
  
小孩子撞见巴基，立即停下脚步，露出胆怯的目光，不知道巴基是敌是友。在他身后，几个拿着榔头等铁器的中年男人从后面追上来，嘴里骂着脏话，那些人身后，还有不少人向这边涌来，那些人中有男有女，似乎都是附近的村民。  
  
瓦尔兰小男孩惊恐地看着巴基，又看向自己身后，直到他被那几个男人围起来。  
  
巴基绕过孩子，把他护在身后。  
  
“你们想要怎样？他不过是一个小孩子。”巴基问道。  
  
几个男人看清了巴基的长相以及他身上穿的制服，立即认出他的身份，男人们并非士兵，他们面露怯色，但并没有退去的意思，“瓦尔兰的小杂种，滚出我们的村子！”其中一个人大胆地叫道。  
  
“现在整个村子已经归属瓦尔兰军队管理，你们最好老实一点，别在这欺负小孩子了。”巴基有些愤怒地拔出腰间的长剑，用力插进脚边的地面，以示威胁。  
  
倔强的曦兰国村民并不肯退缩，但也不敢上前，他们身后已经围了一群人。  
  
史蒂夫从后面赶上来，站在巴基身边。这些村民都参加了刚刚的集会，他们认出了史蒂夫的样貌，却仍然不肯服从指示放弃巴基身后保护的孩子，如今王子殿下只不过是一个与敌人一起前来占领了城堡的“叛徒”。  
  
“为什么，事到如今，你们仍然不懂！？”巴基高声质问道。村民们面面相觑，不知道巴基在说什么，巴基感到沮丧，“现在是瓦尔兰人占领了你们的地盘，但三百年前，又是谁占了我们的地？是呀，没人知道这些，因为失败者没有历史，但你们所有人都清楚，瓦尔兰人是不同的民族，难道我们是从地里蹦出来的不成？我们也是人，也曾有祖国，我们被剥夺了土地和权利，变成了被你们随意使唤的奴隶和下等人，你们觉得这理所应当吗？现在情况调转了，我们是不是该像你们曾经对待瓦尔兰人那样对待你们？我们是不是该夺走你们的房子？是不是应该把你们关进地牢、折磨你们、奴役你们？相信我，我们在城堡的驻军绝对有能力做到这点。但是我们不会，我们不是像你们这样卑鄙的人！不会像你们追打这个手无寸铁的孩子一样对待你们！你们这些不知羞耻的东西！”巴基越说越生气，很多话他早就想说，但如果不是在这种情境下，便不会有曦兰人真正聆听，除了史蒂夫之外。  
  
巴基继续道：“我们不想打仗，但是你们在王城的那个混蛋主教想要对我们赶尽杀绝，要荒废你们的老国王在过去几十年里建立的逐渐平等的国家，我们不得不保护自己。而你们这群蠢货却不肯相信你们的王子，心中充满恶意，甚至不放过一个小孩子！”  
  
人群安静下来，其中有几个人露出羞愧的神色，但其他人仍然显得冷漠。后排的几个人突然动了动，从人群中挤出来一个金发女人，手里也拿着一把榔头，巴基紧张起来，握住自己的剑柄，但他身后的孩子看到女人，立刻跑了出来，扑进女人的怀抱里。  
  
“哦，老天啊，比利，幸好你没事。”女人抱住男孩瘦小的身体，扭过头，对她自己的乡亲们怒目而视，“比利是我的孩子！你们这群不要脸的大人，谁要赶他走先得和我打一架！我家在这个村子生活了八十多年，我亲眼看着比利出生，这可怜的孩子一生下来就死了母亲，我抚养他长大，不比你们任何一个老混蛋下贱，你们谁敢说他不属于这里？我看该滚蛋的是你们自己！”  
  
一个老人从人群中走出来，他手里没拿任何东西，脸上有讨好的笑容，“费罗拉小姐，没事了，您不要生气。”他又转过身，招呼所有的村民，“好啦好啦，大家散了吧，现在还有宵禁，大家都赶快回家吧，招来更多的瓦尔兰士兵就不好了……”  
  
有些人露出惧色，人群慢腾腾地散开了，老人走过来想要扶起蹲跪在地上的女人，但女人甩开了他的手，“别假装好人了，你把我骗去赖尔斯家里，就是为了赶走比利，别以为我是傻子，你比他们好不了多少！”女人狠狠地说道。  
  
老人收起假笑，“费罗拉小姐，我也是为了你好，何必不领情呢？”  
  
费罗拉没有回答，她只是搂着自家的男孩。  
  
巴基上前了半步，老人注意到他，立即后退，挥了挥手，自己也走掉了。  
  
“你没事吧？”巴基问道。  
  
费罗拉抬起头，看清巴基的衣着，仍然不敢放松警惕，“没事，谢谢你帮了比利。”  
  
“你不在集会上。”史蒂夫也走过来。  
  
费罗拉犹豫起来，她虽然未参加集会，但显然听说了史蒂夫的来头，“王子殿下……因为比利一个人在家，所以我想……”  
  
“哦，没关系，我不是指责你什么。”史蒂夫连忙说道。  
  
“比利一直住在我家里，他是我家女佣的儿子。今天那群人从集会回来，突然说赖尔斯找我有事，我离开的时候就觉得不对劲，没想到他们是在打孩子的主意，这群混蛋……”  
  
“谢谢你，我的好小姐。”巴基叹道。  
  
费罗拉不解地抬起头，“谢我什么？”  
  
“愿意帮助一个瓦尔兰小孩。”  
  
费罗拉低下头，用手指梳理了一下男孩的头发，“别感谢我，就像你说的，比利不过是个小孩子，而且是个好孩子。”她从地上站起来，看了看巴基，又看了看史蒂夫，突然说道，“二位不嫌弃的话，去我家坐坐吧……我也怕那些人要是突然回来，我自己应付不来。”  
  
巴基与史蒂夫对视了一眼，史蒂夫点头同意了。他们回去牵了马，随女人和男孩一起来到一处漂亮的农场小院，费罗拉一家显然是村子里比较有钱的农户，也难怪村民们不得不容忍一个瓦尔兰人小孩生活在自己的村子里。  
  
从某种意义上讲，比利是个幸运的瓦尔兰孩子，巴基深知，有越来越多的瓦尔兰人不再像他小时候那样遭到严重的歧视和虐待，这都是老国王施行新政的功劳，而史蒂夫本来可以继续这种改善，可那个皮尔斯主教却想毁掉一切。  
  
四人刚踏进院子，立即有一个高大的身影冲了出来，巴基和史蒂夫都紧张地握住剑柄。  
  
“费罗拉，你没事吧？”来人身材高大，有着与史蒂夫一样的金发蓝眼，但长相却不像是曦兰人。  
  
“索尔，你回来了！”  
  
“迪克来找我，我立即赶了过来。”  
  
“现在没事了，遇到了好心的王子殿下和一个瓦尔兰士兵。”费罗拉回答道。  
  
被称为索尔的高大男人看了看史蒂夫和巴基，目光停留在史蒂夫的脸上。他同样没有出现在今天傍晚的集会上，但却好像认出了史蒂夫。  
  
“你不是曦兰人。”史蒂夫审视着索尔的容貌。  
  
“他不是，”费罗拉笑道，“你看我家真是外乡人收容所，不介意的话我们进来再说吧。”  
  
费罗拉把众人领进房内，让他们在餐桌旁就坐，自己去烧水泡茶。  
  
“你是哪里人？”史蒂夫问索尔。  
  
“我从海另一边来。”索尔回答。  
  
“哇哦，真的有另一边吗？我只知道有岛民。”巴基立即兴奋起来，他喜爱游历，索尔的来历让他一时间忘记了他们的糟糕处境。  
  
“当然有另一边，我的家乡不比曦兰国小，而且更加富饶。”  
  
“我从不知道有你这样远道而来的外乡人，王宫里至多到访过来自海岛的特使，如果让父王知道了，他一定会想要接见你的……”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基听出史蒂夫语气中的悲伤与惋惜，忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
“但我不会见他。”索尔回答道。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“什么意思？”  
  
“王子殿下，我在这里生活了很多年，看到了许多不同的人和事物，这块大陆的自然条件并不平衡，与我所听说过的样子并不相似。曦兰国在向好的方向发展，但从前并不是最好的时机，现在也不是，虽然我们碰巧在此遇到。”  
  
巴基也皱起眉毛，索尔说话的口吻不凡，他甚至比史蒂夫更像一个王子。巴基猜测着索尔所听说过的曦兰国是什么样子。  
  
“你到底是什么人？为何来这里？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我来这里是为了游历、体验和观察，我只是这个村里住的一个外乡人，我经营村外的铁匠铺。”索尔不疾不徐地回答。  
  
费罗拉从厨房回到餐厅，打断了众人的交谈，她把茶壶端到桌子上，并给每个人盛了点心，小男孩坐在索尔身边，似乎习惯于他的存在，一大一小两个身影对比强烈。  
  
也许索尔并不是什么坏人，巴基心想，他只是一个怪人。  
  
费罗拉问起了巴基的身份，巴基可有讲不完的故事，他已经好久没像这样与旅途中的陌生人相处了，真的十分怀念这样的情景。大家愉快地交谈了一阵，一直沉默的比利突然看向巴基，“你是王子殿下的骑士吗？”  
  
费罗拉意识到这个问题的敏感性，开口责备道：“比利！不要乱提问题。”  
  
巴基对史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，也不知道该怎么回答，在瓦尔兰反抗军中，史蒂夫是他的下属。这点当然不便提起，然而巴基从来都不是骑士。  
  
“巴基是我的好朋友。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
比利歪着头思考了一阵，“王子的朋友也很酷，但是我更想当骑士。”  
  
“比利——”  
  
“现在也许还不行，比利。”史蒂夫对小孩子坦白道，“瓦尔兰人暂时还不能当骑士，但我希望有一天你的愿望可以实现，我会为此而努力的。”  
  
巴基和史蒂夫向费罗拉告辞时，索尔也起身准备离开，他们一同走出农场小院，索尔突然指着史蒂夫腰间的那把剑说道，“王子殿下，我看你的盾牌样式特殊，长剑却极为普通，并不相称，也许你需要更好的武器。”  
  
巴基看看史蒂夫的长剑，那虽然不是什么有名的宝剑，但至少也是史塔克那里拿来的武器。  
  
“你有更好的？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我有。”索尔豪不犹豫地回答道，“你们何时行军？”  
  
“明天傍晚。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“明天正午去铁匠铺，我会为你做一柄新剑。”  
  
巴基狐疑地摸了摸下巴，“为什么？”  
  
“我并没有钱付给你，起码现在没有。”史蒂夫也回答。  
  
“拿你朋友的匕首交换即可。”索尔指了指巴基腰间的匕首，那正是史蒂夫送给他的。  
  
“如果你保证是把好剑的话——”巴基立即回答，无论如何，让史蒂夫获得更好的武器总部是件坏事，史蒂夫送给他的匕首虽然漂亮，但在战场上却并不实用，巴基宁可把它换掉。  
  
“不行，那是他的东西。”史蒂夫立即回答道。  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“巴基，那是你的。”史蒂夫打断了他。  
  
巴基已经把那把匕首抽出来，递给索尔，“既然是我的了，我愿意用它换长剑。”  
  
索尔取走了匕首，又看了二人一眼，转身离开了。  
  
巴基扭过头看向史蒂夫，对方明显对他的行为感到不满。  
  
“我的长剑足够好，不需要新的。”史蒂夫说道，他停顿片刻，又继续说，“那是我送给你的礼物，我还以为它在你心里至少有些分量。”  
  
“当然，但是并没有你的安全重要。”巴基回答。  
  
“刚才，在房子里的时候……你看起来很开心。”史蒂夫突然转变了话题。  
  
巴基乐得他不再提匕首的事情了，他笑道：“是啊，好久没有这样结识陌生人了，时不时就会遇到索尔这种怪家伙……”巴基抬起头时，发现史蒂夫正在看他，“怎么了？”  
  
“你总是给我这个，给我那个，我却总在拿走你的东西，把你拽进这个烂摊子里，毁了你喜欢的生活。我都不知道你为什么会喜欢我，我一定是整个大陆最走运的混蛋。”  
  
“你说得不对，你的记性很差劲，王子殿下，也许你是个固执的混蛋，但我知道你是那个曾经在小镇上给了我两瓶饮用水，而且很喜欢胡乱施舍的小家伙。你还向我保证过一个更好的国家，也就是一个更好的家，我对此深信不疑，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫突然靠过来吻他，用力拥抱。巴基轻轻拍着史蒂夫的后背，又说道：“等到你回到王宫，必须给我请一个长假，陪我一起去谷地，我一直想去那里。”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
“你保证？”  
  
“我保证。”史蒂夫认真地回答道。  
  
  
  
 **[28]**  
  
 _自然元素之力源于一分为二，二相对弈，二相合一，如天地，如水火，如万物。_  
 _——《二椽记言》_  
  
  
索尔不负诺言，只花了一晚的时间，便给史蒂夫打铸了一柄崭新的长剑，剑柄似乎是先前雕刻好的，巴基惊异地发现，这把长剑剑柄，与自己先前交给索尔的匕首，有着十分相似的花纹。  
  
索尔看起来整夜工作，当巴基与史蒂夫进入铁匠铺的时候，他赤裸着上身，仍在把最后一锤敲打在剑身上。  
  
史蒂夫与巴基在一旁安静地等待了片刻，长剑最终铸成，被交到史蒂夫手中，史蒂夫随意挥了两下，露出惊喜的神色。  
  
“看来这剑不错？”巴基抱胸问道。  
  
“确实很不错，轻快灵活……”史蒂夫说着继续挥了两下，加了力道，“谢谢你，索尔。”  
  
索尔只是点了点头，表示答复，巴基伸出左手，也想试试那把剑。史蒂夫把剑柄递过去，巴基接到的同时突然感到左臂颤动剑柄一下子钉在了他的掌心中，与他左手包裹的金属外皮相互撞击，发出清脆的声响，巴基吓了一跳，连忙甩手，长剑掉到了地上。  
  
巴基抬头看索尔，对方也在眯着眼睛打量他。  
  
“巴基，你没事吧！？”史蒂夫从地上捡起长剑，关切地询问道。  
  
“你的左手？”索尔开始发问。  
  
巴基抿起嘴，不知是否应该回答。  
  
“这到底是什么？这把长剑上带有某种法术吗？”史蒂夫质问道。  
  
“外乡人，你会魔法吗？”巴基也问道。  
  
“被你们称之为法术的事物，不过是自然的一部分。”索尔回答道，“剑上并没有什么法术，但它由金属铸成，经火锻烤，经水冷却，附着着自然的力量，这在平凡不过了。这把剑并不是什么危险的东西。”  
  
史蒂夫低头看了看手中的剑，似乎突然意识到什么，再次挥了挥，把长剑插入剑鞘。  
  
巴基以询问地眼神看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫只是点点头，“并不像什么邪恶的东西，而且我不再相信魔法是什么坏事，在认识你之后，在遇到厄斯金主教之后……也许这柄剑可以带来好运。”  
  
“你的左手又是怎么回事？”索尔再次看向巴基。  
  
巴基犹豫片刻，既然史蒂夫信任这个漂洋过海的奇怪男人，他也决定暂时放下戒备。巴基摘掉左手上带的手套，又掀起手背上的金属外壳，把自己的左手展示给索尔看。  
  
索尔并未表现出恐惧或惊讶的神情，他只是端详了巴基的左手片刻，说道：“你的手臂并不是什么好东西，虽然它可以带来力量，但也许你不应该沉迷于那种力量。”  
  
“沉迷？别说笑话了，自从这破玩意粘到我身上，我就想方设法摆脱它，可是它切断又长，如果不是我就医及时，它八成会要了我的命，如果你知道什么摆脱这东西的办法，我倒是乐于听从。”巴基说道。  
  
索尔听着巴基的讲述，饶有兴致地挑起眉毛，“是这样吗？”  
  
“骗你不成？”巴基噘起嘴。  
  
金发的大个子男人又思索片刻，从他的剑架上取下另一把长剑，递给巴基。  
  
巴基接过那把剑，剑柄上的刻纹似乎更为古老，他把手套戴好，握住这把剑，长剑便像吸附在他手心一般。巴基随意挥动了两下，感觉剑身平衡感和灵活性非凡，真是把不错的好剑。而且当他挥舞长剑的时候，那把剑似乎变成了他左手手臂的某种延展，他仿佛能感到剑刃劈过空中的水汽。  
  
“可惜我没有什么东西可以再和你交换了。”巴基用右手抓了抓头发。  
  
“也许你们将会拥有可以交换这把剑的事物，它并没有那么贵重，我收取200金币的费用。”索尔说道。  
  
“你知道我们是谁，一个落难的王子，和他潦倒的朋友，我们此行出发，并不一定有最好的结果。”巴基说道，“我不想给你虚假的保证。”  
  
站在一边的史蒂夫握紧拳头，“然而如果你愿意冒险，我的朋友，只要我能够达到我的目标，必定回来报答。”  
  
“你们不必回来，如果我认为时机已到，必会去拜访。”索尔回答道。  
  
他们没再说什么，索尔送史蒂夫和巴基离开他的铁匠铺，赶上已经开始离营行军的反抗军。  
  
在攻克第一座城堡之后，其后一周的行军少遇到阻碍，他们的第二场大战在半个月之后到来，城市比城堡更易攻陷，城市的守军似乎也更愿意信任史蒂夫与娜塔莎的说辞。战斗双方的伤亡比他们的第一战要减少许多。史蒂夫不再和瓦尔兰的突击队一起行动，他与娜塔莎开始招募愿意效忠王子和公主的曦兰国士兵。  
  
巴基独自留在瓦尔兰的部队中，地位也逐渐提升，直升到与佩吉·卡特相当的军衔。  
  
战斗中，有不少士兵都见过巴基的金属手臂，当巴基去探访伤营时，他能够帮助受伤的士兵止血，并减缓他们的伤痛。士兵们对巴基异常崇拜。  
  
巴基意识到他自己可以使用的魔法是非常有限的，而且治疗伤病会给他的身体带来疲劳，每当他因为使用治疗魔法而身体虚弱的时候，总感觉自己的左肩吃力，妖怪化成的手臂又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
  
巴基并没有把这些事情告诉史蒂夫，他们只有在商谈战斗攻略的时候才会碰面，巴基留恋能够待在史蒂夫身边的每时每刻，史蒂夫似乎也有相同的想法，但眼下却有更重要的事情要做，他们不能沉迷。  
  
某天反抗军在新占领的村落扎营，巴基远远看到史蒂夫在对新编入部队的曦兰国士兵讲话，史蒂夫转头时看到他，对着他的方向笑了笑。那笑容虽然略带疲惫，但又如此美好，可以让巴基重新打起精神。  
  
菲利普斯起先并不过问关于史蒂夫组建曦兰军队的事情，他们达成口头协议，只要史蒂夫能够夺回王位，一定会给瓦尔兰人提升地位，史蒂夫甚至答应应允瓦尔兰人保留自己的军队编制，就这一项内容，巴基已经可以料想到今后执行的困难程度。  
  
菲利普斯是一个现实的人，他了解单靠反抗军不可能与红神主教抗衡，而且巴基看得出，菲利普斯惧怕皮尔斯和红骷髅施密特的存在。所以只要史蒂夫在他的控制范围之内，菲利普斯不阻拦史蒂夫的任何行为。  
  
但随着反抗军控制的城镇和村庄逐渐扩张，史蒂夫自己的部队逐渐壮大起来。  
  
曦兰国的士兵比瓦尔兰的士兵更加强壮，也更善于战斗，两支军队不曾混编，自他们第一场胜仗以来，史蒂夫在短短三个月的时间内，就结集了与瓦尔兰反抗军实力相当的部队。菲利普斯开始感到忧虑。  
  
在瓦尔兰军营最近的一次战斗会议上，菲利普斯一直盯着巴基，若有所思，看得巴基浑身不自在。等到会议结束，营房中只剩下菲利普斯、巴基和佩吉三人，菲利普斯才开口对巴基说道：“我们能否信得过罗曼诺夫那两个小家伙？”  
  
佩吉看了巴基一眼，回答道：“总之我认为没有担心那些的必要。”  
  
“史蒂夫并没有对付我们的打算，只要我们信守我们的承诺，他也会完成他那边的任务。”巴基对菲利普斯的怀疑感到不满。  
  
“我们需要后备计划，如果罗杰斯那小子有什么异心，我们需要能够控制他的方法，不能任由他这样扩张下去。”  
  
“我还以为我们的敌人是皮尔斯。”巴基语调冰冷地反驳道。  
  
“我们的敌人是一切有害于我们的人，巴恩斯队长，如果你还是我们的同胞的话，你就应该坚定自己的立场。”  
  
佩吉突然说道：“控制王子殿下的办法也不是没有。”她停顿片刻，看了巴基一眼，巴基一点也不喜欢她的眼神，“只要巴恩斯队长还是我们的人，那位王子殿下恐怕也不会做什么，他对他这个‘好朋友’可不是一般的好。”  
  
“卡特——我以为你也是史蒂夫的朋友。”巴基气愤地叫道。  
  
菲利普斯继续用冷酷的目光打量了巴基一阵，巴基意识道这已经不是佩吉·卡特第一次对菲利普斯告知他与史蒂夫的关系了，菲利普斯只是在进行确认。  
  
“好吧，但愿如你所说。”菲利普斯最终说道，他挥了挥手，示意巴基和佩吉可以离开了。  
  
巴基气得直接冲出帐篷，佩吉却在他身后喊他的名字，甚至过来拉住他的右手手臂，“巴基，你别这么冲动。”  
  
巴基转过头，对佩吉怒目而视，“听着，如果你们想要利用我给史蒂夫什么威胁，那么请别做美梦了，我是不会让你们要挟他什么的。佩吉·卡特，我真是看错你了。”  
  
“菲利普斯能够要挟史蒂夫什么呢？他不过是想要个保障，你是我们最好的保障，史蒂夫爱你，那是个事实。我们都知道史蒂夫不会违背他的承诺，所以拿你自己作保，让菲利普斯安心，又有什么不好？”  
  
巴基低下头，看着地面，“我不能。”  
  
“巴基……”佩吉安抚地捏了捏巴基的肩膀，劝说道，“在这场战斗中，我们每个人都有自己充当的角色，在战争结束之前，我们总要做出点牺牲。”  
  
巴基琢磨着佩吉的话，再次说道，“我不能，别管你怎么对菲利普斯说，我不能成为你们的筹码。”  
  
巴基转身离开，他的步子越来越快，不久便跑了一起来，他穿过整个营地，来到曦兰士兵的军营边界，守卫的士兵认出他，并没有上前阻拦。他直接冲进史蒂夫的帐篷，才不得不停下来，双手扶着膝盖，大口大口的喘息。史蒂夫放下手中拿的地图，惊奇地看着他，但很快露出笑容，“巴基，你怎么来了？”  
  
巴基想要说的话全哽在喉咙里，一句也说不出，他觉得自己的鼻腔和眼角都火辣辣的，光是呼吸都有些困难。这里太干燥了，巴基想念水源。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫朝他走过来，手掌轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，他看了一眼帐篷合起的门帘，手心移动，捧住巴基的脸颊，有些忧虑地看着他，“你怎么了？出了什么事情吗？”  
  
“你爱我对吗？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫失笑，“当然，我爱你。”  
  
“你会为我做什么呢？背叛你的国家，背叛你的人民？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“你在说什么呀？”  
  
“如果有人以我的性命来威胁你，你能做到什么？”  
  
“这是什么考验吗？”史蒂夫笑着问道。  
  
巴基却一点也笑不出来。  
  
“我能做到很多事情……巴基。”史蒂夫最终正色答道，“我所拥有的，我愿意用一切去交换。但是，我不拥有我的人民，他们不属于我……我不可能用他们来交换什么。对于我来说，我只有责任，没有权力……我不知道你为何这样问我？”  
  
史蒂夫的回答几乎完美，巴基早该料到的，史蒂夫是这样的人。他低头看着地面，向前挪了一小步，到距离史蒂夫更近的地方，“菲利普斯大概知道我们的关系，我想他认为只要有我在，他就可以高枕无忧了，我不想这样，史蒂夫……我不想这样……”  
  
史蒂夫突然笑了一下，巴基被他搂进怀里，稍稍安心了一些，“菲利普斯不需要忧虑什么，我保证过的事情，都会兑现，他用不着拿你来胁迫我。自治城邦也好，军队编制也罢，那本来就已经在父王的行政议程上，如果我还能把他的王位抢回来，我会履行承诺，这些都不会牵连到你，也不会牵连到我爱你。”  
  
“史蒂夫……我也爱你，我……”巴基不知道该说些什么才好，他心中仍然满是忧虑。  
  
“听着，巴基，别担心太多了。我正在准备与菲利普斯协商。曦兰士兵的战力已经超过了瓦尔兰反抗军，分兵布阵已经不再是最有效率的方法，我想向他提议重整步兵和骑兵，把所有士兵结集混编……我会说服他同意，我们共同领导，或者说我愿意交出统帅权，只带领一个小队继续作战，和你还有佩吉平级，或者如果你愿意的话，可以跟着我。”  
  
巴基从史蒂夫的怀抱里挣脱出来，看着他的眼睛，“我愿意跟着你。”  
  
史蒂夫感激地对他笑了笑。  
  
经过将近半个月的整顿和部署，瓦尔兰士兵与曦兰士兵终于被编排成新的小队。士兵们开始时仍然心怀芥蒂，经过几场小战役后，大家逐渐熟悉起来，开始建立信任。巴基从未看到过两国人民如此友好地相处一处过。  
  
娜塔莎联络到了仍然守在自己城堡按兵不动的史塔克，他也遭到来自王城的不小压力，霍华德·史塔克仍然被软禁在皇宫中。根据托尼的情报，史蒂夫在国家外围边远地区的胜利并没有给王城带来任何影响，在皮尔斯的命令下，主教骑士团带领曦兰士兵在各个城镇捉押瓦尔兰人。那些倒霉的瓦尔兰人被送往王宫地牢，经过非人的虐待，又被拉到刑场被处以火刑。  
  
根据布鲁斯的说法，他们一定想在那些瓦尔兰人身上寻找什么。没有人知道厄斯金主教的下落，布鲁斯变得一天比一天更忧郁。  
  
娜塔莎不再跟随部队行军，史蒂夫为她配备了最精良的一队人马，护送她往返于已被反抗军占领的城堡和村庄，再次反复游说那些村长或领主。娜塔莎是个很有效率的使者，随着时间推移，许多人开始相信，史蒂夫和娜塔莎才是皇室真正的继承者。娜塔莎每每以前方战报打动某地的长官，她都能向前线输送更多士兵，每次娜塔莎回到前线，总要像兄长抱怨自己不喜外交，但事实上，她做得好极了，巴基看得出来，史蒂夫为妹妹的作为感到骄傲。无论娜塔莎在后方做了什么，她都让史蒂夫在士兵中变得更加有威信。  
  
瓦尔兰与曦兰国的混编军队开始向王国腹地进攻，他们的支线战队偶有失败，但主力军从未战败过，一旦攻守双方陷入僵持，史蒂夫总能带先锋部队突入，开始游说他的同胞放下武器，和平投降。  
  
曦兰国王子殿下的遭遇在越来越多人之间传开，被带往许多他们还不曾到访的城市和村庄，甚至有一些城主决定不战而降。  
  
所以当他们再次遭遇顽抗的守军时，己方的军队真的有些懈怠。林鲁弗斯城堡墙外挖有油道，守城士兵燃起火焰，红色的火苗迅速在城外沿着油道燃着。守城的士兵以火器攻守，进攻的士兵们被打散了阵型。尤其是瓦尔兰人，他们比曦兰士兵更加惧怕火焰。  
  
史蒂夫仍然想要带着士兵突入，巴基则只能从头盔的缝隙中看到惊慌失措的同胞。  
  
他挥舞长剑的手臂都麻木了，一个守城的曦兰士兵向他冲过来，把他撞倒在地，对方的长矛向他刺来，在巴基抬起左臂自保的同时，拿着盾牌的史蒂夫突然挡在他身前，铁矛撞击盾牌，发出尖锐的响声，史蒂夫在力气上占上风，把他的对手推了出去，紧接着，一支带火焰的羽箭朝史蒂夫飞了过来，箭头一下便扎穿了史蒂夫肩膀上破损的铠甲，铠甲下底衫燃起火苗来，史蒂夫拔掉箭，不断用手拍打肩膀。  
  
水——他们需要水，很多很多的水，巴基用左手捡起掉落在一边的长剑，撑着地面摇摇晃晃地站了起来。剑柄贴着他左手非人的掌心，带来某种凉意，巴基感觉自己的精神有些恍惚，周遭的打杀叫喊声也不再听得真切。  
  
他需要水源，水在那里？巴基能够感到空气中的变化，只不过他不知道这到底是不是自己祈祷的效果。他感到自己的左臂越来越沉，于是他用力把长剑举起来，不知含义的古老语言从他自己口中吟诵出来——  
  
巴基周围的士兵开始停滞下来，这怪不得他们，就连巴基自己都完全呆滞了。众人以惊恐的眼神看向巴基的方向，巴基的长剑在空中划出一道蓝色的光，本来布满烟尘的灰暗天空突然变得更暗，所有人都抬头看天，那里不再是火烧后腾起的烟灰，烟尘背后，是逐渐积聚的灰黑色云团——灰黑色的水。  
  
云层以惊人的速度堆积，突然间一道闪电从天而降，混入地面上的火光之中，然后是轰隆隆的雷声。巴基能感到从头顶压迫而来的水汽，然后是瓢泼的降雨，一瞬间降低了空气的温度，熄灭了所有的火焰。  
  
巴基觉得累极了，但雨水砸在他的盔甲上，感觉凉爽舒适。  
  
巴基这辈子，从未见过如此的暴雨。他的力气仿佛被抽空了一般，手臂开始向下垂，直到他的整个身体都开始随之向前倾斜。  
  
史蒂夫向他跑过来，接住了他倒下去的身体。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫在叫他的名字  
  
巴基想要回应，却难以发出声音，他的眼皮沉重，只能闭上了眼睛，随即便陷入了黑暗当中。  
  
  
  


**[29]**  
  
 _物至极而其形易。_  
 _——《化学》  
_  
  
巴基感觉自己睡了许久，睁开眼睛时，他意识到的第一件事便是自己的肚皮在咕咕响。  
  
“巴基？”他听到一个熟悉的女声，是娜塔莎的声音，她回到前线了吗？  
  
终于睁开眼睛，费力地眨了眨，巴基发现自己正躺在一张舒适的大床上，娜塔莎坐在他床边，关切地看着他。先前发生了什么事情来着？巴基记得他在战场上，他记得奇怪的天光，然后是……暴雨？  
  
“呃……我在哪？”巴基开口问道，但是他的嗓子干得要命，说话的声音沙哑粗糙。  
  
娜塔莎立刻晃了晃床脚的铃铛，才开口说道：“你在林鲁弗斯堡，这里是主堡的卧房。”  
  
“我睡了多久？”巴基又问。  
  
“我是前天才赶到这里的，我听说你已经睡了七天了。”  
  
“七天！？”巴基惊讶地张大了嘴巴，他虽然感到四肢全然绵软无力，但没想到自己竟然睡了这么久。  
  
房门突然被推开了，一个曦兰国的女佣端着水壶和水杯走了进来，她小心翼翼地把托盘放在房中的圆桌上，便低头站在圆桌旁不动了。  
  
娜塔莎盯着女佣，似乎是在等对方倒水送来，但巴基扭头看时，那女佣只是低着头，完全没有行动的意思。巴基动了动僵硬的身体，开始起身，娜塔莎站起身似乎想要阻止，桌子旁边的女佣却立即吓得后退了半步。巴基这才注意到，被单下面，自己赤裸着上身，左臂并没有被金属包裹遮盖，完全裸露在外，枯木一样的手臂像是插入皮肉中一般连在他的肩膀上，样子很是恐怖。  
  
“别起来，我给你倒水。”娜塔莎说道，她站起身，面带不悦地打发了女佣，亲自给巴基倒了一杯水，递到他面前，眼神却不由自主地瞟向巴基的肩膀。  
  
巴基结果水杯，喝了一口，润了润喉咙，用单子把自己的肩膀遮起来，“谢谢。”  
  
娜塔莎别开脸，叹了口气，“我听说了之前发生的事情，虽然不可置信，但那显然是事实。史蒂夫他们赢下了这座堡垒，还是你的功劳。你感觉怎样？有没有什么不舒服的？医生无法诊断出什么，他们来了几趟，也没有给出有效的诊断。”  
  
“感觉没什么，就是觉得睡了好久。”巴基并不知道娜塔莎说什么事情不可置信，但他也没顾得上询问，“史蒂夫呢？”  
  
“他们四天前继续出征了，昨天发来的信息是他们在斯菲尔德开战，不知道什么时候能够了解到战果。”  
  
巴基低下头，攥着手中的杯子，感到有些忧虑，史蒂夫继续去作战了，巴基却没有陪在他身边。  
  
正在他们交谈间，门口突然有了响动，过了一阵子，一个穿着盔甲的史蒂夫推门走了进来，他在门口就看到在床上靠坐的巴基，于是停在了那里。  
  
巴基打量着史蒂夫，他全副武装，背着巴基为他挑选的盾牌，腰间挂着长剑，手里抱着刚摘下来的头盔，他面容疲惫，金色头发被头盔压得乱糟糟的，盔甲上全是灰尘和血污。  
  
史蒂夫从战场赶回来，查看巴基的状况，巴基心里很是感动，“赢了吗？”他挑起嘴角问道。  
  
史蒂夫并没有回答，他走到屋里，把头盔放在圆桌上的水壶旁边，卸下盾牌和长剑，娜塔莎走过去，帮哥哥卸下身上的铠甲，兄妹二人拥抱了一下，无言对视片刻，娜塔莎便离开了房间。史蒂夫走过来，看了看干净的床单，还是选择在娜塔莎先前就坐的椅子上坐了下来。  
  
“你不必特意赶回来看我，我觉得我也没什么大事，就是有点累，没准我明天就可以和你一起回营地。”巴基说道，他拉了一下遮住自己左肩的被单。不知怎地，在双方告白之后，巴基反倒愈发介意起自己的左臂，即使他知道史蒂夫已经看过他手臂的样子，还不希望把那条手臂暴露在对方眼前。  
  
它是危险的存在，巴基想要保护史蒂夫的安全。  
  
“我甚至不想离开你，只是你一直睡着，我什么也做不了。”史蒂夫的语气显得沮丧，巴基还从未见史蒂夫如此气馁过。  
  
“别担心我，我命硬得很。”巴基故作轻松的回答。  
  
史蒂夫只是坐在那里，握紧拳头。  
  
“你还记得先前的事情吗？”  
  
“记得不是很清楚……我被打倒了，”巴基试图回忆，“下雨了……很大的雨，我们很走运。是你救我来着？我记得——”他感激地对史蒂夫笑了笑。  
  
史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，显得很严肃，就好像巴基做错了什么一样，巴基感到有些心虚。  
  
“那不是运气，是魔法，巴基……”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基瞪大眼睛，吃惊得说不出话来，隔了半晌，才结巴道：“什么魔法？你是说我……？我？那个雨——”他回想起来，那是他此生从未见过的倾盆暴雨，在那暴雨之前——巴基摇摇头，咬了咬下嘴唇，“我不知道你在说什么，这就是为什么先前那个女佣显得如此害怕的原因吗？”  
  
史蒂夫也有些吃惊，好像没有预料到巴基这样的抵触情绪，“这个城堡上下都看到那天的情景，如果人们显得忧虑，那可能就是原因。”  
  
“我不是怪物，史蒂夫……”巴基有些怨恨地说道，但着实没什么底气，现在他可以回想起自己挥剑的情景，是史蒂夫受伤了，他们需要水，他回想起自己耳边萦绕的不知含义的咒语，自己也开始跟着吟诵，他不自觉地又拉了拉搭在肩膀上的遮盖。  
  
史蒂夫站了起来，终于挪到床边坐下，他攥住巴基扶在左肩上的右手，被单落下来，露出枯木与皮肤狰狞的交汇处。  
  
“我没有说你是，巴基，但是你带来了那场雨。”史蒂夫轻声说道，他的表情虽然严肃，语气却十分温柔，巴基终于放松了一点，史蒂夫继续道：“每个人都看到了，我们的士兵，城堡的守军，曦兰人，瓦尔兰人——菲利普斯终于肯告诉我，他们最早之所以接纳我们进入反抗军，是因为他们需要一个真正会魔法的人来实现某个关于瓦尔兰复国的古老语言，一个掌握所有法术的人。菲利普斯从未相信过那个预言，但现在所有人都深信不疑。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“巴基，那天不仅仅下了雨，大地在震动，土地龟裂不仅仅因为被火炙烤，那也是因为你。他们相信你能控制两种属性的魔法，我也那样相信。”  
  
可巴基无论如何也难以想象自己具有那样的力量，他只是个普通人而已，普通的孤儿，从小长大，“一定是这妖怪的力量……”他把左手从被单下面抽出来，枯木的五指张开又合拢。  
  
史蒂夫突然伸出另一只手，握住他的左手。巴基立即感觉到那层皮肤下律动的血液，他惊恐地想要抽回左手，但史蒂夫却用力握住，没有放开，“我并不那么想，巴基……也许你确实是特别的，也许这不是一件坏事，我们在风神庙看到的，那里的普通人都可以操纵气流，也许那本该是一件平凡的事情。厄斯金主教之前说过，不同的人控制元素的力量分强弱，他说过你可能会是个强大的魔法师……”  
  
“你当时并不喜欢他说得那些。”巴基不得不指出来。  
  
“也许，但现在我觉得是我错了。”  
  
“如果那是真的话，你不害怕我吗？”巴基小心翼翼地问道。  
  
史蒂夫仍然直视他的双眼，坦率毫无虚言，“我不怕你，巴基，你是我认识的最善良的人之一，我为何要怕你？更何况……”这次他微微低下头，脏兮兮的脸颊上突然带了一点红晕，“更何况我喜欢你。”他再次抬头看巴基的眼睛，“我唯一害怕的事情是你的身体，你睡了整整七天，没人知道是什么原因，那场暴雨和地震显然消耗掉了你全部的体力……我好害怕你再也醒不过来……”  
  
“我觉得没事了，现在感觉好多了。”巴基立即安慰道，史蒂夫却不把他的宣称当回事。  
  
“无论如何，我希望你能好好休息。”  
  
“可是我已经恢复了。”巴基立即反驳，现在既然他醒过来，就不可能再让史蒂夫独自上战场。  
  
“巴基——”  
  
“别对我说不可以！我会小心谨慎的，也许那只是某种一次性的巧合，再也不会发生了。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默片刻，说道：“菲利普斯认为你可以帮助我们获得胜利。”  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我……我很自私，我希望你安全无事。”  
  
“可是我真的没事！”巴基活动了一下手臂，他的肚皮突然又发出咕噜噜的声响，两个人都看向巴基的肚子。史蒂夫终于忍不住笑出声，巴基这才知道自己有多想念他的笑容，“嗯，除了肚子饿惨了，其他真的没事。”  
  
“我去让他们送饭过来。”史蒂夫立即站起身。

巴基看着史蒂夫的背影，完全不想让他走远，他想告诉史蒂夫床脚有个铃铛，只要摇一摇就好。  
  
好在史蒂夫只走到房门口，探出头吩咐了一下，立刻又回到巴基的床边上。巴基询问史蒂夫的肩膀上的伤势，史蒂夫拉开衣襟，巴基看到他的肩膀上只有一点红色的印记，完全不像他记忆中那样被羽箭射中的糟糕情景。  
  
巴基安下心来，注意到史蒂夫脖子上仍然戴着自己送的那串石头，不由得觉得好笑。  
  
史蒂夫察觉到他为何发笑，突然也挑起嘴角，在衣兜里摸了一会儿，掏出另一串相似的砏石项链，丢到巴基手边，“送你的。”  
  
巴基用右手捏起那串项链，实在有些嫌弃，就风俗来讲，他还不知道哪个男人戴过这玩意，除了史蒂夫之外，但史蒂夫毕竟是个外族人，有情可原，巴基戴上它，一定会被人狠狠嘲笑的。  
  
门外有人敲门，先前的女佣又端进来一大盘食物，香喷喷的，巴基觉得自己口水都要流下来了。女佣仍然只把托盘放在圆桌上，史蒂夫似乎也看出她的胆怯，便很体谅地把她打发走，亲自端了托盘送到巴基床边。  
  
“好香！”巴基盯着史蒂夫端在手里的肉排，完全移不开视线，他偷偷把那串项链塞在被单下面，伸手要接食物，没想到史蒂夫却后退了一步。  
  
“你把项链掖在哪了？”  
  
巴基只得把那串链子又拿出来，解开绳扣，系在自己的脖子上，对史蒂夫吐了吐舌头。  
  
史蒂夫这才递过食物，巴基立即大吃起来，他真的饿坏了，完全顾不上形象，把一整盘肉吃完，才想起史蒂夫一直在旁边看着他吃东西。  
  
“你呢？你刚刚回来……饿不饿？”巴基看着自己手边已经空空如也的餐盘，不好意思地抹了抹嘴。  
  
史蒂夫笑了一下，摇了摇头，“我回来之前就吃过了。”他把盘子从巴基手中取走，又给他倒了水喝。  
  
“你看起来很累。”巴基等到史蒂夫再次坐回床边，才说道。  
  
“我没事，看到你醒来了安心不少。”  
  
“你想躺下吗？”巴基往床里面移动了一下，突然又意识到自己的邀请，脸上烧了起来，“我可没有别的意思。”  
  
史蒂夫仍然摇头，“你应该再睡会儿，我还需要赶回去。”  
  
“这样的话你不应该特意为了我跑回来。”  
  
“必须得看看你。”  
  
巴基抬起手臂，整理了一下史蒂夫的金发，他仍然盯着巴基看，似乎还想说些什么，于是巴基问道，“怎么了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了半晌，才轻声说道：“冬日战士……”

巴基挑起眉毛，这是他许久不用的一个可笑头衔，现在想来，上一次有人这么称呼他，已经是很久很久以前的事了。他不知道史蒂夫为何突然提起来，只能疑惑地看着对方。  
  
“我看到了冰……”  
  
“什么意思？”巴基问道。  
  
“水凝结成的晶体，很凉很凉，天上随着雨水降落的冰粒，我一碰到它们，就化开变成了水……”  
  
“下雨的时候？”  
  
“不全是雨水，还有冰，”史蒂夫强调道，“很凉，坚硬，然而会融化成雨水……你曾经告诉我它存在……我以前从未见过。”  
  
“我并不记得……”巴基感到一丝惋惜，又有一些畏惧，他不知道自己能做到什么，“为什么突然提起这个？”  
  
“没什么，只是感到自己眼界的狭小，有太多东西闻所未闻，海洋的另一边有大陆，山顶上有耕地和村庄，水可以凝结成冰……我不知道，我只是想，也许那个妖木制造的幻境中出现的森林也可能是真的，也许三百年前这片大陆确实遍布河川，我只是觉得这一切都很神奇，又美好，就像你一样。”  
  
“我哪有像你说得那样……”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“你绝对是。”  
  
巴基突然产生了某种不切实际的幻想，“也许等这一切都结束了，我们可以一起去流浪，去看看这片大陆上到底都有些什么，也许我们可以出海，也许我们可以到达另一边，也许我们可以成为最伟大的冒险家，写上十卷的游记——”  
  
“我还以为你的愿望是当骑士。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
 “我感觉自己已经试过那个了，我改注意了。”巴基翻了个白眼，但并没有真正改变心意，他抬手摸了摸脖子上的项链，别管这是给男人还给女人戴的，它都意味着承诺，相濡以沫，不相分离。  
  
如果史蒂夫需要他，无论如何，他会留在史蒂夫身边。  
  
史蒂夫笑着点头，“也是呢。”停顿片刻又说道，“也许你的主意也不坏。”  
  
“哈，不要敷衍了，王子殿下。”  
  
“我说真的，也许我愿意……我真的愿意，只要和你一起。”史蒂夫看着巴基，无比真诚。  
  
巴基正想回话，房门忽地打开了，娜塔莎冲了进来。史蒂夫和巴基都下意识地直起身，看向门口。  
  
娜塔莎看看兄长，又看看巴基，神情中藏不住恐慌。  
  
“怎么了，娜塔莎？出了什么事？”  
  
“王城内又出现叛乱，克林特救下了托尼的父亲，托尼的城堡开始出兵了。”  
  
史蒂夫面露喜色，巴基也感到高兴，他们终于拥有了强大的后援，“这是好事。”  
  
但娜塔莎仍然面色苍白，“红骷髅带着他的兵马正向我们这边赶来……”  
  
“为什么？这不合理，他不应该好好保护王城吗？不过来了也好，省得我们长途行军赶回首都，那至少也得需要十天的时间。如果他们在那边，我怕克林特他们守不住。如果等不到托尼的援军，那可就要遭殃了。”  
  
“施密特抛弃了首都，所以克林特他们才得以行动。”娜塔莎解释道。  
  
“到底是为什么？”  
  
“是为了巴基而来。”娜塔莎语气沉重地回答。  
  
巴基完全无法理解娜塔莎在说什么，他皱着眉，努力思考，就是想不出自己与红骷髅之间的关联。史蒂夫却好像已经醒悟一般，全身戒备，如临大敌，“有没有厄斯金主教的消息？”  
  
“有，”娜塔莎回答，“主教他已经不幸遇害了……克林特他们找到了主教的尸首。他们似乎对他进行了某种折磨……”娜塔莎回答道。  
  
“怎么会……”巴基捂住嘴巴，他觉得胃中刚刚摄入的食物在翻滚。  
  
史蒂夫只是双手叉腰，摇了摇头，他开始把桌边椅子上的盔甲穿戴回身上，“不能让巴基落到他手上。”  
  
“什么意思？”巴基问道，他仍然觉得自己的脑袋蒙蒙的。  
  
“魔法，巴基，施密特想必是为了魔法而来。”史蒂夫迅速地穿戴好自己先前的装备，挂上长剑，背好盾牌，“我虽然不知道为什么，但一定是与他抓走厄斯金主教相同的目的。”  
  
“等等，史蒂夫，我也——”还不等巴基走下床，史蒂夫已经准备出门。  
  
“娜塔莎，让巴基留在这。”史蒂夫交代道。  
  
还不等巴基抗议，娜塔莎先一把拽住了史蒂夫的手臂，“史蒂夫，这样真的好吗？根据现在的情报，施密特不仅仅能够以火焰为武器，活着逃离战场的士兵都说，他们‘看到了’地狱。没有魔法，我们要如何对付一个魔法师？”  
  
“他获得了厄斯金主教的能力？这更加证明我的想法。”史蒂夫看着娜塔莎，又扭头看看巴基，目光坚定，“而且不行，巴基绝对不行，他甚至不知道自己是如何做到之前那些事情的，他算不上一个魔法师。”说着他甩开娜塔莎的手臂，径直走了出去。  
  
巴基心中已经气炸了，史蒂夫怎能把他一个人留下来。他已经下了床，走路时脚下仍然轻飘飘的，但并无伤痛。  
  
“娜塔莎，我必须去。”巴基对仍然站在门口的娜塔莎说道。  
  
“巴基……史蒂夫说得也有道理，请不要让我为难。”娜塔莎露出恳求的神色。  
  
可惜这次，巴基决不会让步。  
  
  
  
 **[30]**  
  
 _合与互进，生物同存，物无对立。_  
 _——《驳》  
_  
  
“我的手臂呢？”巴基问道。  
  
“巴基——你冷静点，听我说——”  
  
“不，娜塔莎，我很冷静，我必须去帮助史蒂夫他们。”  
  
“如果你被红骷髅抓走怎么办！？”  
  
“如果史蒂夫他们无法胜利，又该怎么办！？”巴基叹了口气，摇摇头，“如果史蒂夫他们无法胜利，红骷髅一样会来抓我，如果我们可以战胜他，我去前线又怎么会被他抓走？红骷髅不止有一个人，他们还有成千上万的士兵，而我们本来就人手不足——”  
  
“你去了的话，一个人又能做得了什么？”娜塔莎质问道，“你以为我不想和史蒂夫一起战斗吗？你以为我喜欢每天低声下气地去四处游说领主？我知道我一个人在战场上根本贡献不了什么——”  
  
“但是你在后方可以改变一切，娜塔莎，我却不同，我没有其他事情可做，只是躲藏于此，对目前的状况没有任何的帮助。我还没有那么自以为是，不会觉得自己现在跑出去能够带来怎样重大的影响，那些什么见鬼的魔法，雨和地震，我无法控制它们 ……我只有我的剑。但如果让我选的话，我会选择和他一起，一起战斗。”  
  
“如果你被抓走了，也许红骷髅能够获得你的能力，如果是那样的话，让你远离战场是最明智的选择。相信我，史蒂夫的决定不可能只是为了保护你那么简单。”  
  
“你的意思是我去了会带来更大的麻烦。”巴基沉声道。  
  
娜塔莎眼神坚定，“是的。”  
  
巴基咬着下嘴唇，在房间中站了许久，最终说道：“好吧，我暂时答应留下来。”  
  
娜塔莎似乎松了一口气，她脸上露出微笑，眼神里却没有笑意， “太好了，巴基，这样我对史蒂夫也好有交代。你需要再好好歇一阵。”  
  
娜塔莎留在了城堡里，城堡成为了临时的皇宫。  
  
娜塔莎仍然有她作为公主的身份，城堡被占领之后，大多数曦兰人乐于服务于他们的公主殿下，随公主来到城堡的，还有其他各地已经降服的首领们。  
  
史蒂夫离开的第二天清晨，巴基早早起床，装好了手臂的金属外套，穿戴整齐，与娜塔莎一起参与晨间议会，他们商讨战局，计划接下去的出访路线，等待前方传来的消息。  
  
这样的生活持续了三日，巴基每天都在忧虑中度过，他会从城堡高窗看向曦兰国首都的方向，去猜测目前的局面。  
  
他不知道史蒂夫现在在哪里，也不知道对方现在状况如何。巴基后悔自己做出的决定。  
  
第四天晨间议事的时候，突然有一名曦兰国的士兵从会议厅外闯了进来，他满身灰黑，表情惊恐，一进屋就面对娜塔莎的方向跪倒了，在他身后，同来的瓦尔兰士兵也是仪容憔悴，但显得稍微镇定一些。  
  
“怎么了？”娜塔莎立即站起身，双手扶着会议厅中的石桌面。  
  
“公主殿下……红骷髅来了……我们的先遣小队已经与他们交手……”曦兰国的士兵只说了这些。  
  
“施密特的军队距离我们的在前线的营地还有两天路程，菲利普斯首领想要询问巴恩斯队长的状况——”那个瓦尔兰士兵开口道。  
  
娜塔莎立即不悦地打断了他的话，“巴恩斯队长身体不适，仍然需要静养——”  
  
“我不需要！”坐在娜塔莎身边的巴基立即站起来，不容许娜塔莎替自己回答，“你们带路，我们立即动身回前线，我的伤已经全好了。”  
  
瓦尔兰士兵面露喜色，曦兰国的士兵显得犹豫不决。  
  
娜塔莎一把拽住巴基的手臂，“巴恩斯队长——”  
  
“公主殿下。”巴基回视娜塔莎，希望用眼神告诉她自己心意已决。  
  
娜塔莎看了一眼其他人，她放开巴基的手臂，牵起他的手，把他带到会议厅的角落，巴基便暂且服从。待到他们远离众人，娜塔莎才低声说道，“巴基，我还以为你答应了不去。”  
  
巴基回头看了一眼远道而来的两名士兵，回道：“那是几天之前，现在看看那两个家伙的样子，我不知道我们是否还能赢。”  
  
“巴基！现在可不是说丧气话的时候。”  
  
“我不是说丧气话，娜塔莎，只是实事求是。而且你也看到了，至少那些瓦尔兰人需要我，他们觉得，只要我们也有魔法师，就还有希望。”娜塔莎低下头，沉默不语。现在巴基双手牵起娜塔莎的手，轻声安慰道：“你也担心史蒂夫不是吗？我去了，有人保护他。”  
  
娜塔莎终于抬头看巴基的眼睛，“你真的很爱他……”  
  
巴基有些不好意思地错开眼神，“是啊，还是他先说的呢。神啊，想来那已经是很久以前的事情了。这样也好，不会有任何遗憾。”  
  
“本来也不会有遗憾。”娜塔莎坚持道。  
  
“嗯，所以他去哪里，我会跟上。”  
  
“好吧。”娜塔莎点头道，“去吧，照顾好史蒂夫，也照顾好你自己。”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
娜塔莎与其他曦兰国首领商议，决定再派出一千守军，跟随巴基一起赶去支援。巴基与从前线回来的两名士兵一起，在午后出发，赶往瓦尔兰和曦兰国联合军的驻地。  
  
重新回到马背上让巴基逐渐回想起先前的情景，骑马于旷野奔袭给他一种奇怪的感觉，空气中有水汽在飘荡，他本应该知晓控制它们的咒文。巴基低下头，瞟见自己腰间的长剑，剑柄上有流动的花纹，原先巴基只认为那是图样，而现在，他突然觉得那也有可能是文字。  
  
索尔……那个奇怪的异国铁匠到底给了他一把什么样的剑呢？  
  
但无论如何，巴基顾不上琢磨这些，他们已经没有时间再返回早先的村落，去把那个铁匠找出来问个明白。如果巴基能碰碰运气，再次用这个东西呼云唤雨，那自是再好不过，但如果不能，那么它至少是一把好剑。  
  
他们花了整整两天的时间，才到达前线大营，这里到处都是受伤的士兵，他们显得疲惫又绝望，有些人认出了巴基，露出喜悦的神色。巴基冲他们笑笑，跳下马，走到一个年轻的瓦尔兰士兵身边，伸出左手，想要试试能不能帮他压制肩膀上还在渗血的伤口。没想到那个年轻士兵摇了摇头，指向旁边同样才被抬下马的曦兰国士兵，“队长，他伤得比较厉害。”  
  
曦兰国士兵被箭射伤了眼睛，额头也有烧伤，腹部裹着绷带。  
  
巴基心中感动，要放在一年之前，瓦尔兰人与曦兰人几乎不可能有这样的交情。战争把士兵团结在一起。巴基点点头，走过去，左手贴近曦兰国士兵的伤口，能够感到灼伤下的血脉。人体的大部分似乎都是水，它们控制着人体元素，构成不同功能的器官。巴基尝试着运用他的力量，右手不由自主地放到腰间，握住他的剑柄。  
  
一瞬间，巴基眼前一白，有什么力量击中了他的左手手掌，巴基向后退了半步，移开手臂。曦兰国的伤兵突然面露喜色。他的额头仍然是狰狞的伤疤，但似乎突然间有了精神，从几乎昏厥的状况下坐了起来，“队长，太感谢了！我感觉好多了！”  
  
周围的伤病爆发出掌声，巴基有些尴尬地笑了笑，他仍然不知道自己是如何办到的，也许他应该尝试治疗更多的士兵。这样想着，巴基又朝刚刚那个瓦尔兰国的年轻人走去。  
  
年轻的士兵却再次拒绝了。  
  
“队长，您还要对付那个红骷髅，不用在我们身上浪费体力了，这点伤，忍忍就会好。”  
  
巴基望向周围，发现所有的士兵都在点头同意，他不想给任何人错误的幻想，但也不想夺走他们的希望，于是巴基点了点头，向首领的帐篷走去。  
  
史蒂夫并不在营地里，他已经带着士兵攻克了最近的一座城堡，筑起守城攻势，等待施密特大军的到来。菲利普斯看到巴基出现，似乎松了口气。他们简单交换了一下情报，巴基便要带领新来的一千士兵去与史蒂夫汇合。  
  
“我听说不能让红骷髅抓到你？”菲利普斯突然对巴基说道。  
  
巴基知道那一定是史蒂夫劝服菲利普斯让巴基不要打仗的理由，于是巴基回答道：“我听说不能让红骷髅活着抓到我，我会保证这样的事情不会发生。”  
  
“如果你死了，我们的士兵将受到严重的打击。你是他们的希望。”  
  
“也许，但我们每个人都是希望，如果我们不能胜利，我躲在这里也无济于事。”  
  
菲利普斯点点头，巴基离开营地，向史蒂夫所在的城堡赶去。  
  
还没到达城堡，巴基已经能够闻到空气中烧焦的味道，越向那个方向前进，空气越发干燥，气流卷着水汽向相反的方向吹，那不是自然的风。  
  
巴基身边的士兵似乎也能感觉到空气中的异动，越接近城堡，他们就显得愈发心神不宁。巴基仍然能够靠着自己的手臂吸引周遭匮乏的水汽，他回想起与史蒂夫一行在风神庙看到的妖兽幻影，做好了继续与幻象战斗的心理准备。  
  
“施密特也许会施展迷幻的法术，等到我们抵达，无论你们看到怎样的情景，要知道，他们只有普通士兵，没有其他，如果你们看到什么怪物，那些都是幻觉。不去想象，就能看到真实。”巴基向他身后的所有士兵交代。  
  
城堡应该已经近在眼前了，然而远远望去，前方只有一团腾起的灰尘，接地连天。他们终于冲进了烟尘当中，城堡的有了模糊的影子，然而天色也越来越暗。  
  
大风开始卷起地上的尘土，热辣辣地吹在他们脸上，巴基终于赶到了城墙下。  
  
不出意外的，史蒂夫正带着一队人马，在城堡外墙下与敌方来袭的士兵阵列相对，他们并没有看到什么怪物，只是橙红色的火焰。以及红黑的旗帜飘荡在空中。  
  
敌军敲响锣鼓，四匹马车上走下来一个身披红袍的男人，他下了马车，蹬上一个临时搭建的金属台子。  
  
“那是红神主教！”巴基身后，有曦兰国的士兵说道。一瞬间，所有的士兵开始窃窃私语。  
  
“曦兰国的士兵们！你们所追随的人是叛国者，他来历不明，被国王领养，恩将仇报，想要杀人篡位，你们就愿意跟着这样的人来反抗你们的主神吗？”  
  
在皮尔斯宣讲的的台子两侧，有巨大的金属容器一次摆开，足足有三五十个。巴基看到那些士兵正在一次往容器里倾倒黑土，火焰接连被点燃，空气被烤得更加炙热，空气中的水分在流失。  
  
“你才是叛国者！你联合邪恶的法师施密特，谋杀国王，意图篡位！我们信仰我们的红神，那并非你崇尚的火焰，我们曦兰国的主神，代表光明。”史蒂夫同样对皮尔斯喊话，他的声音洪亮，毫不动摇，“你不仅仅杀死了父王，陷害于我，还软禁娜塔莎公主，并谋杀了父王亲信的尼克·弗瑞。你以霍华德·史塔克领事的性命相要挟，逼迫史塔克家族服从于你，现在真相都已经暴露了，你还敢再这里提到我们的主神！？简直恬不知耻！”  
  
史蒂夫身后的士兵呐喊起来，等到人声稍弱，史蒂夫继续说道，“除此之外，你还一手推翻了父王颁布的和平法案，你到底杀死了多少无辜的瓦尔兰人！？”  
  
突然间，一阵大风凭空在双方军队间的空地上卷了起来，越吹越烈，大盆里的火焰随风窜动，越烧越旺，皮尔斯的军队突然分开一条缝隙，从队伍中骑马出列的，正是红骷髅施密特。  
  
红骷髅爆发出诡异的笑声，“还说什么废话，交出你们那个会魔法的瓦尔兰人，可以饶你们活命，若是反抗，格杀勿论。”  
  
“你想都别想！”史蒂夫已经挥着长剑带领自己的人冲了出去，红骷髅身后的士兵也开始冲刺，盛着火焰的几个容器中火苗突然蹿高，在空中腾起，红骷髅只是挥了挥手，火球便向城堡的方向飞来。  
  
“快躲开！”巴基大叫着让自己带来的士兵避险，并带领他们加入战斗。  
  
火球不断从天而降，巴基纵马冲到最前面，“史蒂夫！”  
  
史蒂夫回头看到他，惊讶了一下，但随即挡下敌方士兵刺来的长矛。  
  
“巴基！我说了叫你不要来。”史蒂夫在战斗的空隙对巴基大喊。  
  
“我会听你的就怪了！”巴基回答道，他们的马聚到一处，分向相反的方向，迎击敌人。  
  
史蒂夫虽然戴着头盔，但巴基能够想象他会因为他的话露出笑容。  
  
又一颗火球从天而降，巴基和史蒂夫纷纷跳下马背向一边翻滚避险。  
  
天空中开始散下带着火焰的箭，他们的士兵拼命抵挡，火焰再次飞来。史蒂夫朝巴基扑过来，把他撞向一边，两个人向一边滚了两圈，躲过一次攻击。  
  
士兵们在混战，但是敌人的军队明显占了优势，他们不惧怕燃烧的火焰。巴基和史蒂夫身边不停有人倒下。  
  
不久之后，他们周围的人突然变少了，巴基抬起头，看到红骷髅在战群中锁定了史蒂夫的位置，正向这边骑马过来。  
  
皮尔斯的士兵给红骷髅让路，他控制的气流和火焰在他身边乱窜，没有人敢靠近。但就巴基的观察，施密特虽然能够控制气流，却并没有达到厄斯金主教的程度，他稍稍放心下来。  
  
史蒂夫推了他身边的巴基一把，示意他躲开。巴基只肯退开两步。  
  
“王子殿下，我听说了不少关于你的事情，那些老家伙们都很看得起你，然而今天，就是你的死期了。真可惜不能让那些已经死掉的老头子亲眼看着他们的希望破灭。”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，什么希望，但是该死的人是你！”史蒂夫高声回击。  
  
红骷髅突然从马背上腾空跳下，史蒂夫也冲上去，红色的火光砸在史蒂夫盾牌上，一下就把他弹了出去，盾牌脱手，落在地上。史蒂夫自己落地的同时，红骷髅再次召唤火焰，击中史蒂夫的腹部，把他抛向更远的地方。巴基发出惊呼，史蒂夫在地上滚了几圈，最终不动了，巴基惊恐地跑上去，跪倒在史蒂夫身边，翻过他的身体。  
  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！你怎么样？”  
  
史蒂夫动了动，发出一声呻吟，他拽掉自己的头盔，在巴基的搀扶下坐起来，倒抽了一口气。巴基看到他腹部的铠甲被打列了一块，铠甲下渗出深红色的血。  
  
“我没事……”史蒂夫回答道，那明显是谎话。  
  
巴基咬着牙，回头去看正在向他们逼近的红骷髅。也许他应该再尝试一下，这样下去，他们必死无疑。  
  
巴基放开史蒂夫，史蒂夫拽住巴基握剑的手腕，“巴基——”他摇摇头，嘴角也有血迹。巴基同样摇头，他不顾阻拦站起身，向红骷髅走去，把史蒂夫留在身后。  
  
“你是什么东西？”红骷髅不屑地抬手一挥，橙红色的火焰向巴基扑来，巴基努力感受周围微少的水汽，由长剑聚拢，他对着火焰用力劈去，火焰竟然在空中被划破，呲得一声变成一团黑色的烟雾，升了起来。  
  
哈，巴基在心中欢喜，这竟然有用。然而红骷髅却同样露出了丑恶的笑容，“原来是你，你就是那个魔法师，这真是得来全不费功夫。”  
  
巴基可不会这样就被吓倒，他捡起脚边史蒂夫的盾牌，一手拿盾，一手持剑，也许这个红骷髅并没有什么了不起。  
  
疾风裹着火球再次向他飞来，他的长剑周围亮起蓝色的光，劈开火焰。红骷髅的攻势越来越猛，巴基觉得他周遭的水分几乎被烧尽。红骷髅也从腰间抽出了剑，向巴基砍来，巴基以盾牌抵挡，盾牌的皮带却被烧得僵硬断裂。  
  
红骷髅接着砍来第二剑，巴基只得直接用左手抓住了剑刃，他自己的长剑则刺进了红骷髅的肩膀。  
  
巴基正要窃喜，红骷髅的剑上开始出现火光，对方丑陋可怖的红色面孔带着扭曲的微笑，火焰从剑刃燃着，红骷髅的全身似乎都燃着了，巴基觉得周围本就干热的空气变得更烫。他握着自己的剑柄，集中精力召唤水汽，有那么短暂的几秒，红骷髅被巴基左手握住的剑刃腾起了黑烟，但巴基还来不及兴奋，火焰已经重新燃烧，一瞬间竟然融化巴基左手得金属外皮。  
  
巴基还没有反应过来，他只感到一阵强大的冲击力，把自己整个身体都甩了出去，同时红骷髅的长剑一劈到底，巴基看到自己的左手，竟然被火焰的光刃削去了一大片。  
  
他倒在地上，自己的长剑还扎在红骷髅身上，全身灼烧般疼痛。  
  
“真是糟糕透了，我还以为是个厉害的法师，没想到如此不堪一击，真是浪费感情，我看也没有留下你的必要了……”红骷髅在一边唠叨，巴基只想让他闭嘴。  
  
“巴基——！”他听到史蒂夫叫他的名字，正在向他跑过来，只不过另一边的红骷髅距他更近。  
  
头晕眼花中，巴基感到自己的身体被从地上提了起来，随后又重重摔下去。现在他自己的意识都模糊了。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫终于来到他身边了，他想让史蒂夫快点逃跑，不过史蒂夫不可能逃跑，所以这样也很好，巴基想着，他努力想要睁开眼睛，史蒂夫正抱着他跪在地上。  
  
但红骷髅仍然在那里，他会杀死他们，巴基想，还好他在这，在史蒂夫身边，他并不感到恐惧，只是惋惜。  
  
红骷髅还在逼近，史蒂夫大喊着扑到巴基身上，用自己的身体遮蔽巴基的身体。  
  
红骷髅向他们发出了最后的致命一击，巴基看到明亮的白色光芒。  
  



	8. 第七章

**[31]**  
  
 _如此行事，了解眼下的时间，是醒来的时刻了，我们比想象中更加接近于解救之道。*_  
 _——《罗曼书信》  
_  
  
看到巴基出现，史蒂夫只生气了一小会儿，一是他必须专注于眼前的战斗，二是史蒂夫早也料想到巴基不会老老实实听他的话，乖乖待在林鲁弗斯堡。史蒂夫知道他早晚会赶来，只是时间长短的问题。  
  
毕竟如果双方处境交换，史蒂夫也一定会赶来，说不定会比巴基跑得更快。  
  
内心里，他几乎在等待巴基出现。  
  
有巴基在身边也是很好的，起码史蒂夫不用每天心神不宁，忧虑着红骷髅会不会直接找到巴基的所在，在自己不知情的情况下便把他带走。巴基和他肩并肩的时候，史蒂夫才最能安心。  
  
可惜这种安心没能持续太久，红骷髅出现了，面貌比初见时还要狰狞怪异，无论是史蒂夫手下的曦兰士兵还是瓦尔兰士兵全都面带惧色。史蒂夫腹部的盔甲被他的火焰烧出一个大窟窿，腹部的伤口痛得难以忍受，让他几乎昏厥。史蒂夫勉强睁开眼，看到巴基站在他身前，捡起了他的盾牌。  
  
不、不、不！史蒂夫心中大叫，他勉强翻了个身，从地上摇摇晃晃地爬起来，有深红色的液体滴在灰黑的焦土地上。巴基冲向了红骷髅。史蒂夫还能回忆起自己在角斗场上，巴基是如何抵挡巨人，救他逃脱的，他知道那条怪异的手臂带给巴基力量，然而史蒂夫也知道红骷髅更强大。  
  
一声呼嚎后，红骷髅的整个身体都燃起火焰，从他手握的剑柄上燃到剑刃，巴基的长剑与红骷髅相交处蹦出火花，然后是火焰熄灭的黑色的烟雾，巴基的身体周围也出现了淡淡的蓝光。  
  
那是巴基的魔法，他在奋力抵抗，却没能坚持太久。  
  
火焰的力量终于胜出，巴基向后踉跄，长剑脱手，他用左手去抵挡——  
  
不！史蒂夫奋力地用剑撑着站直身体，却眼看着巴基的手臂被削去半截，他的身体像个士兵木偶一般被红骷髅提起来，又甩了出去。史蒂夫跃上前接住巴基的身体，两个人都向后退，重新跌在了地上。  
  
“巴基——！”史蒂夫惊慌失措地扒开巴基战损的铠甲，紫色的石头碎片散在巴基的胸口。史蒂夫送给他的砏石项链仍然耷拉在巴基的脖子上，但此时已经断掉，石头受热崩裂，甚至有小小的碎片扎进巴基胸口的皮肤中。巴基的前胸仍然起伏，但气息却变得微弱。史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏也要碎成一片片。  
  
“巴基！坚持住！”史蒂夫去查看巴基断掉的枯木手臂，那条手臂断裂处似乎有生命，断枝扭曲蠕动，断口处仍然不断腾起黑烟，发出滋滋的声响，整段手臂都在逐渐变黑。火焰似乎在折磨着那条妖力附着的断臂，史蒂夫几乎可以听到无声的嘶嚎。好在手臂的痛苦似乎并没有传递到巴基那里，巴基眉头紧皱，只是显得虚弱不堪，却并没有被他的左臂所困扰。他的眼睛微微睁开一条缝隙，举起了自己的右手。他的右手上一片潮湿鲜红。  
  
“血……”巴基轻声说道。  
  
“你还有哪里伤到？”史蒂夫内心关切，立即问道。  
  
“你的……”  
  
他这才意识到，巴基右手上沾的血迹，来源于自己腹部的伤口，“我没事，巴基……”  
  
史蒂夫抱紧巴基的身体，巴基几乎已经昏迷，但他攥紧沾有史蒂夫血迹的右手，仍然轻声念着，“不能让你……要……保护你。”  
  
“不不，巴基，我会保护你……”史蒂夫这样安慰道，但那真心没什么说服力，他并没有什么拯救局面的办法、  
  
除了决心和手中的剑，史蒂夫什么都没有，但即使他不能做到保护巴基的生命，史蒂夫也绝不会允许巴基独自死去，他愿意付出自己的生命，他们会在一起，直到最后一刻。  
  
巴基身上被火焰燎得滚烫，但又在迅速的降温，史蒂夫感到异常，现在巴基已经完全昏迷了，他的身体却开始发散出蓝色的光芒，越来越明亮，光晕也越来越大。  
  
就像一周多以前的场景一般，他们脚下的地面再次开始震颤，天空中出现了滚滚的雷鸣声，战斗的士兵们全都停滞片刻，有的瓦尔兰士兵认出那情景，开始欢呼。就连红骷髅向他们逼来的脚步都停下来，仰头查看天空。  
  
然而史蒂夫却感觉愈发恐慌，“求你了，巴基，不要这样……”巴基的身体在他的怀抱中迅速变冷，史蒂夫开始产生一种神奇的感觉，空气中四面八方的水汽开始向他们聚拢，他甚至能够感到水汽穿透自己的身体和皮肤。  
  
巴基身上的力量在积蓄，蓝色的光芒已经超越了上一次，雷鸣声渐强，突然间蓝色的光芒在巴基周身爆裂散发，一股巨大的力量撞击史蒂夫的胸口，把他从巴基的身边抛了出去，史蒂夫摔在地上，连滚了好几圈，四肢都痛得要命，砂砾和碎石划破了他的脸颊。紧接着，暴雨猛然坠落，大地都在摇摆。  
  
雨水开始降低周遭的温度，主教大军点起的火焰开始熄灭。瓦尔兰人在欢呼庆祝，然而红骷髅却并未表现出丝毫的畏惧。他只是看着地上躺着的蓝光包裹的巴基，不懈地一步一步走到近前，举起手中的剑。暗红的光让冰凉的雨水一瞬间蒸发成气体，火焰再次燃烧起来。  
  
“这样看来，这个愚蠢的家伙也不是毫无用途。他的法力，是我的了！”红骷髅狂笑着走到巴基身边，念着无人能懂的咒语，史蒂夫再次从地上站起来，可惜他的动作因为伤痛迟缓不堪。  
  
必须赶到巴基身边才行！但是无论手脚都不服从史蒂夫的支配，他走了三步，再次跪下，眼睁睁看着红骷髅的长剑垂直向下，穿透了蓝色的光，笔直地刺入巴基的腹部，蓝色的光芒开始被从巴基身上抽走，汇集到红骷髅的剑上。天空中仍然电闪雷鸣，大地越来越剧烈地震动，裂开沟壑。  
  
“不……”史蒂夫用尽全身的力气站起来，向红骷髅冲刺，巴基周身散发的蓝色光芒几乎就要消失了，史蒂夫挥起自己的剑砍向红骷髅。  
  
红骷髅已经不再需要巴基的身体，他从巴基身上拔起剑，轻而易举地招架史蒂夫的攻击。随后他只是轻轻动了动另一只未拿剑的手，史蒂夫的胸前突然就烧起了那种不属于自然的火焰，史蒂夫胸前的石头项链也突然崩碎，巴基给他的，母亲给他的——  
  
紫色的碎石片扎进史蒂夫的胸口，黑色的不知名的石头产生裂纹，裂缝侵入石头中心，石头一下炸开，碎成粉末，史蒂夫先觉得胸口钝痛，有什么力量从外界被强行挤压进来，痛得他无法呼吸，他尝试扩张肺部，张开嘴，用力吼叫，那股压进他身体中的力量终于被强行向外推，迅速地膨胀，又在一瞬间冲破了他的身体。  
  
金色的光芒从他身边辐射到周遭，史蒂夫完全没有意识到那光芒来源于自己。  
  
他只记得巴基受伤了，巴基躺在地上，奄奄一息，红骷髅的长剑穿透了他的身体，史蒂夫愤怒又悲伤，他顾不上思考自己从哪里获得了重新站起来战斗的能力，他只知道现在他还能站起来，他还能举起长剑，腹部的伤口也在疼痛中变得麻木。  
  
只要他还能战斗，就不可以放弃。  
  
红骷髅瞪着史蒂夫，似乎看到了什么让他反胃的景象，无论他看到的是什么，史蒂夫都心怀感激。红骷髅召唤火球，倾盆暴雨也无法浇灭的火焰向史蒂夫飞来，但这一次史蒂夫似乎能够感觉到那火，他能感觉到在空中跳跃的光和热，史蒂夫手中的长剑映出了红色的光。  
  
他用剑去招架，火球奇异地化成长舌卷住了史蒂夫的剑刃，火焰很烫，但史蒂夫并不感到恐惧，热度从剑身传到剑柄，他手握的长剑温度时而升高时而降低。  
  
史蒂夫终于意识到，是自己在控制那火焰，而不是红骷髅。  
  
这样的认知让史蒂夫感到惊奇，但他也迅速适应，做出反应，向红骷髅挥剑过去。剑刃带着火焰砍向敌人，对方脸上是一副暴怒的表情，举剑招架史蒂夫的攻势。  
  
而这一次，奇迹般的，史蒂夫的力量占了上风。他拼命挥剑，逼得红骷髅开始后退。史蒂夫要让这家伙远离巴基的身体。  
  
两不相容的火焰与雨水一起在风中飞溅，史蒂夫不仅仅能感受到手上握的剑，还有水，还有空气的流动和他脚下的大地，他从未如此敏感地意识到自己所处的环境过，这也许就是——所谓的魔法？  
  
史蒂夫不清楚，也用不着弄清楚，他只需要赢取胜利。  
  
红骷髅变得气急败坏，更多的火焰开始在他们周遭的土地上燃烧，暴雨降下，在火焰上蒸发成雾气，却不能减损那橙色分毫。史蒂夫感觉到热，甚至烫。红骷髅口中念动咒语，不断的让火焰聚集。  
  
史蒂夫也试图控制那些火焰，但刀剑的比拼又让他无暇分心。  
  
也许他不应该与红骷髅争抢那火焰的力量，史蒂夫能够感觉到其他，大地的脉动，以及从天而降的，无穷无尽的水。那是巴基的力量带来的降雨，现在史蒂夫也能感觉到它们。史蒂夫向后踉跄，长剑扎进焦土，支撑自己站稳，他的身体通过长剑与大地连接，他试图摸清那其中蕴含的力量。  
  
还有水。水一直在那里。  
  
史蒂夫突然回想起小时候，他在皇宫外的生活，奥拉小镇外，即使是河床干枯的时日，只要不断向下挖，总能挖到潮湿的土。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼，他手中的剑似乎带来某种联通的作用。地上的火焰突然开始发出噼里啪啦的响声，雨水与火焰交汇处腾起更浓的水雾，现在雨水在吞噬那些火焰了，一点一点，而那些火焰的根基，也开始被土地深处渗出地表的潮气所动摇。  
  
红骷髅变得气急败坏，现在他的火焰不再占上风，他的长剑对史蒂夫刺来，史蒂夫轻而易举地格挡，一剑扎入红骷髅的胸口。  
  
红骷髅惨叫一声，站稳脚，全身都腾起暗红的光。但史蒂夫也知道那力量，他用力握住剑柄。  
  
红骷髅身上的红光越来越亮，那却不再由他自己控制。  
  
史蒂夫掌握了主动，红骷髅开始意识到他的失败，红光不仅仅向外辐射，还在侵入他的身体，他那张本就丑陋无比的面孔进一步扭曲。史蒂夫最后大吼一声，将已经扎入的长剑一刺到底。  
  
红骷髅发出刺耳的嚎叫声，周身都变得通红透明，光晕缓缓扩散，又收缩，最终完全晕进了红骷髅的身体。  
  
史蒂夫用力抽剑——红光在红骷髅体内维持了数秒，猛地爆裂。  
  
史蒂夫被冲击力推向后方，周遭的火焰一瞬熄灭。  
  
红光直冲天际，光柱由粗转细，红骷髅随着红光的消散，消失不见了。  
  
史蒂夫从地上爬起来，周围发出了欢呼声。红神主教大军的号角也同时吹响，他们的战斗还没有胜利，不过士兵们斗志被无限激发，他们喊着口号，冲向敌人。  
  
史蒂夫突然想起了巴基，他跑回巴基身边，跪倒在他身旁。捧住巴基的脸颊，探查呼吸。  
  
巴基的脸蛋被雨水浇得冰凉，他的身体周遭凝成了白色的霜，雨水冲刷也不化去。红色的血染满巴基的衣襟。他的呼吸非常微弱，却仍然存在，史蒂夫的手指有些颤抖。  
  
“我可以治好你的……”史蒂夫说道，他强迫自己这样相信。虽然史蒂夫还不知道怎样运用那突然获得的力量，但如果巴基能够治疗他人，史蒂夫也可以为巴基疗伤。  
  
他跪在巴基身边，双手轻压在巴基腹部的伤口处，闭上眼睛，集中精力。  
  
水和气息，史蒂夫努力去控制那些，他的掌心下泛起金黄色的光，逐渐包裹了巴基的身体。巴基左臂那只枯木的妖怪似乎已经完全被红骷髅的火焰烧死了，手臂断裂的地方还残存着灰黑色的枯枝，史蒂夫不知道那是好是坏，但巴基体内的气息在光芒包裹下逐渐恢复了强韧，史蒂夫放开手，再次去探他的鼻息，这次他能感觉到虽然虚弱却稳定的呼吸。巴基的胸口开始正常的起伏，金色的光芒映照着他的脸颊。  
  
士兵们已经开始把敌人向远方逼退，皮尔斯用来演讲的台子也已经被拆毁，皮尔斯本人和他来时乘坐的马车却不见了踪影。  
  
“找到皮尔斯！”史蒂夫对他身旁的士兵高声命令，有两个士兵抬着担架跑过来，他们把巴基的身体放到担架上。  
  
“把巴恩斯队长抬回城堡，好好照看。”  
  
“那您呢，王子殿下？”士兵对史蒂夫讲话的语气似乎多了一丝先前没有的敬畏。  
  
史蒂夫取掉自己身上挂着的盔甲碎片，凑近握了握巴基冰凉的右手，“给我找一身盔甲来，顺便再找一匹马。”史蒂夫命令道。  
  
他还不能陪同巴基一起回去，他还需要继续作战。  
  
皮尔斯的军队不肯降服，战役打了一天一夜，暴雨在傍晚时分便停止，乌云散尽，让明亮皎洁月光洒下来。他们没有再次点燃火把，只是在星月的指引下继续战斗，击退敌人。  
  
最后一面火焰军旗倒下了，他们取得了战斗的胜利，天空已经逐渐范青，月亮开始在天空上隐没。  
  
史蒂夫疲惫极了，他简单向手下的士兵交代善后。士兵们为他找来的另一匹战马也不幸牺牲，于是史蒂夫就近牵走了看到的第一匹马，跨上马背，一路狂奔赶回城堡中。  
  
城堡中的侍卫立即给赶回的王子殿下带路，史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地冲进巴基的卧房。  
  
房门在史蒂夫身后关上了。  
  
巴基躺在床上，向上一次一样昏迷不醒，史蒂夫掀开他身上的盖的毯子，巴基腹部的伤口已经变成了一道粉色的伤疤，那一定是魔法的功效，他的胸口一起一伏，呼吸均匀稳定，只是沉沉地睡着。他的左臂已经完全没有了，断裂处的伤口被清洁过，虽然狰狞，但看似已经结痂多年，是很老很老的伤疤了。  
  
史蒂夫终于放心下来，他突然想起自己先前受的伤，掀起衣襟看了一眼，发现自己的腹部也只剩下一片红色的痕迹，并没有伤口，好像不曾流血。  
  
这一切都太奇怪了，难道巴基濒死的时候把他的力量传给了史蒂夫？但是史蒂夫已经没有力气去思考，他跪坐在巴基床边的地上，趴在巴基身旁，眼皮范沉。  
  
虽然巴基看起来没事了，但史蒂夫仍然有点担心，他握住巴基的右手，指尖感觉着皮肤下面流动的血液。史蒂夫仍然能感觉到那些水，还有气息，他合上眼睛，就那样在巴基身边睡着了。  
  
  
  
 **[32]**  
  
 _公主路易莎·罗曼诺夫与邦浩尔城王子克里斯蒂安·维斯特夫成婚。克里斯蒂安王子系维斯特夫城主养子，二人育有一子一女。_  
 _——《曦兰国皇室族谱》  
_  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己的额头上凉凉的，很舒服，他动了动眼皮，上下睫毛都粘在了一起，让他的眼睛发痒。  
  
“史蒂夫！哦神啊，真是太好了……”史蒂夫听到第一个声音，那是巴基。  
  
“红神在上……我真是恨死这家伙了，总让我担心到死。”第二个说话的是娜塔莎。  
  
“我早就说过了，这小子命硬得很。”第三个说话的人声音也极为熟悉，但史蒂夫怎么也想不起来是谁。  
  
哦，但是没关系，巴基在这，史蒂夫一边努力和沉重的眼皮以及纠缠在一起的睫毛抗争，一边努力适应刺入眼皮缝隙的明亮阳光。  
  
但是——巴基受伤了！他不仅耗尽了体力，而且被红骷髅刺穿了身体！突如其来的记忆让史蒂夫一瞬间恐慌起来，“巴基！”他开始挣扎，身上压着什么东西……他奋力扭动身体，从床上坐了起来，“巴基——”湿漉漉的毛巾从他额头上滚下来，吓了他一跳。  
  
“嘿！嘿！史蒂夫——别激动，我在这，我好好的，别担心……”  
  
现在史蒂夫看清了巴基的脸，他精神很好，笑容温和，并不像受过伤的样子，一只手安抚地轻轻抚摸着史蒂夫的手臂。史蒂夫这才长出一口气，愣愣地看着他，然后看到他左边肩膀处空荡荡的，巴基那条妖物变成的手臂彻底不见了……  
  
巴基随着史蒂夫的目光看向自己的肩膀，笑容更灿烂，“是呀！我终于摆脱了那个妖物！现在觉得浑身上下都轻松了不少，虽然平衡感跌倒了谷底，但红骷髅至少干了这点好事。”  
  
史蒂夫张开嘴，却不知道说什么，他看到了巴基身后站着的娜塔莎，在娜塔莎身边，还站着一个史蒂夫熟悉的身影——一个应该已经死掉的家伙——  
  
“弗瑞！？”史蒂夫立即又惊慌起来，“这不会是因为真的有什么冥界，我们都已经死掉了吧！？”  
  
巴基、娜塔莎和史蒂夫逃离皇城之前亲眼目睹其死亡的尼克·弗瑞相互看了一眼，都哈哈笑起来，他们越笑，史蒂夫越感到紧张。  
  
传说中的冥界不应该是一片灰白，全无色彩吗？为何娜塔莎的头发还和以往一样红，巴基的眼睛也像往常一样明亮？  
  
最终还是巴基开口了，“伙计，没人被烧到冥界，我们都还活着，你救了大家。”  
  
“我……可是弗瑞他……”  
  
“玛利亚和克林特帮我制造了假死，我才得以像你一样逃离皇宫，暗中组织皇宫内反抗皮尔斯的计划。”  
  
史蒂夫为自己先前的悲伤而感到愤怒，“你这个混蛋！我以为你死了！娜塔莎也——”  
  
“好了，史蒂夫，在你醒来之前，我已经用我能想到的话把尼克叔叔骂过一遍，我想你也想不出什么比我更厉害的词汇了。”娜塔莎对史蒂夫笑了笑。  
  
“再者说了，如果我当时不装死，现在恐怕就真死了。”弗瑞叹道。  
  
“这到底是怎么回事？为什么我会——”更多的记忆回到了史蒂夫昏昏沉沉的脑袋里，他记得自己是如何对抗红骷髅的，那些金色、红色或蓝色的光芒，空气和水，被火焰烧焦的大地。史蒂夫抬起自己的双手，他突然发现自己仍然能够感觉到一切，即使不去看，他也知道这房间中只有四人，即使不碰触，他也能感受到他人体内流动的血液和气息。他还能感觉到从窗棂缝隙中钻入的气流，穿透窗户的光线带来的分布不均的温度，以及屋内小桌上放的那壶清水。  
  
一眨眼的功夫，史蒂夫的双手都发出金黄色的光芒，房间的窗子开始轻微震颤，史蒂夫再次感觉到疲劳，重负几乎要让他倒回到床上。  
  
“史蒂夫！别紧张，放松下来，先忽略掉那些感觉……不要强迫自己去控制什么。”  
  
“可是——”史蒂夫越是努力忽略，越是紧张，他越紧张，窗子就震动得越剧烈。现在桌上的水壶也在颤抖了，有清水从水壶里溅出来。  
  
“史蒂夫！”巴基突然单手捏住史蒂夫的下巴，强迫史蒂夫看他的眼睛。巴基的眼睛像史蒂夫自己的眼睛一样蓝，因为他在凝视史蒂夫的双眼。巴基的眼睛会因为环境而变换不同基调的蓝或绿。史蒂夫觉得那双眼睛本身也许有魔力，他第一次见巴基，就已经被吸引，“听我的，放松下来，别想别的，集中精力听我的声音就好，你不需要去感觉周遭的元素。”  
  
史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，缓缓放松，窗棂慢慢恢复了平静，“我会……魔法？”史蒂夫试着推断道。  
  
“嗯……史蒂夫，我们猜测，你可能会所有的魔法……”  
  
“这怎么可能？”史蒂夫开始摇头，“一定是因为你，巴基，我从你身上获得了什么魔力，也许是红骷髅，我不知道，但是——”  
  
“我们也不知道你能做什么或不能做什么……但是史蒂夫，老国王陛下，他显然知道一些我们不知道的事情。”弗瑞说道。  
  
“父王……那我母亲……”  
  
巴基和娜塔莎都看向弗瑞，弗瑞对二人点点头，二人便准备起身离开。  
  
“慢着——”史蒂夫想要叫住他们。  
  
这时候突然有人推开了屋门，那个人身着白袍，史蒂夫怎么看怎么觉得眼熟，等他向弗瑞行礼，开口讲话，发出尖细的喉音，史蒂夫几乎从床上跳起来。  
  
“你是那个绑架我的家伙！”  
  
巴基愣了一下，显然也是才看出这人的身份，立即想想要拔剑战斗，但他的身体因为右臂的运动一下失去了平衡，撞到了娜塔莎身上，娜塔莎未能接住巴基，两个人一起倒下去。弗瑞下意识地向旁边躲闪，娜塔莎情急之下一把拉住史蒂夫的被单，史蒂夫反应不及，重心不稳，也跟着被被单卷到了床下面。三个人横七竖八地栽在床边，滑稽可笑，弗瑞忍不住扶着额头叹气。  
  
“巴基！我跟你说了你现在刚失去一条手臂不容易保持平衡，不要突然活动！”娜塔莎气愤地对巴基大吼。  
  
“我知道！我知道！但那是绑架了史蒂夫的家伙！”巴基一边说一边挣扎，想要把摔在他身上的史蒂夫推开。  
  
史蒂夫裹着被单从巴基身上滚下来，又摔在地上，这才能踉踉跄跄地爬起来，指着白衣人，“你这个绑架犯！”  
  
弗瑞竟然拦住史蒂夫，朝白衣人挥了挥手，让他先退下。  
  
“这到底是怎么回事弗瑞！？你也叛变了吗？”  
  
“我没有叛变，我们的计划根本不是这样的史蒂夫……那位僧人，来自邦浩尔岛，你的父亲，要求他们把你暂时带离王宫。”  
  
“为什么——”  
  
“因为国王陛下他已经预感到皮尔斯的叛变，他认为皮尔斯会杀了你，所以在他行动之前，国王让我联络邦浩尔岛的巴尔吉寺庙，让那里的僧人接你去岛上，让你有机会知道自己的身世。”  
  
“我的什么身世？”史蒂夫看看弗瑞，又看向还没有离开的娜塔莎和巴基，“他们可以留在这里，没有什么事情是不可以告诉他们的。”  
  
“史蒂夫，这可是你的家务事……我看公主殿下留下，我还是出去吧。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫一把拉住巴基的手腕，巴基仍然难以保持平衡，一下子又撞进史蒂夫怀里，两个人一起跌到床上。  
  
“史蒂夫！他还没办法保持平衡！不要拉他！”娜塔莎立即教训道。  
  
“不要拉我！”巴基也同时抱怨地叫起来，看来他这两天无故跌倒的次数不在少数。  
  
史蒂夫放开手，等着巴基自己爬起来，史蒂夫才从床上坐起身，两个人肩并肩坐好，“我的意思是说，巴基也是家人了，他也可以留下。”  
  
这下巴基显得有些羞赧，娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“你们这么快就私定终身了，我都不知道要给我们的好巴基什么名号才好。”  
  
“娜塔莎，别打岔。”史蒂夫再次看向弗瑞，“现在你可以说了，我到底是什么人，父王为何会觉得皮尔斯要杀我？”  
  
“史蒂夫，你并不是曦兰人……至少不全都是。”  
  
“可是他的长相！？”娜塔莎露出惊讶的神色，“他完全没有一丝一毫瓦尔兰人的特征！”  
  
现在坐在史蒂夫身边的巴基也开始打量他，“我绝对看不出他有丝毫的瓦尔兰血统。”  
  
“是的，几百年来，两族人民鲜有通婚，所以我们不知道两族混血的样貌更接近哪方。再加上，史蒂夫的母亲，也只有一半的瓦尔兰血统。”  
  
“不可能……我的母亲……她从未告诉过我……”  
  
“史蒂夫，你母亲希望保护你的安全，她为你做了许多安排，并一直保守自己的秘密，她自己的身世，就连我都被瞒住了，只有国王和你母亲二人知晓，他们为你的未来打算。但秘密不可能永远安全，总有一天，别人会发现蛛丝马迹。随着国王陛下示好瓦尔兰人，提供平等保障，起草自治城邦，皮尔斯早就对你父亲对待瓦尔兰人的态度不满，他终于开始发觉事情不对，起了疑心，暗中调查。”  
  
“如果我的血统不纯，不能继承王位，那也是顺理成章的事情，皮尔斯既然发现了我的身世，为什么不以此逼迫我离开皇宫呢？”  
  
“因为他不能那么做。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“你的血统并非不纯，史蒂夫。”  
  
“可你说他有四分之一的瓦尔兰血统。”巴基忍不住插嘴道，史蒂夫也实在痛恨弗瑞这种猜谜语般的讲话方式。  
  
“是的，但你们可能都不知道，根据古老的律法，凡皇室即可继位为曦兰国王，最早颁布这样的法令时，这片大陆还未分裂，并存的四族皇室均有联姻。后来四族演变成瓦尔兰与曦兰两国。再后来这片大陆被曦兰国统治，也就只剩下了一族皇室，但关于皇位继承的律法却没有变过。”  
  
“你是说……”娜塔莎看向是史蒂夫，他有着无可挑剔的金色头发和蓝眼睛。  
  
“史蒂夫他，的确是纯粹皇室血统……史蒂夫的母亲，是流落在外的，瓦尔兰皇室的最后一位公主。这就是皮尔斯无法容忍你，又无法公开你真实身份的原因。他必须想办法以其他理由除掉你，但是国王陛下却先一步把你送走了，出其不意，让皮尔斯彻底起了杀心。他要消灭所有的异族人，好让国家血统纯正。皮尔斯一直相信红神能够统领所有神祇，而红骷髅迎合他的想法，他认为自己可以从其他的魔法师身上吸取他们的力量。这两个人相互勾结，计谋彻底篡位。”  
  
史蒂夫惊讶地张大了嘴巴，却不知道该说什么好，他难以相信自己的母亲竟然对他隐瞒这样重大的秘密，但仔细回忆起来，母亲作为一位平民女子，真的懂得太多她不该知晓的礼仪和知识，曾经史蒂夫只把一切当做理所当然，但现在看来一切都并非偶然。  
  
“史蒂夫，我也是在回到王城后，才把事情的始末整理清楚，对于你母亲的身世，我曾经也一知半解。根据目前掌握的书信材料，我可以推断出你母亲在国王出访游历时接近他，只是为了延续皇室的血脉。她应该本就想要把你送进皇宫，但她并没有那么做，她带着刚出世的你从国王身边逃开了，隐居在乡镇，独自养育你十年之久，但最终还是被国王寻回了王宫。”  
  
“我想那大概是因为魔法……”史蒂夫似乎终于可以想通了，“我没有什么不同，现在和过去完全一样，但突然之间，我就可以感觉到那些——空气和水。”史蒂夫说着话，再次集中精神去控制窗缝中钻进来的风，“如果这不是巴基或者红骷髅对我做了什么，我想唯一不一样的事情是，母亲给我的项链碎掉了。我也不是从没考虑过那是什么，那和制成手环的陨石外表最为相似……原先我只觉得像，并不觉得是，那块石头不会让我觉得体寒，据我所知，它和手环的功效并不相同。又或者，我本来也不会魔法，便不会感到其功效，我又想过那可能只是什么很像陨石的石头。无论如何，母亲让我一直带着，不要摘下，我就从未摘下过，我觉得那块石头一直守护我平安。但现在它碎掉了……我突然之间，就会了魔法。”  
  
巴基轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的手，“在你醒来之前，我也是如此猜想的，我记得哈夫林那个老家伙在给你疗伤的时候似乎认出了那石头，所以特意送信去询问，我今日刚刚接到他的回信，他说那确实是陨石，而且是做手环的废料，被认为无用的石芯……他说那并不能保证你无法使用元素力量，只能减小魔法对你的影响，这大概就是你会对沙漠里的幻影或者鹿山下的怪物更敏感的原因吧，我的治疗魔法也因此对你无效……史蒂夫，你其实一直都在使用元素的力量而不自知，你的伤口总是比别人恢复得快，身体也更健康，那都是因为你自己的魔法，你妈妈确实想要保护你。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，他的父母花费如此心思，让他能够安全成人，而现在，史蒂夫已经没有办法再报答他们。  
  
“说起来……我到底睡了多久？我记得巴基受了重伤，连他都恢复了健康，我岂不是——”  
  
“并没有那么久。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“十天而已，”巴基说，“我的伤并非因为我自己而痊愈，史蒂夫，是你的力量治好了我。”  
  
“好了，史蒂夫，先休息吧，你才刚刚清醒，我本也没打算今天就把所有的事情都告诉你。”  
  
巴基按住史蒂夫的肩膀，让他躺回床上，现在史蒂夫确实又觉得累了，于是他老老实实地躺下，但突然又想起了什么，“皮尔斯呢！？我们并没有抓住他！红骷髅呢！？他是不是真的死了！？”  
  
“我们确实没有抓住皮尔斯，但红骷髅完全消失了，在场的人说是你杀死了他，史蒂夫。施密特本来就与皮尔斯的目的不同，他并不想统治国家，厄斯金主教幸存的学徒告诉我们，那家伙只想掌握所有的法术，为了长生不老。好了，今天就到这里了，你该休息了，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，没有再发问。巴基只是坐在他的床边，没有动换，“你们先走吧，我再陪他待会儿。”  
  
史蒂夫看到弗瑞叹了口气，娜塔莎忍不住露出坏笑，公主挽着弗瑞的手臂离开了。  
  
终于只剩下史蒂夫和巴基独处，史蒂夫才完全放松下来，他仔细观察巴基的脸，寻找任何疲劳的蛛丝马迹，但看起来他的气色真的很好，他的笑容也令史蒂夫感到愉快。  
  
“所以说，王子殿下……你确实名副其实喽？”巴基笑道。  
  
“大概吧，我还有太多的事情需要学习，我对魔法一无所知。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“嗯，我已经知道自己能够使用魔法很久了，但我知道的也非常有限，我从来都只是为了活命，没想过其他的，也许我们需要别人的帮助……可惜厄斯金主教已经不在了。”  
  
“战场上的情况到底如何？”史蒂夫问巴基。  
  
“弗瑞不愿意告诉你，他怕你急着继续出征，王宫的情况已经基本稳定了，他们希望你能够回去稳定民心。但是皮尔斯逃走了，南方的曦兰小城已经纷纷宣布独立，似乎仍然受到皮尔斯的煽动，想要完全收复你的国家并不像想象的那样容易，许多小人趁机造反。”  
  
“不是我的国家，是所有人的国家。”史蒂夫回答道，“弗瑞不用担心，我自然理解他的用意，这一年跟着菲利普斯，也没少学会那些乱七八糟的东西。说句实话，弗瑞和你们的菲利普斯首领，大概会很谈得来。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“让他们见面估计会是一场大灾难，我可不想在场。”  
  
两个人笑了一会儿，又都沉默下来，巴基突然低下头，在史蒂夫的嘴唇上亲了亲，史蒂夫趁机搂住他的肩膀，不让他再起来，“我以为自己救不了你了，我想即使是和你死在一起也无所谓。”  
  
“但我们不是活过来了？”巴基不再挣扎，他干脆直接放松，趴在史蒂夫的胸口上，“我听他们说，希望你可以尽快回到王宫，去继任王位。”  
  
“……巴基，我知道我保证过，和你一起，去你想去的地方。但还要再等等……”史蒂夫轻轻说道。  
  
“当然了，史蒂夫，我不介意。”巴基回答。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“这没什么，我会陪你一起回去，不是说过吗？我连首都都没有好好逛过。再者说了，你还欠我很多钱呢！别以为差点死掉就可以趁机逃债。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住哈哈笑起来。  
  
  
  
**[33]**  
  
_群智用则庶绩不足康。*_  
 _——《教学》  
_  
  
再次回到皇宫让史蒂夫感觉很陌生，就好像回到了一个一开始就不属于他的地方，而且自从失去母亲赠与他的项链挂坠，整个世界对于史蒂夫来讲，都变得不同了。那并不全是好的体验，当他回到首都的时候，干燥无风的环境几乎让他难以忍受。  
  
“也许我们应该看看是否能让这里下一场雷雨。”巴基这样对史蒂夫说，史蒂夫则担心他的体力，告诫他不许乱来。  
  
然而即使巴基想要有所作为，他的魔法也仍然不是召之即来。某天傍晚，史蒂夫正撞见巴基在皇宫的后花园中以奇怪的动作挥着他的剑，口中还念念有词。史蒂夫先是心中气恼巴基不听他的劝告，但无论巴基怎么挥他的剑，晴朗无云的天上都没有一丝变化，空气几乎凝滞，在远处看了一会儿，只让史蒂夫感到十分滑稽好笑。他悄悄走过去，叫了巴基一声，巴基活像一只受到惊吓的动物，尴尬地跳起来，原地直转圈。  
  
“嘿，别转了！我又不会把你怎么样。”现在巴基已经习惯了没有左臂的平衡感，但史蒂夫总是怕他会摔倒。  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“自从没有了这只手，我也觉得很奇怪啊，每天都干得要死，好像回到了戴手环的小时候，真不知道其他瓦尔兰人是怎么在这里呆下去的。”  
  
史蒂夫双手叉腰，看向地面，“我很抱歉，巴基，看如今的状况，我一时半会儿还走不了。”  
  
“你到底要道歉到什么时候？我都说过不在意了。”巴基把长剑收进腰间，“现在我每天在周围四处转转，也没什么不好。”  
  
“我会一直道歉，直到我们可以动身离开的一天。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“史蒂夫，不是我悲观，但真的会有那么一天吗？”巴基对史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，他似乎真心不太在意弗瑞安排给他，在皇宫中作为瓦尔兰特使的身份，“我的意思是说，我们不一定非要私奔到哪里，无论在哪里都好。我曾经也在很多地方停留过很久，只要有让我留下的理由。”  
  
史蒂夫感激地笑了笑，“对了，我来找你，是因为刚刚收到菲利普斯的来信，让你回林鲁弗斯堡一趟，商议自治区的成立祭奠。瓦尔兰已经没有正规教会很久了，他们刚刚找到了主教人选，正在重新选址，新建教堂。”  
  
巴基的眼里立刻有了光芒，“太好了！那我明天一早就起程赶过去！”他听到有机会出行的时候是如此快乐，史蒂夫在心中打定主意，一定会尽早从皇宫脱身。  
  
回到皇宫后，因为没有时间筹办真正的继承仪式，也没有主教可以给史蒂夫加冕，于是他们只是向全国发布通告，告知史蒂夫王子与娜塔莎公主回到皇宫的信息，并揭露了皮尔斯的恶行。史蒂夫成为了摄政王，开始管理国家事务，直到真正的加冕仪式后，才能有新国王继任。  
  
史蒂夫故意把加冕仪式的筹办一拖再拖。  
  
那并非只为私心，事实上，有许多事务，都比重新让人佩戴王冠更重要。皮尔斯带走了教会的全部力量，他们必须重新从地方教会选拔新人。  
  
战争中发生的种种，由士兵们口耳相传，魔法再次成为街头巷尾的话题。史蒂夫与弗瑞商议，趁机废除了新生儿佩戴斯蒂尔手环的规定，他们开始在全国招募对控制元素的魔法有所了解的教授和医师，开始对出生时即佩戴手环的人进行检查和鉴定。  
  
与厄斯金主教一起被红骷髅抓去的拉博被克林特救出，他与其他来自鹿山的幸存者一起在皇宫供职，把他们所了解的关于魔法的知识传授给其他人。  
  
皮尔斯南下后鼓动小城独立，他仍然以红神主教的身份自称。为了与他有所区别，史蒂夫与众人商议后决定，恢复曦兰国早年两神的传统，将新教会定名为两神教，两派分支仍然独立，在皇宫中设立两名主教位，地位平等，相互制衡。虽然国民中只有很少数人信奉风神，两派分支仍然极不平衡，但解禁魔法后，新生儿会按照其身体属性在不同教派受洗，成年后有选择改变信仰的自由，这样的法律颁布后，史蒂夫希望曦兰国的两方教派会按照自然分布达到某种平衡。  
  
巴基在次日清晨就起程离开了，史蒂夫并不知道他会去多久，然而公务缠身也让他难以顾及自己的私人事务。  
  
史蒂夫每天不是坐在皇宫的官员们中间商讨新政，就是一个人蹲在图书馆里，参考那些永远也看不完的旧时记载。他们根据降服的城镇从新绘制曦兰国的地图，重整曦兰国的军队编制，想要在皮尔斯于南方站稳脚跟之前派兵南下追击，收复那些南方城镇。  
  
史蒂夫自己不再亲自出征了，他从托尼·史塔克那里召回了萨姆·威尔逊，解除了他宫廷护卫的职责，令他率领士兵作战。此前，萨姆一直对史蒂夫把他留在史塔克那里耿耿于怀，史蒂夫做出如此安排，也为安抚他的情绪。萨姆对史蒂夫的这个决定自然十分满意。  
  
布鲁斯·班纳也与萨姆一并回到了皇宫，他与拉博等人相见，似乎先前的隔阂也消失了，他们为厄斯金主教举办了隆重的葬礼。只有来自鹿山为数不多的幸存者，还有史蒂夫等人，知道布鲁斯能变成绿色巨人的秘密。他们约定为布鲁斯保守秘密，史蒂夫询问布鲁斯是否有意留在皇宫，重新加入教会，布鲁斯却拒绝了。  
  
“如果你们需要我对图书的知识，我可以帮助你们恢复我曾经负责管理的那个旧图书馆，但除此之外，我更想回到托尼那里，我还有许多工作要做。”布鲁斯对新任摄政王道谢，与他在鹿山的同伴一起离开了史蒂夫与官员议事的房间。  
  
史蒂夫独自一人回到自己的起居室，从桌后的窗子向外看去，正看到一个披着斗篷的身影从皇宫内院门口离开，史蒂夫认出那是娜塔莎的背影，然而妹妹在傍晚出行，是要去哪里呢？  
  
他正琢磨着，突然听见自己的卧房中有什么动静。  
  
史蒂夫立即警觉起来，他拿了已经摘下的佩剑，慢慢走向卧室。在门口时，他已经能感觉到卧室内打开的窗子，并未点燃蜡烛的室内发出橙黄色的光芒。  
  
史蒂夫踏进卧室，同时举起长剑，刚想开口发出警告，但他看到的景象，却是披着斗篷的巴基跨坐在自己卧室的窗棂上，单手提着油灯。他似乎想要进屋，腰上的剑鞘却卡在窗子边缘，而巴基也没有另一只手去调整剑的位置。  
  
看到史蒂夫的巴基吓了一跳，惊慌中他的整个身体都向窗外倾斜。史蒂夫眼疾手快，上前一把抓住巴基的手腕，把巴基拉回窗里。  
  
“你怎么走路也不出声呀！？简直吓死人了！”巴基大声抱怨道。  
  
“你还怪我！？你为什么有大门不走非要从窗户翻进来！？”史蒂夫也因为巴基差点掉出窗子，吓出一身冷汗。  
  
巴基鼓起腮帮子，把手里的油灯塞给史蒂夫，右手在后腰处摸了摸，气呼呼地拽出一朵花瓣都蔫了的珊瑚花，“你现在倒是脾气越来越差了，我记得当年把你从那个白袍僧手里救回来的时候，还是个有礼貌的小子，当了国王果然有气派。”  
  
史蒂夫愣了一下，回想自己自从经历了皇宫中的剧变，性情似乎是变得比以前急躁了许多，他有些羞愧地把油灯放在床头的小桌上，接过巴基手中那支蔫了的花，低头捉摸着道歉的话，然而却听到巴基口中还在念叨：“那些煤渣的烂故事果然都是骗人的，什么夜访城堡，哪里浪漫了？老子差点从窗口掉下去……”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住笑出声，他张开怀抱，一把搂住巴基，给了爱人一个大大的拥抱。这些日子来，史蒂夫真是太忙了，忙到他甚至没想起自己有多思念巴基。  
  
巴基的一只手臂轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，“好啦，好啦，快放开我，我有正事要汇报。”  
  
“正事？我也有正事。”史蒂夫说着直接把巴基向后推，巴基退了两步，腿碰到床沿，坐倒在床上，“你的正事留到议会再说，我的正事才是卧室里的正事。”  
  
“神啊，史蒂夫，说真的，他们到底把你的耐心都浪费到哪里去了？”他虽然这么说，但眼中还是有笑意，似乎不介意史蒂夫做什么。  
  
史蒂夫低头捧住巴基的脸颊，动情地吻了一下，“我的耐心，大概都借你用了吧。”巴基只是眨着他那双奇妙的蓝眼睛，看着史蒂夫，仍然在等待。为什么，为什么巴基如此有耐性？为什么他仍然愿意等？“为什么你还愿意等着我？”  
  
“我喜欢，哪有那么多为什么？”巴基攥着史蒂夫的衣襟，笑着反问道。  
  
史蒂夫再次吻上去。  
  
* * *  
  
第二天清晨，史蒂夫清醒过来时，巴基已经穿戴整齐，他站在那里，正在看史蒂夫卧房柜子上的一只铁盒。  
  
史蒂夫从床上坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，才看清楚，“你可以把它拿下来。”  
  
巴基回过头，“我只是看这盒子上雕的花纹很眼熟，这是什么？”  
  
“是我母亲的遗物。”史蒂夫向巴基招了招手，示意他把铁盒拿过来。  
  
巴基小心翼翼地捧过盒子，把它放到床上，自己也在床边坐下来，史蒂夫把盒子打开。里面的东西不多，大都是一些笔记，还有一封写给史蒂夫的短信，母亲去世时，史蒂夫就已经阅读过了，无非是叫他用功，叫他注意身体。  
  
“这块石头？”巴基指了指盒子中唯一不是书信笔记的物件，那是一块长方形的黑色镇纸。  
  
“嗯，看起来很像斯蒂尔石。我也好久没有打开过这个盒子了。”史蒂夫伸手去把那镇纸取出来，放在手中翻来覆去地掂了掂，他突然感觉到什么，那石头重量虽沉，但其中似乎有被封住的空气，这是他先前无法察觉到的。  
  
“怎么了？”巴基见史蒂夫表情有异常，立即询问道。  
  
“这里面……有什么……”史蒂夫把石头放下，食指轻轻在石头表面摩擦，感觉着石芯中的气流，突然间，石头发出脆响，表面出现了裂纹。有蓝色的气体从石头中迸出，在空中投射出淡蓝色的影子，逐渐化成一个人形。  
  
“哇哦！”巴基立即向后退了退，仰头看着那个站在床上的人形影子。  
  
史蒂夫立即就认出了那身影，“母亲……”  
  
“史蒂夫……”当史蒂夫听到母亲的声音时，他吓了一大跳。  
  
而就坐在他对面的巴基似乎什么也没有听到，“怎么了？”  
  
史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，看看巴基，又看看母亲的投影，在他的耳畔，母亲的声音继续道：“当你接到这份留言时，想必已经从你父王那里听说了事情的因果，也应该了解了你所拥有的力量。我本不想向你隐瞒什么，我的身份特殊，为了延续血脉，让瓦尔兰人重新获得应有的尊重和地位，我总认为自己有义务去完成自己的使命，让皇室血脉延续……但你出生之后，一切都改变了，你是那样的美好，事实上，我从未见过同时拥有四种元素属性的婴儿，你的一生，注定不会平凡。于是我也想到，我无权决定你的生活，也不忍心让刚出生的你在这个恐惧魔法的王国承担任何风险，于是我带着你离开了你的父亲，在奥拉小镇隐居，隐藏你能够操纵元素的能力，希望从你开始，不再需要身份的枷锁，希望你可以凭借自己的力量，长成有作为的人。我想在你成年后，便带你去寻找瓦尔兰人居住的城市，希望你可以团结他们的力量，也许我们不再需要有国王。”  
  
史蒂夫眼前，母亲的投影是静止不动的，但他甚至能听到耳畔母亲亲切的浅笑，“……而且，我还希望你能找到心爱的人，共度一生，而不是像我和我的兄长一样，只为了皇室血统的延续……我没想到的是，你的父亲还是找到了我们，他归根到底是个正直的好人，他了解我的经历，也知道了你的能力，他只希望我们所生活的国家可以变得更好，他认为你可以做到这一点。于是我又同意把你送回王宫……这一切对你来说也许很不公平，作为长辈的我们思前虑后，不断为你做出选择。但是史蒂夫，你的父王应允过我，你会拥有选择的权利。也许你现在正面临着某种选择。史蒂夫，我的好孩子，我只希望你知道，无论你最后选择怎样的道路，作为你的母亲，我都为我的男孩感到骄傲。”  
  
母亲的影像消失了，泪水模糊了史蒂夫的眼睛，坐在他对面，巴基安静地看着他，一动不动。  
  
“你还好吗？史蒂夫？”巴基轻声问他。  
  
“我听到，母亲的留言……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“她说了什么？”虽然不知道是如何办到的，母亲的话显然只传达给史蒂夫一人。  
  
“她说……”史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，不知道如何复述母亲的话。  
  
巴基不再询问了，他帮史蒂夫把碎裂的镇纸收回到盒子里，盖上盒盖。巴基凑到他身边，轻轻吻了吻史蒂夫的额头，“没关系的，史蒂夫。”  
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫点点头，“但是我很想她，也很想我的父亲。”  
  
巴基陪他坐了一会儿，才拍拍他的肩膀，柔声说道：“快起床吧，你还有正事要做呢。”  
  
“是啊。”史蒂夫用被子擦了擦脸，下了床。  
  
\--------------------------------------  
* 原句出处《抱朴子·务正》  
  
  
  
**[34]**  
  
_启礼，佳人得神明祝福。_  
 _——《礼》  
_  
  
娜塔莎来找史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫已经看到她傍晚离开寝宫三、四次了，就算再迟钝，他也能猜出娜塔莎想对他说的心事。娜塔莎，有了心上人。  
  
史蒂夫猜想那不是他们回王宫之后才发展出的恋情，那恋情应该早就存在了，娜塔莎最后一次答应父王比武招亲的时候，大概就已经有了某种打算。现在史蒂夫有了自己的恋人，他似乎能够把事情看得更清楚。  
  
“我不能结婚。”  
  
“我知道，娜塔莎，不要担心。”史蒂夫回答，“没人能强迫你做任何事。”  
  
“你不知道，我是认真的，史蒂夫，我不会嫁给福斯特的儿子。我有喜欢的人，像你一样。”  
  
“克林特？”  
  
娜塔莎咬住下嘴唇。  
  
“也许你应该和克林特结婚，这样那帮家伙就不会再提出什么其他和亲的愚蠢主意了。”史蒂夫捏了捏娜塔莎的肩膀。  
  
“可是大概不行。”娜塔莎回答，“那不是个好主意，如果我还没有嫁人，至少还有人会有点念想，你手上也还有这个筹码。”  
  
“我不需要用妹妹做筹码。”  
  
娜塔莎低下头，“你和巴基呢？巴基他不能总当他的瓦尔兰特使吧？”  
  
“我们会一起离开。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
娜塔莎先是露出惊讶的表情，但很快释然地笑了一下，“找你来商量我真是蠢透了，你从来都只有馊主意。你们走了，我该怎么办？我是不会容忍别人管我叫女王的。”  
  
最近史蒂夫也一直在思考这个问题，母亲留下的话在他脑海中挥之不去，“娜塔莎，你有没有想过，也许，我们本来也不需要国王或女王？”  
  
“那么谁来管理这个国家呢？”  
  
“你，还有我，还有弗瑞，还有拉博，还有霍华德，还有所有那些喋喋不休的老家伙们。现在还有自治区，他们需要作为王国属地，自己管理自己的制度和商贸。”史蒂夫看着娜塔莎，“但是你不要担心，我想皇室仍然有存在的必要，无论你是公主还是真正继承王位成为女王，你的身份都必须受到保护。再说了，娜塔莎，你受到人民的拥戴，他们喜欢你，当你出访城镇的时候，那些领主和市长也尊重你，你仍然是国家的代表，但是你不需要自己承担一切事物。现在我们处于一个改变的时期，一切都不一样了，也许我们应该换一种方式来管理国家，让应该有发言权的人获得他们应有影响力。”  
  
娜塔莎思考着史蒂夫的话，最终点点头。  
  
兄妹二人相对无言地坐了一会儿，娜塔莎才说：“如果你答应时不时回来看看我，我就同意让你走。”  
  
史蒂夫吻了吻娜塔莎的额头，笑着承诺道：“当然，我总会回来看你的。”  
  
“也许我是该考虑和克林特结婚，你会让他来求婚吗？这似乎是你的职责。”  
  
“有人和我抢这份职责呢。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“我想巴基已经在筹划了，你知道的，那家伙最近实在太闲了，我想我们恐怕呆不了很久了。”  
  
“你们两个呢？”  
  
“我们？结婚？”史蒂夫从未想过他和巴基的事情，他们从未有过异族通婚的婚礼，更别提两个男人的婚礼了。在史蒂夫心中，他和巴基已经在一起，就不会分开了。  
  
“接受主教的祝福，为什么不可以？”娜塔莎问道，“好了，让我想想吧，在你真正离开之前，那些国家大事，还是你的事。像婚礼这种小事，就交给我来吧。”  
  
娜塔莎给了史蒂夫一个拥抱。  
  
“娜塔莎——”史蒂夫想了想，还是嘱咐道，“有你的祝福和朋友们的祝福就足够了，至于其他不相关的人，我想我和巴基都不在乎。”  
  
娜塔莎点点头，“我知道了，不过你们要告诉克林特，求婚，求婚才是正经事。”  
  
* * *  
  
索尔来访的那天，史蒂夫正在听拉博与布鲁斯为特殊学校的事情争论不休，那些能够控制元素的孩子，显然应该得到特殊的教育，但就目前的曦兰国来讲，他们并没有这样的能力，布鲁斯提议用史蒂夫母亲为他制作的项链挂坠来代替手环，仍然限制那些孩子对元素的操作，拉博则认为大多数被检查出元素相性的婴儿只具备最初级的与元素接触的能力，并不能真正使用魔法，他认为再来限制那些孩子的潜能是不对的。  
  
托尼也向史蒂夫保证，做出手环代替品，可以将陨石带来的不适完全消除，也不伤害他们操作元素的潜能，还能起到保护的作用的。史蒂夫认为双方各有道理。  
  
但这些事情，史蒂夫已经决定交由新成立的议会决定，自己和娜塔莎不再享有此类事情的完全决定权，他们各有两人份的权重，但做出决定的，仍然是他们选择的议会。  
  
正在史蒂夫为拉博和布鲁斯无休止的争论而头疼时，门外把守的护卫急匆匆地走进来，告诉史蒂夫说，巴恩斯特使带了一个平民要求觐见。  
  
史蒂夫便借故离开，来到王宫正厅，看到巴基正在与一个金发的大个子交谈，那个金发大个子，正是他们几个月前偶然相遇的奇怪铁匠。  
  
“呃——陛下，”巴基环顾了一下左右的侍卫，还是用了尊称，“你还记得索尔——”  
  
没想到索尔还没等巴基说完，便走过来，一把抱住史蒂夫，在他后背上硬生生拍了好几下，周围的侍卫都傻了眼，等索尔放开了史蒂夫，他们才纷纷拔出剑，指向这个对摄政王大不敬的平民。  
  
史蒂夫连忙朝周围摆手，示意侍卫们退下，“走，我们去花园里说。”  
  
“你的花园真漂亮，可惜整个首都就只有你这一个漂亮的花园。”索尔打量着花园里修剪整齐的绿色植物。  
  
“是啊，你可不知道这个王宫要浪费多少水来维护这个花园。”史蒂夫叹息道。  
  
“我敢说，现在你们的花园里用掉的水，一定比一年前要少。”索尔满不在乎地说道。  
  
“哦？你为什么会有如此的结论？不过一年前的园丁早就不在了，现在我们也无从确认了。”  
  
“因为巴基告诉我，现在你们聘用了瓦尔兰人作园丁，而且巴基这个有水属性的瓦尔兰人，也常常住在这里。”  
  
“你的意思是说，瓦尔兰人亲水，水份也会亲近瓦尔兰人？”史蒂夫问道，“虽然我也听说过类似的说法，蓝道尔城那种瓦尔兰人聚集的地方也确实更加潮湿，但这真的有什么依据吗？”  
  
“当然了。”索尔笃定地回答，“你们对元素的了解仍然很少很少，如果你们愿意和我走一遭的话，就会了解更多。”  
  
“愿意啊，去哪里！？”巴基立即插嘴道，“史蒂夫也许可以请一两天假，我们跟你走。”  
  
“一两天？”索尔呵呵笑起来，“就连我都没有只用一两天就能漂洋过海的办法。”  
  
“过海！？你是说——”巴基完全掩饰不住自己兴奋的眼神。  
  
索尔点点头。  
  
巴基这才收敛了一些，他偷偷瞄了史蒂夫一眼，改口说道：“好吧，也许近期不太现实，不过你这个邀请有没有时限啊？”  
  
“当你们准备好的时候。”  
  
史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的手臂，“我们会赴约。”  
  
他们又在花园中闲聊了一阵，史蒂夫和巴基问起他们从索尔那里得到的剑，确认了剑柄上雕刻的花纹确实是古老的语言。  
  
“那是用来呼唤元素的祷词，我并不知道史蒂夫的属性，只是送给他与他通感最强的光之剑。巴基则更明显一些，尤其是在看过他的手臂之后。”索尔突然摸了摸下巴，“说起来……巴基，你为什么非要一只手臂待着呢？难道不会觉得不方便？”  
  
巴基被问得哑口无言，愣了半天，才说道：“我说伙计，难道你觉得我想要一只手臂待着？我不是告诉过你，那只妖木的手臂已经被红骷髅的火焰烧掉了吗？”  
  
“确实如此，但你也说过是你在控制你的手臂，并非妖木的力量，只是甩不掉它而已。现在你终于摆脱了那妖怪，那么你为什么不随便再给自己做一条手臂呢？”  
  
“什么？怎么做？用什么？”  
  
“当然是木头，有水流经脉的树木的枝干。”  
  
“但是要怎么做？”  
  
“你怎么可能不会？”索尔露出惊讶的神情。  
  
而史蒂夫和巴基则完全摸不到头脑，对于巴基能够再次拥有左臂，两个人都欢喜异常，但看起来巴基真的不知道自己能办到这点。  
  
“我确实不会！”巴基大叫道，“所以快告诉我！”  
  
“这我也不知道如何才能教会你，但总也要先找到适合的木料，也许史蒂夫也能帮上忙。我自己毕竟不能控制水，等你们决定出发以后，我们慢慢来。”  
  
“可是——”巴基还要争辩，让索尔尽快教他，史蒂夫拉住巴基的手腕。巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，微微叹了口气，便没再追问了。  
  
当天晚上，他们希望索尔留宿，但索尔坚持离开了王宫。巴基一个人安静地坐在桌子旁边，呆呆地看着桌面。  
  
“巴基……”  
  
“我要是有另一只手的话，现在就可以一手撑着下巴，一手敲桌子了。”巴基托着下巴说道，“但如果我有两只手，也就不用坐在这里想要敲桌子了。”  
  
“我们马上就走。”史蒂夫说。  
  
巴基皱起眉，“我理解的，但是别对我做虚假的承诺。”  
  
“就等到娜塔莎结婚。”史蒂夫认真地看着巴基。  
  
“那不就是下个月？”  
  
“嗯，我已经把所有的事情都安排好了，这里不再需要我，如果可能的话，我需要了解更多关于魔法的事情，也许是和索尔一起去他的国家，但最重要的事情是让你的左臂能够恢复。”  
  
“史蒂夫……我一直想，真的要让你放弃国王的身份……总觉得自己做了不可原谅的事情。”  
  
“我并没有放弃什么，巴基，我有我的责任，我会完成它们，如今我认为自己做到了力所能及的事情。当有一天，我必须回到这里的时候，我仍然会回来。但是如果我有选择的话，我选择和你一起走，只要你也愿意。”  
  
“当然，史蒂夫，我当然愿意。”巴基保证道，“而且如果有一天，你需要回到这里，我也会和你一起回来。”  
  
* * *  
  
娜塔莎的婚礼，在她的加冕仪式之后举办，这是个举国欢庆的好日子，虽然远方的城邦对于女王与她的护卫骑士结婚并不满意，但首都的人民却十分喜爱在反叛皮尔斯为公主王子夺回王位时立下功劳的克林特。  
  
新任的红神主教主持了二人的婚礼，史蒂夫亲自把妹妹送到克林特身边。  
  
“该说的都已经说过了，如果我妹妹受什么委屈，无论我走多远，都会回来找你算账的。”史蒂夫笑着警告道，他说得也并非完全是玩笑，然而克林特和娜塔莎之间，谁更有可能受委屈，史蒂夫就说不好了。  
  
“好了，不要贫嘴了，现在该你们了。”娜塔莎说道，她请作为司仪的主教带路，挽着克林特的手臂，向礼堂后厅走去。前厅的人群不再列队，侍女们端上酒水和美食，摆在大厅中央的长桌上，供大家取用。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，牵起巴基的手，拉着他向后厅走。  
  
“还有什么仪式吗？”巴基有些不舍地回头看向摆上餐桌的食物。  
  
“是很重要的仪式。”史蒂夫好笑地拉着他，进了后厅。  
  
站在厅中的，是三位主教，包括两神教两支的主教，和瓦尔兰根据旧时教义新成立的伍兰教主教，巴基露出惊讶的神情，“难道不是根据新人所属的教派来邀请教士受礼吗？”他小声问道。  
  
“是这样没错啊，所以才特意把他们都请来。”史蒂夫看着巴基，微笑着回答。  
  
“什么意思？”巴基傻愣愣地回望着史蒂夫，史蒂夫仍然牵着他的手，拉他走到小厅中央。  
  
“还能是什么意思，当然是轮到我们了啊！现在再给你一秒钟反悔的时间。”  
  
巴基拼命眨着眼睛。  
  
“好了，一秒过去了。”史蒂夫转过来面对巴基，双手握住巴基的右手，对他露出笑容。  
  
“史蒂夫，我……”  
  
“你愿意吗？”  
  
“当然，我愿意。我当然愿意。”巴基迅速说道。  
  
“虽然现在还没到那个步骤，但是——”史蒂夫在刚刚围着他们站好的亲友面前，倾身上前，吻了巴基的嘴唇，“我爱你，巴基·巴恩斯。”


	9. 尾声

**[35]** _  
_ _  
_ _一张白帆，一片海洋，一阵风儿，水手起航；_  
 _一杯烈酒，一个姑娘，一阵风儿，再见故乡。_  
 _——水手歌谣_  
  
  
飓风卷起海浪，拍在他们的船舷上，从水中钻出一条巨大的触手，触手卷上了船上的桅杆。  
  
棕色头发的青年大喝一声，左手握剑，跳起身，用力把剑刺入卷在桅杆上的触手中，长剑带着冰刃，刺穿了那条触手，又穿过木制的桅杆，把触手整个钉在了船上。  
  
海中传来尖利的叫声，一个巨大的圆盖开始浮出水面，几乎要把小船掀翻了。  
  
浮出水面的家伙慢慢显出身形，更多触手从水面钻出来。  
  
“史蒂夫！”棕发青年仍然靠长剑挂在桅杆上，随着船身左右摇摆。从甲板对侧，另一柄长剑被掷了出去，正插中那条巨型章鱼的头部中央，水中触手乱舞。  
  
“现在，索尔！”甲板上掷出长剑的金发青年也向他们的同伴大喊道。  
  
躲在船沿处的第三个大个青年举起手中的剑，开始念诵咒语。天空中响起了滚滚的雷鸣。突然间一道雷电劈下，通过扎在章鱼头顶的长剑击中怪物。雷电不断降落，棕发青年已经从桅杆上跃下。章鱼怪挣扎了许久，终于不动了，它的所有触手都滑回到海里，头部也慢慢下沉。只有一只触手被钉挂在船上。  
  
“你没事吧，巴基？”  
  
“还好，这家伙可真不小，比我想象得还大。”  
  
“索尔，现在怎么办？”  
  
三人说话间，本来阴云密布的海面突然平静下来，乌云里竟然照下一束银光。  
  
“当然是把这家伙拉回去领赏喽，要出海我们需要一条更大的船。”  
  
“领赏！？换钱！？只为了换钱！？索尔，这家伙，这个家伙！他两个月前还在当国王，他有的是钱！他还欠我五千金币！我们不需要打这种妖怪来挣钱！”  
  
“哦哦，不要抱怨了巴基，尊重，尊重也很重要。打死这个在海上兴风作浪的家伙能换来海员的尊重，它能给我们换来最好的船。再说了，你那条不怎么好用的左臂需要多锻炼。”  
  
“好啦，巴基，既然都已经这样了，我们就掉头吧。”金发青年笑道。  
  
“跟你们这两个傻瓜在一起，我至少得早死三年。”棕发青年仍然在抱怨。  
  
乌云已经差不多散尽了，金发青指指远处的海岛。  
  
一道完整的半圆形彩虹出现在海面上。


End file.
